Trust is a Sacred Vow
by NixxH
Summary: From this point forward, I will not exist any longer. I am nothing more than a scar on this world now. I will become a shadow in the darkness. I will be a passing memory, a rumor, and a story none believe. It is my fate... But there is one thing I know, and it is that I will never allow myself to forget him. My day, my light, and the reason I still breathe. Hatake Kakashi/OFC.
1. I: Prologue

**Author's Note: **I am sorry to have given you a glimpse at my old TIASV, but I believe you will much prefer this recounting of it. I have added more angst and made the characters more believable after learning more on the series. I did not want you to believe the villain I had originally planned to be as that, and I will tell you the story of Kobayashi Sayomi through the eyes of the forlorn kunoichi. I want you to experience her in the eyes of the woman, as I see when I write her plight. Please, allow your hearts to be given to this woman and all she experiences. It will be a beautiful recollection of heartache, love, and fear, and the turning point in her life like one you would never believe. Enjoy, my loves. . .

* * *

><p><strong>I. A Glimpse into the Future, the Recollection of the Past<br>**_A Story Untold. . ._

Have you ever realized just how fortunate you are? How no matter how badly your life turns for the worst, there is always a light shining through with an almost eerie glow about it near the end? My light has faded, and things will never be the same for me again, despite how earnestly I wish it to be so. How had I gotten myself into such a mess? It was almost absurd, for I had been so reserved my entire life. I had been a kunoichi without feelings, without worries...

I could not help but think back on the man I loved- _love_- and the wrongs that I have done to him in every form of the word. My love would never be the same, and this is why I am the broken shell of fierce kunoichi I had been in later years. My Mizukage knew of my departure, and she would not classify me as a missing-nin, despite all the signs that pointed to such.

The trees scraped at my skin, tearing places and feeling the sad drip of the viscous liquid pouring from the gashes. I could not stop, would not stop, for if I did the demon at my heels would surely consume me. I had more to live for than my remorse, a thought passing as I placed a hand cautiously to the bump across my mid-section. Much, much more to live for...

_I had loved him as well. . ._

My escape had been planned, and the only ally I had come to know within the dreaded organization was surely dead by this point if he had been discovered. A gasp escapes my weary lungs, and the terrain was growing tougher, more painful to take in, yet I had hope I would make it soon. The letter in my pocket would assure my passage, and I knew the Kage would not be as suspicious once I explained my story to him. The entire tale of what I was would be laid out on the table for him...

Forlorn lovers, like that of the texts one would read, a tale of misery and sadness that never ended happily... This was my life now, and I could not go back to him in fear I would be discovered. It had happened in just a few short years and the despair that I felt was unlike anything one would believe.

I believe I owe an explanation of my plight, of the world through my eyes, to give you a full understanding of the torment I have gone through, of the hearts I had broken. The story I will tell is not like anything you have heard in this life, and probably in the next either, and your heart might very well hurt as mine does after I give the account of what exactly this kunoichi of Kirigakure no Sato had been through in her many years.

The turning point of my life all started when I decided to take the mission presented to me by my sibling, one that I never knew would change my life forever...

Please, bear with me through the gruesome details, those of hatred, love, family, and angst that I will never be able to look back on... I will try not to bore you.

The love of two men, the breaking of a heart, one of the dark and the other of the light... My _night_, and my _day_...


	2. II: Enter: Kobayashi Sayomi

**Author's Note: **Alright, here is a few specs so things do not get confusing. I'm unaware of exactly when Mei became Mizukage of Kirigakure, but for the sake of this story, I am bending things to my own will and saying it was right after the incident with Zabuza and Haku. Things are going to slowly unfold as time passes, becoming more interesting as the moment's go forth. I hope you enjoy this entire ordeal, and see everything through the eyes of my Jounin. If you wish to see images of her, go to my profile page.

* * *

><p><strong>II: An Assignment of the Shadow<strong>

"Mizukage-sama!" The man entered the offices of the stoic woman, catching her attention from the scroll in her hands. "_She _has returned. Sayomi-senpai will be here shortly." The red-head nodded, ushering the man from the room and allowing a smile to pull at her lips. It was not a moment later that the window to her left opened and the woman in question entered silently, not a creak heard from the light feet, and moving as gently and stealthily as always. She had preferred sneaking to taking the obvious main entrance since before Mei had earned her leadership position.

The intruder stood at attention, a hand propped against her hip, with an emotion of amusement dancing across a set of cerulean eyes. Terumi Mei, Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato, nodded to the Jounin, ordering her to stop standing so rigid and giving a smile in return. Fabric crinkled around the nose of the new figure, signifying that she returned the gesture, and Mei gave a curt laugh.

"I was wondering if you would ever return, Sayomi-chan," she murmured, standing from her seat behind the desk and turning to lean against it, now closer to the slender figure before her. She shook her head and rubbed her chin in deep thought. "How did the retrieval of the rogue go? I trust you have a full report on the matter, as well as a gift for me." A bag was thrown at her feet, a dark liquid trying to pour through it, and Mei grinned impishly. "A head in a bag. You just get more and more creative, hmm?" Nimbly, the Mizukage retrieved the package from the hardwood and opened it to inspect the mortified face of the man within. "The rest of the body was retrieved?"

A hand, accompanied with skeletal digits, ran through a mass of sterling hair before nodding towards the Mizukage. "Yes, Mei. It's in pieces, but it is here. I have heard through the Intel Division that you have another assignment for me, then?" Mei narrowed her single visible eye at Sayomi, placing the head off to the side and going about her business as if sh e had never been disturbed.

"The lands have been purified from our rebel faction by a very astonishing set of shinobi," she explained idly, crossing her arms across her chest and staring at the woman. "A group of Konoha Genin and their sensei have successfully brought our dear Tazuna home and the construction of the Great Bridge is underway. I'm sure you have noticed?" Without waiting on a response, she continued blandly, "As a show of good faith, I have offered to send him aid for his troubles. A single Jounin will be taking this mission, and one that I trust will not rebel against me in any form of the word. There is only one that I would trust whole-heartedly with my life and with our village as a whole, and that is you, Kobayashi Sayomi."

A laugh slowly pulled from the lanky creature before Mei, shaking her head of wild hair about in unbridled amusement. "I am being sent to Konohagakure, then? What will this mission entail, Mei? I thought my expertise were needed in the pursuing of rogue nin, not in this sort of topsy-turvy circumstance."

"Sayomi, we do not have any more high-ranking rogue nin left to hunt, you see," the Mizukage explained wistfully and waved her hand around in the air. "All of them have been hunted and captured, dead, by none other than the only woman in this room besides me. I want you for this mission to Konoha to show that the Mist Village does indeed have a heart. We have a lot to prove after the old ways have changed."

Sayomi ground her teeth together audibly, taking the offered scroll from the woman in the process. "I favored some of the old ways of _Blood Mist Village_. You know this; I am who I am today because of it, and our family." The Mizukage regarded her adopted sister with a narrowing of a single eye. "Do not say that you did not like our teachings either, _sister_."

The Terumi household had found a bouncing baby girl, newborn, on their door step many, many years prior- about twenty-two, to be precise- and had raised the child as their own with their own daughter, Mei. This baby had grown and her prowess had along with her with the secretive aid of the previous Mizukage, had been a few steps ahead of her the entire way, and thus they were in the positions they were now because of it. Terumi Mei, a native born of Kirigakure, had become the Mizukage to try and right the wrongs left for her, while Kobayashi Sayomi had become the best Hunter Nin the village had ever seen. The only target she had not been allowed to go after was Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the legendary swordsmen, in fear that she would not return with her life intact. She was precious to this village, and a death at the hands of someone such as _him _would not be as honorable as some would assume.

"Do you accept this A-ranked mission, Sayomi, as ordered by the Mizukage?" Mei smiled again, the look slightly frightening in its own right, at the kunoichi. She spared a glance at the deep markings running across the lids of the pale woman's eyes and down the sides of her nose. A mystery all its own, and a possible sign of who her heritage might be...

Sayomi, unbeknownst to the Mizukage, had the same thought at the precise moment she did and ran her fingers across the blemishes. She growled low in her throat upon realizing it- having no need to figure out her past when that childish want ended many years prior- and offered a nod to the Mizukage. With a clap of her hands, Terumi Mei embraced her kindred and smirked devilishly.

"Good. You leave immediately. The Hokage is expecting you, and the old man is overjoyed at our terms. This might possibly lead to peace between our nations, should everything go right," Mei took her seat behind the desk once more. "Now go, Sayomi-chan, and don't forget that intel is keen in this situation. I will keep in contact with you through the Hokage and I have asked that you be assigned to a team of Genin with their sensei, preferably the ones that took down both Zabuza and Haku, to train them to one day be worthy of the title _Shinobi_. My trust is in you; don't screw it up."

"Never, my Mizukage." A hand sign was produced and the sterling-haired woman seemingly folded into herself, a dance of a flame the last signal that she was no longer in the offices of the red-head, and a sigh escaped her lips once she was alone once more.

"This might be the resolution to all your dead questions, Sayo."

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

**Kobayashi Sayomi**  
><em>First Person's Point of View<em>

I had always wanted to travel, a fleeting factor that had also been known within this mission, and Konoha might very well hold all sorts of untold mysteries. Mei had not chosen me merely for the trust she held, but for my own sake. I wanted to find out who had taken Zabuza's head, for that was my next target, and a chance to train these Genin was a perfect opportunity.

Little did I know exactly what was in store...

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>And off to Konoha Sayomi went, flanked by a single creature that had been with her for years. Together, they would right the wrongs Zabuza and Haku had committed and extend a hand of peace towards Konoha. _Blood Mist Village _was dead, and with it all the years of gruesome and torturous behavior. Yet, would Konoha really welcome a kunoichi they did not know?_


	3. III: The Village of the Leaf

**III: Konohagakure no Sato**

"Hokage-sama, are you sure it is such a good idea to take in a nin from another village? It could prove to be a hassle in the end of things," a silver-haired Jounin remarked idly to Hokage Sarutobi, his face hidden beneath the fabric of a mask and a hitai-ate.

"Yes, and that is why she will be with your team, Hatake Kakashi," Sarutobi chuckled as a pipe hung in his teeth. "She will be coming with her only companion, a nin-fox, and it is imperative that you regard her with upmost sincerity. She is strong, from the specifications I was allowed, and might be the turning point in the training of Team Seven. But, this is not the only reason I accepted the Mizukage's offer..."

A file was slid across the desk and the Jounin picked up the packet and flipped it open. He briefly read over her vague specifications, nodding in agreement, before turning the page to a picture of the woman. His visible eye narrowed as he noticed a familiar set of markings that dipped beneath the edges of her lower mask. Two purple lines shot from the tops of blue eyes, the look one of boredom and agitation at a glance.

"This cannot be. There is no way..." Kakashi was not one to be rendered speechless, but in such an occasion, it was necessary. "Hokage-sama, what exactly do you make of this? Is there something you are not telling me?" The Jounin handed the stack over as he stared the man down with urgency. A sliver of untold injustice was held within that folder, bringing a new sense of wonder to the silver-haired nin.

Sarutobi shook his head slowly, taking a puff off his pipe and mumbling to himself. He eyed the Jounin, assessing him with a single fleeting glance, and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't believe it either, and I wonder if it is merely coincidence. Of course, nothing is coincidence these days. We need to learn more of this woman, Kakashi, and that is your job. When she is here, you will be on watch of her. I expect she is to arrive any time now. My trust is with you. And try to keep Naruto in check, would you?"

Kakashi nodded, mask crinkling with deep thought as his features scrunched, and regarded the man once more before turning to leave. "I'll keep close watch on her." As he began to open the door, it swung open violently and presented an ANBU operative with his head bowed in respect at the Hokage of the Land of Fire. Behind him a woman stood, tall with hair the color of sterling and eyes as deep as the ocean. As noticed in her picture, the markings dipped deep beneath her mask.

"Hokage-sama, the representative of the Land of Waves has arrived."

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Kobayashi Sayomi  
><strong>_First Person's Point of View_

The Hokage offices were much the same as those of the Mizukage, though many of the boards creaked with age and wear. A hand had been placed on the back of my only companion, a nin-fox of an alabastrine hue embedded with a set of piercing crimson orbs. He stood four-foot tall, now a few years in age, and it was doubtful he would grow much more in her lifetime. A hitai-ate circled his neck, pushing against the massive fur, and his look was bored, overly-so.

The door was opened by the ANBU leading me, giving way to a man with hair that stuck out from the top of his head, a darker shade of my own wild tresses, and an elderly male sitting behind a desk. Once I was introduced, my partner and I entered the offices, gliding past the taller man, and our heads bowed deep in respect. I would not represent Kirigakure poorly and would take my orders from the Hokage while in this village. I would not do anything suspicious, in fear our nations began a war between them, and would uphold my oath to Mei sincerely. Youko, the nin-fox at my side, had been briefed on the situation and he had agreed to keep things professional while within the Land of Fire.

"Kobayashi Sayomi and Youko reporting from Kirigakure no Sato, Hokage-sama," I called to the man, pulling my head back up straight and regarding him with authority. "I have been given the specs on my mission, and I give my allegiance to you whole-heartedly until I am dismissed from duty or called back by the Mizukage for matters regarding our village. I thank you for this opportunity."

"And I agree as well," the deep, musical voice of my companion rang, a gift in its own right, for his words were reserved for Mei and myself alone. He did not continue his speech, and merely yipped afterwards in response while sitting on his haunches. The Hokage was studying us, along with the man behind me, as if trying to find deeper intentions that were not there. I would give this Konoha thing a shot and, should things start to go awry, I would contact Mei immediately and ask for my return notice to be posted.

"It is a pleasure, Sayomi-san," the Hokage Sarutobi nodded affectionately to me, smiling, and the wrinkles around his mouth crinkled with the emotion. "I am Hokage Sarutobi, and the man behind you will be your partner while you are here. He is Hatake Kakashi, and you will assist in training his Genin while you stay within our village. Do you accept these terms?"

_'Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Nin, and Kakashi of the Sharingan,'_ I bowed to my new 'partner' as well, going over the specs of the Jounin behind me quickly in my head. _'A formidable opponent. I would like to test my skills with him while I am here. It would make things a lot more interesting, in the least.'_

"Hai, I accept Hokage-sama. Youko and I will serve you as needed, whether it be training Genin or assisting on missions. I specialize in the hunting of rogue nin, should my skills be needed later," I ran my fingers through the tangled tresses atop my head. "I would also like to thank you in the destruction of Zabuza and Haku. I had not been able to go after them, for I was away on another mission. Your Genin and Jounin must be reputable if they were able to take down one of the legendary swordsmen and the Kekkei Genkai of the ice-mirrors."

The old man grinned, though I felt as if the emotion was a grim one, before ushering the Jounin behind me forward. Once he had taken a step to my side, opposite of Youko, the Hokage spoke once more, "Kakashi, she is going to be staying in your apartment until another can be cleaned. Do not mistreat our guest, and don't do anything irreparable."

A smile curved within the only visible eye of the man. "I have no idea what you could mean, Hokage-sama. I will show her to my apartment immediately." Kakashi turned, motioning me to follow him, yet I strayed behind. I had more I wanted to say to the old man behind the table, if only a last passing word.

"Hokage-sama," his attention diverted to me once more, "I only have one more thing to say. I know you hold your suspicions on Mizukage-sama's intentions, and my words will not change that, but I am here only in respect and to try and make amends for our rogue nin attacking your youth. My loyalties will always lie with Mei-sama, but while I am here they also lie with you. I will treat Konoha as I do my own village, nothing less." I bow my head once more to the man.

That crinkled smile appeared on his features, dancing within his eyes, and he offered a friendly nod in response. "Thank you, Sayomi-san. Your words will not be forgotten. You will be treated as one of our own as well, though I do not expect you to change your hitai-ate while you are here. Please, make this village a home as well. We will respect you as long as you give your respects to us. You are dismissed."

I, at last, turned to follow Kakashi from the room, Youko trailing behind us and giving us ample space. A pack was slung casually over my shoulders, which had been investigated at the front gate in case of foul-play, and provided the only possessions I deemed necessary to take with me along this journey. Youko had a pack over his back as well, carrying his bare necessities within and a few things I could not fit in my own luggage, though I was careful not to weigh him down. Despite the fact that the nin-fox could indeed carry more than I gave him credit for, I did not like to burden my pet, my companion.

"So tell me about yourself, Sayomi," Kakashi calmly remarked, leading me through the bright and cheerful town. He glanced over at me, offering the same smile within his visible eye, and chuckled when I return the stare.

"Kakashi-san, do not play me for a fool. I'm quite revered in my village as one of the strongest and youngest to graduate the academy. You know more about me than I could probably tell you, all from a file on the Hokage's desk," I laughed lightly, meaning no offense in my words and yet hearing my own silent threat. "I am a mystery all my own; I have done many things people do not wish to speak of and do so gladly for my village. My loyalties are pure, and my reputation is tainted by blood and carnage. I am a tool, but one whose heart lies in my country. That is all I can really tell you. Though, there are many things I have heard of you as well."

My answer did not startle him and he carried on as if my words held not a bit of harsh delay to them. "_Za Youma_, the demon ghost of Kirigakure no Sato... You have a reputation, and I'm sure you know just as much of me as I know of you. You seem a lot more pleasant than what I expected from one trained in the old ways of _Blood Mist Village_."

We arrived at a little apartment building during our speech, which lead the man to pull a key from his pocket and unlock the door. "Yes, I have been trained in the ways of the old village, but we are working to try to recreate our reputation. We still carry fierce shinobi and kunoichi, but our ideals have changed, thanks to Mei-sama. I am myself and only that, and there is not much more I can say on that issue."

The room was not a large one, a hostel-style apartment with a single bed, a desk, and a large windowsill. A plant was situated near said window, _'Mr. Ukki'_ scribbled across the pot with a couple of pictures including four figures in each set. One was obviously a younger Kakashi and his team, along with the legendary _Yellow Flash_ as his sensei- which explained a lot on his reputation- and the other had the Jounin at the head of a group of three Genin. They would be my new team... A series of books lied scattered about and I picked up one of them before letting a strangled gasp escape me. What in the hell? _Porn_?

"You didn't strike me as the type to read smut. I suppose it makes a bit of sense, though," I snorted as I gently placed the disturbing object back upon the table. "You have a homey apartment, Kakashi-san. So, tell me about this team." I grabbed the picture nimbly and stared at the group. They looked happy, besides the boy with dark hair, and a small smile crossed my lips. I had always wanted to train Genin, yet the Mizukage always had me running out to capture rogue ninja that were detrimental to our village. This was my chance and I would prove I could do my best in training them. Perhaps if I did well here, I could take up my own team in Kiri...

"Well, we will start with Haruno Sakura." Kakashi leaned over my shoulder, pointing at the young female in the picture. "She is intelligent, one of the brightest in her year. She is still shy and weary of her strengths and has not found her place yet." He chuckled to himself, likely reliving memories with the children.

Sakura looked as the Earth did, kind in nature with a storm of a temper, and a fear was buried in her green eyes. She did not find herself worthy of this team, though I also wondered if she did not find herself worthy of one of the boys and being called their 'companion', in the childish sense of the word. She was beautiful and I knew I would need to try and bring her from that shell she was buried so deeply within. I adored children, as they had never heard the dark rumors associated with my other side or had not put my face to the name yet.

Kakashi motioned to the blonde haired boy, a goofy grin plastered across his face. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, the loud-mouth. He carries intense amounts of chakra and is a dunce when it comes to learning new jutsu." My fingers skimmed over the image of the boy as well, fleetingly so, and I shook my head.

This one had seen a great amount of trouble; I could simply feel it in my gut. He was possibly an orphan, which I would not doubt, and yet a radiance shown through this boy like no other. He had a light about him, a beauty of something more than I could have imagined, and a smile cracked my face for him. He was like the sun...

Kakashi hesitated on the last boy as my fingers played across his image on the glass. "This... is Uchiha Sasuke, one of the two survivors of his clan." The digits stopped, staring hard at the picture through now that I heard the surname. "He seeks vengeance on..."

"Uchiha Itachi," I murmured, stopping him mid-sentence with a deadpan. I avidly felt the stare at my side, though did not indulge him further. I had met this man before, a few years prior, on a recovery mission. I could only imagine the pain that was brought through Sasuke, and my heart attached for him almost immediately. He lived in hatred, a way of life that no one should ever experience, and I could see the burning desire for blood hidden in his eyes, even through a photograph.

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

_Flashback, Years Prior_

_"I told you this mission would be easy," came the quiet whisper of the red-head beside me. Mei had suspended herself within a tree, buried in the leaves, directly by my side. "I still don't understand why they sent a four-man cell on this expedition." A small growl resounded from my other side and the woman laughed. "Excuse, four-man and Youko cell..."_

_We shared a silent chuckle, the body of a man up ahead already burnt to a crisp and unrecognizable. We had been the lucky ones to find our high-ranking criminal, disposing of him before any rival villages could attain the secrets we held through him. Before we could celebrate further, a scream pierced the air, followed by an eerie lack of noise within our immediate area. Not even the bugs harmonized..._

_"Hanato, Isamu," murmured Mei, taking off in the direction ahead and followed closely by the two of us. We were at the scene of the accident in no time, taking in two figures standing loosely over the sliced-up corpses of our former teammates. "What the hell did you do?" The two figures did not answer my _sibling_, merely regarded her, one of which was recognizable as a sliver of moonlight entered the dark forest._

Hoshigaki Kisame,_ rogue nin of our village and one of the legendary swordsmen, though accompanied by a man with blazing red eyes, clearly the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. These two were in the Bingo Book as S-ranked criminals and members of an organization named _Akatsuki_. Their black cloaks, adorned with red clouds, signified their allegiance and I felt a deep hatred rising in my blood. How dare these two murder our comrades...!_

_"They got in our way, so I took care of them," Kisame chuckled darkly, the sound gruesome and echoing within the landscape. "Mist nin, huh? And ANBU at that! Looks like my village has gotten weaker in my absence. What a shame! I expected great things of Kirigakure!" Again with the ugly laughter, followed by a growl from both Youko and Mei. I had remained silent, analyzing the situation. This would surely not end well..._

_"Mei, we should not engage in a fight," I whispered, not out of fear but after feeling a deep foreboding on the idea of a match. Something was about to go terribly wrong. Unfortunately, my companion did not agree with my terms and scoffed, immediately throwing herself towards the shark before her._

_"I have dibs on this bastard!" With that, the fight was on. My ANBU mask shielded my face from the Sharingan, though I was careful to avoid peering into it as I began my duel with the Uchiha. Mei had already jumped into battle, and I had to engage whether I believed it sane or not. The fight was drawn out, throwing my best at the Uchiha, before I could hear a frightening noise to my left._

_Mei was about to be taken down in the prime of her life and, disregarding the rules of engagement, I was at her side in a moment, blocking the shark-skin sword of Kisame with my katana. I could feel the metal cracking beneath my hands, knowing it was only a matter of time before my life would be taken as well. I would be cleaved in two with the might of his spiked blade. Right when I was about to call my summoning as a last hope, the forbidden jutsu I had attained and been ordered to never unleash again by the head of the Fox Clan himself, a voice stopped my wearied body from continuing._

_"Kisame, leave them. We are being called," the Uchiha spoke- Itachi, if I recall correctly from the Bingo Book. The shark scoffed, his onslaught against my katana coming harder and deadlier, the crack spreading within my sword. He did not listen to his partner, and I began the mental words of a kinjutsu summoning for the sacrifice of my life or his to begin. If this jutsu finished and I was allowed to weave the swift signs necessary, one of us would no longer exist in this world. "Leave them."_

_"Fine! Remember, girly, I'll be back for you one day," Kisame growled low in his throat, his eyes meeting mine as his sword was pulled away. "We'll finish this, and I'll kill you properly." I did not crumble to the ground as I had expected, but the mass of chakra I had been collecting disperses upon ending the mental preparations, leaving me drained of all my energy. Youko had long since been knocked from the fight, lying near Mei in a heap of blood and fur. He was not badly injured, though it would take time to recover. "Knock her out Itachi."_

_A blaze of red eyes and I was within a world I had never seen, the colors dreary and downcast, the sky a burning blood color. Many of the Uchiha stood before me, his voice echoing in the background. "For seventy-two hours, you will experience hell. Your lives are spared for now. Be grateful." With this statement said, a katana was plunged through my arm, though the torture from that point on was not as fierce as I had expected._

_When I woke, three days later as stated, my body ached yet I was informed Mei and Youko were alive and doing well. The wonder of why the Uchiha left us alive had plagued my mind for many years after that. I would never forget..._

_End Flashback_

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

"Sayomi?"

I shook my head and peered at Kakashi before noticing the grip I had on the frame of the picture. I released it hurriedly, handing the picture back to the man before sighing. I needed to rest after my trip, considering that was the only thought as to _that _particular memory coming forth from years of hiding. The fatigue was wearing on my limbs and it justified the strange recollection. I would need to get to know this Sasuke, albeit for my own sanity if only that.

"I need my rest, Kakashi. Please, if you will show me where you keep the spare bedding, I'll make myself a pallet on the floor." I ran my fingers shakily through my hair, ignoring the atmosphere that overwhelmed the room. I was wearied, yes that was it, and Youko had sensed it before it began.

"You may take my bed for the duration of your stay. I need to run to the store for dinner. Make yourself comfortable," he murmured back, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped at the unwelcomed touch, though caught myself before I could utter a noise in complaint. He removed the appendage, sensing my discomfort, and backed out of the door.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I will not over stay my welcome, if it can be helped," I laughed forcefully, waiting for the door to click before changing into a set of night clothes and sprawling across the bed. "Please, do not let this stay start off like this. I need to contain whatever is to come before it happens."

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>Sayomi could finally meet the rumored Team Seven in all their glory. From the hyperactive blonde to the sweet, rose-haired girl, she knew she would enjoy her time with them. They would become a beacon of hope in times riddled with heartache and war. But, why was she drawn to young Uchiha Sasuke more than any? What power did he hold over her when he had not even awakened his Sharingan yet?_


	4. IV: Bonding Time

**IV: The Mystery of Team Seven**

"You'll like them, I know it," Kakashi added for the umpteenth time as the two of us idly walked down a forest path to meet up with my new team of Genin. I was excited, though did not allow the emotion to leak onto my face and kept it hidden beneath the folds of my mask, as I had never trained my own team of Genin. Yes, I was merely a co-captain, but the principal stood nonetheless.

A clearing broke into view, the dazzling light of the sun glinting off a magnificent stone structure in the middle of the expanse and surrounded by the overflowing green of a small meadow, the surreal image forever engrained within my head. Three figures loomed within the secret paradise, two of which were scowling at one another. The sun and the earth... Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. The final figure, the moon, was casually leaning against a tree, his ominous eyes the first to be pulled towards me. Uchiha Sasuke...

"You're late!" The two that were bickering rounded on us, pointing accusing fingers at their sensei and snarling in his direction. Naruto was the one to continue, his eyes motioning to me as he said, "What's your excuse and who is this lady, huh?" The boy grinned, pulling a thumbs up expression and causing a smile to crinkle against my lips and fold into the mask. His blue eyes were brilliant, beautiful, and I was immediately overjoyed with his overwhelming radiance.

Yes, the sorrow within was magnificent, though it had been overcome through the years. I could see his untainted soul, his heart worn on his sleeves, but the yearning to be the best was evident. I could not sense his chakra- though, I had never been keen as a sensory type- but something else troubled me about this boy. Despite his yearning, his eager want of affection, something evil dwelled inside of him, and I wondered if he could be the jinchuuriki of Konohagakure. No, it was impossible for this ball of light to ever hold something so malevolent. Yet, Youko could not take his eyes from him the duration of their stare down, thus furthering my suspicions.

"I heard an urgent cry and could not help but answer it. A lady was in distress and needed my rescuing," Kakashi dramatically explained, his gloved hand motioning eagerly towards me afterwards. "And this is your new co-captain. She is from another village, here on peaceful terms, and the Hokage has assigned her to this squad with me."

"I am Kobayashi Sayomi, and this is Youko," I continued for him, looking at the rose-headed girl shortly following. Her determination was still weak, though I felt as if she wanted more of herself, to be better and to be acknowledged. "I will assure you, I was not the _damsel in distress_, as he decided to speak of." A few laughed and I gently place my hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You're a beautiful little cherry blossom. I cannot wait to see how you fair in training."

A blush scattered her rounded cheeks as I swiveled on Naruto, leaning down towards him and offering up a smile, the emotion showing through my curved eyes. "And you seem like just the type to keep me laughing, ne? A bubble of joy, which is rare within my own village." At last, the Uchiha stepped closer, giving me an opportune chance to study him.

My heart began to pound feverishly, ringing up into my ears as I stared at the darkened boy before me, his motions bored and unwavering. I was drawn to him, instantly feeling myself connect to this child, yet I could still see Itachi within him. His eyes carried this longing for death, if only for the death of one man, and he seemed determined to find it by any means. His hatred tried to lash at any that came too close to the youngest surviving Uchiha, trying to ensnare the souls of those that stood in his path, threatening to trample them under his might.

"Uchiha Sasuke," I whispered painfully and stared straight into those obsidian eyes, forcing my racing organ to steady. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." I did not offer many words to the boy and I felt as if he resented me for it. "I expect marvelous things from you, little Uchiha. Many things will come to pass by these hands." My whispered words were reserved for only him, gently taking his palms in my own and tracing them when he flinched noticeably. I could not read the future- why would one want to know what lied ahead of them?- but I knew my expectations would be high for this one.

The intimate moment passed sooner than it had began, our eyes locked throughout the endeavor, and a certain respect was developed in private. I would not tread where he did not wish and vice-versa, thus from that moment on a bond was made between the Uchiha and myself. It was funny; one would believe my attachment would be directly made with Naruto, concerning our partially similar pasts- lack of knowing who conceived us and such- but I knew the sunshine had already saved himself from the despair trying to blacken his heart, his soul. The Uchiha was drowning and it was only a matter of time before he could no longer reach the surface without someone to guide him. Why would these people allow such an aspiring shinobi to wallow in misery as he had?

"Alright, we will simply be working on ninjutsu today. Show the lady what you've got in a three-way spar with one another," Kakashi called, breaking the moment between Sasuke and myself. My cobalt eyes turn to him, dancing with mirth, before the two boys and the single female nod. They entered the clearing and began their sloppy dance.

Kakashi led me over to the stone so the two of us could lean against it and talk with one another during the match. Youko had taken to a tree, analyzing the Genin as I did during our conversing. Sakura refused to attack Sasuke and Naruto was more keen on the darker image than his female counterpart, trying in vain to best the prodigy. It was completely obvious that the duo were rivals, regardless of what Sasuke kept muttering.

"What do you think of them so far, Sayomi-san?" Kakashi questioned blandly as my eyes left the field to flicker up at him. I shook my head, feeling my heart flutter once more at the encounter with the young Uchiha earlier. Something was amiss, and I believed it was his similarities to his elder brother. "Seems you took to Sasuke easily, huh?"

"Kakashi, I know many things about these Genin just from a first glance," I murmured truthfully, "though, I do not like to admit it. Sakura does not believe she is any good, as you stated. Naruto, well I believe there is a secret to him that you are not telling me." The Jounin visibly stiffened, not catching the reaction quickly enough to disperse it from being caught by a trained eye. "Sasuke, well he simply reminds me of someone I have met in passing in this life. My heart goes out for this team, and I see why the Hokage wanted me to come with you. Not only do I have someone of reputable standing as my guardian-," I wanted to laugh at this, the term better suited as 'babysitter', "-and his team has more potential than I have ever seen. Outstanding."

_'The Hokage was right when he said she should not be underestimated,' _Kakashi mulled over in his head privately, his eyes carefully studying me. I had turned my attention back to the group, allowing our training session to slowly draw to a close. _'Hmm... I wonder what will become of a Mist nin in our ranks. We need to find more information on this woman.'_

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted, out-done by the onyx-eyed boy, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You cheated! I'm going to kick your-"

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke wandered back towards the two of us, Sakura close behind with Naruto grumbling at the rear. Random obscenities are hollered from the blonde as he pouted childishly and folded his arms.

"How about we get something to eat, huh? My treat," I smiled, arms crossing behind my back and instantly bringing stars to the blonde's eyes. He bounded forward, standing directly in front of me, and looked up with exaggerated admiration.

"Alright lady! Ichiraku Ramen it is!" And after a small squabble, I found myself sitting at a bar-style stand with the others in tow, a steaming bowl of ramen in front of the three Genin. Kakashi did not want anything and I had not ordered merely because of my mask situation, which I believed to be the other Jounin's secret qualm.

"So Sayomi-sensei, you're from Kirigakure, right?" I turned my attention towards the female and nodded. "Are you a Jounin like Kakashi-sensei?" Her curiosity was adorable and I found no harm in relaying a bit of information to the Genin. Kakashi and the Hokage had already seen my files, plus it was no secret what I was known for. I kept my nickname a mystery as I instilled information into the children.

"Yes, I am." I ran my fingers through my wild mess of hair. "I am a Hunter Nin; it is my specialty. This merely means I hunt rogue shinobi that have disgraced the Mist Village's honor in some way or another, or hold secrets that we do not want disclosed to the general populace." At their looks, I merely gave a shake of my head. "I'll let your imaginations run wild with the rest of the details."

Our dinner was quick and I was sure my pocket would be screaming at the vast amounts Naruto could consume, though I did not fret over it. I would have to have Mei send over more of my funds on this mission of goodwill, and paid the man and woman behind the counter healthily. Needless to say, the blonde was basically in love with me by the time we left the little ramen stand behind, merely a dot behind us by this point.

"Thank you so much Sayomi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei is always so stingy with his money. He never takes us out to eat any more." Naruto had placed his hands behind his head, a grin I realized as his trademark plastered across his face pleasurably. His stomach made a noise of protest at the amount of food in his gut, signaling his time to depart towards his own home. "Thank you again! I can't wait to train with you tomorrow!" With that, the little ball of sunshine was gone, leaping through the village while holding his engorged stomach tightly between his hands.

"I think I need to be getting home too," Sakura murmured, smiling fondly up at me. "Thank you so much Sayomi-sensei, though I think my mom might be upset that I already ate. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved, giving a blushing smile to the little Uchiha before she turned down the opposite direction Naruto had fled.

That only left the three of us- Youko had gone about exploring the village more thoroughly- on the dusty road. He was weary when it came to new places, and often found himself searching for escape routes and points of interest regardless of his location, though it was normally within a small town or an expansive forest. My eyes drifted towards the darker child standing to my right, keeping perfect pace with my longer legs. He seemed impassive, unimpressed, though his eyes always wandered with thoughts I feared to be those of intense loathing for one I had met on a few occasions in my duo of decades.

"Sasuke-" he gave his attention to me, "-I know we have just met, but would you like to show me around the village tomorrow after training? I don't like to trouble Kakashi, and I believe I would like to spend some time with you." I could always have the Jounin or even my pet show me around once his reconnaissance was completed, though left out these details for the sake of my wants, not my needs. "Only if you would not mind, that is."

The young Uchiha seemed to mull the idea over in his head before giving a small nod in approval. A smile pulled beneath my mask, leaking into my cerulean orbs, and I did not reach for him as my instincts asked, biting back the feeling and keeping it reserved to myself. Sasuke gave the two of us one last waning look before taking his own path home, and I swore I heard a grumbled, "Thank you," as he left.

"Is this your way of winning over my students?" Kakashi joked pleasantly, his hands delved deep within his pockets and meandering along beside me. I fold my arms across my stomach, letting my gaze roam across the beautiful, sunny village, much unlike my own clouded, dreary home. "If so, you are doing a good job. I suppose it comes with the territory, though?"

I was unsure if his last statement had been a question or a mere play of words, though I took it as the first. "I absolutely adore children. They are our future, after all, and in their hands our world could turn to chaos or peace. I like to spend my time with the youth of our village, though in my profession it is difficult. You know of the things I do, though as I said to the children, I'll leave the finer details to your imagination," I chuckled.

"This is my first team of Genin to pass," Kakashi allowed, walking the two of us back to his quaint little apartment. "I've never trained kids before, and I certainly didn't expect to get a group like them." He shook his head fondly, a single hand grasping his pointed chin. "So, how do you feel about the death of Zabuza and Haku? I heard a rumor that he was an old teammate of yours."

I felt a swelling in my heart at the memories, but simply offered a shake of my head in response. "I loved Zabuza as a close friend would, but with the rule of the old Mizukage times were bad. Haku was a special boy whom I also cherished, and when my teammate's allegiance shifted for the worst, I had no choice but to regard him as an enemy. If not for your team, I would have been the next to go after them. Yes, my feelings would have remained during our battle, but I would have taken him down anyways," I divulged, staring up at the dimming sky above us. "I made sure a proper burial was given, despite their wrong-doings, and Mei allowed me whatever I wished in the process. Of course, the two of us were the only at the procession, but it was fine."

Our conversation ended as the man opened up his home to me, sliding in to the small space and taking a seat on his desk. A sweat drop appeared above his head, scratching it with a nervous chuckle- what a great actor this man was- before he glanced about the room. I already had a feeling where this conversation would go.

"I'm aware that an apartment is available at this time for me, but that I am being tested on my intentions," I began dully, "and that I will not be given such until I have proven I am here for just reasons. Until then, Kakashi, please allow me to sleep on your floor. I could not possibly take your bed." A crooked smile pulled across my lips, though I knew he could not see the emotion. "Especially with the book series you are so keen on, you know? I really do not even want to think about what has gone on in that bed of yours."

His face reddened considerably and he pulled a set of padding out from underneath his bed, setting it out across the floor for me. He chose to ignore my comment, going about his business in the meantime. "While you get comfortable, I need to run into town for a moment. I'll be right back." The Jounin departed moments later, just as my pet leaned through the open window, careful to avoid the potted plant.

"Sayomi, I'll be sleeping in this tree tonight. This space is far too confined for my liking," the deep, rumbling voice of my nin-fox grumbled irritably, his pessimistic attitude making a light laugh burst from my throat. "If your _roommate _wants proof I am here, tell him to merely look outside. I'll be watching him too, so if he tries anything I can bite off his-"

"That's enough Youko," I snipped, my voice stern, though I could not keep my laughter at bay long. "You are such a silly companion, you know that? You've lived with me for _years_ and you still believe I'll be playing the part of the wimp. Kakashi, as far as I have reasoned, is not a pervert in the sense he will try anything that would cause a stir. He just likes books that are very, _very _low-grade." I shook my head, quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a tank-top to sleep in, the mask covering both my neck and my lower face as always.

I pulled the mask down for a moment, rubbing the rose-hued lips softly, the porcelain skin massaged from the tight fabric. Not a blemish decorated my face, unlike the few scars sported across my shoulders down. With what I had worn since my arrival, they had not been noticeable, but now all could be seen, besides the jagged one across my waist. One darted from my right shoulder and across my collarbone, a good few inches on both my front and back, whereas another jutted from my left forearm to my shoulder-region. The one on my waist was the worst of them- earned from Zabuza, no less- and ran from the left-most area of my middle-back and down towards the lower part of my stomach on the same side. (I had almost died with this blow, despite it was a mere training accident.) The only other truly remarkable one I had was a few inches above my right knee, resembling an 'X' in shape. They were my warrior stories, etched deep in my flesh.

It was not long before Kakashi had returned, two mugs in his hands that were steaming. He was stripped down to his pants only, his other clothing folded under his arm. The mask still covered his face, going down his neck like my own, and he regarded my nin-fox with a nod as the creature stuck his head back out of the window, nestling down on the tree outside. A mug was handed to me and soon scrutinized cautiously. His eyes creased upward, turning and taking an audible sip of his own drink before his mask was back up and he was facing me once more.

I nodded in agreement, deciding to test my own mug, and turned my back to indulge in the steaming tea. I guzzled nearly half the cup in a single go, grinning in approval at the thick liquid. Kakashi's voice lulled me from my contented reverie and quickly the mask was back across my face. "I wasn't sure if you were tired either, so I thought we could simply sit and chat for a while. We are roomies, after all."

"I feel dirty when you say that," I barked with laughter while the man sat on his bed with his back against it. I stayed on the ground, my own body leaning back against the frame of the bed near his feet. Neither of us could see each other's faces, and I took the opportunity to drink my hot cup. From the noises he made, I assumed he took the chance as well, though once we were both done and our mugs discarded, our masks were back across our lower-faces and we indulged in a conversation of our past exploits, those we did not mind telling the other of, and memories we were fond of. It was a bonding moment between the two of us, a bonding between villages as I hoped, and I was unaware of how late we really stayed up that night.

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>She could not keep away from him; Uchiha Sasuke was an enigma that drew Sayomi in like a moth to a flame. A trip around Konoha finds him in an estate that should have been fully vacated years ago, perhaps even demolished, but still stood as a sign of a massacre that had happened at the hands of a family member. Yet, hidden away in this windless estate was a single tree, surviving despite the intense and foreboding feelings that surrounded. It was there that Kobayashi Sayomi opened up to Uchiha Sasuke in a way no other had since the massacre... She would not allow him to live in darkness any longer._


	5. V: A Moment of His Time

**Author's Note:** Good news all, I finally stopped being lazy and made out a chapter outline for _Trust Is A Sacred Vow_! It looks like there will be a grand total of **39 Chapters**, including the Epilogue at the end. Ooh, things are going to get interesting. And there is a sequel, which I'm sure most of you will not be too keen on considering what goes down later on in this story, before the sequel even begins. Death, hatred, love, and other possibilities that are mentioned in the Prologue. A

Thank you all for the positive feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>V: The Wonders of Uchiha Sasuke<strong>

"Ugh, I'm so tired," I grumbled irritably, sitting beside Kakashi with my body hunched over. Training was basically completed for the day and the Genin were simply practicing their various problematic jutsu while we rested against what I had learned was the _Killed In Action (K.I.A.) _stone of Konohagakure no Sato. Kakashi and I had been up until nearly dawn with our conversations, which greatly thrilled me to no end, and I felt like we could one day have a decent friendship, should he finally be able to trust me.

"Sayomi?" I focused my attention on him and noticed he had taken to heart the fact I hated when honorifics were added to my name. "Do you have any idea about the markings on your face? They are very odd." My eyes narrowed dangerously on the man, who could only hold his hands up in defense. "I don't mean anything by it, lady!"

Nimbly, my fingers ran across the markings, feeling the outline of sleep deprivation under my eyes. "I'm not sure. I've wondered about them myself. They aren't face paint, as some nin wear, yet I have never found another that holds these similar markings." A sincere smile slithered onto my face, shown through my eyes, though it was almost sad in a way. "I suppose I inherited them from my parents, though I have never known them. I was found on the Terumi doorstep as a newborn. That is why Mei is so fond of me. We are basically sisters, though not by blood, mind you."

Kakashi dropped the subject as the Genin wandered over, much to my relief, and each began to give their respective farewells. Sasuke stood, standing to our deal and ushered Sakura off with a few words. The girl was very keen on the boy, that was obvious, though I suspected she was unaware of her complete feelings for him. Love was a fickle thing, something I had experienced briefly once before and had never really thought to further it. Zabuza had been a frightening specimen, and I brushed my feelings off as nothing more than idle fascination. Later, I had realized my decision had been justifiable and I had never really cared for the man in a romantic sense.

"Ready, Sasuke?" I grinned eagerly, standing tall and stretching before giving my attention to Kakashi once more. "I'll be back at the apartment later. Youko will probably go with you, if that is alright? He has already explored I'm sure. He tends to be weary of new surroundings anyways." I laughed slightly, turning to Sasuke and awaiting for the Jounin's answer before I scurried off. Once he had agreed the Uchiha led me out towards the village and away from our clearing.

Our walk was relatively silent at first, which continued for at least half an hour. I slowly began to ask questions on our surroundings, such as the various shops, and at last the Uchiha was speaking to me in barely-there sentences. He did not seem relatively happy about our encounters, but never said a word in resentment over the arrangement. Sasuke was a broody sort, though his temper was kept in decent check as long as something did not come up that reminded him of foul times.

"And what is this place?" I murmured, led briefly past an opening to a small, deserted community. A deep sort of despair rose when around this place, as if a it screamed for blood to be spilled, or could it be as if the land was weeping from a previous experience? I shook my head to rid myself of the overwhelming darkness, pointing my attention to the boy at my side.

If I believed his image to be lonely, desolate before, I had been severely wrong. The aura that radiated from the boy was ominous, his eyes trained on the little community with a deep reverence for the place. He began walking through the gates, leading me through without a word otherwise, though he did not explain our surroundings and I had realized that this was the sight of the Uchiha massacre known throughout the nations.

"You don't have to explain this place to me," I whispered once he started to open his mouth, yet I refused to meet his obsidian gaze. "I understand without any words needed." He looked relieved for a moment, though it was soon replaced with that burning desire from before, one of malice and malevolence. I noticed something in the distance when his gaze became too much to bear; a beautiful cherry blossom tree stood in full bloom and its presence drew a sad smile to my face.

"This is where I live," he hissed and motioned to the dark home, though my eyes were searching for something good within. Unfortunately, the end result was desolate and I decided now was as good a time as any to try and bring a bit of cheer to the little shadow beside me. He did not want me to intrude on his own grounds, this was obvious, yet he led me on despite this yearning. A hand gently descended onto his slender shoulder and the boy turned to stare at me from his peripheral vision.

"Sasuke," I murmured and lead him towards that beautiful tree I had seen a few moments prior, all-the-while staring up at the blossoms. "I cannot say I have lived as you have or have seen the things you have, but we are alike in many ways." I motioned up towards the tree, hand still firmly on his shoulder to keep him from fleeing. "I have learned something in this life that might be seen as foolish through your eyes. You see how magnificent this cherry blossom tree stands, despite the horrid memories that lie in this place?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" He looked as if he were ready to pull a kunai on me, aggravation spreading to each part of his stiffened body. The only emotions that blazed stronger than others behind those obsidian pools was one of longing, of loneliness, and worst of all- _hatred_. I forced a smile beneath my mask, kneeling to where I was his height and locked our gazes firmly.

"I am showing you as I have seen myself," I cooed softly, picking up a fallen blossom and holding it between my cupped hands. "Despite the things that have transpired here in the past, despite the longing of a little boy all alone in the world that is so very close to it, the tree continues to bloom, to lighten this dark place with an almost surreal light. A light within the darkness, a beauty unlike anything that should be within such a place as this... You live a life of longing, of hatred, yet still this tree continues to thrive off of you, off your aura, and feeds from the happiness that is obviously dwelling somewhere deep down."

Sasuke scoffed angrily, averting his gaze from my cerulean orbs to stare up at the tree with a sort of light within this little moon's eyes. "You have no idea what you are talking about. I live for one purpose, and one alone. A tree has nothing to do with it."

I chuckled, never moving from the uncomfortable crouch upon the ground. "But Sasuke, the tree _is_ your light. You have this view on others you hold, and you like to keep a certain image about yourself. Has anyone ever tried to comfort you? Even tried to give you the love you absolutely _deserve_?"

I swore I heard his neck crack with the whiplash of turning it so quickly, only to stare at me with widened eyes. I stood tall, feeling he truly understood how I felt about this lost, lonely child. If I could have my way, I would have comforted him for eternity, if only to make up for the love he had lost in a cruel turn of fate. I also knew it was time to leave, for the boy had a lot to think about on my words, to read the meaning buried deep within. Gently, I removed a portion of my mask, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of his head and keeping away from his line of sight, before walking away from the frightened little creature, ambling slowly towards the apartment I shared with Kakashi.

"Sayomi!" I stopped, not turning and with my hands deep in my pockets, the mask secured around my face again. Sasuke was directly behind me, his words quieted and drifting in the wind. "I didn't finish showing you the village." Unbeknownst to the boy, a smile had broken out across my face and leaked sweetly into my eyes.

"Tomorrow then?" With this, I disappeared into the creeping darkness as the sun set behind the horizon, though Sasuke kept to his spot for a few more minutes before he also left for his home.

Youko was waiting for me at the apartment as I changed and I sighed to myself. He stared me down, eyes narrowed and a scoff playing across his maw. I raised a brow at the fox, questioning him without speaking any words while he made himself comfortable on his haunches and focused a red-hazed glare on me.

"Sayomi, are you sure it is wise to get close to this boy? We could be called away at any point in time to return to the Mizukage. Mei does not like to be kept waiting, and if you get too attached to this Uchiha, things could get complicated," he grumbled, raising his long ears questionably.

I shook my head and pulled my hair off my shoulders while leaning against the wall from my seat on the bed. I was tired from my day of training and touring with Sasuke, but I believed the conflicting emotions were the sole reason I was as worn out as I currently was. I would go take a hot shower in the bathhouse downstairs soon, once I could force myself up.

"Youko," I growled, "since when have you questioned my methods? There is _something _that draws me close to that boy, as if I want to protect him for eternity. You know how I am with children! Naruto, despite his past, has made it just fine and is a happy child, yet Sasuke has a deep battle going on in his heart. I plan on getting close to this boy, if not for my sake but for his own. He needs someone in his life to show him how the world can be beautiful, despite the destruction."

He truly did scowl at that, his seriousness agonizing in more ways than one. "I never will understand how you still have so much love for this life, Sayomi. You kill for a living, and do a _damn _good job of it, and you are renowned as the best hunter Kirigakure has ever seen. Yet here you are, still in love with the world as only a weak-hearted fool could be."

The smile I gave the creature could not be seen, but I felt it in my very soul. "Just because I'm a ruthless kunoichi on the hunt does not mean I do not have my own heart and soul, my pet. I have hope that one day things will be different, and answers would unfold before I knew it. Who knows, maybe after I find out just what I yearn to know, I might be the horrid, hate-filled person you think I should be."

He sighed, resting his nose on my knee and rubbed his fur against the exposed flesh. "And I do not believe I could stand to see that day. Just stay as you are; I've tolerated you this long." I chuckled, resting a hand on his head lovingly, the rare display between the two of us coming forth.

"Says the pup whom I saved all those years ago from an uncertain death," I whispered, scratching behind his ears. "Stop being such a pain Youko. We are here for peace, not to make war. This task is one of the hardest we have ever done, yet I will hope until there is no hope left to make things work. Just let it come in strides."

Little did we know, we had an eavesdropper on the other side of the door that had watched the entire encounter with the Uchiha...

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Hatake Kakashi  
><strong>_Third Person's Point of View_

Kakashi had seen every moment between the Jounin and his pupil, staring at the conflicting emotions spreading across the younger child's face as she spoke. He knew he should not have intruded on such a private moment, but he was told to watch the woman while she stayed in this village. He never really knew _just how _she had affected Sasuke as she had, and the bond that he felt blooming might very well be just what the kid needed.

The man had also followed her home, listening just outside the door and surprised that neither had sensed him. He was warned that the nin-fox and his trainer were almost as proficient in their trailing of scents as the Inuzuka Clan. Her words were jumbled through the door, but soft and sweet in a way that was unexpected from one who brought heads back in bags for her Mizukage.

"Maybe she is more complicated than I believed," he murmured, then knocked on the door to alert of his presence. It would not be right to intrude on this private moment any longer, and he had already felt bad enough when he had witnessed the show with Sasuke.

Kakashi had a lot to learn about this woman, and he vowed he would do it before she left the village, whenever that may be.

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is Sacred Vow':<br>Terumi Mei had always been different when speaking to her 'sister'. Of course, an unexpected letter seemed to be a bit much for the kunoichi..._


	6. VI: Embarassing Letters

**VI: Home?**

"Why is it you are not happy with this, Sayomi?" The Hokage called across the room, digits weaving together and resting on his desk. I had been called to the offices of Sarutobi a short hour ago, if even that, and had spent even less time in this room. The circumstances were not dire, and yet I was thrilled at the information being given. I merely felt as if the old man was doing too much for me, and did not want to impose on him.

I had been in Konohagakure no Sato for over a week now- was it two already?- and had made it known I was here on peaceful terms on many occasions. I had spent my time between sleeping, training the Genin for the Chuunin exams- which were only two days away, mind you-, and spending time with Sasuke or Kakashi.

It was a strange concept, having friends that is, and I had grown close to the three children and their sensei. Considering I lived with Kakashi, I had learned to get along with him quite well, and we stayed up and talked for hours before we both respectably passed out. He had tried countless times to relinquish his bed to me, allowing him to sleep on the floor, yet I had always declined. I held firm to my belief that he deserved his own bed and used the excuse 'I don't know what's been in it' as my scapegoat.

Uchiha Sasuke... The boy had been the best thing I had come across in a while. After training every day, he would wait around and take me on a new adventure. Though he did not speak much, I had felt as if he was less burdened when the two of us were together but he never spoke any such words. I had told him many stories of my past and the things I had done- which had been a mistake, considering the boy asked me to train him alone-, but he had never told me the story of just what happened the night of the Uchiha massacre. I did not blame him, for memories as haunting as that one should be left buried deep in its grave.

"I am truly happy," I murmured and laughed to myself. "I just wonder if it is necessary to give me a true _house _while I stay here. It is only Youko and myself, and would it not be suited to give someone that actually needs the place the room? I know the Chuunin exams are about to be underway and there are many Genin and their teams running about."

"Exactly why I would like you to have it," he remarked, a knowing smile flashing on his face. "Maybe you can fill up the extra rooms with needy Genin. I have already set up appropriate living spaces for the other emissaries, so don't worry a bit. Stop worrying and go set up your home. The Mizukage has paid plenty for rent, and I realize she wants you to be completely comfortable." He grabbed a scroll from his desk and handed it off to me. "And this is from her specifically to Kobayashi Sayomi and Youko. Now, you are dismissed."

I took the rolled up parchment and made my way from his office, finding Kakashi waiting just outside the door. We gave each other a smile- funny how we can tell that, considering we both cover most of our faces- and he kept stride beside me. "Hokage-sama asked me to show you to your new home. I'm sure you'll be happy to get off my floor."

"I'm just tired of living with a dirty old man," I chuckled, shaking my head at the sweat drop that appeared over his. "Stop acting so surprised. And besides, you are only a few years older than me. Now, let's go get my things, shall we?"

The silver-haired Jounin shook his head with his hands deep in his pockets. "Oh no lady, I already dropped your things off. It's this way." He hurried down an alleyway and at last to a house near the outskirts of town, a few trees littered around it.

The place was a humble home, sporting three bedrooms- which was ridiculous, considering Youko and I shared a room- and all the usual rooms found in a house. The fridge and cabinets were empty, which I would change as soon as Kakashi was done showing me around, but it was fully furnished. The entire house was a simple style home with a small garden out back, suited beyond words to me. Mei really had pulled out all the stops in renting me a place like my old home, and I could not help but smile proudly at it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, sighing happily. "Almost reminds me of my home in Kirigakure. I'll have to thank Hokage-sama and Mei for this as soon as I can." I remembered the scroll secured in my hands and tugged it open, sitting at the table in the little dining area and curling my knees under the kotatsu. It was long enough to fit a few people at it, though not overly so, and once again in the traditional style.

Kakashi walked up behind me and I knew he was discreetly reading the note in my hands for any falsehoods. I did not blame him for being weary of me, but at the same time it was disheartening. The words were scrawled out messily, though slanted and delightful to read, proving Mei had hand-written this note. I preferred when she did, though she was often too busy and had her secretary handle the weekly check-ups.

_'Sayomi, Sorry I haven't been able to write personally, but the Chuunin exams have been keeping me busy. I've had to fill out all the necessary passes and such to send a single group of our students over to Konoha. We don't have a great crop this year, but I'm sure you realized. Once they arrive, please report on your predictions of their progress. Hana is a bit incompetent when it comes to training Genin, and it surprised me they were even far enough along to try out this year. Also, how are things going as far as your team? I've been told you are training with Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan. An honor indeed! Tell me if he's cute or not too! ;)'_

"Damn it Mei," I growled lowly, face turning red and nearly burning the note. Kakashi began chuckling behind me and a glare was shot up at the man. "It's rude to read over a woman's shoulder, did you know?" He continued to read regardless, laughing quietly all the while.

_'Oh, you wouldn't know cute if it slapped you in the face. Never mind that one. I'll try to find his file and take a look myself. Have fun, and don't go off and marry a rich old geezer without telling me if he has a brother or not! Love, Terumi Mei, Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato'_

I glowered angrily, cheeks never ceasing that ugly shade of red, and I prayed my mask hid it well enough. Kakashi was now crouching behind me, his reading obvious and the close proximity making me antsy. Mei always knew just how to make me feel uncomfortable in an otherwise comfortable situation. My eyes continued to scroll down and at last my embarrassment is peaked at a new all-time high.

'_P.S. I just looked up his file. DAMN! :D You are a lucky one indeed, Sayo-chan!'_

"That... That..." I snarled in frustration, the note burning in my hands and falling to the table as mere ashes. "I will _kill her! _That's treason... Shit. I'll severely maim her so none of her future boyfriends will marry her! Oh, she has such a complex on it already, that would make things even worse. A perfect plan." I had not realized I was muttering to myself until Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, since I'm such a fine bachelor, how about I help you with groceries, huh?" Kakashi teased, earning a swift kick to his backside as I stomped out of the door. Youko had been watching the entire time, silently giving his own wheezing laughter as the two of us exited the apartment. "What was that for?"

"For an inflating ego. I believe I needed to drop it down a few notches," I grumbled irritably and stormed ahead of him. He caught up with my strides, looping his arm through mine to further my grumpiness. I immediately wretched the appendage from him, glaring heatedly as I tried to pace further in front. He followed my steps easily, though he was not much taller than me- that is, if you took the hair out of the picture. "Stop trying to embarrass me. That damned Mei did enough of that already."

"I don't see why you are so worked up over this," he grinned and shook his head. "Unless you have a reason to be embarrassed, which I am starting to believe." A very convincing glower was given to the man and his eyes turned upwards into semi-circles with his hands shooting up in defense. "Hey, calm down lady. I'm just calling it like it is. You don't have to get so worked up over it."

"Kakashi, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day long, and I don't think I'm going to make it through buying groceries," I lied, knowing I could very well make it that long. "Now, you are going to pay for my food for making so much fun of me. Are we understood?" I grabbed his arm roughly and literally threw him into the little Ichiraku Ramen Bar I had grown to adore. Their spicy chicken noodles were absolutely to die for!

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" He sighed to himself and ordered my usual and his own plate for me, handing over the money once the woman behind the counter asked for it. The masked Jounin nearly turned to his side, asking for my own funds for the meal, before he received a _very_ convincing snarl. Needless to say, he treated. And tipped _generously_...

I wolfed down my food, the man and woman behind the counter seeing my face in the process, though I did not worry considering they were only ramen sellers and it was doubtful they were trying to lure me to take off the mask. Once my food had been properly consumed, I glanced back up to see both the man and woman's eyes sparkling wildly, hands clasped to their chests and smiling. "What is going on?"

"You are so pretty, Miss!" the woman hollered as the smile turned into one of pure delight. I laughed as she continues to spew compliments, following Kakashi's lead and exiting the shop. The two of us made quick time in buying our groceries, the Leaf Jounin stopping only once for himself... to buy the new _Come Come Paradise..._

We were long since back at my house, just putting up groceries and making use of our time poorly. This involved mayhem when he tried to put ramen in the fridge, orange juice in the cabinet, and all sorts of mishaps. "Kakashi, I'm really glad you don't really have enough room to put food up in your apartment. If so, the place would stink and I'm pretty sure you would be half dead from inhalation of mold. Now, just stop touching the groceries would you?"

He nodded dejectedly and leaned against the counter while watching me as I hurried to stock all the things where they needed to go. Once all of that was taken care of, Kakashi placed a pot of tea on, sitting on the mats at the table to chit-chat.

"Think our Genin are going to do alright in the exams?" I questioned, a bit worried at the thought of it all. I had grown accustomed to those children and I sincerely wanted them to live through all of it. The Chuunin Exams were a tricky sort, and could very well kill any of them.

"I won't make any promises, but they're one of the best teams I've ever seen," Kakashi murmured, placing his hand on mine for a moment before pulling it back at the touching display. "Don't worry Sayomi. I highly doubt any of them will die so easily. They had a bright future ahead of them."

If only we really knew how wrong that statement would one day be...

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>Brief meetings at the Chuunin Exams leads Sayomi to believe that much more evil lurked in Konoha than any realized, yet she hardly had the time to worry over it. Her Genin were due back and she needed to cook something in celebration. The problem being... Kobayashi Sayomi should never be allowed in front of a stove._


	7. VII: Chuunin Exams One

**VII: Dinner Disasters**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. It had been well over four hours since we sent off the Genin to the first part of the Chuunin Exams and we had yet to hear from them. Kakashi, after realizing how irritable I was at the lobby of the exams, had literally thrown me over his shoulder and carried me back to my house.

Hence, I was hurriedly pacing the floor, every now and again going over to chop of a bit of meat or vegetables for the grand dinner planned for the Genin when they returned. Everyone was ordered to rendezvous at my place, which was a wiser choice than Kakashi's ridiculously small bachelor pad, but they were taking their _sweet time _in the issue.

"Would you sit down, Sayomi?" Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time, nose buried in that little orange book of his. The biting glare he received shut the man up fairly quickly, causing a nervous laugh to fall from his throat. Oh yes, he did _not _want to deal with me right now.

"Makes you wonder just who this woman is, doesn't it?" Youko grumbled, speaking just high enough to Kakashi for me to hear snippets. "One minute she's taking a hot bath with a man's severed head in a bag beside her, and then she's pacing back and forth, worried out of her mind if her Genin _died _in the writing portion of the exams. Funny, ey?"

"We'll be eating _you _for dinner if you don't shut the hell up," I snapped, grinding my teeth at the fox. He chuckled, the noise sounding close to a wheezing bark, and put his head down on the table. Turning back to the water boiling on the stove, I placed my foot against the metal angrily, though howled in pain shortly after. Of course, without chakra embedded in my feet, this caused a rather sharp pain to shoot up and caress my throbbing limb. "Damn it..."

"Alright lady," Kakashi grumbled, grabbing my shoulders and steering me to the mats on each side of the table. He pushed me down, forcing my legs to fold over themselves and my rear to touch the cushion. "Here, just sit and calm down before you either break your foot, pace a hole in your floor, or destroy the oven."

Right before another sharp comment could be jibbed towards the man, the door burst open and Naruto bolted in, a cheesy grin plastered over his welcomed face. Sakura and Sasuke were not far behind though the girl was panting and screaming insults towards the blonde. Obviously he had ran here leaving Sakura and Sasuke to follow. Fortunately, Sasuke was quite intelligent and had obviously not run.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sayomi-sensei! We passed! We passed!" Naruto was dancing about my kitchen now, holding up a piece of paper and wildly flinging it about. Kakashi gently retrieved it from him, holding it out to me after a moment. It was his pass for the second part of the Chuunin Exams, which would begin in the morning. That was the time I would _really _be panicking.

"Naruto almost completely killed it for us though!" Sakura scolded with a glare. "At the very end of the test, he gave some long winded speech and I thought for sure Ibiki-sensei was going to throw us out for good. Until the woman that wasn't really wearing a shirt popped in."

"Anko," Kakashi laughed to himself darkly and took all three of the papers from the kids. "Good, now your female sensei can stop pacing. She was about to injure someone or something around this house if you hadn't arrived any sooner."

"No, I was about to take _your_ head and go have a hot bath," I snorted, standing up and wrapping my arms around Sakura and Naruto. I congratulated them, a blush scattering their cheeks, then turned to Sasuke when they were not looking. "And a special congratulations to you, Sasuke," I whispered sweetly, wrapping my arms around him as I did so. He obviously did not return said gesture, but once I pulled away, a dark red tinged his face. I laughed lightly, hiding him behind my back when I turned to the others.

"Sayomi-sensei, would you like some help cooking dinner?" Sakura murmured, seeing the disaster my kitchen was in with wide eyes. To be honest, I was a decent- sub-par, from what Youko claimed- cook, but with all this stress I had not noticed the state my counters and stove were in.

"It would be an honor, Sakura. You three sit over there or go in the living room, alright?" I pointed to the table, then hurried to pull on an apron with my female student. The two of us set to work, creating a superb meal- which Sakura deserved absolutely all of the credit for- and sett it all out in front of the guys on the table.

Our food was truly delectable, each piece melting in my mouth as I hurried to eat it when none were looking. Thankfully, the children were so famished from their exhausting day they did not even realize when Kakashi and I swiveled our heads before coming back masked once more. Of course, we made sure to keep it where neither of us saw the other. That would make things much more difficult, ne?

I turned my face forward just as a set of chopsticks collided over the sushi I had made. A single piece was left, and Sasuke and Naruto were glaring the other down for it. "Let it go, asshole!" Naruto screamed, tugging on the little piece, "I want Sayomi-sensei's last piece of sushi!" Sasuke's glare became darker, electricity shooting between them both.

"Should we stop this before it gets out of hand?" Sakura questioned cautiously, her voice loud and yet unheard by the two warring parties. I shrugged, shaking my head to allow this little battle to continue, wondering how far the other was planning to go for said food. They were acting childish, but it could not be helped for shinobi as young as the two of them.

Of course, I had become a kunoichi when I was about six years old, progressing in the ranks swiftly from there. My greatest feat was not becoming a Jounin at fourteen, but instead a Shinobi Hunter by the time I was seventeen years old. ANBU had been at age sixteen, though I preferred not to dabble in their sundries.

"Naruto, stop being an idiot. I had my chopsticks on it first." And that did it, for Naruto leaped across the table and onto the Uchiha. The two rolled about, beating each other up- though, I'm proud to say that Sasuke was winning- before Kakashi pulled the feuding kids apart, holding them up by the collars of their shirts. I chuckled and sliced the sushi in half before walking up to them.

Kakashi set them on their feet and as soon as they turn to face me, I shoved a half in each of their mouths, laughing softly. "Sharing is a good thing, you know. Teammates shouldn't fight like the two of you do. It's unhealthy. Besides, dinner is done with and all of you need to go home and get your rest before the big part of the test tomorrow."

"Do you know what we are doing, Sayomi-sensei?" Naruto's eyes grew into saucers, his mouth full with the small bit of food and nearly spraying me with part of it. His blush returned, quite dark, and Sasuke scolded openly him for the rude action.

"Kakashi and I have an idea of what it is, yes," I cryptically smirked, stretching. "Now, all of you go home and get your sleep. Pack and be ready. Remember, they said you'd be gone a few days on this one. Shoo!"

"Bye Sayomi-sensei!" Naruto gave me a quick hug and I returned the gesture, then he bolted out of the house and towards his own. Sakura stayed just long enough to help me with the dishes- despite my protests, mind you- and then headed off to her own home.

That left Sasuke, Youko, and Kakashi in my home as I put on a pot of tea. The three males were in the living room, giving me time to finish up the lovely smelling drinks. I handed them off to the humans, curling my legs underneath me on the couch on the opposite side of Kakashi. Sasuke was in the lounge chair, sipping silently- as always- on his steaming liquid.

"I don't like Kabuto," I finally said aloud, narrowing my eyes. "Something about him is a put-off. Be wary of him, alright Sasuke?"

"I didn't even know you had met him," Kakashi added softly, raising his exposed brow at me. I nodded, retelling the story to him from the exams, before he had dragged me home because of my worrying.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

_Flashback_

_I had just returned from the bathrooms, having met an entrant in the exams from Sunagakure that went by 'Temari', as I recall. She was a nice enough girl, though with a fierce attitude about her. She had never known of a 'Sayomi of Kirigakure', which was how things needed to stay in my book. After all, the shinobi world knew Za Youma, my alias, and it was rare I was talked about by first or last name basis._

_A boy, older than most at these exams, nearly bumps into me as I rounded a corner, looking heatedly at a set of cards he carried. He stops, apologizing kindly, and then decides to hold a conversation with me, staring as if I had two heads. It felt as if he was gazing upon the markings down each side of my nose, his eyes straying from them once he noticed the look given on my part._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to nearly run into you, Miss," he murmurs. "I'm Kabuto, a Genin in these exams. I'm just a bit nervous. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking? I didn't know anyone older was in the exams besides me, after all."_

_I shake my head, stepping to the side a bit. "I am not a Genin. I am a Jounin from Kirigakure." My hand taps the hitai-ate around my neck. "Sayomi is my name. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kabuto." I was about to walk off, my back to him, when his next set of words stopped me cold in my tracks._

_"Where did you get those markings on your nose, Sayomi-senpai?" Did he know of these markings? I wanted information on my past, and if this was how I would attain it, so be it. A simple _Genin _would never know of the reasons, unless there was something more to this kid._

_"I've had them since birth. Why, have you seen them before?" Cerulean eyes, blazing and narrow, turn to him with avid irritancy. His next answer would decide how the future went in this hallway, and I was lucky none were around._

_A knowledge was within his own orbs, and I wanted to take his head with the way I was being scrutinized. It would be frowned upon, certainly, and I did not want to screw things up between Kirigakure and Konoha. "No, just simply wondering if they were tattoos or not. See you around, Sayomi-senpai."_

_He pushes his glasses up on the brim of his nose, causing a glare effect. With this, he turns, leaving me to stare after him, wondering just what this boy knew that he did not want me to find out. I would have to speak with him later, somewhere he would not be able to run so easily._

_End Flashback_

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

"He knows something about my history, of that I am sure," I growled, glaring into the half-full glass beneath my fingers. "I sometimes wonder if you know something as well, Kakashi."

The silver-haired Jounin had not let his eyes stray from his own mug until my confession, now lifting the single exposed orb to my face. He noticed how hard my stare was indeed, for the room grew silent around us. I had not noticed how late the hour had gotten in my tale, so absorbed now in another dilemma.

"I believe it's time I headed home," Sasuke grumbled, standing swiftly to his feet. I joined him at once, placing a hand on his shoulder and swiveling him to face me.

"I don't mean to impose Sasuke, but would you like to stay here for the night? I have two extra rooms, and I'm sure you would like a nice breakfast in the morning before the exams, no? It would be a gift to wish you well in your exams." My mood had turned from dark to soft in that instant, hoping with all my heart he would not walk home right now, and if so I would certainly accompany him. "If not, I'll be glad to walk you home. It's just really late and all..."

He hesitated, mulling over the idea in his head and wondering what would be the best option. I also figured he thought ulterior motives were at work, but my heart was pure in such a situation. I was being honest with the boy, speaking as I wished and praying he would not leave. I enjoyed his company, and knowing he was here would put my worries to rest.

Truthfully, I did not want him returning to such a house as the Uchiha Compound. The mood there was overwhelming, the only light coming from a single tree that shone even in the night. It was a terrifying place, one I would not wish any single person to live. Not with the horrors that surrounded it, or the dark tidings and ominous dealings that had occurred in years past.

"Yeah, I'll stay," he murmured, and I clapped my hands with glee. "I don't have any clothes here though."

A knowing smile came to my face, and I led him towards the room with me. I opened up a dresser drawer, exposing a set of fine black pajamas that were sure to fit him. Sasuke gave a stare up at me, silently questioning why I would have such a set of clothing in his size in a room I did not use. "Well, I was actually hoping you would be willing to stay with me sometime, so I bought these in a little shop yesterday. There's a set for Naruto or Sakura too, though I don't know if either will ever stay over. I really like the company, you know. Youko can get so irritating after all."

I swear, the boy actually _smiled_, though it was turned into a smirk moments after it was given. I almost feared it was an illusion, but my hopes held on that he had perhaps given me such a rare treat. "Now, get changed and let me know when you are done, alright? I'm going to put on my own set of pajamas and I'll be right back."

I closed the door, moving to the living room and seeing Kakashi heading towards the entrance. "Kakashi, wait a minute." I stepped up beside him, placing a hand gently on his forearm and not moving the appendage. "I did not mean anything by my assumptions earlier. If you know something, you may keep it quiet all you like. I will find things out in time, and even if I don't, at least I have what family I do now. Please, would you like to stay as well? I know how lonely that apartment of yours must get, and I'm offering the last spare room for you to have whenever you like. Please?"

I knew Kakashi was smiling under his mask, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand I did not have in my grip. "Isn't that a bit inappropriate, Sayomi? I mean, after all, I am a pervert, remember?" He laughed, and I share the small moment with him, chuckling to myself.

"Well, having your own bed is certainly better than having a lovely lady sleeping on your floor, after all," I smirked, moving my hand from his arm once I realized it had been left there. "Now, how about you stay too? I'll make sure your clothing is washed in the morning and that you have a nice breakfast. I'm actually not bad at making eggs and pancakes, if you'd believe it."

"If you insist lady, I guess I don't have much of a choice." He moved around me, heading towards the last spare bedroom. I grinned, bounding after him and then into my own room. I changed into a set of simple black shorts and a blue tank-top, socks on for the cold floors, and then hurried towards Sasuke's room.

With a gentle knock, the boy pulled open the door and I grinned down at him. The pajamas were satin, solid black and shining, with a long-sleeve button-up shirt and loose pants. His feet were bare, and his hair looked like it had been combed through before I had come back. I entered the spacious room, pulling back his blankets and ushering him in. The boy reluctantly followed my whims, and I pulled said blankets up around him and tucked him in properly.

"Good night Sasuke. Sweet dreams. I'll wake you bright and early, alright?" I smiled, leaning over where he could barely see my face and pull my mask down, placing a kiss on his temple. Sasuke was blushing, but I pretended I had not seen it due to the darkness of the room.

"You too, Sayomi," he mumbled, and I closed the door behind me. Next, I ambled along to Kakashi's room, knocking lightly on the frame. He opened it, dressed only in his boxers, and my face heated up in embarrassment. I suppose he had not expected me to come back by his room...

"I just wanted to give you a proper good night, Kakashi," I laughed nervously, the chiseled chest hard not to look upon. I forced myself to stare into his face, his hitai-ate gone and showing his Sharingan, the scar jutting down across the same eye. "Well, good night. Sweet dreams and all." I was going to hug him, but found the idea of it a bit inappropriate after all, and instead tapped him awkwardly on the chest.

"Good night Sayomi," he laughed too, pulling me into a short hug. I could feel every muscle rippling between us, my face now beyond its previous tint by leagues. Kakashi released, allowing me to give one last nervous laugh before bounding into my room. Boy, did that man look _amazing _without a shirt on...

"Stop blushing. It makes you look cute. A kunoichi like you should _not be cute_!" Youko scolded, curled up in a pet bed I had gotten him. He always grew irritated when I rolled over on him whenever we shared a bed, and preferred his own little arrangement. "I swear, you make me wonder if you are the same Sayomi here and on our hunts."

"Oh shut up you grouchy fool. You always become an asshole right before bed," I scoffed, but lean down and kiss his head nonetheless. He nuzzled briefly into my shoulder, and then nipped at me to go away. I grinned, ruffling up his fur for good measure before crawling beneath my own sheets.

And honestly, it was the best sleep I had ever had... A house filled with good people, and a warm bed to call my own. What more could a woman really want?

I suppose I was too brutal of a person inside to really _love _anyone, though I knew somewhere- deep, deep down if you squinted really hard- inside I wanted it just as badly as any other soul did. The love of a family, the love of a man, the love of a child... These sorts of things were all so foreign to me, and even knowing I was a bit silly in some ways when I was in a place I considered 'home', that did not change how I felt on things. I was worried I would get in too deep here, the way I was beginning to feel about Sasuke and such. I wanted to give him love and compassion, like that of a mother or even a sibling, but I knew he was afraid. And in all reality, I was afraid as well. The only person in this world, besides Youko, that I would honestly give my life for was Terumi Mei, and not because she was my Mizukage either.

Kakashi, well I suppose I considered him a friend even. It was hard to come by for me, friends that is, and the only two I really had were mentioned a moment ago. Kakashi would talk with me for hours, and though we related on a lot of things we also differed on twice as many more. He was a sweet man, and he deserved a sort of happiness one such as him could probably rarely attain. I knew of Obito and Rin- I believe that was her name at least- and even his sensei, the Fourth Hokage, along with his father. They had been touchy subjects for the shinobi, ones that he probably rarely shared, but he had disclosed after I had given some of my own secrets away.

At first, I wondered if Konoha was trying to pull information from me, but I had decided long ago that was not the case. These people in this town were mostly good-hearted and compassionate for one another, both adults and children alike, and welcomed me with open arms. I'm sure some found my strange appearance and scars perplexing, some even frightened by them, but I was still treated no differently by any I had come across.

As I finally drifted off to sleep, a smile on my lips, I dreamed a dream of a world where things were different for the two in my home, a dream where all of us could be happy and know all the things we yearned for. I dreamed of Naruto, of Sakura, of Youko, of Mei, and especially of Sasuke and Kakashi. Oh, how I wish all could be happy endlessly, how I wish for that sort of shared loved between all. I suppose I was a terrible kunoichi, a sick fool...

But inside, I did not want to be any other person in this world, in this life, or even in the next...

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>Well, Sayomi had hoped to make friends and meet people secretly in the dead of night, a forlorn want and a dream she once believed unattainable. Yet, Kakashi had other plans for the kunoichi and had decided- without her consent really- that she would join him and a few other nin for a night on the town. Drunken slurring and debauchery ensues..._


	8. VIII: Chuunin Exams Two

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay everyone! Been knee-deep in my cosplay stuff! But I have officially attended Anime-Fest 2012 as Reaver of Fable III, with the Queen of Albion as my bride on my arm mind you, so now updates should regulate to being weekly to bi-weekly again. Again, I'm sorry, but this chapter has a bit of fun to it to make up for it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>VIII: A Night on the Town<strong>

"I really don't think this is a good idea," I grumbled, staring at the innards of my closet with disdain. Yes, I had bought a good selection of clothing since I had been here, along with Mei sending over some more from my home, but everything looked distasteful at the moment. I suppose I was just irritated at what Kakashi had signed me up for, but nonetheless I had agreed in the end. "Youko, I haven't done this since Mei and I were younger. What should I wear?"

"Women! I swear! Just pick something and be done with it! Kakashi is doing this to try and ease your mind on the constant worrying. I swear, all you've been doing is training and so forth. It's quite obnoxious, to be true. Wear that blue thing," he nodded, tugging on it with his teeth. "See, it makes me think of our home. It would be perfect. Now shut up and leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep."

I pulled the top out, sliding it on carefully and examining it in the full length mirror across the room. It was a medium blue kimono top with the trim a pale blue, cropped right below my breasts and off the shoulders, sleeves brushing my thumbnails. A see-through cerulean halter was attached to it, the neckline hidden under my hitai-ate, and kept the entire thing from falling off me. It also showed a generous portion of my waist and the scars across my shoulders and left hip.

Next was a pair of black shorts, tight and stopping mid-thigh, with another piece that went just over my left knee in the matching color. The shoes were like slippers, sliding across my toes and under my feet, clasped around my upper ankle in blue and black. My mask, as always, was across my face...

"I suppose this will do," I sighed, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Truth-be-told, it almost made my think of Mei's normal dress, though only at the top. "Now, I know you'll have Yakuza over here. Do try to keep the little gangster out of my sake, alright? He tends to start gnawing on furniture if he gets too drunk."

Youko chuckled darkly, nodding as the door was banged upon. I hurried from my room, brushing my wild mane as I go, and opened the door to find someone I had never before met standing there. She was a beautiful brunette with blazing red eyes, wearing some sort of dress of... bandages perhaps?

"Hey, you must be Sayomi." She smiled, hand on her hip. "I'm Kurenai, one of the senseis. Kakashi asked me to come over and get you for our little party tonight. Apparently Gai has him running about with him on more stupid battles. They'll meet us at the bar I'm sure." Her laughter was musical, and I felt as if I would get along with this female. I was very touchy with getting along with women, mainly due to the drama that followed them over men and money. This one seemed a bit more down-to-earth, but time would tell.

"Nice to meet you, Kurenai," I tilted my head as I spoke, the smile shown in my eyes to return the kindness to her. "I'm ready whenever you are." She plastered a grin on her face, nodding for me to follow behind her. I do so quickly, keeping strides and closing the door. She led me through Konoha and to a nice little bar located on the other side of town from my home, making idle chit-chat throughout the way.

Once we got there, a rounded booth with a single flat edge and table had been pushed together, allowing all of us to be seated. Kurenai took a place next to a man with a cigarette in his mouth, leaving room for me in the actual booth next to a sweating Kakashi. Apparently he had done a lot of _small battles _against the character sitting across from us, his hair in a bowl cut with eyebrows like caterpillars.

I learned the names easily, introduced to the menagerie of people. There was a Gai- bowl-cut-, Asuma- Kurenai's man-, Yamato- scary eyes-, Izumo- bandanna-, Kotetsu- crazy hair-, and Iruka- scar face-, all of which I would try to remember. Though, I highly doubted it would be all that easy.

"Sayomi, your youth and beauty enlightens this table!" Gai screamed out of nowhere, giving me a thumbs up and a cheesy smile, a twinkle coming from his teeth. My eyes grew a bit, laughing nervously, and I scooted closer to Kakashi instinctively. This one was a bit frightening, to say the least. "Come, drink with us!"

A round of bottles were given, sake, along with small cups to drink from. Apparently everyone here had already eaten and we were just out for a few drinks, which I was whole-heartedly in agreement with. It really had been quite a while since I had actually drank anything alcoholic, and I remembered my tolerance being a bit shoddy, so I was careful with each shot I took.

"Here's to those of us who have Genin participating in the exams!" Asuma held up the whole bottle, and Kakashi and Kurenai joined in. Kakashi planted an elbow into my ribs, earning a rightful glare, and ushered me to pick up my own bottle of sake. "You too, Sayomi. We know you train Team Seven too. Come on."

With a heavy sigh, my bottle was raised, discarding the little cup, and the four of us drink to our Genin. Though, in my opinion this was not necessarily a way to celebrate for the children. "I warn all of you, I'm not great with drinking."

"Me either," Izumo coughed, rubbing his wearied face. I wondered if the man was perpetually sick, for the brief glimpses I had seen of him warranted this much- even though I never known his name, mind you.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Kotetsu popped up, a wild grin on his face and completely ignoring what the two of us just confessed. "It's called 'I've Never...'." He ran over an explanation of the game, informing us that whoever finished their bottle last won, but had to pour full shots into their cups to prove they were drinking. "Though, I think whoever finishes first should be considered winner, since they've lived more. Alright, let's get a new round so we all start off fair. Waitress!"

And so the insanity ensued...

"I've never worn ladies underwear!" Kotetsu began, and Kurenai shook her head in protest as the two of us take our respective shots. "Your turn, Kurenai."

"I've never had blue balls," she grumbled, and after a round of laughing and the majority of the guys drinking- Iruka with a profound blush on his face while doing so-, Asuma took his turn.

"I've never been hit with a kunai!" Of course, all of us had to drink on that one, even Asuma who earned a hardy stare. "What, I'm just trying to make everyone have a good time."

Gai uttered some nonsense, which luckily I did not have to take a shot during, and it continued around to Yamato. He was hesitant in his words, murmuring something that warranted the whole table to take a shot. I was already feeling the effects of the sake, and I knew I had warned the lot I was an extreme light-weight. I was a kunoichi that rarely ever drank, and when I did it was not sake. Whiskey was a more preferable way to go in my book, and only when mixed with something.

"I have never," Kakashi began, thinking over his next answer carefully. The man turned to me, and I just knew he had a wicked smirk on his lips, "been a ninja for a different village other than Konoha."

"That's completely messed up, Kakashi. I thought we were friends," I scowled, being the only one at the table that took a shot. A few snickers were heard, but I ignored them and continued to glare at the Jounin. "I have never read _Come Come _books."

To my surprise, Kakashi was not the only one to drink. In fact, the majority of the men at the table indulged in a shot, their cheeks turning red. I looked to Kurenai, seeing the scowl at Asuma's own shot and apologetic grin. She met my gaze, and abruptly the two of us started laughing. It caused a small bought of giggles to turn into a round of mass of laughter as everyone joined in merrily, just enjoying ourselves and the drunken haze trying to set in.

"Hey, you started without me!" A woman appeared and I figured her to be this 'Anko' the kids were telling me about, considering her choice in clothing was a fishnet shirt with a big jacket over it, covering up _only _the important parts. "Make room, Anko is here to party!"

She took the seat directly across from me and the two of us were introduced. Her grin was wild, fun, and she caught up in her second bottle with a few quick gulps. Oh yes, this night was turning into something much more pleasurable than I thought. _Or gut-wrenching..._

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

_Hours Later_

I was beyond inebriated but I will gladly try to inform every one of just how wild this table of teachers had become. We were still playing 'I Never...', but now things were down right dirty. Anko had proved to be bundles of laughs, and to say she was drunk would be an understatement. Izumo had left, along with Yamato, because the two of them were sick beyond belief and the bathrooms just were not big enough for the two of them and their vomiting. Iruka was unconscious, passed out on the table and creating a puddle of drool around his face. Gai had been the one to offer to take him home, but the bowl-cut man did not want to leave just yet, and that had been at least three hours ago. Or maybe minutes, I am not sure; I cannot even see straight really.

And those that were still conscious... Kotetsu was a sloppy drunk, spilling the contents of his swaying bottle all over the place and me in the process. Gai, well he was the loud drunk, screaming about youth all over the place and grinning madly to the world. Kurenai was the giggling type, laughing at things that just were not funny in any way. Asuma, well he was the perverted drunk, always coping a feel on the brunette beside him, which caused her to laugh even harder. Anko, she was the wild drunk- go figure- and wanted nothing more than to dance, scream, and drink more. Kakashi, well he was the probably the most sober one at the table by all means, and I wondered when he was able to sneak bottles at a time, and even shots during the game with his mask on. Maybe I was just too inebriated to realize he had pulled his mask down during the game, but I doubted so. It had proven just as difficult for me, and I made a mental note to put a bandanna or something on next time for easier access. I would probably forget...

"I have never kissed a member of the same sex!" Asuma declared, and I was frightened to see Anko take a messy swig straight from the bottle, roaring with laughter. I would need to keep my distance from her, if she was _that _sort of drunk that is...

"And I have never fallen in love!" Gai had put a damper on things with his comment, watching as Kurenai and Asuma drank to themselves, the laughing now quieted and cute from the woman of the two. I wanted to take a drink, wanted to say that I might have fallen in love with Zabuza, but I did not consider it as such. I had cared for him, and I really did miss my old friend, but casually kept my fingers from itching towards the bottle.

"I have never felt so damn good!" Anko inadvertently caused all of us to take a swig, ducking under the table to take my shot. Damn this mask and all the problems it caused me!

I leaned against Kakashi's shoulder, going into a bought of laughter myself. Of course I would come to a foreign village and never want to leave. That would be my luck. I cared for all these people in a way I should never have, and though I worried for my Genin I could not help but realize just how much _fun _I was having. I never had this much fun, certainly. Mei would be pissed to find out I went out drinking, considering all the times she had begged me to go to a neighboring town in the middle of the night, sneaking away from her duties as Mizukage and not telling a soul about any of it. I would have to make it up to her...

"I have never taken a bath next to a severed head," Kakashi chuckled as a string of profanities flew in his direction, and I wanted to strangle him. He had been doing this for hours, using all of the things I had told him against me and so forth. Payback was going to be sweet.

"I have never owned a plant with a weird name," I hissed, narrowing my eyes on him and watching as he turned to take his shot. "How do I know you are really taking those shots huh? You... could just be... pouring them.. out." It took a minute to process what I was trying to think of and I rubbed my face.

The Jounin leaned frighteningly close to my face, pouring his stench of a breath on me and just allowing it to waft through the mask. Oh yeah, he had definitely been drinking. His breath stunk of sake and the numerous amount of bottles our waitress was trying to collect off the table, all of which were emptied. I waved my hand in front of my face, feeling a sick blast in my stomach and trying to ignore the urge to vomit.

"I think I'm done," I mumbled incoherently, the bar spinning before my eyes. I hated feeling so vulnerable, but at the same time I was with someone I held a bit of trust in. Kakashi had never left besides a brief trip to the men's room, and was keeping me secure. I felt better just being around him, that was certain, and despite my drunken haze I appreciated his company. That is, until I leaned my forehead against the table and wanted nothing more than my bed.

"I'll take you home," Kakashi chuckled, standing up and helping me to my feet so we could slip from the booth together. "Good bye everyone. Might want to cut off Anko. She is a proctor in the exams after all."

"You two make such a cute couple," Kurenai giggled while waving us off. I was too sick to respond, and instead allowed Kakashi to wrap an arm around my shoulders to better support me. My arm wrapped around his waist, moving through the dark, empty streets with ease.

"Are you alright?" the Jounin questioned as we finally stumbled through my front door. I knew he was drunk by how hard it was to carry himself, and the two of us wavered unsteadily on our feet. It actually made me feel a bit better knowing I was not the only one out of the two of us that could not stand up right completely, despite how well Kakashi had grown at hiding his amazing tolerance for alcohol. "Never mind lady, I understand."

I let out a bark of laughter, using the hallway as support. The two of us made it in my bedroom and I briefly saw a few bottles of my good alcohol- which I only took a shot of every now and again, brought out when guests were over, or even used when I was _trying _to cook something, mind you-, spread across the floor, Youko on his back with a small fox passed out beside him. I rubbed my face and kept laughing, this time much softer to keep from waking my animalistic guest.

Kakashi helped remove my shoes and stumble into bed, pulling the covers up around me easily. I gently nabbed his sleeve, smiling up at him. "Thanks for this Kaka... shi. I'm a bit screwed up. Never thought... I'd have friends... like this... It's nice to have this... Thank you..." I gave a brief hiccup, yearning to get rid of being drunk. "Stay... here... please? Spare room..."

The man nodded and I allowed my fingers to limply let go of his sleeve so he could leave. After making him promise to stay, the man tapped my head and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I drifted into my dreams swiftly, stomach churning angrily all the while.

I would never drink sake again...

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )- _**

**Unknown  
><strong>_Third Person's Point of View_

"Did you see her?"

"Are you absolutely sure. What did you say her name was?"

"_Sayomi_, my lord."

"And she has them?"

"Yes. I've tried to research her, but there's nothing… Kirigakure has her files sealed or they don't exist at all."

"Kirigakure hmm? I was sure she was dead. This makes things _much _more interesting. Keep an eye on her."

"Project 352A. Yes sir."

A cruel smirk comes from the corner of the bar, the two hooded characters unknown by the shinobi and kunoichi drinking on the opposite side of the bar. Oh, how _delectable…_

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>Sayomi had not been the only one to attain a really nasty hangover the night before. Imagine her surprise when she finds a duo of drunken foxes slumbering sloppily on her floor. Now, with Youko and the little Yakuza staying around for the day, she decided to exploit their extra sets of teeth and paws to gather some supplies. That is, until meeting a man named Jounin-sensei..._


	9. IX: Chuunin Exams Three

**Goddess Hanyou: **-puts on stealthy ninja gear- Alright! I'm ready! Let's sneak into Kakashi's bed room! You can have him, but after that we need to go and get Deidara, Hidan, or Kimimaro for me, got it? XD Glad you liked the hilarity of the last chapter. Every story needs a funny insert or else it just gets boring, in my opinion that is.  
><strong>ShadowAmaris: <strong>You are still one of my loyal fans. -sniffles- And here's your prize! -gives her maskless Kakashi, golden medal- XD Like I stated in the other review reply above, I just LOVE writing humor scenes! It normally enjoys drunken fun... . I kind of model it after some of my friends. Though, thankfully I don't have someone that acts like Anko in my group. O.O Ha, I hope you like this one darling!  
><strong>sparkzzz:<strong> -sniffles- It's reviews like yours that make me wanna update more doll-face! In fact, that is the entire reason I did. This chapter is dedicated to you for the metaphorical kick in the ass to get me going, lol. After your review, I went through and reread the prologue again. It turned out how I wanted it after all... It pulled at the heartstrings and was completely different than anything I'd read before. Good! I do hope you enjoy this chapter my love!

* * *

><p><strong>IX: Hangover Blues<strong>

The following morning- no, I lied, afternoon- I woke with a profound headache and a weak feeling all the way around. Hazily, I pulled myself from my bed, nearly tripping over Youko and Yakuza in the process. My foot kicked a few bottles on my trip to the bathroom, sliding into a hot shower to try and liven me up if only slightly.

Once I was done, I changed into a simple set of my usual attire, heading to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on. To my surprise, a full one was already made with a little note on it from Kakashi. Apparently he had woken up a short hour ago and left to go about his business for the day. It was greatly appreciated, to say the least.

I indulged in the thick substance, pulling down my mask and leaving it about my neck for the time being. I turned, rubbing my eyes, and found the littlest fox sitting at my table, the bandanna on his head sloppily and a piece of straw sticking from his muzzle. Yakuza, the fast- and the gangster as I liked to call him- looked just as groggy as I did, so I placed a small saucer of coffee on the table for him to lap up.

"Sayo-kun," he murmured, yawning cutely as I took my place at the _kotatsu _in front of him, "I don't know if I was hallucinating or not from that stout whiskey, but I think there was a man in your house last night. Only briefly, though. Youko did not see him, and I really wonder if I was just that drunk."

"Oh, Kakashi? Yes, he was here," I grumbled, going back for another cup and bringing the whole pot to the table. With the rate I was consuming it, the liquid would not go cold. It helped alleviate the headache, but my hands shook from the weak feelings the sake had left me with this hellish day. "He left an hour ago. He came in with me last night and slept in the spare room."

"No, I mean before you got home. He had black hair and a long black cloak with some red cloud looking patterns on it, ey. But like I said, I might have been hallucinating, so don't take it to heart," Yakuza sighed, nudging the saucer closer. I poured more into it, scooting it back into his reach, and watched the creature lap up the heated liquid.

"Do what?" My thoughts wandered to the man I had met many years back, Uchiha Itachi the Akatsuki member. He wore a cloak of black with those blazing red clouds, and fit Yakuza's hazy description. There was no way he would be so foolish as to come in my house, that was certain. The Akatsuki were intelligent, for the most part despite their brutality, and to invade a home in the walls of Konoha seemed almost moronic at best. "There's no way it was him."

I could remember that beautiful man as if he stood before me, the way his Sharingan bore into my own cerulean orbs, and the miniature hell he had put me through. And yet, he had gone easy on me, that much I knew, despite how I attacked him in the forest before Mei became Mizukage and she blatantly barged head-first into a fight we could not win.

"Think it's that Uchiha fellow, don't you," he whispered, the fox's red eyes staring at my exposed face. "I could not see any red eyes about him, but he was a bit frightening. I swear I thought it was a nightmare, ey. An alcohol-induced nightmare…"

"I highly doubt he would be in my house, and I can only wonder why. He must be trying to kill me if that is the case. Anyways, I'm not necessarily worried. Only an idiot would do something in Konoha's walls." I finished off the last in the pot, then carried our dishes to the sink to be washed later. "For now, I need to do some shopping. I'm out of ramen, and we simply cannot have that. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, Boss doesn't expect me back for a while," Yakuza shrugged. "I'll go tell Youko and be right back. Also, would you turn the shower on for me? I just need to rinse off the smell of booze, ey. Or we could do all that whenever we get back."

"I'll give you a full blown bath whenever we get back from town," I chuckled, pulling the elastic of my mask up around my nose. Yakuza skirted off, telling my companion before the two of us exited the cool confines of my home.

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Yakuza barked, perched on my shoulder and glaring at the bags I carried. "I swear, it starts out as one thing with you women, and turns into a whole wardrobe. We came for food, not clothing!"

"Oh hush. I wanted to pick up a few clothes for my Genin. That way, they can stay over sometime. Only Sasuke and Kakashi ever want to sleep over, and I'm hoping Sakura and Naruto will give it a go sometime." I rubbed my face against the creature's head, laughter lightly rolling from my throat. "Now, stop whining. I'll make food and give you a bath when I get home, alright? Then you can run off back to your house and brag to Father Oinari that someone actually likes to spend time with you, unlike him."

"Alright, but I just want ramen with eggs. You can't cook much else, besides sushi, and it doesn't take an idiot to figure out how to make that," Yakuza snorted, his claws very lightly digging into the fabric of my vest.

A moment later, my head turned and speaking idly with my little friend, I rounded a corner and ran smack into someone. My groceries fell everywhere, a few apples rolling on the ground, and Yakuza struggled to stay on my shoulder, claws digging into my skin as he scurried back up.

"I'm sorry," I murmured to the man, obviously not of this village by the symbol on his hitai-ate. He was of the newly developed Otogakure no Sato, the Land of Sound. Long black hair and unnerving eyes created his appearance, boring into me. "I wasn't looking were I was going."

I stooped down to pick up the various items as the man leaned over to help me pack away the few in bags. When I finally righted myself, he held out one of the bags with clothing in it to me, his grin unnerving. "Not a problem. Here you are. And what is your name?"

I stared at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed and gently taking my bag from the man as it was offered. "I am Sayomi. And you are?"

"I'm called Jounin-sensei," he murmured and I nodded my head, turning to go around him. I felt his gaze as I continued on my way, hearing him call, "It was nice meeting you, _Sayomi_." The way my name rolled off his lips made my skin crawl, almost a drawling hiss.

I was home in no time, putting up the few cold items and my other groceries around. I threw the bags with the clothes in one of the spare rooms, then picked Yakuza up to give him the bath I promised. He was not a hassle, as Youko was, and the cute little creature began playing around in the water. I gave a laugh, washing the soap from him and drying the fox off.

I gathered some water on for the noodles, sighing to myself at the constant shake. I really disliked sake... The feelings it produced in me were awful and I would have to refuse the next round at a bar. Though, I had a marvelous time with all of the Konoha shinobi I had the pleasure of meeting. In fact, that reminded me... I needed to give Mei a quick letter for our weekly check-ups.

"It can wait a few more minutes," I huffed, glancing at the slowly-heating water and figuring I had time to spare. Without a second thought, I walked into the spare bedroom to put up the bags of clothing. There were a few extra sets for Naruto and Sakura, and I had to say I played favorites and bought a good bit of clothing for Sasuke.

I had checked the boy's size when we first met without him realizing, and had produced a marvelous array of darkly colored outfits for him in case he decided to wear them. My favorite was a solid black piece that was both a shirt and shorts attacked, all a jumpsuit that I thought he might like to wear for the Chuunin exams, at least for the final part of it.

I began putting up a few things for Sakura when a note fell out, landing on the floor softly with barely a noise. It caught my eye, wondering when I could have gotten such a thing. It had a strange hand-writing on it, my name scrawled across in fluent script and not at all recognizable. It was a single, small envelope, and apparently it was meant for me, but when had I received it? Perhaps that Jounin-sensei slipped it in my bags?

"Sayo-kun! You have a visitor!" Yakuza screamed from the other room. "And have you checked on the ramen water recently? Or how about the boiled eggs, hmm?"

"Shit!" I threw the note down inside of a drawer with Sasuke's clothes, slamming it shut and running into the kitchen. Kakashi was waiting for me, the pot of water taken from the stove for the ramen and sitting off to the side. A mess was on top of the stove, water everywhere, and I slapped my forehead angrily. "Damn it, I knew I should have stayed in here."

"I saved the eggs," Kakashi chuckled, moving to let me wipe down the stove. "I would suggest you start a new pot of water though. It seems you are a bit more scatter-brained than I first thought, lady."

I scowled at him, ushering him away and towards the table, the kotatsu. "Oh, go sit down you bother. Yakuza, go wake up Youko would you? He's being excessively lazy and I won't stand for it. I'm hung over and yet I'm up and around. I've already been shopping!"

"Sure, Sayo-kun," the fox nodded, running off towards the other room to wake up the sleeping giant. I could hear him snoring half-way across the house, eliciting a laugh once me and Kakashi realized.

"Feeling alright today, Sayomi?" The glare I gave him was dark, and the smile in his eye returned triple-fold. I felt as if he were mocking me, which would not do at all. "Hey, just asking! You were pretty off last night." His hands raised in defense.

"Oh, you and everyone making fun of me being a lightweight. I'm surprised I even lasted as long as I did last night!" I ran my fingers through my waist-length hair. "Hey, Kakashi, are you staying for ramen? It's spicy, and I'm putting boiled eggs and chicken pieces in it. It'll be delicious."

"Should you be eating spicy food, as badly as you're shaking?" He was grinning, I knew it, and I felt the urge to leap forward and wipe the smirk clean off his smug face. "Alright, yeah I'll take some. Are you feeling alright?"

"I just feel a bit sick. It's probably from the hang over though." I waved my hand, though I could feel the heat coming from my face. Perhaps I truly was getting sick. "Don't worry about me, I'm a strong woman after all. A kunoichi does not whine."

"I really think you're coming down with something." Kakashi was in front of me in a moment, pulling his glove off and placing the back of his hand on my forehead. "You're running a fever, Sayomi. Perhaps you should go lay down? I'll finish up dinner."

"No, I got it. I'm fine," I argued, finishing up the noodles and cutting up some pieces of a cooked chicken I bought in town today. After that was finished, I sliced up the eggs, throwing them in four different bowls and setting two on the table and two on the floor. Just because I valued Yakuza and Youko did not mean I wanted them scarfing down their food at the table like the animals they were.

When I finally allowed Kakashi to make me sit at the table, him getting our drinks for us, I felt a wave of dizziness hit me like a wall. My body wavered, trying to finish off the ramen and get to bed. The day was growing late anyways- had I really slept in that long?- and I would be fine come morning.

"Sayomi?" Youko questioned, and I wondered when he got in here and started eating his half-finished bowl. "You're really pale. I think you are getting sick. Kakashi, get her to bed, would you?"

"You heard him," Kakashi answered, ignoring my protests and picking me up under the knees and back. "Stop complaining. You aren't fine, get to bed."

"But the Genin should be finished up in the morning!" I wanted to get ready to go and see them instead of dealing with all this. "Come on Kakashi, put me down!"

"No. If you want to get better to go see them tomorrow, then you have to stay in bed. I'll stay here again tonight, should you need anything. That way, if a doctor is needed I can call one in the morning," he said flatly, not putting up with a word against it. I had already removed my shoes, so he simply pulled the covers up around me. I had not noticed just how cold I was until he did so, shivering violently. Alright, I was a bit sick I suppose...

"Fine. But I want answers in the morning!" With this said, he laughed and closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up. Sleep well!" Kakashi called through the door, and his footsteps faded off down the hall.

I just could not win...

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>The love of a mother runs deep for her child. Sayomi had never had the honor of knowing the woman that gave her life, and though she did not dwell on it frequently, things always come back to haunt her. In a fevered hallucination, she dreamed a dream of a nightmare... Who was that woman and was that a child in her arms? Who was the Devil chasing her? Nonetheless, nightmares were not the only thing she dreamed of during her unconscious hours. What was the doctor saying...? Wait..._

_Was she dying?_

_And who was it that had appeared, trying to save her life? _


	10. X: Chuunin Exams Four

**sparkzzz: **I will not reveal the father just yet! ;] In fact, I don't think I REALLY reveal him until the sequel, but there's a few HUGE hints near the end of this story. I really wanted Itachi to stalk her, in a way, but all will be revealed in this chapter. He's in it, so get excited and read it carefully. You'll love what's going down soon enough darling and thank you for reviewing so frequently! -gives her a cookie-  
><strong>Goddess Hanyuu: <strong>=P Like my little preview, did ya? I want to keep all of you on your toes and it just seems like the best way is to give little snippets of the next chapter. Plus, it'll hopefully get more reviewers, but so far no luck lol. And hell yeah Deidara! I love his art loving ass! 'KATSU!' In fact, he'll play a small part later on in this story too, but only a SMALL part. And in my first edition of TIASV, Kimimaro actually plays a huge role, but not in this one. He becomes like another Sasuke to her, someone she loves and cares for. Unfortunately, Hidan doesn't appear, I don't think. I haven't gotten that far in writing this story yet. ;] Yes, I love all three... Gaara too. Everyone loves Gaara!  
><strong>aniwolfgirl:<strong> I put up the previews to keep you on your toes, my love! ;] I do hope you enjoy what is about to come!  
><strong>anon: <strong>It's alright about the reviews lovey, but do give me one for this one. It's packed with goodies! I'm glad you love Sayomi as much as I've come to love her. She is actually one of my favorite OC's, besides Kotone from _Praying for Closure _and an OC no one has ever met from another story on the Prince of Tennis, Kimmy Castille. =] Keep reading and reviewing!

ON TO THE STORY MY DARLINGS! -battle music-

* * *

><p><strong>X: Feverish Hallucinations<strong>

My body felt heavy, my limbs screaming each time I tried to move them. I was hot, sweating, and yet my skin felt cold and shivered violently. What was going on? Where was I? Each thought brought a new pounding to my head, beating as if a rapid drum solo was resounding between my ears.

_"Sayomi? Sayomi! I'll call a doctor immediately. You're burning up. Are you conscious?" _Was that Kakashi? I gave my best shot at a snide snort, instead hearing it come out as a weak groan. Damn, I must be sick. That had to be it.

_"Go back to sleep, I'll get a medic over. Youko, I'll be back shortly."_

_"Hurry up, Kakashi. When she gets sick, it's something notorious. She's rarely bedridden."_

I suppose I slipped unconscious after this, breathing raspy and throat aching...

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

_Dream Sequence_

_Everything was burning, the smell of soot heavy in the air. The forest was dancing with flames, the stars no longer shining with the heavy smoke rising towards the heavens. A figure was running, the flames shooting from her mouth each time she turned around. Something- or someone- was in avid flight after her, hearing the figure running across the landscape, narrowly avoiding each dose of fire._

_"You can't escape me, Kasai! And you know it!"_

_The screaming was definite, and the figure is made out to be a woman with a bundle in her arms. She was skirting around the forest, barely arriving in a massive village hidden in mists. The small bundle is dropped at a doorstep, though the woman only stops for a mere moment to place a loving kiss upon it._

_"I love you, my child. I always will. Beware of the snake. He will come for you if he ever finds out you are alive. Remember, please remember this. I love you, Sayomi."_

_She takes off once more into the night, shinobi flocking around the area of the fire near their borders as she glances back. None realized the bundle on the doorstep of the home, not until a figure comes forth from the recesses inside to see what was going on. There, they found a baby and a note to accompany it, receding back inside immediately._

_A breath of relief falls from her lips, and the lithe little figure moves to the opposite end of the village and towards the forests. The chase was on once more, a new bundle in her arms she had picked up at a small stall in the village- stolen. It looked to be a large blanket wrapped around meat, about the same size of the child._

_"I'm coming for you, Kasai. Stop and this will all be over."_

_"Never, you devil!" Her silver hair floods around her, eyes a beautiful blue that shone with determination. Her trek is soon stopped short, a massive ocean rising against her. "I'll kill you if you come any closer. Then she will never be yours!"_

_"I want her for one purpose and one alone," the voice murmurs, and a shadowed man steps forth. His face or his body could not be seen, even in this dream-like state, and the slender woman turns to face him. "Now, give her to me and she won't be killed for many, many years to come. I have to hone her capabilities first."_

_"And I would rather kill the both of us than see that happen!" She was screaming, growling almost viciously. "You will be repaid, you monster! In this life or the next! I thought you loved me, wanted a family, but I was sorely mistaken! Now, watch as everything that might have cared for you goes up in smoke!"_

_Before he can stop it, a massive shroud of flames overtakes the woman and the bundle of meat, not a single scream escaping her. She was a tough character, a kunoichi no doubt, and held on to her package for dear life._

_"NO!" The man rushes forth, still unable to be made out, trying to stop the burning. "ALL OF MY WORK WILL NOT BE DESTROYED!" Unfortunately, by the time he was able to calm the avid work of fire, nothing was left of the woman and her bundle of meat besides a charred corpse without teeth, without hair, with little left hanging from the bones. The bundle was even less, now a simple pile of ashes. "Everything I worked to achieve, the perfect specimen, and she ruined it all. She better be happy she is dead, for my bloodlust is unreal."_

_Before he could further examine the remains, a rustle is heard behind him. The man flees, a group of shinobi appearing where he once was. "I saw flames over here too. Wait, what is this? It's a corpse."_

_"Seems a homicide of two parties," another shinobi, a mask over his face, murmurs. "Come, we must report this to the Mizukage. Harui, stay here and collect the bones."_

_They never knew that only one person was burned in such an accident._

_End Dream Sequence_

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

I was conscious again, I believe. I had a dream that shook me to the core, my heart thundering in my chest. That woman, she looked so familiar, almost like me. Could that have been my mother? She said my name... But how was I able to see such a thing? Was it her ghost that prompted a memory of something I never really witnessed?

_"Is she alright, doctor?" _I believe Kakashi had returned with a medic. _"The Genin are done and about to go in the preliminaries for the third part of the exam. I need to know if I should stay or go?"_

_"Kakashi, go. I'll look after her. She wants an update, and you need to be there for the kids," _Youko, I think, answered him. _"Now, Hatake."_

_"I'll handle things from here,"_ a new voice was speaking, and I suspected it was the doctor. _"She has caught a nasty virus that has been going around other villages. The less people she comes in contact with the better. Let me administer you a shot since you have been here with her."_ A brief silence now, and I suppose the doctor was following through with it. _"Good, now leave and handle what you need to. I'll hook her up to an IV to get some fluids in her and find out a proper medication. I'm sure this nin-fox will be willing to tell me what I need."_

_"If you say so,"_ Kakashi must have been moving about, for I heard his footsteps come closer through the haze over me. _"I'll be back as soon as I can with our Genin, Sayomi. Get well soon, and hurry up about it. They're a big enough hassle with you, let alone without." _I felt my hair brushed back from my forehead by a warm hand, nearly wanting to holler at him to remove it. I was too hot, but too cold, and I did not need human contact.

Thankfully, the man must have left for the door closes reluctantly after someone. The doctor was speaking again, _"-more medication for her to sleep. I'll return in a few hours to check up on her, or my nurse will. If anything changes, come find me. She'll be out again soon and I don't want-…"_

And I drifted asleep once more…

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

_Dream Sequence_

_It was another day in Kirigakure, nothing to do and bored out of my mind. I had taken to training out in the woods near the home I shared with the Terumi family, out towards the ocean in a place the Great Fire had barely touched so many years ago. It was my personal peace, a cliff overlooking the sea that sported a single mark where the grass was scorched so long ago and refused to grow again. Of course, I heard a rumor that it was the same place a single body was found clutching something, but paid no heed to it._

_I was sweating, my body aching from my rigorous exercises the last few hours, plucking various weapons from the trees used as target practice. I was young, about thirteen, and was turning fourteen in a short few days. Upon said date I would be taking my exams to become a Jounin, a test I had heard was brutal and vigorous to say the least, able to push a shinobi or kunoichi to their limits and possibly break them altogether. Needless to say, preparation was key._

_Mei had come an hour ago, telling me dinner was ready and I needed to get home soon. We would both be moving out next week too, living on our own considering our fast progression through the ranks. We needed solitude for our schedules to work, and living in the Terumi house did not give such solace._

_I was slow-moving on my feet, ambling through the woods and dragging myself with earnest. Oh, I was definitely hungry alright, and knew a hot meal was sitting on a table, slowly growing colder with the amount of time I was taking. "Damn, if only I could actually move a little faster, perhaps I would be able to get to bed sooner."_

_So raveled in my thoughts, I had not realized until I kicked a small bump in my path that something was lying on the floor of the forest. I blink, looking down and rubbing my mask once I found a little creature bleeding to death on the ground. It was a dingy color, sporting large ears and a gaping muzzle of sharp teeth, panting heavily and giving a small whine every once in a while._

_"Oh my! We need to get you to a hospital!" I murmur, picking up the strange, wounded animal and pulling my final reserves of strength to rush towards the veterinarian in Kirigakure. Luckily, despite the late hour, I ran forward just as the man was locking up the place. "Hey, I'm sorry, I know you are closed, but please. I need help immediately."_

_The man turns, face screwed into a hardy scowl before his eyes glance down to the creature in my arms, blood now covering my entire body. "Oh heavens, child! Come inside." He unlocks the door once more, yanking it open and ushering me in. I place the animal on the table, breathing heavily with the strain of the run. "Tell me how this happened."_

_I give him a quick explanation of how I found the animal, sprawled out and dying near my training grounds, and beg him for help to save it. I wanted this beast to live, though unsure as to why I suddenly cared so deeply for a creature. I had always loved animals, but not the extent of paying so heavily out of my own pocket to save it._

_"You go home and rest. Come back in a few days and we'll see how he's doing, alright? Now, go on. You're just in my way right now," he murmurs, setting to work on the pet._

_Of course, I was back in a short three days, having gone on a brief mission in the meantime by order of the Mizukage. Upon my return, I immediately shot straight for the animal clinic to check on the creature I had dropped off before I left._

_The vet was ambling around, and his smile was uplifting as he turned to see who had entered his building. "Oh! It's you! I wondered if you'd be back after paying so much to help him out. He's alive, and moving around even! Would you like to see the quick healer?" I nod and he leads me to the back where the kennels are. "I'm amazed at just how quickly his wounds closed up. I suppose you were keeping him on mind, and that surely helped the process."_

_He motions to a fairly large kennel and a white bundle that was within. The creature could now be distinguished as a fox with long ears, eyes a magnificent red. He had been lying about when I arrived, but upon seeing me he hesitatingly stepped forward, staring at me._

_"He's a bit of a mean one. Won't even let me open the door up without trying to hurt me. I'm afraid he'll have to be put down if he cannot act right, Miss," the vet mumbles, handing me some paperwork and receiving the final payment. "Well, if you still want to take him, than by all means try. Good luck." The bell up front rings. "I'm afraid I can't stay to try and stop a fight, so be careful again. Thank you and come back when you need to!" The man hurries away from the room._

_Without a second thought, I bend all the way down to the cage and stare the beast in the face for a moment. He could not have been more than a foot and a half in height, but held a fierce gaze about him that might frighten most. I smirk under my mask, beginning to unfasten the lock. "I understand if you want to go home, little one, but I would not suggest attacking me. If not for me, you'd be dead off in the woods right now. I'm the one who found you, so do be good."_

_Once the door is open, I expected him to leap forth and escape or sink his sharp canines into me. Luckily, the fox simply stared, muscles tensed and ready to spring should he need to. "I am Sayomi, a kunoichi of Kirigakure no Sato. I have no idea if you can understand me, but that's where you are if you can. I found you bleeding out in the woods. Now, I need to carry you out of here, and from there you can do as you please, alright? Just be decent that long and then you can run free, okay?"_

_I swear the animal nodded, for when I held open my arms he easily climbed in them. Of course, he was a bit timid in the action and I felt how profound the ridge of hair on his back became, but never did the little beast try and harm me._

_The vet gave a shocked expression on the way out, but smiled in the end nonetheless. "Seems you have a way with animals, Miss. You ever need a job, let me know!" I chuckle, opening up the glass door and walking around towards the woods. I would need to go and help Mei unpack a few things at the house we were renting out near the woods, so I would simply walk a bit further out of the busiest part of town before letting the creature go._

_Once I feel more comfortable with a wild animal being loose so close to the woods he came from, I place the fox on the ground and smile at him. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now, you go home or come back to my place and eat if you want. It's obvious you can understand me, so the offer stands. I have to go now, alright?"_

_I turn, heading off towards the home we had finally gotten, unable to hear whether the silent fox was following behind me or not. It was doubtful, and I did not even think about looking back. Of course he ran back towards the woods! He needed to go back home after all._

_Finally, I was on the front steps of the new home, opening up the door and finding my adopted sister going through a box with a fond smile on her lips. "Mei, I'm back. I had to run by the vet and release that animal. He's off in the woods by now, I'm sure."_

_She glances towards me, then stares with a laugh coming from her. "I suppose not. Seems you have a shadow, Sayo." At this, I quickly swivel about to find the kit sitting on his haunches, fluffy tail curled around him and cocking his head at me. I grin, crouching down towards him and hearing Mei call, "I'll go to the kitchen and finish up our food while you have a moment with it, alright?"_

_I had not heard her though, "So I guess you would like some food. Do you have a name? Can you speak this language huh? If not, it's alright. I'll give you a name if you like. Or, if you aren't staying for more than a meal, you can just pretend we aren't even here. I'd really like a little guy like you to help out on my missions though. You seem really sweet, despite how mean the vet said you were. I'm a kunoichi, like I said earlier, and I'm about to be a higher-ranked one next week. What do you say, huh?"_

_He sits for a moment longer, and then I was surprised at what just occurred next. "My name is Youko. I have no home." The voice was light, still soft from younger years as a child. I grin, reaching out my hand to him. The creature shrinks forward, then climbs up onto my shoulders. He could not have been more than twenty pounds after all._

_"Then you just found one. Come on, Mei is a great cook." I never knew how amazing this new companion- I would not dare call him a pet, for he was like a family member to me- turned out to be. Not only was he a summoning creature that had chosen to stay in our world, but his father was indebted to me._

_After a ton of work during the next year- now a Jounin- I earned my own summoning beasts, nin-foxes, and the grandest of all- Father Oinari, an enormous fox that had not allowed a summoner in hundreds of years. I was taught Steam Release, my fabled jutsu, and became a fierce kunoichi because of one chance encounter in the forest._

_And, I gained a friend I loved and cherished…_

_End Dream Sequence_

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

_"Sayomi, I'm going out to get something to eat for a moment. I promise I won't be gone long. If you can hear me, you need to get well soon. You've been out for days. The Genin aren't allowed to visit because of how contagious you are to humans. Only Kakashi has been allowed, since he paid that ridiculous and highly expensive price for the injection two days ago," _Youko was whispering to me, and the animal gave a small lick to my cheek. _"The doctor says this could be deadly in fact, and you've got me worried. You have to pull out of it, you stubborn fool. Not only for me, but for Kakashi, Sasuke, Mei, Naruto, and Sakura. Hell, for Father Oinari and all my relatives. If not, you know they will never become summonings again. They're just as caution to trust others as I was. Remember? I have to go now, but I promise I won't be gone long. Don't you dare die on me, you hag."_

Deadly? Surely I had not caught something that could kill me. It was unheard of for me, and though my sicknesses were normally raging, they were never considered _deadly_. I had to pull out of this, I just had to. I could not leave the ones I love because of a damned _sickness_! That was not how a kunoichi of my stature should go, no, not at all. If anything, I should go out in a blaze of glory, defending my village and all those I cherish. I was not sure if I was really conscious after this point, for it was silent for what felt to be ages. My eyes flutter open, sure I was still in a dream state, and I found a man hovering before me. I could barely make out a set of a blazing red eyes and black hair, but was not really sure if I was sane or not.

"I must still be unconscious," I grumbled, hearing the scratching noise that was my voice, "otherwise I would be sure there was an Akatsuki member in my home. That would be completely idiotic though, on both our parts. I suppose I am pretty sick though, and I'm sure Youko just said I was dying. Preposterous all the way around."

A hand reached out, the back of it touching my forehead and assumedly taking my temperature. My focus was blurring every here and there, making it hard to realize just what was going on. The man leaned closer, and I was face-to-face with a set of heated Sharingan. Sasuke? No, he had not awoken his yet. It must have been the elder Uchiha, Itachi. Again, that was not possible. He could not be in my home, despite what Yakuza had mentioned a few days prior.

_"The infection will recede when I leave." _The voice was mesmerizing, deep and beautiful, just as I remembered the Uchiha's to be the time we faced one another and I could not keep my eyes from him. A sharp pain came to my arm, and I weakly moved my head to see a syringe was stuck in me, soon tucked away within the folds of the cloak. _"From Iwagakure. Take care of my brother. Keep him from the snake."_

Oh yes, I was surely dreaming. The Itachi I had heard rumors of only left his little brother alive to one day kill him, to make a monster of him. This hallucination was certainly false, and even I believed I could do better. _'Shit Sayomi, at least keep your hallucinations in character!'_

"This dream is strange," I mumbled, sighing to myself and feeling my body relax further. "I will always look after Sasuke. I've fallen hopelessly in love with that boy, as a sibling would for their younger one, so you have no worries, hallucination. And considering this is a completely false dream, I'll be able to say this and the real Uchiha will never know. You're pretty damn good looking, despite the evil and all. I'll be kind of sad to kill you, if I get the chance."

I saw a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth, the perpetual frown, and swore he almost smirked for a moment. Of course, this was a dream and I suppose this part of him was still kept in character. He placed his hand over my eyes, the lids fluttering closed at the gesture, and once the hand was removed and I opened them once more, the man was gone.

I slipped once more into a state of unconsciousness, not feeling nearly as achy or sick in my limbs. Perhaps the liquid that had been injected in me was working, but that was impossible considering all of this was false. I would simply wake up in the morning and nothing would be wrong with me, all of this an elaborate nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust if a Sacred Vow':<br>Things were different and she could feel it. Why was life changing around her so and had everything really been a dream to the woman? Just what was going on in her life? Sayomi had never been so happy before and she finally was able to spend a real night out with her favorite Jounin and Genin. The Chuunin Festival was finally here and damn... Kakashi looked amazing._

_And why the hell was Jounin-sensei dancing with her?_


	11. XI: Festival Frenzy

**Author's Note: **I'm on an updating spree! -dances- _To The Age of Ages_ last night, and just now _Praying for Closure..._ And finally, _TRUST IS A SACRED VOW! -_insert dramatic theme music- I do hope you enjoy this chappie loveys! It has some sweet moments I simply could not resist to put in. =3 With Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and of course our darling little Sasuke!

**aniwolfgirl: **First reviewer on chapter ten! -gives massive cookie- =3 . Orochimaru is a pedo, isn't he? I just wish he would die and stay dead. Or did he do that already? I'm so far behind on the manga and the anime it's not funny. -.-  
><strong>Guest: <strong>Lmfao! I never thought of that until you pointed it out. .' Yaoi fanatics WOULD see that little tiddly-bit wouldn't they? Ha! If I didn't put Itachi in my story, it would be blasphemy to say the least. He's one of my favorite characters and absolutely awesome. The whole bad-guy-good-guy thing is just... -dreamy state- XD  
><strong>ShadowAmaris: <strong>If santa is dropping bishies off, I better have a Youko Kurama and Kimimaro sized set of presents wrapped up under my tree... Makes me wanna put it up earlier than usual just to see if I'll get lucky. XD I think, considering I have the outline done and don't have anything set aside for her, I'll make a one-shot or mini-story for Kasai when this is all over with. All of my side characters in my stories wind up catching everyone's attention to the point of fandom. I'll def do something for her though... And trust me darling, a lot has changed from the Quizilla! version of this story. Like I said, the original baddie, whom you should know from the other edition, is no longer the bad guy. I needed something else to fill in that void once I realized his true intentions. And no worries on not reviewing each chapter. =3 Though, I love reviews! XD

* * *

><p><strong>XI: A Dance with the Devil<strong>

A soft chirping was heard; my eyes fluttered open with a brief glimpse of sunlight streaming on my face. I yawned, sitting up and stretching my arms wide, a tug coming from the left one. I moved my gaze towards the offending party, finding a needle and a tube jutting from my arm and going to an IV of half-full liquid. Had I really been sick this entire time? I thought all of it was a dream!

I tested out my legs, stretching them over the side of the bed and wiggling my toes. They were stiff, but not a single ache resided in them. I felt brand new, as if I had gotten a full nights rest after a satisfying meal and a hot bath. My mask was not on my face, and I had noticed the sheets were pulled up awfully high, so I assumed Youko had been careful to not allow any to see where the mask covered.

Some might believe I wore a mask to hide some hideous protrusion or something of the like, but that was nowhere near true. The lower portion of my head was normal, sporting a set of full lips and a small nose, but I worn the mask for my sake. In my younger days, I felt it drew the attention from the marks on my eyes- I tried to wear a full-face mask, but I simply hated the damn things and the narrow slits to see through-, and since I had never really been without one. It was my security blanket, as some would say, and so many had forgotten what lie beneath it in my village. Of course, not many really saw me in my village any more, besides the shinobi I ran across every now and again.

"What are you doing? You are sick! Lay back down!" A medic rushed into the room, his coat a blinding white, and tried to force me back into my spot. "You shouldn't even be up! You were half-dying on that bed! How is this possible?"

"I'm stubborn," I smirked, covering my face with my hand long before he entered. "Now, if you don't mind, would you check everything so you can be done and I can finally stretch my legs?" And so commenced the lengthy process, various knocks banging against the door and all being ordered to stay out by the doctor.

After he had ran every test under the sun, the man sat and stared at me, the hand never-leaving the lower portion of my face. "I just don't understand. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. I didn't even know what was wrong in the end, and thought you were surely going to the morgue. You're a strange one, Miss."

"So I've been told frequently," I chuckled, using my free hand to shoo him away. "Now, hand me that mask so I can ease everyone's mind alright?" He handed it to me, and I pulled it on before standing up on my stiff limbs. "Much better! Thanks doc. You'll be paid in full, no worries."

"I just don't understand," he murmured over and over again, shaking his head. He opened the door for me and I found both Kakashi and Youko standing there, shock all over their faces.

"Hey guys. Beautiful day isn't it?" I smiled, the emotion leaking into my eyes, and pushed past them to the kitchen where a fresh pot of coffee was made. The three trailed behind me, though the doctor spoke to Kakashi before going on his way. Once I had a good cup of steaming liquid in me, rummaging around for some food- I was _starving_- I turned to find the two still staring. "Something wrong?"

"You know, you shock me more and more as time goes one," Youko sighed, resting his head on the table. "I need sleep. Sayomi, how did you manage to be up and moving? Yesterday, I was nearly in tears over the whole ordeal. The medic personally told us both you might not make it after all. You've been out for three days now, withering away." The animal shook his head.

"I'm too stubborn to die, Youko. You know this, and you've seen me at my worst," I chuckled, unable to stop smiling at how cheerful I really was. "Now, you go off to bed. I promise you I'm one-hundred percent better. In fact, I feel better than I did. Of course, I don't want sake ever again."

"I just don't understand humans," the beast grumbled, moving over and jumping up on me in the best hug he can give. I returned it before dropping him back down and allowing the tall creature to lumber back to our room to catch up on his rest.

I faced Kakashi next, considering the man was quiet the entire time, and now see his face shadowed. "Are you alright Kakashi? You seem a bit upset. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm fine now as you can see. Come on, isn't there some sort of festival coming up in the next few days? I want to hear all about the Genin and I need to buy a kimono to wear."

I was about to pour me another cup of coffee, a pot of water on for some ramen since I was so damn hungry, but I was stopped abruptly. My body was moved around, swiveled to face the Jounin, and a set of rippling arms wrapped around my shoulders. Cerulean orbs widened considerably, realizing just what was officially going on. Kakashi had actually _hugged_ me, and nothing like the previous one from so many nights prior, but instead a _real_ and _sensual _experience.

It was over before I could really process enough to return the gesture, blinking profusely as he stepped back as his eye smiled at me. "Sorry, I just thought you had died. It would be a shame, for the Genin and all. Speaking of our team, I'll go find them before I get griped at because I failed to let them know you were awake." The Jounin headed towards the door though stopped long enough to call, "And the festival is tonight. I would hurry about getting that kimono if I were you."

"Oh no," I murmured as the door closed behind him. I ran off into my bedroom, disturbing Youko whom was presumably asleep by his awkward position on my bed. "Youko, I need you to run into town and buy me a kimono. Anything. You know my size and an idea of what I like. I'll need to take a shower and eat before the Genin come over. Shit! I left the water on!"

"You'll be the death of both of us, I swear it," he growled lowly and rolled over to amble out of the warm confines of my blankets. The creature followed me to the kitchen, where I once again boiled over the pot. A string of profanities was bubbling from my lips, nearly smacking myself over the head with the dreaded sauce pot. "Transform me so I can go without dealing with irate shop owners, would you!"

I weaved the signs half-heartedly, placing him under a jutsu that would last just a short bit of time. Hopefully it would be enough for him to find an appropriate kimono and buy the damn thing before he transformed back, but I really was unsure. Clearly practiced at walking on two legs in such a state, the now-handsome _human _ambled from our home, hurrying to finish the mission at hand and get back to a decent slumber.

In the meantime, I rushed a quick shower, scrubbing myself clean of the sweat that had promenaded my flesh for the last triplet of days. Knowing there was no way my hair would be dry in time, I use _Katon: Flame Release _to weave into my strands. Luckily- usually this happens- my hair did not frizz up this time, and I supposed it was because I was in for some good luck. Just as I was sliding into a tank top and a pair of shorts, I heard my front door burst open.

"SAYOMI-SENSEI!" Yep, the Genin were here and that was definitely Naruto screaming in my living room. I pulled my mask around my face before exiting my bathroom and finding the four in my house. Naruto and Sakura both were dressed in kimonos, the girl's obviously far more elaborate than the simple orange and blue one worn by the boy.

Naruto threw himself forward, hugging my waist for dear life. "They told us it was bad, Sayomi-sensei. I was worried! They wouldn't even let me come see you!" He seemed genuinely sad, the normal ball of sunshine- one that radiated in a room of shadows- now dulled and less enlightening than ever before. I gave a laugh, wrapping my arms tightly around him as well.

"Don't worry Naruto, you can't get rid of me _that _easily, after all." I was sure I had said that line at least a hundred or more times today. "I care about all of you too much. I don't plan on dying before I see all of you pass these Chuunin exams." The boy pulled back, beaming wildly up at me. "Now, let me say hello to Sakura. The two of you need to get to the festival while I try and find out why Mr. Uchiha has yet to get his kimono on."

"I'm glad you're okay Sayomi-sensei," he mumbled again, radiating like the very sun once more. "Believe it! Oh, I have to go to a ramen eating contest at the festival. Will you be there?" I nodded and then hugged Sakura. She was crying quietly, though careful not to smudge the small amount of makeup on her face. I kissed her forehead, along with Naruto's, and then sent them on their way.

"Now, Kakashi, why aren't you off getting dressed? Don't tell me you aren't going to this festival. I expect you to show me at least a single dance, or at least join us for the celebration of the Chuunin exams." I grinned and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "And what's wrong with you now, huh?"

"I haven't worn that kimono in ages, lady! It might not even fit anymore!" I growled at his poor excuse then grabbed him by his forearms and pushed him towards the door just as an animalistic Youko sauntered back in, a large bag in his teeth. Obviously he had picked up another package for me as well, one that I had been expecting for some time now. "Alright, I'll put it on! I'll meet the two of you at the festival. That is, if you can talk Sasuke into going," he whispered the last part, cupping where his mouth should be and bending to my ear. "He's being a bit stubborn. You deal with it."

"Don't be late either!" With that said, I pushed him fully out of the door, rounding on Sasuke. "Now mister, why aren't you wanting to go tonight? I know you have a ton of pretty girls that would _love _just a single dance with the irresistible Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at me for a long moment, a red tinting his cheeks and gazing heavily at the floor. I leaned forward, gently touching his shoulder and prying further. "I haven't been to a festival since..." He did not have to say any more, as I could feel the pain radiating off him. "Besides, I don't have a kimono that fits anyways."

"Sasuke, I would really like it if you went with me," I called to him softly, sitting us both on the couch beside one another. "I mean, I have never really been to a festival to be honest with you. I lived with the current Mizukage's family since I was a baby, if you didn't know. I never really wanted to go to such a thing with them _because _I felt like an intruder. It would be nice for my first one to be around people that need love just as much as the next person."

Sasuke glanced up at me, staring, analyzing almost. I felt the difference in him as my eyes drifted down the collar of his shirt to a strange tattoo that I had not yet seen. I left it alone for the time being, noting to myself to ask him after the festival was done with. I did not want him to be angry with me tonight of all nights.

"Please Sasuke? I could really use a date, after all. Oh, someone as dashing as you on my arm will definitely make all the ladies and men go crazy with jealousy," I chuckled, grinning at that redness creeping up on him again. "I promise you'll have a good time. You can stay with me again tonight too. I'm a bit worrisome after coming down with that sickness so quickly. In fact, it would be an honor if you would escort me, love."

"I still don't have a kimono. I can't go," he continued, eyes now back on my own. He thought he had me there, a way to get out of it, but I had a trick up my sleeve.

"If you had one, would you attend as my escort?" I smirked, seeing the suspiciousness within those onyx orbs. He nodded after a moment of deliberation, raising a thin brow at me to continue on with said trick. I grabbed the bags Youko had dropped for me and pulled the gift-wrapped one off the top. The other must have been mine, and I would worry with it later. "Here Sasuke. This is for doing so well in the Chuunin Exams so far, alright? That, and for your company. I really enjoy having you around, despite how little you seem to talk. But when you do, the two of us can carry on a conversation far too advanced for a child your age. It's... nice. Thank you." The smile I gave was heart-warming, and I tried to force it into my own eyes to express it to him fully. Damned mask...

The boy did not speak, fingers nimbly removing the paper with ease and then clasping the lid of the box. It was almost agonizing how slow he moved now, removing the top and beginning to pull the kimono from the box. It was a beautiful shade of midnight blue, made entirely of satin. Even I was breathless at the piece, marveling over it. No, the best part was the one reason I had it custom made for the Uchiha. The symbol of his deceased clan, the red and white fan, was emblazoned on the back of it, bold and prominent in the same gleaming material.

"Do you like it?" I whispered, worrying over whether or not the boy approved of my tastes in the elaborate piece. "I was careful to pick out something I thought you would like. The symbol on the back was a last minute idea that the seamstress was probably pretty miserable over. She seemed as if she was alright with it when she realized it was for the lovely little boy sitting beside me."

It was unexpected, really, and I came to wonder just what had gotten into everyone today. Sasuke pulled his arms around my waist, the two of us still sitting about on the couch with the box in his lap. I stared in shock, but did not dare let such an opportunity pass by. My arms wrapped so tightly around him, I feared I would never be able to let them loose. Even then, I would gladly hold this dark child in my arms for eternity, should I be allowed such a fine privilege.

_"Thank you," _the words were almost unheard, but I felt them to the edge of my soul. I knew he did not just mean for the gifts I had given him, kimono included, but for all I had done for the boy. Yet, he felt the need to confirm it, adding, _"for everything," _immediately following. I lied my cheek against his hair, enjoying the moment for all it was worth. Sasuke did not pull away but instead pulled deeper into my embrace with comforting ease.

Everything was feeling more and more right in this world...

"Come on Sasuke, let's go get dressed."

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

"That damned rat. I'll kill him, I swear it," I grumbled again for the umpteenth time, hands folded into my sleeves. Youko had not done as I asked and found something I would like better, but instead a satin kimono of _white_. It was a beautiful color, but I always believed it looked silly. The entire thing was exquisite- I would probably be broke by the time all this was done with-, sporting designs of flowers around the neckline. It also had deep purples as well, truly making the entire thing stand out in a crowd. Well, that and the boy that diligently walked beside me, the most dashing out of all in this festival.

We had just watched Naruto engorge himself at the ramen eating contest, searching all over the place for Kakashi secretly while doing so. That man! If he did not show up, I would _maim_ him in the most unpleasant of ways I could think of. Oh, and by now I had _quite _the repertoire.

Luckily, I was distracted by someone stepping in front of me, asking for a dance. Unfortunately it was Jounin-sensei wearing a smirk that sent chills down my spine and into my heart. Trying not to be rude to the other villages, I excused myself from Sasuke momentarily before falling into step with him.

"You look lovely tonight," the man drawled, his voice almost sounding like a hiss. "Meeting someone, I take it? I hope I'm not... keeping you from something." He was prying, delving into business that was not his.

"No worries," I grumbled, trying to follow his steps. Did I ever mention that I was _not _a dancer? Well, a battle is not really like a dance, despite what many say. The act is brutal, calculated, and nowhere near lovely unless a real _artist _happened to be watching from the sidelines.

"I hear all but one of your Genin made it to the final round," he cooed and I wanted to smack the look off his face. Sakura had tied, thus she was not in the final part of the exams. It broke my heart, but she was a strong maturing girl. She would get over it and become a Chuunin next year, no doubt about it.

"Yes, and how many of yours made it?" I already knew the answer, but kept it to myself and hid the smirk beneath my mask. Oh, at least _two _of my students had performed over his, and I enjoyed that immensely. The man was simply looking for trouble, and he would get it if he kept prying.

"May I cut in?" We glanced up to see a drop dead _gorgeous _man in a stunning black kimono, in contrast to the beige of Jounin-sensei's and the alabaster of mine. His hair was all sorts of spiked, defying gravity, with a mask over the bottom portion of his face. No hitai-ate covered his left eye, instead showing a Sharingan and a dashing scar.

Jounin-sensei relinquished me at long last, my sigh probably heard by the receding figure. Nonetheless, Kakashi took my hand and appropriately placed them where they should be. "Sorry I'm a little late. The kimono was pretty dirty." No, this one looked brand new.

"Either you had rarely worn said kimono, or you had to find a store that just happened to be open last minute to buy a new one," I smirked at his laughter, knowing he had been caught. "Despite that, you look absolutely amazing, my dear Jounin."

"Oh, I'm _your _Jounin now?" The pervert in Kakashi shined momentarily, though in the form of a joke we both could not help but giggle over. "You look beautiful, Sayomi." I blushed, muttering my thanks and talking about how Youko had screwed me in this deal. "No, I think this is your color. I find it funny that he got you a matching white mask though." My scowl deepened. "Hey, no offense meant!"

"Just shut up and dance with me Kakashi," I sneered and was whisked around delightfully with him. "I suppose you aren't half bad after all. Far better than I assumed you to be!" His protests were profound, and I could not help but laugh. "Come on, the dance is ending and I need to see to Sasuke. I'm sure he is swarmed with fan girls by now."

The two of us finished off the song, then I turned to see that a blonde girl was avidly trying to win Sasuke's attention. She was a pretty thing, though I swore I could see Sakura in the distance swarming closer. Oh no, I was not dealing with a fight tonight.

"Sasuke dear," I called, stepping closer to the two with Kakashi on my arm, "want to introduce me to your pretty friend?"

"Oh! You must be Sayomi-sensei that Asuma-sensei told us about! I'm Yamanaka Ino," she smiled, blushing at the compliment. "I was just trying to see if Sasuke would dance with me."

"Oh, but he's promised me to a bunch of funnel cake," I murmured, faking sadness. She stuttered and relinquished the boy to me. I offered my other arm, the smile in my eyes, and he took it as my other escort. "Possibly later, Ino honey. Great to meet you."

"You too, Sayomi-sensei!" She waved and then disappeared into the crowd. I smirked down at Sasuke, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"I think a proper 'thank you' is in order for saving you. I thought you were about to snap," I snickered, hearing the muttered 'thank you' I wanted and a blush scattering his cheeks. "Now, how about that funnel cake boys? I'm a sucker for some sweets!"

"Are you sure you should be eating that with what you just got over?" Kakashi was trying to look out for my best interests, but it simply was not working. I glared, narrowing my eyes at him and giving him a single glance that would tell him my position. "Alright, fine. My treat."

"You're learning so fast, Kakashi," I bounced excitedly. "Sasuke, would you like some funnel cake too? We can all gorge ourselves then watch the fireworks. Ooh, and after that we can all stay over at my house and drink tea all night long. Sound good?"

"I suppose I could," Sasuke smirked, earning such a sincere smile it was almost painful. If only he could see it... Too bad I simply had a fear of going without my mask.

"I guess, lady," Kakashi shrugged, though I leaned my head on his shoulders. I saw the slight blush from a small point above his mask, but ignored it. "A-Alright, let's do it."

Kakashi bought three small portions of funnel cake- I doubted I could eat any more- and we found a seat upon a hill high enough to see the show about to commence. I was in the middle of the two, all of us leaned back against a tree, and watching as dazzling arrays of color began lighting up the sky. It was beautiful, and I found myself actually taking time out of my normally gruesome schedule to _appreciate_ something so simple, yet so amazing.

I leaned against Kakashi's shoulder, smiling all the while, arm looped through his and the other around Sasuke's neck affectionately. Naruto and Sakura see us in our spot, and for once I would give the boy credit on knowing when _not _to talk, and the two head up the hill, sitting on either side of us, quietly laughing and guffawing at the show in the night sky.

Soon, everything was over and I was content with where I was sitting, not wanting to move about and leave this perfect slice of paradise. Alas, I could not simply spend the night here, and move from Kakashi to glance at my darling little Sasuke. He was passed out cold against my shoulder, a very light and almost unheard snore coming from his lips.

"Sakura, Naruto, would the two of you like to stay at my place tonight? As I've told Kakashi and Sasuke, whom have both stayed over a few times, I make a pretty good breakfast and I'm an early riser," I whispered to the two, seeing how tired they were. "It would make me happy."

"Sounds fun," Sakura yawned, "but I don't have any sleep clothing." I informed her that I had indeed bought pajamas and a set of clothes for both her and Naruto, earning- with satisfaction- their agreement to stay over.

"I love sleep-overs," Naruto sighed, his eyes droopy and looking as if he was going to pass out on the spot. "Can we go now, Sayomi-sensei? I think I need sleep."

"Kakashi, would you carry Sasuke for me?" I murmured, gentle in getting up. The Jounin helped me from my seat, then proceeded in picking up the sleeping Uchiha in his arms. I smiled, fond of the angelic face the boy had in his sleep. As if he did not have a single trouble in all the world...

The five of us ambled towards my home on the other side of Konoha, slow-moving but surely making it there in good time. Kakashi placed Sasuke in bed, helping me change him from the elaborate and spectacular kimono into a set of his sleeping clothes. Neither of us realized the note that was shuffled towards the bottom of the drawer, one received many days ago from Jounin-sensei.

After Sasuke was properly tucked in and comfortable, I placed a kiss to his forehead through the white of the mask, then hurried into my room where Sakura was sharing the bed with me. I changed, hanging up my own festival clothing and helped her get changed. She was half asleep, a walking dream almost, and once she was secured in her pajamas- pink, of course, because she looked so lovely in the color- I tucked the vision in and gave her another chaste kiss upon her brow. She was asleep in no time.

Now, after I was in my satin pajamas, I entered Naruto's room. The boy was basically dressed without buttoning up his top, and was rubbing his eyes. I sat upon his bed, motioning him over and helping him finish up. "Come on Naruto, you need to get to bed. Kakashi's relinquished the other spare room for you after all."

"Thanks, Sayomi-sensei," he groaned, crawling under the sheets and letting me tuck him in as well. "You know, I'm really glad you came to Konoha. It's good for Sasuke... Believe it..." The boy was asleep, giving him the same good night as all the others.

Finally, I made one final sweep into the living room where Kakashi had made a bed of the family couch. I had a blanket and pillow in my arms, setting it up for him and turning towards the man, my darker mask in place, and eyes shut happily. It had been a perfect evening, truly.

"Kakashi, thank you. For everything. I have not been able to be like this in some time, what with all the missions Mei has me running about on. I did not think I could have other friends, or even children like the Genin, but this adventure has already been the greatest of my life," I whispered, admiring the man in his tight shirt and boxers. Obviously the mask never moved, but I could only imagine the _delightful _face that was underneath it.

"Go to sleep, lady. You probably should not have been up and around after being sick for so long," he chuckled while rubbing my hair, messing up the high ponytail I had placed it in to sleep with. "Good night, Sayomi."

"Sweet dreams, Kakashi," I laughed as well, giving him a quick hug and heading back to my own room. Youko was still asleep on the floor, all paws in the air and snoring profoundly. That elicited another laugh, reaching down to stroke the fur of my companion before crawling beneath the sheets on the other side of Sakura.

I did not think I had ever been so happy as I was going to sleep... _Was this what home was?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ahh! How sweet! =] This chapter is seriously one of my favorites. I just love how... homey everyone is with one another. Like one big, screwed up family.

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Trust is a hard thing for her to give. In fact, only two in this world held it completely: Mei and Youko. Sayomi receives an urgent letter from her adopted sister, the Mizukage, and to say she was excited would be an understatement. It was a mission she had been hoping to receive for <em>years_. The only problem was she would be leaving Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for an unknown number of days- or weeks even- and the final portion of the Chuunin Exams was just around the corner. Sakura and Naruto wanted her to come back, but they believed she would. Kakashi knew she had other duties, but he expected to see her soon. It would Uchiha Sasuke that made her work to fulfill that promise, and she wondered if he was the major reason she _knew, without a doubt _that she would come back, whether it be half-dead or from beyond the grave._

_To assure him, she gave Sasuke the most important gift she could give someone. Something that frightened her and shielded her._

_For him, she would do anything..._


	12. XII: Mist Village Emergency

**Aniwolfgirl: **Just because I'm behind doesn't mean my best friend keeps her damn mouth shut. -.- I already know what happens to the snake-pervert and I also know the basic jist of everything that's going on. -.- It's frustrating when I don't want the surprise ruined and she starts blurting things out, which by then I can't help but want to listen lol. Anyways, I'm glad you're excited! This chapter is a turning point for Sasuke and Sayomi in their relationship as family I'm working on! =3  
><strong>Goddess Hanyuu: <strong>-fist pumps- Hell yeah! You listen to this crazy one Kakashi! I agree with her! Kiss the damn girl and get it over with!... Oh wait, I have the power to do that, don't I? XD Heh... You shall see in later chapters what goes on. I'm big on letting the characters develop together slowly, as most relationships normally do. I hope you enjoy this chappie, my love!  
><strong>ShadowAmaris: <strong>O.O Long review... BUT I SHALL ANSWER IT ALL! -beats on chest like animal- Of course I had to put funnel cake in! -le gasp- Who goes to a carnival and does not get FUNNEL CAKE! It is blasphemy, I say! I wanted the chapter to be lighthearted, especially with THIS chapter following it. Of course, We need an air of something darker in it, thus the Jounin-sensei snippet. =3 Sasuke is ADORABLE isn't he, when he's not all crazy murderer... -.- If I owned a pretty kimono I would never take it off. ^^ They look sooo comfortable, well some at least, and beautiful above all else! Ooh I might add a chapter dedicated to Kasai in here somewhere. I would have to squeeze it into the outline, but she is just one of those side characters readers get interested in, ne? -bows dramatically- I get so fracking irritated when the canon characters aren't in character! I at least TRY to keep them that way, which is why I wrote the hug as I did. If one isn't careful, Kakashi is easy to get OOC. LMFAO! A FAT KID ON A TREADMILL! Made my day, that comment did! And of course, you won't get to hear about that letter for many, many chapters, I promise. XD I'm evil like that... Thank you for all your compliments dear and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

* * *

><p><strong>XII: Returning... Home?<strong>

The house was eerily silent- besides the constant snoring of Naruto from the other room- as my eyes slowly fluttered open. It was early in the morning, probably around seven, and none were awake as of yet. With careful ease, I slipped from the bed and over Sakura, hearing her muttering in her sleep about the Uchiha. I snickered to myself and jumped in the shower, drying my hair with a towel and letting the rest air dry as I finished.

I slipped into a tank-top of dark blue with a swirl design of Kirigakure, along with a pair of shorts that showed a bit of my mid-drift. I did not wear shoes, padding through the house without a single noise, as my reputation proceeded me. My eyes did notice that Youko was no longer in his bed, probably gone and stretching his legs from sleeping so damn much yesterday.

I made sure not to wake Kakashi as I placed a full pot of coffee, along with some hot tea, before making breakfast. I was making _Okayu _(rice porridge), _Tamagoyaki_(rolled omelette), miso soup, and broiled fish, a simple breakfast but something to get everyone up and moving.

Everything was slowly cooking on various burners, the tea finished as I poured myself a heaping cup of coffee, and I sweetened it slightly before finishing the steaming liquid in a single go. Round two lasted much longer, and I took to sipping on it with my mask down, back towards the living area. My mind was elsewhere, absently staring at all that was being made and rolling things about as I needed to. Where was Youko?

"Morning," I heard the faint murmur behind me and quickly pulled my mask up to find Kakashi pouring his own mug. "Did I startle you?"

"I suppose I'm losing my touch. I didn't even hear you sneak up on me," I laughed, brushing my fingers through my silver mane. "If you wanted to, you could have even snuck a peak of what is under my mask. Too late now, I'm afraid."

Kakashi was smiling, both eyes showing this emotion. "I thought about it, but figured you would have turned a good morning bad. What are you making? It smells good." He leaned over my shoulder, seeing the various contents in the pots and skillets. "I haven't had a _good _breakfast in ages."

"Seems I'm the only one that will cook it for you," I grinned, shaking my head at him. "I feel like a damned housewife, honestly. I've been basically in the house for days now, besides last night. I think you are making a mom of me, Kakashi." He blushed and the two of us shared a moment of laughter, soft and to the point.

"Hey, you're the one that volunteers. Don't blame this one on me, lady!" He helps me divvied up the portions, setting the table and hearing the Genin rustling in the other rooms. The smell was slowly starting to wake them up, and Sasuke was the first in the room, brushing his hair out with his fingers. No wonder he had such a messy style all the time, his bed head must be the culprit for his hair was just as spiky as always.

"How did I get home last night?" Sasuke bumbled and sat beside me at the table. I gave a brief explanation, the boy blushing hard at the thought of having to be carried back. I took a small moment to realize in what context he had called this place. _Home_... It brought a heart-warming smile to my face, and I wished he could see it.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him gently, just as Sakura joined us. She poured a cup of tea as the Uchiha took his black coffee. He nodded, the girl smiling softly and agreeing. "Good, now where is Naruto? I thought he'd be the first up with the smell of food."

"I'm here," he yawned, looking beyond exhausted and lumbering towards the table. I poured him a cup of hot tea as well, sitting back down and grinning at everyone. "Wow, Sayomi-sensei this looks great!"

"I can only make breakfast, tea, and ramen. Trust me, anything else is either burnt, inedible, or somehow alive," I wiggled my fingers for dramatic effect, eliciting a laugh from a few of them. "Now, let's eat, shall we?"

Everyone pulled apart their chopsticks, beginning to dive into the succulent meal. I would have to say, it was not the best I had done, but it certainly was beyond edible. Thank Kami-sama... I really did not want to have food poisoning of children on my head.

As we were finishing up breakfast and Sakura busily helped me wash the dishes, Youko bursted in, looking wild-eyed and grinning maliciously. Everyone turned to look at him, Kakashi and Sasuke cleaning up the table while Naruto went about drying off the dishes for us. He noticed the stares, his grin faltering and turning more serious, as per usual, before he lumbered up to me. "Sayomi, we need to talk. I have an urgent scroll from the Mizukage. And it isn't a weekly check-up."

"Oh what now? She has horrible timing. I just wanted to spend the day training with the kids. I know they have a lot to do to get ready for the final leg of the exams," I grumbled, wiping my hands off on the apron I had on. "Excuse me kids. I'll be right back."

I exited the kitchen and walked outside to the porch, retrieving the scroll from the nin-fox, secured around his neck in a pouch on his hitai-ate. It was messily scribbled, signaling another personal one from Mei. Odd, it must be really important to not be from her secretary... She rarely sent me anything hand-written any more.

I opened the scroll and glanced over it, eyes widening. Oh my, how could I possibly refuse _this_? "Youko, do you know what the contents of this scroll are?" He nodded, grinning once more. "What do you say, eh? It seems Mei wants us to head the mission."

"The Hokage has already been briefed that you might need to leave for a while. He understands and told me to inform you that you may take your departure at any given time. He does not know the severity of the hunt though, only that it is a crucial piece that our home must act on," he remarked, sitting on his haunches and actually wagging his fluffy tail a bit. "We are taking it, correct?"

I bit my lip, glancing through the doorway and wondering how the Genin would take this. I would be back, hopefully at least, but this mission was something I had been waiting on for _years_. "Of course. I'll have to get packed up quickly though. No, I just need a few supplies. The rest is at the house in Kiri. Youko, go throw a few things in a pack for us, would you? I need to handle this with the rest of them."

"Oh, and tell Naruto the Hokage requests him immediately. Sayomi, we have to go. Don't lose your nerve. We have both been waiting on this for some time now," he growled, bouncing back inside to go about his packing. I sighed, rubbing my face and hurrying back inside. I would have to do this, and there was no getting around it.

I found the Genin already dressed and ready for the day, some heading towards the exit. I stopped them cold, motioning them to come and take a seat in the living room. "Alright, I have some bad news everyone. But, don't worry, I will be back soon."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Naruto's eyes grew, shaking his head fervently. "You can't leave Sayomi-sensei! We only have three weeks until the final part of the exams!"

"Naruto, don't worry. I will be back before then," I stressed to him, clutching the scroll for dear life. "Something urgent has come up in Kiri, and I have to leave immediately. It has been requested _personally _by my Mizukage. If I don't go now, it would be considered treason."

"What are you going to do, Sayomi-sensei?" Sakura whispered, looking just as disheartened as Naruto. Sasuke was glancing off somewhere else, though I swore I could see a deep sadness within him. The boy did not let it leak onto his face, remaining only in his eyes. "I mean, you _will _come back right?"

"Of course, Sakura. I promise I will come back," I said, almost offended that she would have so little faith. "Children, you must understand something. I am a kunoichi of renowned in my village, though little know me by name. I have a job I have to do as a Jounin of Kirigakure no Sato, and it is of urgency."

"I understand," Naruto mumbled, coming forward and wrapping his arms around me. "Promise me you will return, okay?" I smiled, hugging him tightly and swearing on my life that I would be back before the exams. "Good, because I really want you to see me kick some butt."

"I'll be there," I promised, then gave Sakura a huge hug. "And me and you will sit together and watch alright?" Sakura grinned, agreeing, though tears were leaking down her cheeks. I wiped them away, ushering the two to hurry up and go on, and that Naruto had to go straight to the Hokage. "I'll be back, I swear it kids!"

That left Sasuke and Kakashi. I turned the boy first, seeing him standing up, hands deep in his pockets and heading towards the door. I followed him, stopping the Uchiha on the back porch and grabbing him. "Sasuke, I want to give you a special good-bye, or rather 'see you soon'. Please, don't just leave like this."

"You might not be back," he remarked, turning to face me and giving me a glimpse of that strange mark again. "If the Mizukage is requesting you so urgently, it is a dire mission at hand. You could be killed in action, unable to make it back before my fight."

"No, Sasuke. I _will_ be back, this I can promise," I added in, determination beaming in my eyes. "I have something to come back to. As long as I always have that, I shall always return. I don't die very easily, love." He evaluated me for a moment, and after a few thoughts I leaned down and handed him a kunai from a pouch always on me. It had an inscription on it, reading '_My Love, My Sister_'. "This was a gift from Terumi Mei when we were growing up together on what we assumed was my birthday. It means a great deal to me, as you can tell. I want you to keep this until I get back. That way, I know it is in good hands. Alright?" I smiled at him softly.

He still looked skeptical, but kept the kunai and shoved it in his pocket. "Fine. I expect you to be back before my match though." Sasuke glanced straight into my eyes. "I know you want to know a few things, and I'll tell you when you get back."

I grinned, nodding vehemently towards him. I had one last gift to give him, something precious and something only a few people alive in this world had...

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**_  
>First Person's Point of View<em>

I did not know why I was so torn up about her leaving. Did I really care for this woman? Had she really made such an impact on my life? I was an avenger, and I did not have time to get close to anyone, no matter the situation. But for some reason, I was truly worried about the return of this kunoichi.

She had treated me differently than any had before now. When she saw my house, she had not glanced at me in pity, but instead found a small sliver of hope in the darkness that surrounded it. Sayomi was different, really, as she had done things for me that none other dared. The woman had thought of me constantly, even when I was not around, and the proof was in the clothing she had purchased that hung in the closet and stocked the drawers in the room she constantly referred to as 'Sasuke's room'. I had my own room here...

The kunai was indeed special to her, I saw it in her eyes as she handed it over, affectionately staring at the metal. That was the reason I had been so careful taking it, gently placing it in my pocket despite what it looked like. She smiled and I felt in all my heart that she _would _return to me. To me...?

I supposed I felt a little something for her, but not in the way that a man felt for a woman. No, she was much older than me, in her twenties, and I did not have time for a girlfriend anyways. Perhaps like a sibling, or a mother even? I did not even want to think such thoughts, the pain ran so deep, the hatred. Though, when I thought of Sayomi, I felt my heart swell and a protective edge kick in.

No one would hurt her as long as I was around...

"Sasuke, I have one last gift for you, something that is a pact of a promise," she whispered, checking behind her to make sure we were not being watched. Specifically, to make sure Kakashi was giving us some private time. "With this, you know how serious I am. You might not understand the gravity of such a commodity, but one day you will realize."

"Go on," I murmured, not noticing how silent our tones had receded to. Mine included... She placed a single digit within the stretching material of her black mask, slowly slipping it down. She was revealing herself, something her pet fox had mentioned never happened. Something that only him and the Mizukage herself had ever seen. One would not find this occasion as monumental as it was, but I took it for what she offered. She was giving me something precious, something that frightened her, and was giving it to me willingly.

I had never felt like this before...

The fabric slid down, slowly, and her eyes never left my own. For a brief moment, I saw fear slide through those cerulean orbs, though they closed and a sigh was uttered before she continued. Once more, she was staring straight into me, as if looking into my soul and seeing what none other had. She saw me for _me_, not as the last surviving Uchiha, but instead as Sasuke...

At last, the fabric fell and revealed all that she had hidden for over a decade, possibly more. Her skin was light, pale like the rest of the woman, and the tips of those purple markings were revealed. Markings like... _his. _The memory was haunting from the Forest of Death, but I would talk more of it with her later. Right now, I needed to memorize this gift, this sign of devotion.

Her nose was sharp, yet still petite and made her look more of a woman than I had realized. A supple pair of pale pink lips were revealed, turning up into a brilliant smile of gleamingly white teeth. She was beautiful to say the least, and I wondered if her gift was only the revealing of her face. No, there was more to it.

"I've wanted you to truly see how happy you make me. How happy you, Kakashi, Sakura, and even Naruto have made me," she whispered, that smile the most sincere emotion I had ever seen. "I want you to see what I offer all of you. I offer you love, devotion, _trust_, and all of it is given in the smiles I hide so selfishly. Sasuke, from the moment I first set eyes on you, I knew I would love you. And I do, I truly care for you. Enough so that I would give you the world, if I could, just to quench that hatred within. No matter if we are worlds away, you can call on me and I will come. Never forget that. I don't care if I do take to the afterlife, which trust me it will not happen _any _time soon, even then I will come and protect you with my entire being. Sasuke, you are a magnificent person, and just in meeting you I will always cherish you.

"You have helped me create memories, and from there many more will follow. I am indebted to you, for not only helping me call this place a _home_, but also because you have brought back to life a spark I did not know existed in me anymore. I swear I will return to you. Not even death would stop me from that," she swore, not reaching out towards me as I wished she would.

My hands moved of its own accord, placing itself gently against her exposed cheek, feeling the softness of the flesh beneath. She was still beaming that _intoxicating _smile, her own hand coming over mine, and she pushed into it. At last, her arms encircle me, lips going to my forehead and expressing everything and more in the single gesture.

Perhaps, I loved her too... I did not doubt she would return to me, and I would gladly get stronger to prove myself to her. I had heard of the power behind this fragile kunoichi, had heard only once the nickname _Za Youma of Kirigakure_, and with a bit of research had discovered she was the best Hunter Nin the village had ever seen, the best Jounin currently of her village.

"Sayomi, I'll expect to see you soon," I murmured into the embrace, not realizing until now how tightly my arms were around her. "So hurry up and go so you can get back, alright?"

"You got it, Sas," she murmured, pulling away and letting me enjoy the sight one more time. It was engraved in my head, that smile, and I found myself smiling as well. I could have sworn the returned gesture made a tear come to her eye, but it was gone before I could fathom the truth.

She was pulling the fabric back up, ruffling my hair once more before I turned to leave. Once she gave one last farewell, I swiveled myself to watch the woman walk back into the house.

She would be back... I knew it in all that was Uchiha Sasuke...

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Kobayashi Sayomi  
><strong>_First Person's Point of View_

"Kakashi, I will spare you a heartfelt goodbye. You know I'll be back soon," I informed him as I enter the house again, almost tearing up from the encounter with Sasuke. "Thank you for the private moment. Youko, are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's get going so we can hurry up and get back," he growled, and I agreed whole-heartedly with him.

I moved once more to Kakashi, wrapping my arms around him. "I'll miss all of you. Look for me when the exams begin again, alright? I'll be there, without a doubt. And make sure you train Sasuke as best as you can. I'm excited to know he got such a marvelous teacher."

"I will, don't worry Sayomi," Kakashi chuckled, hugging me back momentarily. My mask was long since back in place, though I grinned up at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'll see you in a few weeks, lady."

"There's a gift on Sasuke's bed for him. It's a jumpsuit I thought he might want to wear at the exams for his final match," I added, nodding in approval at the idea of him wearing it. "See you soon, Kakashi."

"You too, Sayomi. Don't get killed," he remarked, eyes turning up in a smile. I promised him as well, then left the house with Youko. I was beyond the gates in no time, calling a farewell to Izumo and Kotetsu and earning a wave in return.

"You going to be able to concentrate?" Youko smirked, bounding through the trees with me. I could still remember the mission scrawled so messily in that scroll.

"Of course. I've been waiting on this mission for _years_," I hissed, shoulders shaking in excitement. I wanted to be in Kirigakure immediately, and thus forced more chakra into my speed while my companion kept in sync with my frenzied steps. "And once I have his head, I'll mount it as a trophy in my living room in Kiri."

_Sayomi,_

_Return to Kirigakure immediately. I need you to lead a mission of dire importance._

_Hoshigaki Kisame has been located at last._

_Search, and destroy..._

_Terumi Mei_ _Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato_

Oh yes, I was _excited_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh. My. Goodness. Things just got interesting! And what do you think of her gift to Sasuke? It showed her undying loyalty to him and I thought it would make one realize how deeply she cares for the boy. =]

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>The night was void of any life, save a small contigent of shadowy figures that shot through the trees with murderous intent. Their goal was clear and they knew where their target was. It was time for a death match, and many knew they would not make it out alive. She had a feeling things were about to get fierce, ugly... If only she knew just how much shit was about to go down. Her target was crafty...<em>

_But was she craftier?_


	13. XIII: S-Ranked Priorities

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry it has taken so long to update, my loves. Between two deaths in the family in the last two and a half weeks I've been rather overwhelmed. Here's chapter thirteen!

**Aniwolfgirl: **=3 Thank you for the review my darling! You were the first! -gives cookie- I hope chapter thirteen holds up to your standards!  
><strong>Goddess Hanyuu: <strong>Ooh, this is only the first part of a two-part battle. Perhaps Kisame will get his ass kicked? I do hope so. (Even though I know what happens... .) He deserves it for being SUCH AN ASS. Though, I hold a special place in my heart for shark-boy. XD  
><strong>ShadowAmaris: <strong>Your review is actually what reminded me to update, so thank you! . I'm glad you liked how I ended chappie twelve! =3 Of course all of you needed to see what was IN the letter. Though it stands to question what Jounin-sensei said in his. It will come in time. "Search, and Destroy..." What a way to get everyone on their toes! Even I loved it, and I wrote it! XD Anyways, yeah I'm still developing her relationship with Sasuke as best as I can. OMG little Sayo and Kakashi's would be epic! Lol, but no. Everyone is gonna hate how this story ends, trust me, but that will come in time. And besides, there's still a sequel after this I have to rewrite, remember? XD Anyways, HOPE YOU ENJOY MY LOVE!

* * *

><p><strong>XIII: The Hunt for a Criminal<strong>

The night was eerily silent, six shadows running forth unknown, disturbing not a single creature. Almost as if a trick of the light, they traversed, led diligently by a frightening figure in the front. All that could be seen was the narrowed slits of eyes, even hair covered. The cerulean orbs burned with determination, blood-lust, ready for the kill and ready for the final breath of the prey...

I suppose I should have been afraid of my target, an S-ranked criminal with a prowess for destruction and carnage, yet I could not feel such a thing in this moment. Excitement coursed through my veins, at last a chance to prove myself once more against this horrendous foe. I was not afraid of him, no... But his partner...

My feelings were mixed on Uchiha Itachi. I wanted answers, wanted to know if it had really been him that had saved me from certain death at the hands of a ferocious, sudden illness. Unfortunately, I feared for my comrades, Youko included, and knew that the Uchiha would not spare us should he be with Kisame.

A signal was given from my nin-fox, meaning the scent we had been tracking was getting stronger, more potent. He was close, _very close_... It was time to stop, feed my operatives and rest briefly before the carnage. A summoning was brought forth, Mako the sliest of my smallest nin-fox, and he nodded before continuing with the scent. He would allow us our break, then return to his world when we continued pursuit.

I found a small area shrouded in bushes, tall enough for us to stand and easy enough to gain access in without making a noise. The six of us slid within, crouching low and resting our bodies for a moment. We had been on this hunt for a solid week now, another week wasted in Kirigakure going over specifications and choosing the appropriate group to accompany me. I had chosen men and women without those to return to, should things go bad, but still skilled in their respective areas.

Elite nin... ANBU...

"All of you know the severity of what is coming to a close," I whispered to them as all the masked faces nodded. "Good. I cannot guarantee the return of all of you. I'm sure at least a few might succumb to the afterlife, but for now we have a matter for the sake of our village at hand. Are all of you willing to lay down your lives for this mission, I ask again?"

Once again all nodded before a woman to my left spoke, "We will follow you in, _Za Youma_. Our plan is thorough and we will succeed for Mizukage-sama. You will serve as a go-behind. Me and Hari will create a distraction while the rest of you follow through."

"Yes, but do so cautiously. This man was one of the legendary swordsmen, and I have tangled with him once before. He is beyond dangerous, deadly to say the least. Avoid his sword, for sure. It drains chakra even without cutting you. I am sure I don't have to explain the severity of the situation, should you be sliced open," I murmured, handing out riceballs attained in the previous village by another of the members.

"The target is forty-three yards to the north," Mako returned, folding from thin air. He was able to blend into his surroundings, a startling feature and one that came in quite useful on such missions as these. Unfortunately, the little guy had to be warned at least a week ahead of time to make himself available due to his busy- meaning, he watched an excess of human television and often refused to be bothered- schedule. "Be weary. I could smell his partner nearby. There are two S-ranked nin to watch out for."

"Thank you. Dismissed," I called and the fox folded into thin air with a small poof of smoke to follow. "This mission just got harder, I'm afraid. We will follow with Attack Delta. Do not, I repeat, do not look into the eyes of the Uchiha. His Sharingan is legendary all in itself, and he can kill you with a glance. Do not underestimate him above all. Are we ready?"

"Yes." They were in perfect unison, and I gave a steady hand signal. Now was the time for silence, properly rewarded as all of them shot out into the night in various directions. I turned to Youko, smirking wildly beneath the lower part of my mask. I had also worn my ANBU mask, a white and red piece with large slits for the eyes, shaped like a ferocious fox with gnarling teeth. A demon, indeed.

"Are you ready, my love?" I chuckled wickedly, hearing the same light laughter from the creature. "I believe we have a show to put on. Watch your back, alright?"

"And I'll watch yours too, Sayomi. I'll give you the lead way you need for a perfect assault. Let's go, shall we?" He had never been in better spirits, I believed. The two of us disappeared from the bushes, becoming one with our surroundings and shooting forth.

We were upon the man in no time- if he was even able to be called a man- and watched him from the trees for an opening to attack. I could see faint glimpses of my comrades around, giving a signal that was unseen by any but them. Kisame was unsuspecting, I believed, but I was careful in case the man knew what was going on. Where was the Uchiha?

Hari, a male wearing a mask of flat proportions, and Yuna, the woman from earlier in a cat mask, appeared on either side of him at a great distance. The shark stopped, glancing back and forth before grinning wildly. "It seems I have an audience. Only two? I would think they learned from our last encounter with the present Mizukage."

He was trying to push buttons, but luckily my troops did not fall for such folly. The two weaved hand signs while the shark simply watched with interest and that damned grin, and in unison belted out a blast of both water and fire. The two collided, creating a thick mist of steam nowhere near like what I created. They did not know Kiton, but knew it was my element. They were depending on my performance, and I would give them a show.

I was keeping watch, weaving my own signs as Youko flitted off to start pouring gas into the area with a special jutsu. I was analyzing Kisame, allowing the ANBU to give their go at him while keeping a sharp eye out for the Uchiha and trying to keep my troops from dying. I felt like a mother hen, honestly, but with a much higher set of priorities.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Unfortunately, the death I knew would happen came, another operative trying to disembowel him from behind in the confusion of all things. Kisame was able to obliterate the man in a single blow, a shot of fire being sent out from Yuna to burn the body of our fallen companion as soon as it hit the ground. So far, only one death had been given. Hopefully we would keep things this way.

I skirted around the trees, hearing a noise from another side of the forest. Apparently another of my operatives had found the Uchiha and was engaging him in battle. I prayed they did not look within the eyes of the man, but also that they kept him busy for a minute. I had a job to do.

Hari leapt forward, dodging the sword effortlessly, but at a price. I could almost see the chakra being siphoned from him, but the man did not falter. He was able to lodge a set of kunai into the back of Kisame, performing one of his jutsu to create a rock wall on top of him. I doubted that would slow him down by much, but knew my time to enter was coming soon.

Yuna heated up the rocks and I heard the undeniable groan of the shark as it charred his flesh. The smell of singed fish reached my nose and I nearly laughed. Things were going far too easily, and it was making me nervous. Highly nervous...

"Why do I have a feeling there's much more to this little charade? I've killed one, and obviously Itachi is handling another. So that's two, plus two more here. So far, there's four of you, but just how many more are hiding from me? I'll just have to draw them... OUT!" Yuna had not seen the attack coming, and neither had I for it was so fast, and she was dropped to the ground, dead.

_'Damn it! I can't sit around like this. I must wait until the opportune moment. Youko has almost laced enough oil into the mists to do it. Almost... NOW!' _I watched as Hari was taken down, right as a blast of fire was sent from my lips. The explosion was deafening, burning the remains of the two ANBU and sizzling onto the shark. I hoped he had died, but had a feeling it would not keep being so easy.

"Show yourself, little mouse!" A sickening crack was heard from farther away and I realized how badly this mission was now going. "Oh, look at that. It seems that's four down, and how many to go? I feel like there's only one left. They would never risk so many lives against an Akatsuki member. I know my old village."

_'He wants a show. Well here we fucking go!' _I was angry now with the death toll nearly at its maximum. I had to survive this, but I also had to succeed. I had not failed a mission since that one night against this very same opponent, both him and the Uchiha. I did not need this to be another night.

"You want to know who this little mouse is?" I called and projected my voice so it echoed. A clone was produced, slipping forward and entering the clearing. Kisame turned to stare, tilting his head at the ANBU mask over my face. "Long time no see, wretch. Though I have to say, you certainly smell delicious charbroiled a bit."

"You little... Afraid to show yourself? I would be too, if I knew my family might die," Kisame laughed, the noise horrid and gurgling. My clone pulled the ANBU mask from her face, dropping to the ground and letting the mass of silver hair fall out. "Oh, what do you know? It's that little girl I faced so many years ago. Now where is Itachi at? He had a liking to you, I think. It would be great for the man to know we could capture you and make you a whore for the Akatsuki."

"As if you could," the clone chuckled, taking a fighting stance. "Come and get it then. Or are you all swim and no teeth, shark-boy? I've got plenty of time to waste for your head."

He pulled his sword- Samehada, I believe it was called from the texts- from his back, but did not yet unravel it. He was quick, surprisingly for his mass, and sliced the clone in two with a single swipe. He did not notice until it was almost too late that a searing mist was rising, Steam Release, a broiling substance that was only immune to the caster and the breed of nin-fox as Youko, the alabastrine kind.

"Shit," Kisame grumbled, leaping high into the air and weaving signs. "I'll really show you something if you want to play rough, bitch. Try this on for size!" A bubble of water about a mile wide flared up, the man merging with his sword and becoming more like a real shark. I was engulfed in this bubble, holding my breath and slightly aware of the eyes of the Uchiha on me.

I was now vulnerable, floating in this bubble and obvious to my prey, my captor. He had a wild look on his face, snarling with victory almost. "You almost had me there, girl. Now come here so I can take a bite out of you!" He was fast in the water, ungodly fast, and came at me with said speed with intent to kill.

I barely dodged and the man shot past as my breath began to wane. I needed out of here and fast- Wait! I smirked, weaving the hand signs and avoiding him all the while. Without words, an _enormous _blast of fire shot from my mouth, turning the water into a broiling prison. I could see Kisame writhing from the heat in the distance, the steam unable to harm me, and I was able to escape just in time to devour mouthfuls of air.

"I'm having shark for dinner!" I laughed loudly, nearly beside myself with delight as he falls. "But I'm not done yet, baby. Try this one on, eh! _Kiton: Senzu no Ryuu!_(Steam Release: Dragon of a Thousand Heads!)"

The steam began coiling around itself, forming into a dragon with multiple heads, splitting off every few seconds into two more. I had jumped far away, fearful that my own jutsu would devour me, as it had tried before. Its eyes train to Kisame, letting out an earth-rattling roar, and the beast shot forth, trying to capture him in its broiling mouths. I felt that Youko had long since left the scene, knowing of what was to come. Good; I did not need to worry about him in the middle of this fight.

But why was the Uchiha not helping his partner? And where the hell was he? It did not sit well with me, and I tried to keep my focus up while feeding chakra into my beast. Kisame was having difficulties, a pleasurable sight indeed, and was trying to merge away from his sword with a few complications.

"Seems you've got a few tricks up your sleeve this time, sly little fox!" He had managed to shout various jibes at me as the beast hurried to overtake him. "But so do I, damn it!" His own dragon of water was created, but unfortunately for him, my beast devoured it whole while using it to create more heads and more mouths to attack with.

I could not sustain this for much longer, and at last release the jutsu when it collided with the shark. Unfortunately, despite my panting and lack of chakra, I could see the creature had not killed him, only injured the man. Blood was running down his arm, obviously where the brunt of the attack hit.

A fearful image caught my peripheral, seeing Youko being held captive by the Uchiha across the clearing I had created with the dragon. The creature looked worse for wear and my rage began bubbling over.

"Release him, you fool!" I snarled, though the Uchiha did nothing more than stare at me with a flat Sharingan gaze. I had been careful not to look in his eyes, trained only on my pet.

"No. Leave now or I will kill both of you."

That did it. Time to bring out the big guns... I was _pissed_...

My hands weaved into a myriad of signs so quickly, only the Sharingan could track the movements. It had been a long time since I had to use it, and I wondered if _He _would even appear, or if it would be one of his lackeys.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Oinari Chichi!"_

Game on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Holy shit. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! Even I love how this chappie ended, despite it being a MAJOR cliffhanger. . Oops? It seems that Sayomi is summoning one last, final jutsu to try and end things before she passes out. What do you think will happen? =3

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>The fight was miserable, but she had a plan. She always had a plan, but would it actually work? Would this ace in the hole do it for her, or would she be killed? If she lost, there would be no saving the woman this time. Kisame was out for blood, as he had promised so many, many years ago, and she wanted his head. Except, strange things happen... What in the hell was going on?! What had she done to deserve <em>this?!


	14. XIV: Kunoichi of Repute

**Aniwolfgirl: **I'm sooo glad you enjoyed the last chapter dear! I'm trying to show that Sayo is a badass at long last, considering we really haven't seen her in full-blown action yet. This chapter will hopefully leave you pleasantly satiated. The second part of the epic Akatsuki showdown is here!  
><strong>Angelforver06: <strong>And so you shall have more, my dear! -stomps staff like Gandalf from Lord of the Rings- XD Enjoy!  
><strong>ShadowAmaris: <strong>Faithful as always, darling! -huggaggles- Considering you only reviewed 2 days ago, I'm hoping this came soon enough! It's the end scene of the fight. Sorry for the MAJOR cliffhanger, but I needed all of you to stay on your toes. XD And thank you for saying Sayo is not a Mary Sue. -.- She used to be, back when this story was first created on Quizilla! but I have reworked her so pain-stakingly hard to make her a better, more believable character that this is the outcome. Tell me what you think of the end of the battle! =3 Even though the rest really is not a battle... . Eh! -shrugs-

* * *

><p><strong>XIV: <em>Za Youma <em>of Kirigakure no Sato**

"_Summoning Technique: Father Oinari!"_

The earth began to quake hard enough to jar Youko from the hands of Itachi and scatter him mercilessly on the hard ground. Both him and Kisame were staring as a massive cloud of smoke appeared from nowhere, huge in size and covering the clearing I had created with my previous jutsu.

The growl that came from the smoke was frightening, though I had long since been used to it. Slowly, it began to dissipate, my legs leaping into the fray and onto the back of the giant beast of a summoning. At last, the Akatsuki members were able to see my _favorite _of all alabastrine foxes- I use that term loosely, because I really wanted to strangle the fox half of the time-, a beast that rose more than forty feet in the air, possibly far larger than that, glaring down at them.

The creature was a solid white, his fur glinting a deep red every here and there should the sun be out, though unfortunately it was not. His eyes were a blood red, identical to Youko's, and a tobacco pipe sat in his teeth on one side. His single tail swished aggressively, throwing his paw out and retrieving my partner with little effort before throwing him up onto his head for me to catch.

"What sort of mess have you gotten me into now, Sayomi-teme!" Of course, this was why he was a last resort situation and the reason I often wanted to strangle him. The creature had a foul mouth on him and went out of his way to shoot insults at me. I knew the beast valued me though, for I was the first to attain these summonings in centuries. "I smell four dead, something that wreaks of cooked _wobbegong_, and various other disgusting aromas."

"I am not a carpet shark, you big oaf!" Kisame attacked with a snarl, though Father Oinari easily dodged the sword and stared at it with interest. "Are you afraid, mutt?"

"Not at all. I'm wondering why that chakra-draining sword has scales on it. I suppose they keep making things uglier and uglier these days. After all, you're obviously only a few decades old. They probably should have stopped before the paint process though. You look like what I hack up in the mornings," the beast laughed, a wheezing noise that echoed around what was left of the forest, as steam poured fluidly from his pipe. _Steam _not smoke, as most would believe.

"Why you!" And so, Father Oinari exploded the area in a jutsu unlike any other, feeding off my chakra to keep him out. I had learned Steam Release, Kiton, from him and Youko personally many years ago, a combination of my two chakra types- water and fire. It was unlike Mei's in many aspects, but also similar to one of her specialties.

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

Again; it had happened again. I had been out of my league, in so many ways, and was now lying in a bloodied heap on the ground. My mask was half-torn off, hiding just what it needed to, but I was drenched in a viscous liquid. Various weapons were etched into my flesh and Youko and Father Oinari both poofed back to his world to recover a short few minutes ago.

They had taken down my _fiercest_ summoning... Hoshigaki Kisame, ex-resident of Kirigakure no Sato, was a _true monster_. Now, I expected my death, though I tried in vain to move against it. His sword was raised above his head and I wanted so badly to move, yet my body refused to respond.

I would not be able to do it; I was breaking a promise to one of the few people my heart cared for in this world. Sasuke would be disappointed in me, for dying that is, and I knew he would never forgive me for it. I felt sick at the notion, nearly wanting to cry at the thought, but I was a kunoichi and I would not die with tears in my eyes. I was a Jounin, the best of the village, and here I was, bleeding profusely on the floor of the forest.

"Any last words, little fox?" Kisame was smirking, though I will say I did some damage to him. One arm was broken and the bone was protruding from it, along with a decent-sized hole in his gut. I did not see how he was still moving with the thick liquid dripping from his mouth so swiftly. Any normal person would be dead on contact with the blow to the stomach, and yet he lived... I was clearly outmatched, despite how I hate to admit it.

"_I'm sorry, Kakashi_..." I made sure the man could not hear me as I whispered it to myself. _"I'm so, so sorry... Sasuke..." _With those words out of my mouth, I felt a weight lifted from me. I would have to watch over those two, Youko, and Mei from whatever Hell I was sent to. What Heaven would want a murderer like me?

"What? Oh never mind! I'll be keeping your head as a trophy!" Kisame plunged his sword downwards, my eyes locking on his and wanting him to see the burning hatred with the last few seconds of my life. I wanted to go down with a bit of dignity, at least.

What happened next, I will never fully understand, you see. Itachi grabbed Kisame's shoulder, the one of the broken arm, and stopped the shark from lobbing off my head or whatever he was aiming for. With that thing, he would probably be able to vertically chop me in half without much effort.

"What are you doing, Itachi?" Kisame growled while spitting blood off to the side. "I understand you have some strange fascination with this girl, but I'll find you a bedmate like her. Well, I bet she's real fire under the sheets, but I'll try. She's going to die today. You let her live the last time, not this time."

"Kisame." The word was short, sweet, and simple, spoken in a very collected and deep voice. "Leave. I'll be back shortly." Kisame, almost protesting until he saw the seriousness in those Sharingan eyes, turned and stomped off with a lewd string of profanities openly spewing from his bloodied lips. Itachi's attention turned to me and he kneeled close.

"So now I take it you'll do the honors?" I groaned, glaring for what little I had left. I was exhausted, close to losing consciousness, and tired beyond a doubt. I was going to die here, and I had so many regrets...

"No, I am not," he murmured while his eyes bored into mine. I did not care at this point, heatedly gazing within those red orbs, that beautiful face. God, he looked like an angel of death. "Why do you live?"

"I live for those I love," I remarked immediately without even thinking over the answer. "I live for Mei, Youko, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto... And I live for Uchiha Sasuke. I live for a boy that is without a family and one that was forsaken by a brother that did- no, _does-_ not care." I swore something moved across his face, some emotion, but it was too quick and unreadable. "And even if I die, I will watch over them. Be warned, Uchiha, if you ever, and I mean _ever _hurt Sasuke again, I will find a way to destroy you from the afterlife, even if it condemns my soul for all eternity. Though, I have questions for you, one in particular. _Did you really save me from my death so many weeks ago?"_

He did not respond to my question, instead staring at me with that fixated gaze of his. I did not need the answer, as he gave it without a word otherwise. He had indeed injected me with that serum, something that brought me back from a short, unknowingly swift death. But... why? This man was one said to be filled with hatred, not one to save another life. What in the world was going on here? _He had abandoned Sasuke, led him down a path of darkness..._

"You will not die today," Itachi added quietly, Sharingan never leaving my own cerulean orbs. "Do not pursue us again. I will not stop him next time. Now, sleep." I feel my body convulsed once and I groaned loudly. He was slipping me into seventy-two hours of hell again, of that I was sure.

But something strange happened as my body was overtaken. For a brief moment, a whisper of something entered my head. I had invaded his mind, if only for a moment, a second, and heard a thought the man probably never wanted another to hear.

_'Watch over him with me. And now, I will watch over you as well, Kobayashi Sayomi... For Sasuke...'_

After that, all I could see was myself strapped to a cross with hundreds of the Uchiha coming closer with weapons raised. Again, they go easy on me, yet the agony was excruciating. I had not died...

_'Sasuke, I will return to you...' _And then, I wept within this void. I wept from the joy, not the blinding pain searing through me, but the happiness that my promise would not be broken. I would return for his match, and I would help him overcome his demons. One way or another, I would love Sasuke like no one ever had or ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Wow, that's definitely a strange side of Itachi... But we all know he secretly loves Sasuke more than the world and everything in it. Well, you know if you've watched through a good portion of the anime... If not, sorry for the half-ass spoiler! XD

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>She had never been one to sit around for long. She could not stand how boring it was, and as of late she had been spending far too much time in a bed recovering from something or the other. She was tired of it. Flat out tired. Fortunately, she had a pleasant and missed face to share her time with. And what was this about Kakashi's abs?<em>


	15. XV: A Slow Recovery

**Author's Note: **First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! =3 This chapter is for Christmas, though of course I really needed to update anyways. . I hope you guys enjoy this snippet! It gives insight to the family-bond between Mei and Sayomi!

**Almathia: **Huh, you're the only reviewer of the last chappie. Strange... No matter! I thank you for the lovely review darling! Oh trust me, she's a lot different from Kakashi than you think. You'll see in time! XD -zips lips- Enjoy the chappie sweetheart!

* * *

><p><strong>XV: The Mizukage of Kirigakure, Terumi Mei<strong>

Everything ached, feeling as if I had been stabbed thousands of times, as I had dreamed for the last few days. My eyes were heavy, but I opened them at long last, with renowned effort mind you, a thick blur over my vision. Slowly, I utter a groan and let my eyes adjust to the bright lights around me. I could hear someone talking, my ears tuning in to try and catch the end of their conversation.

"-when she will wake, Mizukage-sama. She was badly hurt when we received her. I have been trying everything in my power," a man was saying, obviously to Mei, and I felt they were right outside the door. To confirm my theory, I turn my head and see the opening cracked ever-so-slightly and allowing the words to drift inside, muffled but able to be deciphered.

"Anyone have some coffee?" I scream, my voice raspy and withered. "By god, I need some damn coffee. And a pain pill. No, a lot of pain pills. Anyone? Mei!" I groan again, forcing myself to sit up in the bed. I felt how dismantled my bones were, though upon inspection realize I no longer sported any broken limbs. Apparently, my Mizukage had spared no expense in healing me up quicker.

"Sayomi?" Mei throws the door open with brute strength, staring at me in shock. "You're awake! It's been two days since we recovered you. I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up at all, at this rate." She turns to the man she was speaking to out in the hall. "Get the woman some coffee, three sugars, now."

"But, Mizukage-sama. . . She doesn't need to be drinking-"

"_That's an order_." Needless to say, I heard the shuffling scurry off immediately. The beautiful woman sits on the edge of the bed beside me, rubbing her exposed eye in worry. "You really do know when to do things a bit over the top, don't you? What happened out there, Sayo?"

I could vaguely see the whole picture in my head, recollecting things to Mei about the battle that took place and how I was the only survivor besides Youko, who would need to be summoned once I was well enough. In fact, I would be doing that _real _soon, for I wanted to check on my companion.

I stop my story right before the piece with me lying about on the floor of the forest, about to be hacked in two, when a whole pot of coffee is delivered to us, sugar to the side, and a cup already made for me. The nurse hands it off gently, Mei ordering her to leave and that none were to enter until she allowed it again. Once we were alone, the Mizukage turns back to me, nodding to finish up.

"Mei, I don't understand something," I murmur, mask down and eagerly slurping down the hot liquid. "Remember how Itachi spared us so many years ago? Well, it has happened again. I would be dead now if not for him."

"I don't see how a criminal saved you, Sayomi," she raises one of her brows. "It seems highly unlikely. Though, I won't say I doubt you at all. You have never given me reason too. What are your thoughts on it?"

"I don't know. I'm honestly afraid to know, Mei. Kisame had won, and I was completely outmatched. I had put a hole in his damn stomach, broken his arm with the bone protruding flesh, and still he wielded that sword with a single hand above my head, about to slice me in two. Itachi intervened, and told him to leave," I whisper, staring into the half-empty glass. Ironic how the previous months had warranted a 'half-full', whereas my thought now was 'half-empty'. Perhaps my outlook was warped.

"What did he do to you when he left?" Mei also speaks, her voice soft. The rage behind her eyes was unreal, and she suspected the worst of what could have happened. I nearly laughed, but shook my head otherwise and continued on.

"Don't worry love, he did no such thing," I respond, smiling at the woman, unmasked and vulnerable. "No, he did not speak much. He asked me what I lived for and I told him. I told him I lived for you, for Youko,. . . for Sasuke and Kakashi. . ." I worried that my cheeks darkened at the revelation.

"Which we will discuss more of in a moment," she winks. "Go on. I need to hear the rest of this. Something is amiss with Uchiha Itachi. He's allowed both our lives to be spared, and yours more than once."

"Once I admitted that, he blasted me into that damnable jutsu from last time," I snort, knowing she understood just what jutsu I was speaking of. "But, for a brief moment- and call me crazy, but I know what I heard- I swear I read his thoughts. He had said, _'Watch over him with me. And now, I will watch over you as well, Kobayashi Sayomi. For Sasuke...'_" Shakily, I exhale. "Itachi cares for Sasuke still, I realize this much. And now he says he will be watching over me as well. What could this all mean? Mei, you know of the disease I nearly died from in Konoha, right?"

"Yes, I had a team of _our _medic nin on their way to you post haste. Apparently Konoha's were sub-par and not doing good enough," she scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Peace will never come, should they kill off the last of my family. Now, where are you going with this and how does it pertain to the Uchiha?"

"Well, the reason I live is how it all forms together. You see, I remember waking up for just a moment while I was dying, seeing someone over me when none were in the room. I thought he was Death at first, but then realized that it was Itachi. He injected me with some serum, and the next day I felt better than ever, as if I was never sick," I explain thoughtfully, glancing up at the ceiling. "I can't get his face out of my head. He has helped me so many times, Mei. I don't understand it."

"Don't worry too much over it," she orders, her tone firm. "You are healing up right now. Instead of dealing with business, considering you have told me enough, how about we just chit-chat for a bit? We never do anymore."

I grin, replying, "I'd really like that." She steps out the door to tell one of the multiple guards to inform her secretary that the men and women with me are indeed dead and to prepare for funerals. Mei returns, door shut behind her, and takes the same seat at the end of the bed, drinking her own mug of coffee.

"So, tell me about this Kakashi character, huh?" She winks, grinning wildly. "I know he's cute. How is that situation going? You told me you spend a lot of time around him after all. Lucky bitch you!"

I tilt my head, thinking to myself about the whole situation. How did I feel over Kakashi? I valued him deeply as a friend, yes, and enjoyed spending time with him, but did I think of him as more? Oh my, he certainly had a beautiful body from what I had seen, but that was not enough to judge my overall feelings on a man.

"He's a kind person, and we have shared a lot of stories," I confess, circling the top of the mug with my finger. "I suppose I care for him as a friend and nothing more. Why do you ask, Mei? Do you think I've run off and fallen for a shinobi during my time away?"

She laughs loudly, leaning her head back to express the emotion. "Oh come on Sayo! Don't tell me you haven't. . . you know? He's a _fine _specimen, if you ask me. I would not hesitate to-"

"Mei, shut up," I chuckle, smacking my forehead. "He does have a _magnificent _set of abs, if you do want to know. And no, I haven't slept with him. Stop trying to pawn me off on men already would you? I'll find the right one when I am good and ready, or if I am completely drunk off my ass and do something stupid. Otherwise, I will not be sending out wedding invitations any time soon."

"I'm really starting to wonder if you prefer women," Mei glares. "Which is fine and all, if you want, but I want nieces and nephews one day! You don't feel anything for him at all? Nothing? Come on, you can tell me. I'll only make fun of you a little bit for it. Does the thought of him hitting on any other woman make you upset at all?"

I mull over this thought for a few seconds, playing over someone such as Anko flirting with Kakashi, the Jounin doing so back. It made my eye twitch slightly, but I try to laugh it off. Yeah, it did irritate me, and I did not think I could put up with it to be honest. Perhaps I really did like him. No, Anko just hit on everyone and the idea was haunting.

"I don't want to talk about it, woman," I hiss, blushing profusely from the whole idea of things. She laughs harder, stretching wide. "Always have to laugh at me for something, don't you? Well, if you don't mind, I think I need rest so I can heal properly. Otherwise, I will be a useless lacky for the next good while."

"Alright fine. You're no fun," she pouts, standing tall and patting my head degradingly. "Don't worry Sayomi, the doctor said you could leave in a few days. You'll be sore for a while. Anything you need to be up and moving for soon anyways?"

I nod vigorously, causing a slight headache to form. "I have to be at the Chuunin Exams before Naruto or Sasuke perform. I do not care if I am on damn crutches. I want to go and move back in for a while, alright?"

"I suppose I could allow it," she smirks, turning her back to me and heading towards the door. I swore I heard her murmur something about, _'Kakashi' _before leaving, making my cheeks flush again. Damn that woman. . .

An ANBU sees himself in after I adjust my mask again, taking position in the corner of the room and obviously watching over me. I just nod to the man, then murmur, "Just don't tell anyone what I'm doing, alright?" The ANBU operative, all of which had a necessarily high amount of respect for me, only waves his hand in assurance that he would not say a word.

My hands weave the signs swiftly, ignoring the various cuts across my hands and knuckles, and I use a nail to slice open one of the wounds on my digits to let a small trickle of blood reign. I slam my hand upon the floor, reaching far over to do so and having the ANBU grab the other arm to avoid face-planting on the floor.

A poof of smoke appears and clears, Youko now sitting before me with a relieved look on his face. I smile, noticing the bandages he sported and wanting to soothe him. I hurt because he hurt, and knowing that he had nearly sacrificed it all for me made my heart ache. I glance to the ANBU, ordering him out. He sighs, "I'll be standing at the door then. Mei wants you on complete watch, so do make it quick. Come get me when you are done."

"Just come back when I'm asleep," I call to him as he shuts the door. My eyes cast back to Youko, opening my arms to him. The fox grabs the bed beside mine, pulling it over and crawling in. His head was on my lap, fingers running through the fur, and I leaned myself back to try and rest a bit. "Youko, I'm so sorry you got injured so badly in all of this."

"Shut up, Sayomi. I'm alive, and that means I'm perfectly fine. Father Oinari was worried sick when you did not summon me back immediately. I told him that my heart would tell me if you were dead or not, and I was right once again. So, why did it take you so long?" He nuzzled into my bed sheets more.

Effortlessly, I sum up the ordeal for him and explain the Uchiha situation. He was obviously just as perplexed as I was, and now on edge because of it. "Youko, just relax for now alright? We need to heal up as best as we can to try and make it to the Chuunin Exams on time. Now, I'm tired. Go to sleep, love."

"Fine, fine. Besides, I really want to see our little Sasuke _annihilate_ that Gaara boy. I met him, and he's _frightening _to most. Carnage, blood, and death permeated him, and I'm a bit worried for the little Uchiha," confesses the nin-fox. "No, I shouldn't be. He has a lot up his sleeve that even we don't know about. He will be fine. But that Sabaku no Gaara. . . Sayomi, he's a monster. A jinchuuriki, I'm sure of it."

"We'll discuss all these troubling matters tomorrow. For now, go to sleep," I whisper, already half-unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry guys, this is just more of a filler. I needed everyone to kind of get an insight on how well Mei and Sayomi get along. It also shows how effortless it is for the two women to be completely comfortable around one another. It was necessary. **REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>The Chuunin Exams were finally drawing to a close and Sayomi would not miss it for the world. Despite her late arrival, she made it just in time for what she wanted to see above all. But why was it that, whenever she tried, someone had to ruin the peaceful, marvelous time? What the hell was that Gaara kid? Was he even human?<em>

_The battle for Konoha was about to begin..._


	16. XVI: Battle Royale

**Aniwolfgirl: **I love how often you review dear. Thank you for being a loyal fan. =3 Thank you for your compliments and I look forward to hearing from you again!  
><strong>Lifeofadreamer: <strong>- Sorry, but I don't want to do all the capitalizing. XD Anyways, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS~! Okay, first review: I know, she did over-do it a bit, don't you think? o.O But there is another summoning she has that would have REALLY been over-doing it, but I don't know when I'll throw it in. Probably in the very end of this one or the sequel. And I'm so happy someone notices I try to update without reviews! -huggles!- I DUB THEE, **OFFICIAL REVIEWER **HENCE FORTH! XD Second review: Poor Father Oinari got the shit kicked outta him. . I didn't mean to make you almost cry! She just loves the people stated and lives for those close to her heart. =3 And in regards to Sasuke, everyone always gravitates towards Naruto when their OC basically coddles the Genin. I'm always like, "WHERE'S THE LOVE FOR SASUKE! D" Third review: XD Jealousy is an ugly thing, no? Lol! AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE WHAT YOU CALLED ALL THE NON-REVIEWERS! You, I'm going to love, dear. XD Let's be friends. -evil laugh-  
><strong>Almathia: <strong>x_x -dies- Yes, yes he most certainly does... Excuse me while I drool all over myself. -drool time- XD  
><strong>illusya: <strong>I know you reviewed chapter 3, but I'm answering you here and I hope you see it. XD Your compliments made me blush, darling! -dramatic bow- Thank you so much for taking an interest in my story. You have a beautiful way of putting things that certainly makes me want to write more to get more of your awesome compliments. =3 Enjoy the story, love!

* * *

><p><strong>XVI: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara<strong>

"Sayomi-senpai," called the shinobi to my side, trying to help me limp within the stadium, "slow down please! Your wounds will reopen and then Mizukage-sama will kill all of us for letting you!"

I scoffed, using the single crutch to support my still-tender leg. It had been broken during all the mess with Kisame and Itachi, and even if the healers had fixed everything it still was painful to move around on. Youko was by my side, ready in case I stumbled again, and I nearly snapped at the entire situation.

"Mizukage-sama will be fine, as long as I don't go off and kill myself again," I snarled, hobbling up the staircase. "I already missed Naruto's match, I don't want to miss Sasuke's. Now help me up these damn steps, would you?"

The pair of shinobi escorting me both wrapped an arm around my shoulders, basically carrying me up the steps. I sighed dejectedly, all around furious at my current condition and missing my Genin's match previously.

"Now where is... Sakura!" I spotted the head of rose-colored hair, ambling on my crutch and scooting along towards her. The girl heard the shout and turned her head to stare in shock at me.

"Sayomi-sensei!" She jumped up and rushed forward, the duo of shinobi taking a protective stance and stopping the girl in her tracks. I waved them off, ushering the girl forward, and the two of us wrapped our arms around the other. "What happened to you?"

"The mission I left for nearly cost me my life, Sakura," I murmured, moving with the girl down to her seats. I knew the shinobi were watching me closely, standing up near the door and never allowing their sight to divert away from their target. Mei had been more than happy to let me go to Konoha, but under strict rules that a small team would go with me in case of Itachi showing himself again.

Whether it be to 'finish the job' or not... For some reason, I highly doubted he would.

"I'm glad you're alive though, sensei," she beamed, the two of us staring off into the empty arena, save one redheaded monster. "Sasuke has not shown up yet. I have no idea where he is, and Kakashi-sensei must be with him."

"That damned Jounin is making our students late now!" I could not help but give a small laugh. "Don't worry Sakura, I know they'll show up. And I bet it will be something flashy and unnecessary, if I know Kakashi."

"Well, who did you go after that hurt you so badly? I always heard you were one of the best," she blushed, noticing the veiled insult within her words. I laughed again, rubbing her short hair- which I had noticed after the Forest of Death and did not care to ask questions- and shaking my head.

"An S-ranked rogue nin from our village and his partner. They worked me over pretty good, have to say. Though, all that matters is I kept my promise. I'm alive and I am here for Sasuke's match. I just hope Naruto will understand that the trip to Kirigakure was slow moving, in my state," I grumbled, glaring at the crutch I had placed against the railing in front of us. Front row seats...

"SAYOMI-SENSEI!" I was pelted with a blonde blur, feeling my wounds stretch and ache. I was sure a few started bleeding again, but did not deter the little boy from his hug. Of course, I had to wave to the two companions of mine at the door to keep them from attacking. "Did you see my match? Did you?"

I pulled Naruto from me, and the boy finally got a look at just how bandaged up I was. "Sorry Naruto, but I missed it. I tried to make it, but as you can tell I am a bit broken up and the move was a slow one. Did you win?"

"Yeah! I knocked that Neji freak right in the chin! It was amazing!" He was bouncing as he spoke, pulling a grin on my face. "What happened to you, Sayomi-sensei? I thought you weren't going on a tough mission."

"It was an S-ranked mission, Naruto. Highly ranked and just as dangerous," I shook my head sadly. "Unfortunately, I failed. The rogue and his partner did a number on me though, and I have a vengeance coming that they won't escape from."

"That... is so cool!" The ball of light grinned cheekily and we glanced back down to the boy in the arena. "That idiot Sasuke needs to hurry up!"

"Naruto, don't talk about Sasuke like that!" Sakura whopped him over the head for good measure. He whined, but my eyes were trained to the redhead. I felt as if he looked straight at me, eyes never moving, and I grinned towards the unnerving boy. Obviously he could not see it, but it was the thought that counted.

"Shut up you two. Sasuke's here," I murmured excitedly, gripping the edge of my seat and leaning forward. A dance of leaves appeared, Sasuke was within them, and wearing the jumpsuit I had left the boy with Kakashi at his back. I cheered, screaming alongside the Genin, and began clapping wildly. "Sasuke!"

The onyx eyes of the little Uchiha darted up to me, a smirk slithering on his face when he saw how far over the railing I hung, trying to capture his attention. He knew I was there, and that was what I wanted above all else.

**_-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-_**

**Uchiha Sasuke  
><strong>_First Person's Point of View_

I knew I was late, though Kakashi did not seem that worried with the whole ordeal. Of course not, he was _always _late to our meetings, why should this be any different? I had spent the last little bit of time working on my special move, one that would make Sayomi proud.

Sayomi... I had not stopped thinking about her since she left, and now my eyes ravaged the seating to try and find her. Had she not made it back in time? That meant... No, I could not think such things before I fought this monster of blood and sand. She would not die that easily... She couldn't have. _She had promised._

"Sasuke!" I heard that familiar voice shout and my eyes darted to the location it came from. A smirk slithered across my lips when I saw the mass of silver hair, a woman bandaged beyond belief leaning over the railing and waving at me.

She had made it. She had kept her promise.

"Seems you have someone here that is never going to give up on you, Sasuke," Kakashi murmured, and I felt my heart swell with the thought. Sayomi had come back. She had made it.

I kept repeating those thoughts over in my head. I knew I had to win for sure now, for her, and make it back home to see her. _Home_. I had been calling her house such since she had left, and no longer did the Uchiha Compound feel like anything of the sort.

"I have to win."

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Kobayashi Sayomi  
><strong>_First Person's Point of View_

I had not realized how fast the match started after that as Kakashi flitted up to my side. He smiled at me, sitting between me and Naruto while secretively glancing at my body with no ill intent, covered in bandages with a crutch on the floor.

"How was the mission?" he at last questioned, though I figured he already knew the answer. "Hot bath near a head, I take it?"

"Not at all," I growled. "I almost died in the mission, but knew I had people to make it back to. I failed, yes, but I won all at once. Now shush. I'm trying to watch Sasuke." I chuckled, leaning my head on his shoulder and grinning ear-to-ear.

Sasuke had learned so much in the time I was gone. I could barely keep up with his rapid movements, seeing him berate this Gaara kid with all he had. I was swelling with pride at the jumpsuit I had bought him in action, even more proud at the massive skill sets he had learned from the Jounin beside me. He really had a marvelous teacher.

It was a close stalemate so far, and Sasuke had leapt up the wall, smirking wildly while weaving signs. A burst of screaming chakra formed in his hand, and I realized the _Chidori_ technique that the Copy-Nin Kakashi had created immediately. My Sasuke had learned _that _move in such a short time, Sharingan blaring in his eyes.

Those eyes unnerved me, set me on edge, but I had to remind myself this was Sasuke, the last _genuine _Uchiha and not a murderous dog. I was cheering for him every step of the way, screaming for the boy to show just what one of mine and Kakashi's students could do. After all, an Uchiha such as him deserved the best and could be the greatest shinobi alive.

Though, things took a turn for the worst just as quickly as things began to fall in favor of my student. Gaara was morphing into something fierce, frightening, and the boy was revealed to be in a deeper plot than any of us had previously believed. A Genjutsu fell over the crowd around us, the more skilled shinobi and kunoichi still conscious and working to remedy the fallen from their slumber. An attack was beginning on Konoha as false ANBU operatives shot forth and attacking those around us.

I glanced back down to the arena, seeing Gaara being brought away by the Temari girl I had met, along with a pudgy boy with face-paint scattered about. Sasuke was not pleased, following the retreating shinobi, and once Naruto had been brought back to this world, him and Sakura figured out the danger of the situation.

"Quickly, go back him up," I hollered, avoiding a kunai aimed at my head. "NOW!" The two did not need any more guidance, as they leapt from the walls and hurried after the disappearing Sasuke. In the meantime, I was able to steal a glance up at the Kage booth, noticing that the Kazekage was holding the Hokage hostage. Sunagakure had planned this...

I turned around in time for Youko to rip the jugular from a man, spilling him all over the ground and the sleeping spectators. The katana at my waist was thrown, nailing into the forehead of the mask of another and blood leaked around it. Yet another tried to surge against me and I snatched up the crutch I had leaned against the railing, whopping him so hard in the head he fell from the stands and into the arena, bleeding from the wound around his temple. I hoped he was dead.

A rumbling sounded from the right and I craned my neck to see three massive snakes ravaging the village. A summoning... "Kakashi, I need to handle the snakes. Do you have things here?" Gai was fighting alongside him and the two were 'kicking ass and taking names', or so to speak.

"Go."

The battle for Konoha was commencing.

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>She had to fight, had to keep moving. Her wounds screamed in protest but she had to help Konoha in every way she could. It was not until she saw a mass of giant, blood-thirsty purple snakes appear that she knew where she was needed the most. Father Oinari was still in just as bad of shape as she was, if not worse, and she knew she would have to summon someone to win this round. Luckily, the Boss was not the only one she could call upon that was so damn massive. A fight ensues, bones are broken, blood is gushed, and someone with the same markings as Sayomi makes his way into her eye. Just what in the seven hells was going on? Death and despair in the next 'Trust is a Sacred Vow'!_


	17. XVII: Vixen's Wrath

**Author's Note: **Alrighty guys! Here's another update. I hope everyone had a happy holidays!

**Lifeofadreamer**: I actually like that you didn't watch all the Naruto episodes dear. XD That way, things are a bit more of a surprise to you! Yess! -fist pump- I hope this pulls you out of your sad cave. =3 -holds out cookie- Come here... come get the cookie... Yes, that's it... XD Anyways, of course I answer your reviews sweetheart! =3 I answer all of my fans. Without you guys, I'm just some no-name writer that thinks she's good. Ha, enjoy!  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl:<strong> I keep trying to make sure the plot doesn't go haywire. I'm really nervous about the sequel, considering Shippuden is a really, REALLY long set-up with a lot of action and it's still incomplete. I haven't caught up in the anime or even the manga yet. =.= It's going to take a LONG time to rework that...  
><strong>Pervykid:<strong> -holds ears- OKAY! OKAY! I'LL WRITE MORE! NO MORE SINGING! -cries self unconscious- XD Enjoy lovely!

* * *

><p><strong>XVII: Destruction of Konohagakure, Commence<strong>

"Sayomi, you are not in the condition to fight!" Youko, for the umpteenth time, screams at me, bounding beside me. "Father Oinari is still injured and you won't be able to use him again for some time. What do you think you are going to do now? You'll kill yourself!"

"But I can't let Konoha fall," I growl in response, shooting him a vile glare. "Are you with me or not, Youko? If you are going to complain the entire time, then get lost! I have more important priorities to worry with than listening to you whine. So shut up and help me, would you?"

He looked furious, but kept his muzzle closed tight nonetheless. The fox was with me every step of the way, even if he worried over me constantly. Of course, I had just had a near-death experience with the shark and the Uchiha, so I suppose it was dutifully justified. To an extent, that is.

The two of us were almost to the massive serpents, my hands fluidly weaving signs before I swipe some of the blood from an oozing wound, slamming my palm upon the ground. Another rumble is felt, then a cloud of smoke from the summoning I called forth. Once the dust clears, a beautiful, gleaming fox is shown, Youko and I on her back, with a single tail that had a delicate black tip on both that and her elongated ears.

"It has been a while, Sayo-darling," she coos, her voice musical and lavish to the senses. "I thought you had never wanted to see me again, what with all the times Boss gets called out." The red-eyed vixen turns her eyes towards the snakes that were now hissing fervently at us. She was about the size of them, though nowhere near as large Father Oinari's massive stature. "Oh, snakes. You know how much I _love_a good bite of snake-meat."

"Tamamo-no-Mae," I murmur, rubbing her fur lovingly. "I need your help. Will you fight with me?" She leaps forward, letting out another beautiful growl, then lands upon one of the snakes. It became a true battle royal, three of the beasts trying to take down my fox as Youko and I combated where we could.

"This is so much fun!" she giggles delightfully, ripping the throat out of one of the snakes and slurping down a massive portion of him. "Oh, so delectable! Come here little serpent, let me take a bite of you!" She rounds on another, leaving the last to Youko and me.

"_Steam Release: Celestial Dance_!" I shoot a long stream of water into the air, high above the head of one of the snakes, then follow it with another stream of fire in equal size. The two clash, forming together and making a ball of dazzlingly colorful steam above the creature's head. I part my hands dramatically, the ball shattering into thousands of boiling hot pieces that rained down upon him, an eye-catching event.

The snake snarls, trying to snatch me from the back of Tamamo-no-Mae to no avail. As his jaws open, I open my mouth and breathe a thick stream of fire from my throat, shooting it straight down his. The beast squirms, mouth opening and closing heatedly as steam broils from deep within the ugly creature. He falls to the ground, cooking from the inside out and now dead, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Two down, one to go," I pant, feeling the effects of my numerous wounds on me. My eyesight was blurring, making it hard to keep feeding chakra to my summoning, thus she was working harder to slay the final snake. "Tama-kun. . . Hurry. . . Please. . ."

"I can feel it, darling," she hollers, her pearly-white canines finally sinking into the neck of the final snake. "Send me home! Now!" I did not even try to do so, for I half-consciously released the summoning without thought, falling towards the ground from the back of the now-gone fox. I would surely break my neck, should I land.

"Kakashi!" I scream, and was rewarded as the Jounin leaps upwards, catching me bridal-style within the cocoon of his masculine arms. "Oh thank God. I really need to stop trying to kill myself. It's become a sick habit."

He looked grim, trying to force a laugh and failing, as he landed on a nearby building. "I wouldn't suggest helping out any more. We appreciate you getting rid of those enormous snakes, but if you do anything more you will fall over and I doubt I'll be there to save you, lady." Kakashi now gives me a hardened smile, craning around and heading into the battle-zone.

"Sayomi, your wounds are bleeding again. We need to get you out of here and meet Tesuei and Tensame back at the rendezvous point before they go mad looking for you," Youko grumbles, nudging me gently with his nose, garnering my attention.

My eyes travel to my legs, revealing the horrid leaking that oozed forth, all of my major wounds ripped open. Blood was gushing down my side from a massive gash, making my vision blur harder and more volatile. The food within my stomach was threatening to explode from me, churning violently.

"Youko. . . I don't think I can walk," I heave, doubling over and vomiting all over the roof. It only lessened my nausea, though I knew more was to come. I had lost a lot of my life-force, evident from the pool at my feet now mixing in with my lunch. All of my thoughts were jumbled, and I was unable to know if we were in danger or not.

"Sayomi, we have to go _now_!" Had I even given those words earlier, or simply thought them, trying to reach them towards the nin-fox? Youko pushes against me, hard, and forces my body to crumple against his. The animal could carry me with a small burst of his chakra, batted around agonizingly upon his spine. "Hold on as best as you can, woman!"

My fingers were weak, but I tried desperately to maintain a steady hold upon him. I figured I was failing, despite my heated efforts, and could barely bob my head about to see what was going on. A few glimpses pass my waning eyes, shooting about blurrily from my predicament and causing me to groan.

I could see Konoha, part of it annihilated from the attack of the snakes I barely disposed of. Shinobi were flitting about, kunai and shuriken flying, and multitudes of bodies fell upon the hard ground. Fires were everywhere, trying to ravish the village and destroy the hopes and dreams of its future.

I try to focus again a few minutes later, lifting my heavy head from the soft fur. I saw the Hokage, dueling a fierce battle with a Sannin, Orochimaru as I believed I had heard, and seemingly at a stalemate. The criminal was standing off behind two other men that attacked the Hokage, his golden eyes straying to me as I passed so closely by. He was smirking, a tongue like that of the snakes now murdered unfurls from his mouth, messily licking around his lips. But that is not what caught my attention, not what drew me in and made me really wonder if I were truly hallucinating or not. . .

Two purple markings covered his eyelids and jutted down each side of his nose.

Just. Like. Mine.

"Youko, Orochimaru. Remember," I croak sorely, hoping for all I was worth that my words were actually spoken this time around. Wow, I was pretty useless when I lost a lot of blood. It had been so long since I had actually been _recovering_ from something that I had almost forgotten what it was like.

Moments later, or so I thought, we arrived at the rendezvous point where the two ANBU were diligently waiting. They growled when they saw how pathetic I looked and eagerly took me from the back of my nin-fox. "What happened?"

"We killed off the snakes. Thank you for your assistance," Youko barked dryly. "Get her to the damn hospital. If she loses any more blood, we might have to bury her early. Go!"

"We don't take orders from you, Youko," one hissed in response, but I felt my body being jostled around. The tone the ANBU had irritated me. "Only from Sayomi-senpai."

"That's... an... order!" I clipped painfully, and at last my body fell into the void of unconsciousness.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

I awoke to the dazzling white, sterile room of a hospital, as I had become accustomed to as of late. Beside me was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, blissfully unconscious and allowing a light snore to carry throughout the room.

I groan in pain as a ball of alabaster fur idled forward, glaring at me. Youko was obviously angry, but something else was in his gleaming red eyes. "You daft fool. You could have died and what would I have done then? I'm honestly thinking about killing you off myself if only to save myself the grief later!"

"Youko, how did we fare?" I ignored his harsh words, but reached out to tug his muzzle. The animal scowled as best as he could, which was comical to say the least. "Push me against Sasuke's bed, would you? I want to be closer to him."

Youko hesitated before he scooted the rolling bed over, unfastening the locks at each wheel with his paw. Once I was situated and able to reach out for the raven-haired, little shadow, I smiled softly and content. Of course, I realized the lack of words from the beast.

When I paid my attention back to him, the creature shook his head sadly. "Konoha is in a state of distress, Sayo. Orochimaru was parading around in disguise as the Kazekage and he murdered the Hokage, his mentor, in cold blood."

I knew my companion was always blunt, but the way he spoke was harsh and unnecessary. Though, I had lived with him for many years and knew it was a way to cover up his own grief. He favored the kindness of the old man and I found myself regretting that I never really got to know him well. He seemed genuine and kind, unlike many of the Kages now.

"I suspect the funeral service will be soon?" Youko nodded in response and my fingers deftly wove into Sasuke's hair for comfort, careful not to wake the sleeping Uchiha. "Orochimaru, now that's something I remember at last. Youko, I'm afraid."

The creature blinked and shook his head. "You are not afraid of anything, save the loss of your loved ones, my friend. What troubles you?"

"Orochimaru," I repeat, testing the name on my tongue and finding it to carry a foul taste, "carries the same markings I do. What could this mean? It is really the only similar features we share, but nonetheless..."

"We'll do some snooping later when it isn't such a dire situation," the fox consoled. "I think your charge is waking up."

Sure enough, as my eyes darted back to Sasuke, I found his eyes fluttering open and his back stiffening at the unfamiliar contact. I grin, though forced it to leak to my eyes, and ruffled his hair. My fingers were still buried there, after all.

"Good morning," I whispered to the boy and he winced when trying to sit up. "Ah, ah, don't sit up. I had Youko help me. Come here." With that, I tug him closer, mindful of his wounds, and hold the boy close to me. "Sasuke, I have never been so happy to return to a land that isn't my own."

"You made it for my match," he croaked, sounding weak and tired. "Thanks."

"I promised, didn't I?" I chuckle and patted his back softly. "Sasuke... the Hokage is dead."

He stopped, staring at me with wide eyes before they narrowed dangerously. "Orochimaru."

"Yes. He killed him, so I was told, and I fear many things," I murmured gently, trying not to send him into shock. I highly doubted a skilled shinobi like him would even do such a thing, though. "I might be sent back to Kiri after this."

"No." His words were firm. "I don't care who takes his place. I will talk to them."

I beamed, despite the situation at hand. "I will stay as long as I am allowed, my star. Though, I have to say you look like you need a bath."

He glared the familiar Uchiha gaze at me, which earned another laugh. "You smell of blood and sweat."

"I deserved that, I guess."

The light-hearted banter turned to silence and I felt as if the shock was setting in to Sasuke about the Hokage. His eyes closed and he breathed a shaky sigh, sadness radiating off him in waves, but he never let it show on his face, save one downcast look I did not miss.

"Sas?" I stroked his hair from his face. "I'm here."

It was enough for him to place his nose against my collarbone, letting me coddle him as a mother would her child. He would not cry; no, he was an Uchiha and he stuck to the reputation. I knew deep within his heart wept and ached, for the Hokage had been close to all those of Konoha. I worried how Naruto was doing, but I could not walk yet. The throb of my once-broken leg was only barely nullified by the medication pumping through the IV.

"Sayomi," he whispered and never looked up at me.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I placed my forehead on the top of his hair, recognizing the same smell he said came from me. It did not bother me anymore; years ago it might have but now I was immune to the stench. "Go on."

"Stay." It was curt and soft-spoken, but behind it held so many different meanings. He was asking me to stay here in this hospital with him, which I would even if they released me first. He wanted me to stay to be his rock at the funeral that was soon to come. And most of all, Sasuke was hoping for me to stay in Konoha, by his side. I would as long as could be allowed. I did not ever want to leave him again.

He had made a special place in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... =3 This chapter isn't that long. -.- I should be writing about 4000-7000 words a chapter soon enough, but we'll see. Busy schedule and all. -sighs-<strong>

_Next in 'Trust Is A Sacred Vow':  
>It is a monumentous moment when one such as the Hokage has passed, a man that had touched more hearts than any Sayomi had ever known. She wished she had known him better, that she had spent more time with him than just a few reports here or a summoning there. Nonetheless, she had to be there for her team. Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura needed her now more than ever, and she would not leave their side for the world in such a time. Not only does she have to deal with a funeral, but the strange behavior of Uchiha Sasuke. And why was he carrying a bag with him?<em>


	18. XVIII: Remembering the Hokage

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, everyone! If more people would review -cough cough- I might update more often. -.- Or perhaps, I would at least remember too. . Anyways, here's the next chappie. It's a bit of a filler, though some pieces are important. =3 ENJOY! AND **REVIEW!**

**Lifeofadreamer: **Yesssss, enjoy your cookies. -twiddles fingers creepily- XD Anyways, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, dear. I wanted Sayomi to be sweet as much as possible, and especially towards Sasuke, without taking either too far out of character. I hope I'm doing a good job! =D Enjoy and keep reviewing!  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl: <strong>T_T I know, I cried during the anime when I watched it. I have no shame! I admit it! -sniffles- I hope this doesn't make you cry sweetie, but do note that it is indeed the Hokage's funeral. Thank you for your ever-faithful reviews and being just the sweetheart you are! -huggles-  
><strong>Rocha Tempest: <strong>I really felt bad for Sasuke all the way around, and thus I knew it was to be him that Sayomi immediately stuck too. So many fanfic writers make it Naruto, and a lot leave Sas by the wayside. I simply couldn't! -cries- I have hope he will turn his ways around eventually! Anyways, thank you so much for your kind words dear! Oh, and if you have yet to notice, the sequel to my Loki story is indeed up. I hope you read and review it too! =3 Enjoy the chapter sweetie!

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII: ...And The World Wept<strong>

Words were hard to come by as I dressed myself that day, something as simple as a black dress and a matching set of ninja sandals. Even Youko had put a black vest on in a show of respect, one he rarely wore and only for funerals. It took a monumental one such as this to ever see him in it, or in the presence of others at a service at all.

The two of us silently left our little house, meaning to find Sasuke. Even the streets were quieter than death itself, despite the people dressed in such dark colors, heading towards the place of the service.

Before I could go too far towards the Uchiha estate, where Sasuke had left to this morning to change into appropriate attire, a gentle hand descends on my shoulder. My eyes, hard and unreadable, took in the figure that dared to set a hand on me this day. Kakashi stood solemnly, shaking his head and offering his arm to me. I took it without much thought and at last, he spoke in a whisper.

"Sasuke has gone to find Naruto and Sakura. We'll find them... _there_," he strained, and even I could tell how hurt his heart was. He tried to cover his eyes with that unreadable expression, like my own, but I could see through it. I had been doing this nearly as long as he had. On a different day, I might wonder if he could read me as easily as I could him, but now was hardly a time.

We filed towards the service without another word shared between us, using his arm as a support while the other cradled a crutch. I would be healed in no time, considering medical ninja from Kiri had been sent over to attend to me every day, and with their healing hands I hoped to be moving as quickly as I had before my injury.

I caught the familiar head of hair of Sasuke soon after arriving, though instead of standing beside him Kakashi angled me directly behind our Genin. The Jounin bowed his head to me in a signal of different meanings before he took off into the unknown. Deep inside, I felt I knew where to find him later. It gave me time to fret over the children I cared so deeply for. Naruto looked the worst out of all of them, though Sakura was a close second, and I nearly wept just from how broken all of them looked.

The service began moments later, but not before rain had slowly started to pour upon us. I looked up at the grey heavens, feeling my mask, clothing, and hair soak through almost immediately. It was then I caught Kurenai and Asuma's words.

"It's raining," she murmured painfully.

"Even the heavens weep," Asuma replied and I knew it was so.

"We are gathered here to honor and remember not only the Third Hokage, but all those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so that our village would survive," the old man at the front called, catching my heart with each syllable given.

It was then that people began to file forward and place white flowers upon the tomb of the deceased. A child beside Naruto was the first to begin sobbing out-loud, which twisted my insides to the point I wanted to cradle him. I let it be though, for Iruka offered his own form of condolences towards the babe.

It was Sasuke's turn soon after, and the only thing that stopped him was my hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it, clenching the fingers once and tugging. It was all the incentive I needed as the two of us walked forward together, though without our hands linked any longer. I grabbed up a white flower the same as he did, giving a brief prayer before dropping it on the amassed mound of similar colors. We exited, standing back in the crowd and I watched as Youko nudged Naruto along, walking with him. I felt horrible no one went with Sakura, so I stood between her and Sasuke and gently grabbed both of their hands, crouching low so others could see over my head. It caused my healing leg to ache, but I tried my best to ignore it.

Kakashi appeared not moments later, dropping a flower off at the grave and then standing directly behind me, a hand on my head. I smiled under the mask, trying not to show any weakness in fear it would make the two on either side of me break quicker.

"Iruka-sensei, why do they do it? Why do people risk their lives for other people?" Naruto's voice quivered and I cast my blue eyes towards him. I knew those words would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Well, when someone passes away, it's the end. His past and future, all the dreams he once had, they disappear along with him. This is true, even if he dies honorably in battle, as so many have, as Hayate did. All the ties to the living are severed. All but one, the most important of all; people, parents, siblings, friends, lovers, the people that are important to him. And these people, those left behind, are joined together in a big circle by their shared memories of him. A circle of friendship, trust, and sacrifice that grows larger and stronger as time passes," Iruka whispered in such a way that I stared at him in awe. "It's hard to explain it. We remain in the circle together, we have no choice. It's important to us."

I had never heard just beautiful words to justify the dead. I felt my body clench as I wondered briefly, _'Those I've killed, have people spoken of them the same? Those who I murdered without a second thought, a second glance, were they mourned over in such a way, despite being criminals, thieves, murderers? I pray for forgiveness for all those hearts I have broken and all those people whose face I will never know that cried for their loved ones, whose bodies were found devoid of a head and anything pertinent.'_

"So we do it because we have to," Naruto stated, as if he was going somewhere with this. "I get it, sort of. Still, I'm sad he's gone."

I bit back a cry as the words were put so bluntly out into the silent crowd. Kakashi's hand pushed harder on my head, though I doubt it was on purpose, "Think how sad it would be if he died for nothing. But he left us something priceless. Don't worry, you'll understand one of these days."

I smiled up at Kakashi fondly, standing tall once more and never releasing the hand of Sasuke, though Sakura dropped mine to wipe tears from her face. I stepped back, still clutching to smaller fingers, and wrapped an arm through Kakashi's, using it as a support. My crutch was sprawled on the ground and the ache in my leg was nearly maddening.

"Hey, give me some credit. That much I get," Naruto mumbled, giving his first teacher a look of sheer determination. I felt my mouth spread into that same grin one more time.

_**-( Trust Is A Sacred Vow )-**_

That evening, I found myself lounging on the couch, sprawled across it and staring at the ceiling. I was deep in thought and had been for the last two hours, important topics brimming in my mind and beginning to brew in all sorts of manners. I was not alone, for Youko seemed to be in the same shape on the floor beside me, curled into a ball with red eyes glazed from overthinking.

"Youko?" At last, I break the silence that seemed to weigh heavy on all of us today. "Things are about to change, I can feel it."

"How so, Sayo?" He moved his head up to lay his muzzle on the couch and stare at me. "You've grown too attached to Konoha. That much, my eyes can see."

I sighed heavily, nodding my head but choosing to ignore that comment for now. "With the death of the Hokage, I feel as if bad tidings are upon us. The recent show of Orochimaru and discovering the markings he carried," I stroked my own, "means something big. I mean, he made a spectacle of killing a man of such power, I wonder if he is trying to make a point."

"Don't worry over things that are not our business," he tried, but failed, in changing the topic.

"But they are. I don't know if it is coincidence, but he carries the same markings as me, or did you fail to hear that part?" I hissed, gnawing at my lip and tasting the fabric of my mask.

"You are not a monster," was his automatic response, yet I felt as if he had been thinking on the subject himself. "It is a simple coincidence, nothing more. Now, I wonder, what else is in that head of yours right now, darling?"

I smiled at the sweet pet name from my companion. "I am too attached to Konoha, but I am alright with this. If Mei would have it, I would move here and still be loyal to my nation, yet with the chance of a new Hokage throwing me out, I'm worried."

"We will see in the future how things go. For now, they need every able-bodied nin they can come across to help out this struggling city," Youko explained, but the door opened before he could continue.

I sit upright without another thought, turning my attention to the figure that stood against the night in the front of my home. Sasuke did not move his gaze from mine, but what he held in his arms is what made my heart begin to thump rapidly in my chest.

He carried a bag with him, small in size but stuffed to the brim with something or other. "Sasuke, is something wrong?"

Without a word, he stepped down the hallway and into the room I had dubbed as 'his'. The door clicked closed softly and I waited for him. What felt like hours, though was only minutes later, he emerged in a set of pajamas I had purchased for him, emblazoned with the Uchiha crest, and moved to join me on the couch.

"Does the offer still stand?"

I blink at his words. "Depending on what you're talking about, Sas."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before turning that onyx gaze on me. "Does the offer still stand... where I can... live here?"

I nearly choke at his words, blinking in succession a dozen or so times, before I beamed beneath my mask at him, crinkling my eyes in the process. "Of course. Have you made a decision?"

He nodded before he tentatively leaned into me. My arm wrapped around his shoulders, supporting my injured leg on the coffee table, and I held him close.

"Yes, I have. Don't leave again, Sayomi," he whispered to me, never meeting my eyes again.

The voracity of his words nearly brought tears to my eyes for the second time that day. "As long as Konoha will have me and my Mizukage will allow it, Sasuke, you will not be without me for another day."

Sasuke did not speak again, but instead let me wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me. We stayed like that for at least fifteen minutes before the door opened once more and I was surprised to see Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura enter. Sasuke pulled from my arms before they could see our tender moment, and I cocked my head in confusion at the pajamas of my team.

"Sayomi-sensei," Naruto began with a soft sound, "I wanted us to be together tonight. Can we... can we stay over?" He did not want to be alone.

"Naruto and Sakura showed up at my door and made me come over," Kakashi gave a small laugh. "I told them it wasn't a bright idea and that you were recovering."

"Nonsense," I scoffed and stood. "All of you, come in. You are more than welcome in my home whenever you please."

"Thank you," Sakura sweetly murmured and held her pillow closer. "My mother wanted to stay at our grandparents tonight and I just couldn't."

"Well come on then. Let's have a slumber party, okay?" I stand from my spot on the couch and nudge Sasuke to get up. "How about we all camp out in the living room and stay up all night?"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Naruto smiled the first real one I had seen all day. I could not stop myself from lunging to hug him, pulling him along with me towards the living room. "Sayomi-sensei!"

I chuckled before I let him go. "Sasuke, take Naruto to your room and grab up all the blankets you can find. I think I have some in the spare room in the closet too. Sakura, can you put some tea on- Wait, would all of you prefer hot tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate!" Naruto jumped at the idea. "Oh please!"

"I don't care," Sasuke grumbled, shrugging, but I could see a light in his eyes. He needed this little get-together just as much as everyone else did.

"Hot chocolate would be great," Sakura beamed. "What about you, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi glanced at her and shrugged too, "Anything works for me."

"Alright!" I clap my hands together. "How about Sasuke, you go get the blankets, and then Naruto could arrange the living room and move the furniture around, and Sakura can get us some pallets made out while Kakashi and I make us some treats? Youko, help Naruto."

"Got it!" Naruto jumped into action, followed shortly by his teammates.

I sauntered into the kitchen, closing the sliding door behind me and put on the milk to warm up for the hot chocolate. I had a recipe Mei taught me on how to make delicious hot chocolate and knew I had some random snacks in my cabinets that would be perfect.

"What do you want me to do, lady?" Kakashi walked up behind me and the proximity made me nervous.

"There's a few different kinds of chips and snacks in that cabinet," I pointed to one above my head to the left. "There's some bowls in here," I used my foot to nudge open another near my feet. "I think you know what to do."

Kakashi set to work getting things together and moving them to the living room. I heard Sakura messing with the television set soon after, probably to pick a movie out for us- which I had none, so I hoped she brought one- before Kakashi came back in to check on my progress.

The hot chocolate was done and ready to go, but I had something else I needed to do before I served it to them. It would remain hot long enough, considering it could not even be drank yet, and I turned to the Jounin.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

I slowly walked up to him and put my arms around him, as he had done to me before, careful not to injure my leg further. My head was placed against his chest, where I could hear the erratic beating of his heart at my sudden movements.

"Thank you for coming. I know the Genin needed something like this after the day they had," I whispered softly, meaning every word. "It means a lot to me that we can be here like family."

His arms tentatively wrap around my shoulders, holding me to him for a silent, albeit gentle hug. We separate moments later, and I saw the question on his face before he asked.

"So, you said 'your room' earlier to Sasuke. I take it he's moved in?" He took the tray of mugs from my hand, gesturing to my leg. "I can carry a tray of drinks, Sayomi. You need to be careful with that leg so you can be moving around sooner."

I wave my hand. "Yes, yes, I know. I was surprised Sasuke didn't penalize me earlier about it. And yes, he's just told me tonight. He brought a bag with him, so I assume he means it. It brightened my day."

"Good. He needs someone like you in his life." The look I received from the Jounin was not one I could decipher, but it caused my heart thud painfully in my chest and my lungs to tighten up. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

I fought a blush off my face and let a cheeky grin melt into my eyes. "Want to snuggle with me on the couch later?"

He gaped for a moment, stiffening before he blinked. "That was unexpected. Sure."

"Kakashi... I was kidding."

"Oh. I knew that." And the two of us laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a sad moment but I could not leave out the funeral of the Hokage. -cries- What do all of you think with Sasuke moving in and everything going on?<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Konoha was in desperate need of aid, and Sayomi refused to do nothing in response to it. This place had become her home as much as Kirigakure had, and more so if not for Mei still living there. Thus, she would do all she could to help rebuild. Unfortunately, it seems that Sasuke and Kakashi had other ideas in mind. With their best interests in heart, she could not get upset. Though, would a little friendly banter in the process be such a problem?<br>_


	19. XIX: Operation: Rebuild

**Author's Note: **Considering I made all of you wait soooo long for the last update, I'm adding another to satiate you guys for another two weeks or so. I might be having to do some foot surgery, plus dieting, quitting smoking, and writing a novel (I think I got over my head with all these New Year's resolutions. .) I've been uber busy. Enjoy!

**Lifeofadreamer: **So sorry again sweetie! I hope this makes you happy and thank you for waiting so patiently! -shrinks away- That wolf stare is super creepy. O.O -nervous laugh- E-Enjoy? XD  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl: <strong>T_T I'm soooo sorry I mad you cry! -huggles- You are just so huggable, doll! =3 Now, I'll continue to huggle you until you get done reading this chapter! I hope this elicits laughter and no tears! Enjoy darling!

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>XIX: The Cloud Over Konoha<strong>

"Lady, you really shouldn't be helping," Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time and I scowled angrily at him. He chuckled nervously, seeing my eyes narrow. "Hey! I'm just trying to keep you from passing out on us."

"I helped destroy some of these buildings and I sure as hell plan to help rebuild them!" Even as I spoke, I felt how angrily my leg throbbed and the few lacerations still on me stretched. "What would you have me do?"

"Plant flowers." I could recognize that little, coy voice anywhere and turned to find Sasuke giving me a small, albeit cheeky smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I would have thrown my hands up if I had not been helping Kakashi carry a huge box of tiles for one of the rooftops.

"Now, he's right Sayomi," Kakashi jumped in, setting the box down and forcing me to do so as well. "Sasuke, trade places with her."

"This is ludicrous! I am perfectly capable of carry a box of shingles!" I crossed my arms and huffed. "There is no way I am _planting flowers_, or whatever other menial task you would have me do."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" The two share a look and I nearly felt the conversation that weighed between those gazes. "Actually, I think I get where you're going with this."

Without warning, a set of arms loops under my knees and my shoulder blades, mindful of my stitches and bandages, and Kakashi hoists me into the air. I shriek, smacking him hard over the chest and on the shoulders playfully. He really, _really_ did not want me to start dishing out _real _hits.

"Come on, lady! We're off to plant flowers!" I swear, all Kakashi needed to do was skip and then the entire thing would have been more humiliating than anything I had been part of before. "Sasuke, would you mind coming along and making sure she tends to her duties?"

"Oh so help me... I am going to gut _both _of you!" The threat was not meant, but my teeth ground together nonetheless. "If you let me go right now, I'll rethink the horrible pain I'm going to put you through, Hatake Kakashi!"

"Oh, last names now, huh? Kobayashi Sayomi, I can play at that game too." His cheeky response did little to help my attitude out.

Kakashi waltzed through the town and merely nodded at the awkward expressions and wistful glances of those of the village. Sasuke made sure to keep stride, smirking every time I caught his eye. I swear, he wanted to laugh but knew I could easily throw my fist out and catch him right in the nose. Of course, I would not actually do that to the kid, but it was the thought that counts.

Before I knew it, I was at a part of the village I had not even been near when the fight was waging and dropped next to Sakura, who had a pair of pretty gloves on and a gardening tool in hand. A destroyed mass of flowers was before us and I let the irritation on my face grow substantially.

"Sasuke, Sayomi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei? What are you three doing here? I thought you would be working on the other side of the village to repair all the bigger things," Sakura blinked in confusion. "And why are you carrying Sayomi-sensei?"

"Because he knows if he sets me down now, I'll take out his legs!" I fought against his arms, though not nearly as seriously as I should, and without much more warning Kakashi dropped me to the ground. Though, he had shifted me so my rump met the ground before any aching limbs could. How thoughtful...

Please note the sarcasm in my voice.

"Sakura, Sayomi here needs to keep off her foot. I leave her to you," Kakashi adds with a salute before he disappears in a flash. Sasuke gave his own smirk before darting off in the same direction.

"This is ludicrous!" I slam my fist into my palm and growl. "I am perfectly capable of carrying a few boxes or sitting on a roof and repairing shingles!"

"Sayomi-sensei-"

"I swear to Kami-sama I am going to wring his pretty little neck! Both of them!"

Sakura blushed at how openly she had just called her other sensei 'pretty', in a sense. "Sayomi-sensei..."

"Even better! I will open the gate and let _them_ devour him! We'll see how he takes _that_!"

"Sayomi-sensei!"

I finally look at Sakura after she screamed and tilt my head, the anger ebbing away at her sweet face. "Yes, dear?"

"I have an idea that would keep you busy and not planting flowers," Sakura smiled kindly towards me and I could not help but return the gesture. "How about you go make food for some of the people rebuilding? It would really help out a lot, I'm sure."

I gasp, springing to my feet and wobbling on my invalid leg. "Yes, that is a splendid idea! And oh the revenge I could get." I dramatically throw my hands in the air. "I'll get right on that, Sakura! Good job."

"Would you mind if I helped? I'm really tired of sitting on my butt when I could be helping." She stood too, dusting off her apron and tucking her gloves into it.

"Yes, that's perfect. Come on, we have a lot of food to prepare in very, very little time."

The two of us begin walking towards my home, stopping to pick up groceries on the way to use in our preparations. We would only make simple things to be passed out to the masses we were going to feed, considering the insufferable amount of food we would have to make.

Something catches my eye in the window of a shop as we pass by, arms laden with bags of all sorts of ingredients. I halt Sakura and have her wait outside while I buy the little present and have it wrapped, shoving it deep in a bag for future use.

At last, we were on our way once more and made it to my house in absolutely no time, save the small pieces spent to rest the ache in my limb. We begin unpacking everything and the two of us stare at the filled table, a sweat drop appearing above our heads.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Sakura grumbled.

"Agreed, but we can't let it go to waste now. I'll even prepare some dinner for all of us with whatever is left over."

"But where do we start?"

Oh Kami-sama...

_**-( Trust Is A Sacred Vow )-**_

"Thank you so much, ladies," another kind man called, tilting his head. I think I remembered him to be called 'Izumo' from our drunken adventure. "Sayomi, Sakura-chan, the two of you did great."

"Anything for the hard workers," Sakura instantly threw in, seeing the twitch of my eye. I could not help as I should, save resorting to the task of every other woman in the village. Cooking food, or planting flowers. It was _maddening_.

"Oh look at that! You made me a very, very late lunch," Kakashi jibed, stepping up next and holding his hand out lazily. "See, you found something way better to do than planting flowers. I knew you would."

Sasuke and Naruto were beside him and I fed the blonde first, stopping Sakura from preparing a plate for the other two. I had to have my fun first.

"Oh, but Kakashi, it would seem we are running low on food by this point. You would not seriously take away from others just to fill your stomach, now would you?" A sickly sweet smile is sent his way. "Sasuke and Naruto here deserve food. They're young. Come here darling, let me feed you."

I pile a hefty amount onto a plate for Sasuke, just as we had Naruto, and hand off the portion to the boy. Honestly, it was mostly my own rations, which I really did not plan on eating, and Youko's as well. He was asleep at my feet, having worked to rebuild while I was cooking.

"That's not fair," Kakashi grumbled, staring with his one eye wide. "I haven't eaten all day!"

"I guess you should go plant flowers. It'll take the ease off your stomach," I responded cheekily and served the next man in line.

"I see," Kakashi whispered to himself before I saw the grin leak to his eyes. He stepped around the counter and began whispering in my ear, making sure the children did not hear. _"Don't make me tell them about your night out with the sake, Sayomi-kun."_

I fought the blush and put on a dazzling poker-face, glaring at him before shoving a heaving plate of food in his waiting hands. "That was uncalled for."

"See you for dinner," he called in response, walking off down the road and causing me to glare after him. It softened after a moment and it was then that Sasuke caught my attention.

"I've done all I can for the day," he offered simply. "Home?"

"Sakura, will you finish up? I need to go get changed and comfortable for a while." In other words, _'My leg is absolutely killing me but I'm too damn proud to admit it.'_

"Sure, just be careful Sayomi-sensei," and she gave a blush towards Sasuke, murmuring his name. "I don't know if I'll make it for dinner. My mom wanted me over to eat with my grandparents at least tonight."

"That's fine dear. I'll save you some just in case though," I wink, waving over my shoulder. "When Naruto is done stuffing his little face please tell him too, would you?"

I heard her agree before I began walking off with Youko and Sasuke trailing beside me. The fox was exhausted and absolutely filthy, along with the Uchiha. It made me bristle at thinking I could have been just as dirty, if I would have been allowed to help that is.

_**-( Trust Is A Sacred Vow )-**_

Sasuke, Youko, and I had been stopped countless times to inquire on various things by random citizens. Some wanted to know if we were well, others how the reparations were going, many giving thanks for the help and the food, and a seldom few inquiring on how my leg was recovering. Despite being surprised, it was pleasing to know the townsfolk were not as suspicious of me as they had been before. Of course, some still gave wary glances and silent whispers on my passing, but after the fight for Konoha, I assumed many realized I wanted nothing more than to protect this village.

The two of us changed and I allowed Sasuke the use of my shower, considering it heated up a hell of a lot faster than the one in the hall, which Youko then borrowed considering he preferred the feral chill. I took the time to change and take the splint off my leg, rubbing it fiercely. It ached, but was not unbearable. It was more of an annoying pain than anything.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower about ten minutes later, though I stayed in my same place on the bed and rubbed my limb to rid it of the pressure that had built up. Steam rolled out behind him and the Uchiha had fully dressed before emerging.

Once he realized what I was doing, he moved around the bed and sat down in front of me, gently picking it up. The boy ran his pruned fingers against the flesh and I nearly hissed when he hit a sore spot, taking it back from him to continue working on it.

I felt the hard gaze of his onyx eyes before his words even came. "Sayomi, you never specified how this happened." That was why I preferred the little Uchiha; he was straight-forward and rarely asked questions. Even when he did, it was rarer still that he phrased them as such. Many would think he was making an observation, when in reality he was prodding for answers.

"Sasuke," my blue eyes meet black, "you really do not want to ask me that question."

"I think I do," he supplemented, giving me that stare that reminded me oh-so much of Uchiha Itachi. "You haven't told anyone where you went. Even you aren't this secretive." _'With me.'_

"Sas," I tried with the nickname. I did not want to keep secrets from him, of all people, but I certainly did not want to tell him how my injuries came about. Mei had mentioned that it was not necessarily classified considering my extensive wounds- many obviously knew of just how high-classed my mission was if _I _was so injured- but she certainly did not want me telling a load of people about what went on. Which usually one would not have to worry that I would share _any _information, considering how deeply I tried to shroud myself in mystery, yet his warring gaze made me want to spill everything.

_**-( Trust Is A Sacred Vow )-**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**_**  
><strong>__First Person's Point of View_

The way she called my nickname made me want to know even further, but I could not push her. I had learned that in time, but I sincerely needed to know. I had an inkling, but it was too far-fetched to be true. _He _was not her target, as far as I knew.

"You don't have to tell me," I finally answered to fill the silence.

Sayomi rubbed her sore leg a few more times, staring at it hard and contemplating. "No, you saying that makes me want to tell you more. I fought with Hoshigaki Kisame, which I doubt you even know who he is. He's an S-Class rogue nin of our village and one of the Legendary Swordsmen."

"Sayomi, where is this going?" Something else was behind those words, deeper and laced with a weariness I had never heard in her voice.

"It was my second fight with him," I made myself comfortable for a lengthy tale, "and in the first, when he nearly killed me, he made a promise. It was a promise to kill me if we ever met in this life again. He almost succeeded, but like the last time I was saved by someone I never expected to stop his hand once more."

"Who?" I needed to hear it, desperately so. I would find him and thank him for letting her live to come back here, back to me. She had become my stability in a place I considered a wasteland of people I barely even knew. Only Naruto had been able to break my walls the way she had.

"Sasuke, you must realize something about the Akatsuki," my eyes grew and I nearly spoke before she continued, "They carry themselves in groups of two, and for some reason his partner saved me for the second time. I prayed as I was dying, out loud at that, and asked to come back to the people I care for. You were included in that list."

"Sayomi, a name," I ground my teeth together, already knowing the name that she would give me. I did not want to believe it with all my being. _He_ could not save anyone. _He _was a worthless blemish on the world.

"Uchiha Itachi."

I felt as if my entire world crumpled into a pile of hatred, rage, and... confusion.

_**-( Trust Is A Sacred Vow )-**_

**Kobayashi Sayomi  
><strong>_First Person's Point of View_

I saw the way his face changed, his teeth grounding together and his eyes alight with a kind of fire I had rarely seen in him. I did not know what to do. How do you console one who was just told their surrogate family- or however he deemed me- was saved by the very man that killed their entire family?

"Sas..." Without thinking matters through, I snatched him up and cradled him to my chest. "Please, do not speak of this. Don't even think on it. I've had to stop because it only begins to frustrate me that a killer keeps me alive for some purpose or the other. I don't even know if it is because I'm part of a grandeur scheme, but it is improbable."

"How can I not think about it?" His words held an icy edge that pierced me right through the heart, but he never thrashed or tried to remove himself from my grasp.

"How about, for now, we just enjoy our time together alright? The gang should be over any minute now for food and we should get the table prepared, don't you think? Sakura helped cook so I'm sure the food is magnificent. Didn't burn a single thing with her around," I force a laugh to try and satiate him.

A long moment passed before Sasuke nodded in my arms, letting his own snake around me. I felt how broken he was then, as if trying to put himself back together after a great fall. It wounded me in ways I would never be able to describe to you.

"SAYOMI-SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"That's our cue, my dear," I coo, stroking his hair back from his head and kissing the top of it. "Come on."

We exit the room, my arm still slung casually over his shoulders, though holding a firm grip where I could. He had one around my waist to help limp in, considering I did not put the splint back on soon enough.

Kakashi catches my gaze as soon as we enter and furrows his brows together, as if he knew something deep had transpired just moments before. He immediately puts that usual face back on before helping me sit down at the low table.

"Here's to friendship," Sakura called as we all finally took our spots at the table. Naruto was nearly drooling, but he stopped to beam.

"To the most awesome team alive!" Naruto cheered, waving his chopsticks in the air.

"To great family," I murmur, having to add my own in and patting Sasuke's knee under the table. He forced a small, sideways smirk.

"How about to new beginnings?" We all agreed on Kakashi' final statement before digging in to the elaborate spread before us.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong> **The tender moments between Sasuke and Sayomi are becoming more frequent. I simply adore that boy! =3**

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Good things could never last. Sayomi had finally found a family and shared in a love so deep, it was unheard of. Her little night-sky, Uchiha Sasuke, had broken through her world and made himself memorable, as had her team and Hatake Kakashi. She honestly believed this would last forever, until that damned day Youko met the courier and Mei had sent her a letter, one she read aloud and truly hated herself for it. She would make sure Sasuke would never forget her, and she wanted Kakashi to be the same. Tears, troubles, and heartaches later... All in the next episode!<em>


	20. XX: Goodbye Konoha

**Author's Note: **T_T I'm soooo sorry! I know it has taken forever to update! I'm horrible! T_T And on top of things I update with something like THIS! . Uh... just... read and review sweethearts... -hides- **READ NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!**

**Lifeofadreamer:** I bet you're about ready to stab me! I have to say your little creepy stare thing has been used. I greatly enjoyed it, despite knowing it was to frighten me. Heh... . I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
><strong>Latenightowl:<strong> I forgot I had put something like that in there! XD Not often you see an author calling their readers 'fuckers with miserable lives' or however went. . Pretty sure I lost a few sensitive readers for that one. Oops? Oh well... I am happy you took time out of your sleep schedule to review my stories. =3 Kakashi and Sayomi would be proud. And apparently you were up indeed! My reviews have begun to go downhill with my slower updates, thus any are more than welcomed. T_T Anyways, thank you for your reviews darling! I hope to see more from you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: A Heart-Wrenching Occasion<strong>

My nostrils flared and I roused from a deep, unnecessarily long bought of sleep. I blinked and sat up, rubbing the painful crust from my eyes at having slept so long. Though, when I realized just _what_ had finally jostled me to the waking world, my eyes narrowed. Someone was cooking in my house.

Before I could stop myself, I drew a kunai and slunk down the halls, sticking close to the shadows in a low crouch. My leg protested angrily but I had more important business to attend to. In other words, who had the nerve to break in when I was trying to sleep...

I swiveled around the corner and through the door noiselessly, flinging the kunai to penetrate the shoulder of my guest. The resounding echo of metal clashing against metal struck my ears and I sighed heavily when I realized just who the perpetrator was.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. It seems I'm not used to someone with opposable thumbs moving around my home still," I laughed lightly and heard a snort from Youko, lapping up a thick brew of coffee at the table.

"I've learned to stay armed in the mornings," Sasuke smirked to himself and continued cooking. "Oh, you received those while you were asleep." He pointed to a bouquet on the table in a delicate glass vase. They looked store-bought and perfectly arranged, but still meager in number.

I traipse across the kitchen, bare feet cold on the wood floors, and snatch up the note in the middle of the set of white roses. They were my absolute favorite, after all. Who could have known-

"_'Stay home and rest for once in your life. Signed, Kakashi,'"_ I read aloud and could not help the warring heat trying to leak into my cheeks. Sasuke gave a low laugh, almost unnoticeable but not quite. "Oh you shut your little mouth, Uchiha."

"That's not all you got," Youko grumbled, nudging an envelope to me. It was a legal-stamped mark of the Mizukage. "I picked this up from a courier this morning."

He had certainly warmed up to Sasuke, it seemed. Youko was not one to speak so freely in front of others unless necessity called for it. Apparently living with the boy for over a week now had finally struck a chord with him. They were nearly inseparable when both were home, and I found the notion adorable.

As I begin opening the letter, Sasuke placed a bowl of rice and eggs in front of me, along with my usual mug of black coffee. I beamed at him and made sure the windows were all covered before pulling my mask down and taking a luscious sip of the steaming liquid. As always, the little Uchiha stared at me, as if it were still a gift to see my face. Well, it could be considered as such, I suppose. Mei, Youko, and Sasuke were the only three that had seen it willingly since I had first donned the dark fabric.

"Thank you for breakfast, Sas," I murmur, taking a mouthful of the delicious bowl in front of me. "I love how flavorful it is!"

"Better than anything you usually cook," he grumbled playfully, earning a profound glare. "Does it taste burnt?"

"No-"

"My point exactly."

_'Smug little...' _I grin at him, giving a full show of pearly-whites, before finally prying the letter open. I read it out loud without any incentive, as I had done all my usual reports to Sasuke, "_'Sayomi, I hope you are well and you are staying off that leg of yours like I ordered. Knowing you, probably not... Oh well, you'll learn the hard way, stubborn ass.'" _I shake my head at her vulgarity, but cannot help my snicker. There was no doubt in my mind I was the only of her nin to receive such things in my letters. "_'Unfortunately, I am not simply doing the bi-weekly report. This is personal, as you can tell since I'm writing it. With the recent deaths of both the Kazekage and the Hokage, which you were well aware of, I regret to tell you that your presence will be needed in Kirigakure immediately.'" _My face fell and I nearly choked on my food.

"You're... leaving." The way Sasuke said it broke my heart. "Finish reading it at least."

"_'Just knowing you are nearby will ease the villagers and right now, we need all the reassurance we can get. I know of your close feelings for Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and of course Hatake Kakashi- you sly dog, you!- so I extend visitation privileges to this miniscule group alone. They are more than welcomed in my village whenever they see fit, as long as the show their appropriate identification beforehand. I regret to tell you this with all my heart, Sayo. I'll see you soon, Terumi Mei.'"_ I wanted to cry, to scream and to throw something, but being the kunoichi I had created myself as, I could not. I could only hang my head in shame at breaking yet another promise to my team, to Sasuke and Kakashi alike.

"Sayomi," Sasuke called across the table and I met his indifferent gaze, "you have to go. She's right."

"But Sasuke, how can I when I've made so many promises to all of you?" I balled my fists on the table. "What am I to do?"

"Wait for us to visit," Sasuke shrugged, and I sighed under my breath. "You have never promised anything more than you could give. You've always specified, 'if the Hokage and Mizukage allow it' when you talk about your time here."

"I-"

He shook his head and ended the argument there. "If the Hokage will allow it, I'll continue to live here."

"Please, if you do that, can you have Naruto come live with you as well?" I whispered, hoping he heard.

And he did. "I guess."

The silence was deafening and I knew my heart had broken. Mei had not specified when I would be back, and from the way the letter was worded it did not seem as if I would be at all. Though this house was one the previous Hokage had allowed my use of and my village was funding the rent, I would take over payments from my personal funds- I had saved far more than I thought necessary, considering I never really had a time to spend it from my previous endeavors- and make sure Sasuke and Naruto were well-off while here.

"Sasuke, I really don't want Naruto or Sakura to know just yet," I whispered at long last, rubbing my face and tugging he mask back over my nose. "Can we just spend a day together as one unit? I'll have to leave first thing in the morning."

Sasuke offered a hand to help me stand, and I took it willingly. He did not drop it immediately, instead staring over the fingers as if in deep thought. He nodded in agreement before ushering me towards the door. Before we could get too far out, I halted him and ran back to my room.

From deep within a drawer, I procured a little box I had made sure my roommate had not yet seen. In secret, I stuffed it in my pocket and continued on as if I had never interrupted our outing. Sasuke would know what it is later.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

"Wow Sayomi-sensei! Thanks for the food!" Naruto screamed, shoveling massive portions of ramen in his mouth. Honestly, I could not see where that little boy put it all.

Nonetheless, I appreciated Sakura and Naruto joining Sasuke and me on such short notice and especially considering they were still trying to piece the village back together. Sasuke had kept his promise and neither of my students knew the occasion we were spending time together. It would not do well to see either of them upset after all the recent events.

After I was sure Naruto would either break the bank for me or food would start to explode from his throat, we grabbed the sun-haired boy up and hurried on our way. Instead of something tedious, like walking on my bad leg, we took up a seat beneath a tree on the highest point of a hill, where the view was breathtaking.

I remembered this hill well, actually. It was one night so many weeks ago when all of us were dressed in splendid kimonos of excellent make, eyes gleaming with the sheer joy of the night as fireworks exploded in the background. It was a sweet, tender moment I would never forget, whether it be this life or the next.

I loved these three.

"Sayomi-sensei," Sakura began, breaking the well-needed silence, "where does Youko go off to during the day? When he's not helping rebuild the village or with us, it's like he completely disappears."

"Ah," I murmur, "Youko is a very dedicated creature, Sakura. When he's not around, he's either with his family or he's training in the woods."

"Oh! I forgot!" Naruto sat up, staring with wild-eyes. "I heard you summoned a giant fox, Sayomi-sensei! Was it related..."

I cut him off before he could continue, "Once upon a time, they might have been related. The Kyuubi could be considered a very distant cousin, in a way, though this part of the family does not hold the hatred or the immeasurable strength of him. I called out one of my summonings, though not the grandest of them, to fight the snakes."

Naruto had confirmed my suspicions with that unsaid question. He was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, as Youko had wondered to me before, and I felt both pity and pride for the sun-haired child. Never had I been shunned from my village as he had, though of course I did not carry such a creature in me, and I could only imagine the hardships he had gone through. Regardless, he had turned out to be a boy brimming with talent and determination. It was if they very world was against him, yet he did not allow it to win. He was a fighter, and I loved him even more for it.

"How about the three of you tell me of your fight with Zabuza and Haku? I have heard of it, but never from a firsthand account," I whispered, trying to change the topic and succeeding.

They launched into a full-scale account of their battle with the legendary swordsman and his ward, sparing no details and allowing me to hear it firsthand, as I had asked. Apparently Naruto's longing to change every one of ill-intent he came across had peaked that day. The sadness he exuded for Haku's sake was enlightening.

"Did you know them, Sayomi?" Sasuke turned his obsidian gaze on me. "You are from Kirigakure, after all."

I nodded, confirming the awkward gazes of my group. "Long ago, Zabuza had actually been my friend. We were not in the same class, as you all should have come to realize, and I graduated when we were still called _Blood Mist Village_. I really don't want to give the gruesome facts of it, so we can skip that part. But yet, we were allies once and I held a strong bit of awe for him."

"He was strong," Sakura added. "I didn't think someone like him could ever have a friend besides Haku."

"Well, we were partners a few times too," I snorted, though smiled despite things. "We were a great team on missions before he went rogue and I started hunting nin like him. I had met Haku a few times, though only brief, and I favored the boy. Zabuza was a man that liked things to go his way and when he went rogue, I almost believed him to be justified in it. Almost, that is."

"Did you love him?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, blushing profoundly.

"Before I knew what love was, I thought I did." I chewed my lip beneath the mask, the fabric tasting of freshly washed linen. It did little to cease my warring thoughts. "I realized later it was just admiration of him. He was powerful and knew what he believed. He followed his mind and heart in a way I never have."

"But you're strong too, Sayo," Sasuke mumbled, moving to sit against the tree beside me. Naruto was on my left with Sakura facing us. "Did you try to kill him?"

I could not contain my laughter at that, ruffling his hair and propping my injured leg up better. "Oh, no I never tried. In fact, when the three of you got a hold of him I was on a secret hunt for another rogue nin. I made it back in time to hear from Mei that he had died. In fact, we were the only two at his funeral service, if it could even be called that. Before he was an enemy of my village, he was a friend of mine and I only thought it right to give him an honorable burial outside of the city."

"I'm glad you did," Naruto beamed. "Haku too?"

"Why, of course! They were buried beside one another, as I know they would have wanted. I think Haku looked up to him like a father, but I will never know. Zabuza's sword was wedged deep into the ground at his gravesite, enough so where I don't believe anyone will ever be able to get it out. It stands as their memorial piece, along with a set of gravestones of small make. Now, I have to wonder something. Naruto," I began, "is the bridge to my village, the one called the Great Naruto Bridge, named after you?"

The blush was answer enough, and even Sasuke gave a snort for a chuckle. This is what I needed today, really. Time with my team in such an innocent fashion, talking about old times and missions we had done, and simply sharing in our combined happiness was all I ever really wanted. This was a family to me, and one I sorely wanted.

In times like this, I did not wonder over who my father or mother was and I did not care to know. I did not hunt information on where I came from or why I ended up on the Terumi doorstep; no, I only thought about the future and what these kids would do. They would be great; in fact I knew they would be. They would be some of the greatest shinobi- a kunoichi, for that matter- this world would ever see.

Perfection comes in many forms and in many places. Some may find it in glittering gold or in worldly possessions, others in knowledge, and very seldom found perfection in their dreams, their hopes. Yet, I found none in these things, these emotions; such a gift could only be found one place and I had at last coveted it.

Perfection was the light in these children's eyes, in their laughter and their joy. Each smile I was given was the rarest of treasures and something I wanted to steal away to never return. I had never been a greedy woman, but I felt it trying to unravel me then. The happiness they brought me was euphoric and addictive in a way I had never felt and knew I would not feel to this degree ever again.

Still, I could remember my first thoughts when I received this mission. I believed it to be a bother and out of my expertise. I was a Hunter Nin, the best Kirigakure had ever seen, and it was appalling to think I had been reassigned for a peace settlement to Konohagakure after they took the kill of my previous partner and friend alike just weeks before speaking with Mei. How foolish I had been in even thinking of turning down such a menial task, one that was not so menial after all.

If I would have never agreed, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi would have been names I only heard in files. Kakashi I had heard numerous tales over, but it was doubtful I would have heard of the Genin for many years to come, when they began to show their greatness and some that I expected above all else by now.

It did my heart well to spend the entire day with them.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

It was late in the night when I had finally begun to make my way home where a certain little Uchiha was no doubt still awake. I only had one thing in my possession, and that was a special box with an envelope on top, one I would make sure was not found until after I had left. I knew only person could oblige me on that, and my prayers were answered when I felt a presence beside me.

"Is it true?" Kakashi questioned, hands deep in his pockets and eye turned towards the sky.

"Gossip carries faster than kunai, but I wonder how you found out considering Sasuke and Youko were the only ones to know," I mumbled, glancing at him out of my peripheral vision.

"I think your pet likes to pop in unannounced," added Kakashi, the two of us never stopping our trek back towards my house. "So it is true then?"

"Obviously. I doubt I'll be coming back this time, though." The words made my heart thud painfully against my ribcage. "Sakura and Naruto don't know yet, and I would have them find out after I have left. I would not be able to deal with their tears. Sasuke won't cry, but I know it upsets him."

"You have made an impact in their lives, lady," he whispered. "Though, the Mizukage gave invitation to our team to visit, didn't she?"

"Of course. I know she did that to placate me. Without at least that, I might be excused from duty for the time being. I never expected Konoha to become such an integral part of my life. This was not expected at all when I came here." I sighed, running my digits through my tangled tresses. "Kakashi, look after all of them, will you?"

"I already planned on it. Despite what you may believe, I do care for my team. Now, I suppose there's something else you wanted of me?" How he always got into my head was both unnerving and welcomed. It was if he could hear my thoughts, no matter where I was.

It was then I risked a glance at him, a full one, and stopped moving completely. The moon reflected off his hair and his single, monotone eye, creating an image I would not soon forget. In that moment, he was beautiful, and never had I thought that about another man before. It was as if he were the very sunlight in a night so dark, causing me to believe he radiated just like the sun did. Perhaps I was biased, but I would not speak any of these words out loud. If he could read my thoughts, he would know and that was good enough for me.

"I want Naruto to move into the house with Sasuke when I leave. I will be keeping up with the payments on it and I hope to purchase it from the next Hokage, if whoever that may be allows it. I obviously won't be living there, but I can't let Sas live alone. Naruto seems to be one in the same with him, and it would do my time here well if I could have that much," I said, nervously fidgeting with the package in my hand. "Not only that, but I need you to leave this somewhere they can find it after I leave. I don't want them to know about it right now, mainly because Sasuke would try to sneak it in my bag without me looking."

Kakashi took the envelope from my waiting hands, opening the lip of it and staring in bewilderment at the innards. I smiled beneath the mask, though now was hardly a time to laugh when we were being so serious.

"Are you sure, Sayomi?"

"More than you'll ever know," I huffed. "I'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow, if only because my trek will be slow with my leg. I am capable of fending off any attacks for the time being, in the least."

Kakashi nodded, staring for longer than he should. "We will come and visit once all of this mess with the Hokage is taken care of. I promise."

"Don't worry about it," I waved my hand in the air, as if banishing a thought that was troublesome. "I might not stay in Kiri for long. I know Mei will have me healed up to my best and send me off on missions. It's been a while since I was in my village for more than a few weeks and I've gotten word of numerous rogues that left when I was gone, believing me dead. If they really think that, with my unexplained disappearance, they can get away from us, they are sorely mistaken."

"I'll make sure to do whatever I can for them while you're gone." And I knew it was true. If anyone would uphold their promise to me, it was Hatake Kakashi. I might consider him a friend, one of the very few I had, but reserved above all others. Again, these thoughts would not break my lips. I could not bear it.

"I'll be safe," I promised.

"I know you will. It won't be the last time we see one another, Sayomi. You know it as much as I do," he chuckled. "Now go and spend your last night with Sasuke. I'll see you soon, and I'll make sure they get this."

Without further incentive, I darted back to my home and found the little Uchiha wide awake, as expected. The moment I walked in the door, his eyes met mine and I nearly broke down. One might not see it, but pain was buried in the farthest reaches of that obsidian gaze.

"Sas-"

"Sayo-"

We stopped, a small smirk playing on both our lips. I checked to make sure all the blinds were closed and yanked my mask down, kneeling in front of him by the couch. Tentatively, I held out the wrapped gift box, forcing it into his hands.

"Open it."

"Why did you get me something?" He seemed to be pleased, but hid it well.

"Just open the damn thing, you brat!"

Sasuke gently tore the wrapping paper from it and opened the box, finding a necklace within. It was masculine and gleamed a silvery-white with a single blue stone in the handle. It was a kunai necklace, though the weapon was small and not one to be used in battle. Behind it, engraved in the sharp metal, were just a few words.

_"'Love Always,'_" Sasuke read it aloud, his emotions mixed and I could not place them.

"Do you accept it?" I wanted nothing more than to see a smile break those pale lips, twisting up into something genuine and unforgettable.

I was not disappointed, for Sasuke gave the brightest smile one with his past could give. Though it was smile, it was dazzling and I felt tears at the corners of my eyes. He nodded, handing it to me and I did not hesitate to clasp it around his neck, reaching my arms around him to do so and bringing our proximity closer.

Before I could pull back, two strong arms enclosed around me, bringing me closer still. I accepted the hug with avid adoration, yanking him tight to me and resting my chin on his shoulder. Something cold was on my cheeks, something I barely recognized. Such a shock was brought from my lungs that Sasuke immediately released me and took my face in his hands.

"You're crying." The statement made the tears fall harder.

"I suppose I am. Do not think less of me," I pleaded softly, meaning to wipe them from my face. Sasuke stopped me before I could and gently ran his thumb across them, eradicating any trace of the liquid.

"Never. Tea?"

"Coffee. I don't plan on sleeping this night if you don't."

The characteristic smirk of Uchiha Sasuke shined brighter than ever before. He released my chin and stood, heading for the kitchen. Indeed, he would stay up with me until I had to leave.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

I assumed Sasuke was asleep when I left the house, though I never even got a wink of it. The boy had been up until this final hour, just before the light broke the horizon and the faintest inkling of the sun was sure to come. The twilight hours were always the loveliest in my opinion, if only for the swirling array of sparkling colors.

I made my way through empty streets and towards the renowned gates of Konohagakure no Sato. The patrol stared at me strangely, though spoke nothing when they noticed the bag on my back and another on Youko's. We were as silent as the grave, careful not to even rustle a pebbled beneath our feet.

When I finally stood beneath the massive gates, I stopped and stared up at them. The moment my foot took one more step, I would be gone from Konoha and this time, I probably would not be allowed to return. I wished with all my heart it could be so, but as a kunoichi I had learned that not everything goes according to plan, despite how thoroughly one might make sure of it.

My foot lifted, at last ready to take that final step into the outskirts of the village. Before it could touch the ground, a throat cleared behind me and I swiveled around. Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke were standing there, though the second looked as if he had haphazardly woken up from his light slumber and tore through the town to get here before I disappeared. I knew it was just that.

"Think you could get away so easily?" I knew Kakashi smiling beneath that identical mask of his.

Without thinking properly I threw myself forward and wrapped my arms around Uchiha Sasuke, forcing away any thought of tears, even as I saw that necklace resting on his collarbone. He embraced me tighter than ever before, nestling his head against the crook of my neck.

"I'll miss you and I mean it, Sas."

"This is not goodbye. Never." I nearly choked up at his words, though he released me before I could. I put a careful kiss on the top of his head, smiling to myself, though not remove the mask as I usually did with him.

"No, it isn't, is it?" I turned to Kakashi and hesitated, wondering if it would be appropriate to hug him in public as I had before behind closed doors.

I could not wonder over it for long, considering he snatched me to him and completely dissipated any previous worries. I held him tightly, head against his chest and hearing the soothing beat of his heart. His chin was on my head and when we pulled back, both of us knew we were smiling at the other.

"I'll see you later then, guys. Come visit soon or I will try to," I whispered, tugging completely away from Kakashi and clapping my hands together. "Don't forget what I asked of you before, Kakashi. And Sasuke?"

Those onyx eyes set hard on me, waiting for the words to come. I knew he was aching inside, but I refused to bring that to light. He was a strong boy, one that held more of a resolve than many I had ever thought possible. We shared this in common, along with many other worries and a similar set of past memories, and I knew I had to let those words pass my lips.

"Sas, I love you as a brother, as a son. Don't ever forget this. _I love you_."

With that, I used a hand sign and Youko and I disappeared, folding into ourselves and seemingly flashing away in the flicker of a flame.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, considering it is a FF sin if you ask for Review Ransom, instead I will be doing this way... The number of reviews per chapter has dropped once more and I would sincerely like the numbers to rise again. So, I won't be putting a <strong>_'Next in Trust is a Sacred Vow'_ **at the end of the chapters that barely had any reviews. Thus, this one. In fact, from now on **_ONLY THOSE THAT REVIEW WILL RECEIVE THE 'NEXT IN' PIECE VIA PRIVATE_ _MESSAGE!_ **Hopefully that's incentive enough, eh?**


	21. XXI: Always On My Mind

**Author's Note: **Sorry for how long the update took. You must understand, my faithful readers, that this time of year is horribly busy for this author. I'm always doing something that does not involve a laptop. Anyways, read on. Oh, and make sure to read the bottom as well...

**Aniwolfgirl:** I hope this one is as descriptive as the others. . There's a lot of POV switching going on so I hope no one gets confused with time lapses and all. It's not a filler and it holds a lot of signifigance, so I hope this excuses how long it took me to update. So sorry love, and thank you for reviewing! xoxo**  
>greenbeansrock: <strong>Well hello there! I'm not necessarily holding it for ransom, because I try not to do that, it's just that this time of year is busy for me. Most of the year, I'm doing absolutely nothing, but from January until the first of June I'm never home. Now, I'm glad you've become addicted to my story, dear! I love getting new readers/reviewers! =3 I hope I'm keeping you entertained! Though, if you read it in only two days I assume I have! ;) xoxo!  
><strong>ShiroKoneko82:<strong> -squeals!- I love getting old Quizilla! readers of this story! You guys are what kept me going through all the craziness on Quizilla during this story and others. -.- Anyways, since you know a lot of what is going to happen, or so you think, I'll go ahead and inform there's a LOT of difference going down besides the ones you've already obviously seen. T_T You... called this story... legendary... I'm so honored! Really, truly I am! Thank you so much! =3 Hopefully this edition is twice as good as the first ever TIASV. Read on and thank you soo much for being a faithful reader of forever, darling! xoxo!

READ 'NEXT IN' AT BOTTOM!

* * *

><p><strong>XXI: Sasuke's Decision<strong>

**Uchiha Sasuke**  
><em>First Person's Point of View<em>

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto appeared from the room he had claimed, directly across the hall from me. Sayomi's room remained untouched and neither of us dared to take anything from it. "I found this on table. Do you know anything about it?"

I stared at the envelope in his hands, thick and bulging with handwriting scribbled across the front of it. He followed my gaze and handed it to me, and immediately I knew that long, messy drawl on the front of it.

"_'To my boys.'"_ I watched Naruto blink, wondering. He did not recognize it as I had, but I knew who had left it to us. "It's from Sayomi."

"Oh." Naruto had taken her departure hard, almost as hard as I had though I did not show it like he did. Sakura had cried, but that was expected. Despite everything, we could always rely on her to be the most emotional of everyone, even if Naruto wept inwardly. "What could it be? Let's open it together."

I agreed; it is what she would have wanted us to do. Naruto stepped closer and we pried open the sealed envelope before I reached in, tugging it out. From within, something we never expected came. We stared in awe and I noticed how his fists balled up and quivered.

"Money. She left us money." Naruto took the mass of paper from my hands and counted through it, gaping. "I have never seen so much in my entire life!"

Inside, a single note was left to go along with it and I had the honor of unfolding it, heart thundering. I read it aloud, "_'Sasuke, Naruto, inside is all the money you will ever need to live on. Along with the clothes I purchased before leaving and the groceries I stocked to the brim in the cabinets and fridge, I thought you might need this. Don't worry about the rent on the house or the bills, I will be taking care of it for the duration of your stay there. This is all the other money I have ever saved up when I simply had no time to spend it. Don't be upset with me please. You could use it more than I could, and if I could do anything with it, I would give it to the two of you. I knew I did not spend it for a reason. Just knowing you have it brings me more joy than you could ever imagine. Spend it on anything you need or want. With all my love, Sayomi.'"_

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Believe it," whispered the blonde, tears collecting in his eyes. "I miss Sayomi-sensei already."

I nod, agreeing in the only way I could. Words would not come to my throat and I knew with all my heart that the thoughts I had been mulling over the last two weeks she was gone would disappoint her. I did not want to do it, above all else, but I knew I needed to. She would chastise me, that much was obvious, but she would have to understand in time. I needed her to, if only for my own sanity.

Unconsciously, my fingers skim the mark on my neck.

"Hey Sas, how about we go out and get something to eat, yeah? Come on."

I followed behind him, though we agreed to only take a small sum of the money and put the rest into the safe hidden in Sayomi's closet. It was still her room, no matter if she lived here or not.

"Hurry up Sasuke! We have to go!"

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

It was late that night when I began sifting through my drawers, trying to find a set of clean pajamas. Naruto and I had not been off to clean our clothes yet, if only because of the note we found earlier this week.

I finally yanked out a set of silk ones, the darkest of blues, and when I began to pull my arm through a piece of paper fell to the ground. Clearly confused and believing it to be from Sayomi, I snatched it off the floor and carefully opened it.

_"'I know more about you than you will ever believe, little Jounin. Soon, you will seek me and I will show you everything you've ever wished to learn. Soon... – Jounin-sensei.'"_

I felt sick to my stomach as my eyes narrowed on the letter. Jounin-sensei had been revealed as Orochimaru and to think he knew things on Sayomi she did not know herself was unnerving. It solidified my decision then and there. I would leave soon, within the week, and I would go to her. I had a gift I had saved ever since she gave me this necklace for, and now would be the perfect time to give it to her.

I would protect her from the world, if I could. From Itachi, Kisame, and now from Orochimaru too, and in the process I would learn everything I could from him of her. If anyone should tell her secrets of her past, it would be me, no matter where I learned them. It might help Orochimaru to stay away from her if I knew how to properly divert him.

I tucked the note away, hiding it so Naruto would never see it. He would do something stupid, as was expected of him. For now, I needed to bide my time.

God, I never thought I'd miss someone like I do her.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Hatake Kakashi  
><strong>_First Person's Point of View_

"Kakashi?"

I turned my head when I heard the newcomer approach. I could recognize that voice anywhere, and sure enough, Gai stood there, waiting for a reaction. He had come looking for me, that was obvious, and the only place he would come first was obvious.

The K.I.A. stone.

"Hello Gai," I said softly, smiling beneath my mask at the man. He did not seem to want a challenge today, for he simply stood to my left and stared at the stone.

"You miss her, don't you?"

My eye narrowed slightly and my gaze was placed on the man. He was not staring at the stone, as I had believed, but instead off into the trees surrounding the quiet clearing. He did not mean Rin, but instead someone else. The person he meant was new, older, and someone that had just left us.

"I will not say I don't, but I worry over the Genin. Sasuke especially. He was quite attached to her, if you didn't know."

Gai nodded and replied, "I heard they were living in her old house for now. Naruto is probably going to be leaving soon with Jiraiya, whenever the old man decides to depart. Sasuke will be alone there again."

"I will move in with him. Sayomi would appreciate it, I know, but I won't let her pay the rent on a house I'm living in," I admitted and I meant it. When Naruto left, I would stay with Sasuke. Yet, something did not sit well with me about the boy. He had been more silent and reserved than usual as of late. Sasuke was planning something and I was sure it would not be something we cared for.

The man beside me laughed, giving a small grin to try and lighten the mood. "She was a delicate flower, wasn't she?"

"I'm sure she would have hurt you if she heard you say that. She did not like being underestimated, you know."

"I've heard stories. Is that truly _Za Youma_?" I nodded and he rubbed his neck. "I would have never guessed. I suppose I'm supposed to keep that secret, right?"

"Kirigakure is a secretive village. The Kazekage was not happy another besides the Hokage had learned of her real identity. I'm sure most of the village knows it, but they would never breathe it aloud. Sayomi would have made sure they did not," I explained, moving my eyes back to the K.I.A. stone.

"She isn't dead, Kakashi. I will gladly accompany you to visit her!" Gai grinned, lightening the mood considerably. I could not help but chuckle at him.

"You truly are a pervert."

"How dare you! I challenge you to a race around Konoha on only our fingertips!" Gai pointed accusingly at me, but I knew his intentions. He was trying to cheer me up, and it had worked.

"I'll give you a head start," I murmured, shaking my head.

"You'll regret it!" With that, he took off, jumping forward after a few meters and using his fingertips to run him around the town.

I did not immediately follow, but instead looked up at the setting sun. "Sayomi... Watch out for Sasuke, whatever he does."

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Uchiha Sasuke  
><strong>_First Persons Point of View  
>[<span>Elapsed Time<span>]_

Sakura was unconscious and it was my doing. I could not help myself, but I had to leave. If I did not, I would never grow strong enough to defeat _him_. He was after Sayomi and I could not let him have her. I would never allow him to have her. She meant too much to me and I was not strong enough to protect her, or kill him.

In the distance, a group waited for me. The late hour cloaked us, but the moment I was close enough they grinned. I did not listen to their words, I was worried about other things.

Before I went to Orochimaru, I would make a stop that was completely out of my way. I had to, if only to give her this. I needed to, I wanted to, and I would have this. I was an avenger first, but I had someone to fight for now. I would not leave for what could be years without seeing her one last time.

I was doing this for her too.

_'Sayomi_...'

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Kobayashi Sayomi  
><strong>_First Persons Point of View_

I yawned, entering my apartment in the earliest hours of the morning. I had just finished off another rogue and delivered the head to Mei a short hour ago. Now, it was time for a shower and then much deserved rest.

Though I loved going off on my own with just Youko as a companion, it really did cause me to miss the Genin and Kakashi. I looked up at the moon each night, wondering if they were thinking of me as they stared at it as well. I never believed I would miss them so very much.

"Did you send off the rent check to Konoha?" Youko grumbled, breaking me from a trance I had not realized I was in, standing stock-still in the middle of my living room. This house looked far too much like the one in Konohagakure...

I nodded, peeling my clothes from my form and tugging on a robe that was hanging on a nearby hook. I smiled beneath the fabric of my mask, rubbing the soft material against skin that had dried sweat and blood caked on it.

"I'll make some hot tea so we can sleep well," Youko huffed, lightly smacking me with his large tail. "Go take a shower. Keep the water running for me, would you?"

"Of course, Master," I snorted, forcing a smile at the nin-fox. He showed his teeth in return, the only way he could really grin, and I sauntered down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Before I could get very far, I noticed the door to my room was open. My eyes narrowed, body assuming a low crouch and hands already going into the appropriate hand sign for my signature jutsu. I crept slowly, never making a noise and as silent as the grave. _Za Youma..._

Without hesitating, I threw the door open and began doing the signs. I stopped short, realizing I was alone and feeling that no other was in this room. It held a peculiar scent, one both recognizable and comforting. I would recognize that smell _anywhere_.

"Sasuke?" I called into the darkness, hoping it was truly that of the boy I missed so terribly bad. No reply came, and instead I moved further into the bedroom. Nothing was amiss, yet the bed caught my eye.

I moved closer to it and when I saw what waited for me, I felt the urge to cry. Biting back the tears, I picked up the solid white rose, my favorite flower, and twirled it beneath my nose over the mask. The smell was intoxicating, but it was not the only thing left to me. An envelope was accompanying it against my pillow, and with nimble fingers I ripped it open.

A letter was waiting, but the envelope still felt heavier than it should. From within, I pulled out a necklace that much resembled the very one I had given Uchiha Sasuke. A kunai, black as the night with a red jewel fixed into it on a silver chain, glittered in the darkness, catching what little moonlight came through. On the back, engraved in neat letters were the words, _'Love Forever.'_ The phrase was almost identical to the one I had engraved on his, save the final word, which really meant the same thing.

I clasped it around my neck, loving the feel of it against my chest. It reminded me so very greatly of Sasuke and I beamed into the darkness. My eyes softened and I pull the letter out fully, flipping it open and letting my eyes scan the short, simple wording.

"Youko!" I screamed, and the nin-fox was by my side immediately. "Youko, something has happened!"

"Let me see this," he ordered and jumped upon the bed to properly read it. _"'Sayomi, never forget. I am always by your side. Love, Sasuke_.'" His red eyes widened and he stared up at me. "Uchiha Sasuke does not even write 'love' lightly. His words are troubling. What do you make of this?"

"He has gone." I sunk down on the bed and shock consumed my body. "He's left Konoha. I am almost sure of it, but where he would go is unknown."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who the hell..." Youko glanced at me and motioned his muzzle for me to stay put. He bounded down the hall and I heard the door open after a few minutes. "Sayomi!"

I leapt to my feet, hoping it was Sasuke at my door, coming to tell me he was moving to Kirigakure. I knew better, but how I longed for it. Thus, I was disappointed and not at all surprised to find a man in a Kirigakure hitai-ate standing in my living room. He bowed his head in silent respect before he began to speak.

"Mizukage-sama received important news just moments after you left, Sayomi-senpai," he called, producing a scroll. "It says that Uchiha Sasuke has been declared a missing nin from Konohagakure no Sato and that he was spotted on our borders before fleeing in the opposite direction. We wish to know if he has come and harmed you in anyway."

I growled, unfurling the scroll and reading a formal document to say Sasuke was no longer part of Konoha. "You will leave my home immediately! This is business I will take up with our Mizukage!"

He seemed flustered, embarrassed and afraid. "I am sorry, Sayomi-senpai, but I have been instructed to search your house by the Search Division in case he came back here."

"Do you worst then. If anything comes up missing, I will make sure you never see the light of day again, understood?" I stomped back to my room with him close on my heels. As he searched my room, I unabashedly changed back into the gear I had on previously, making sure to pocket the note and tuck the rose into my hair. "I will be at the Mizukage's office if you find anything _important_. Damned Search Division. I will make sure you are all punished for this blasphemy."

With that, I was out of the door and at the Mizukage's tower in little time, Youko hot on my heels. I ignored all the calls and good tidings, heading straight for the topmost portion of the building and the office of Terumi Mei. The secretary did not even attempt to stop me as I barged in, stomping up to Mei's desk.

"Mei, what the hell is going on?" I snapped, shaking in rage.

She sighed, turning hard eyes on me. "I've already informed Konoha that, should they ever put him in the Bingo Book and need assistance, Kirigakure will not give it in respect to various parties here. It does not seem like they will be putting him in anytime soon. I'm so sorry, Sayo."

"What about the guy searching my house?" I hissed, fists clenching on her desk. "Can you explain that?"

"I never gave an order to search your house," she mumbled, blinking. I stopped, staring open-mouthed and blinking. "Sayomi, I just ordered someone to bring you the scroll. I would be the only one with clearance to have your home searched. Even then, I know you'd tell me if Sasuke had come here so we could get this straightened out."

It clicked immediately, fear and anger tugging at every limb. "Sasuke was here and he left this." I threw her the note. "I have to get back to my house. Someone is in some deep shit!"

"I'll accompany you." Mei stood from her desk and the two of us moved to the window before leaping out, ignoring the shouts of the secretary. We did not stop running until we were on the very edge of the village and in front of my humble home. By this time, the sky had begun to turn multiple colors, signaling the sun would be up soon enough. For now, we had larger matters at hand.

Mei, Youko, and I entered the house, brandishing various weapons and preparing ourselves for whatever might be lurking within. If it was simply a part of the Search Division, someone would be in deep trouble for not gaining clearance from the Mizukage.

What we found was stillness, the house just as silent as it had been when I first arrived. We stalked through, heading to the last place I had seen the man when I left; the bedroom. Sure enough, none were to be found in the house, but something else had been left.

"Sayomi, is this..." Mei trailed off, gently lifting something from the opposite pillow that Sasuke had left my note.

In her slender fingers, she held a scrap of fabric that had been cut jaggedly from the cloth with some sort of weapon. From the way it tore, a kunai was the most likely. What had us on our toes was not the fabric itself, but the colors of it and how it had been placed so explicitly on the white of my pillow.

Outside, it was black and inside... red.

Akatsuki.

_Uchiha Itachi._

"SOUND THE ALARM!" Mei screamed, knowing one of the many guards that had followed her here would surely here. "WE'VE HAD A BREACH! AN AKATSUKI MEMBER HAS TAKEN ANOTHER'S FACE AND BEEN HERE! NOW DAMN IT!"

"It was Itachi," I whispered, eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "I do not know if this is a warning or a sign of something else, but I know it was him. Look at how it is cut, Mei."

She laid it flat on the bed, but I stepped forward and arranged it differently, only one part hemmed at the bottom. The red came above the black at the top, created a circle of two colors with a stem at the bottom. The shape of a fan...

"The Uchiha crest," Mei mumbled, realizing the symbol immediately. "Do you believe he is still here, Sayomi?"

"He is not," Youko piped up. "His scent carries to the woods outside of the village just barely past this house. I followed it the moment I saw the fabric. He has gone."

"But what does this mean?" Mei glared at it. "Sayomi, I need you to stay with me for the time being."

"Yes, I agree." I did not budge. "Things are at work, Mei. I fear for Sasuke."

"As you should. When I deem it safe enough, I'll allow you to set up a tracking mission to try and locate the boy, if you wish," she whispered quietly. "It will have to be top secret."

I nodded and our eyes met. "Mei, I cannot even think straight. Let me deal with all of this tomorrow. For the time being, I need hot tea, a shower, and a bed. Youko as well."

"I'll escort you to my home. Guards will be posted around the building. The villagers will see it was normal that I would have some protecting my home. None the wiser, in a matter of speaking." She grabbed up my favored robe and we made our way out of the house, allowing a team within to try and piece together clues that were probably not there.

_'Sasuke... please be safe.'_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! .<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Due to decline in reviews, NixxH has now decided that ONLY REVIEWERS shall receive a sneak peek of the next episode via PM. Otherwise, there will be no more sneak peeks to look forward to in the bottom of each chapter. This is another way to try and up review numbers when she is getting so many followsfavorites/readers with each chapter that comes out. Thank you, that is all._


	22. XXII: A Bit of Free Time

**Author's Note: **Well, various things to tell you guys. The horribly slow updates will continue until June if I have not said that already. I've been non-stop working on my cosplay stuff, so it takes rank right now. I'll be entering one of the contests and want everything to be PERFECT! Now, in regards to the 'next in...' at the bottom of the chapters... Well I simply have no time to send out individual PMs, so I'll just keep doing it at the bottom of the chappie. BE WARNED... IF YOU QUIT REVIEWING, I QUIT PUTTING UP THE SNEAK PREVIEWS AND YOU HAVE TO WAIT A DAMN MONTH TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPPIE. =3

**Shironeko82:** Unfortunately, I won't be doing the crazy intense training thing, dear. I have some other goodies in store though! -winks- Just keep your eyes peeled and I promise you'll enjoy! Just keep reading and thank you for the reviews!  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl:<strong> Oh faithful reviewer, how I love you! =3 Well, this is a bit of a filler too, but I promise there's some fluffiness in it. -wink wink, nudge nudge- Enjoy sweetie!  
><strong>LostBeyondReality:<strong> Aww! I LOVE having Quizilla readers find me again! It warms my heart, truly! -huggles you for being awesome- This story has undergone a HUGE change, as you can tell, so don't be expecting some parts to be the same as they used to be. -winks- I'm so sorry I kept you up when you needed rest, but I can't help it! =D Ha... Ooh and when Sasuke left in the anime I created a few expletives, I remember. XD Anyways, I'll keep writing and updating if you keep reading and reviewing darling!

* * *

><p><strong>XXII: Konoha, I've Missed You<strong>

The door creaked eerily as I pushed it open, noticing without hesitation how the entirety was covered in thick layers of dirt and dust. My eyes narrowed, now believing the words of the guard I had checked in with. They had known I was coming, yet the house had not been cleaned. It could be both a sign of respect or fear, but regardless it meant one thing above all.

This house was empty.

What once had been my loving home held no other soul within.

_Where was Naruto...?_

"Well, this is ominous," Youko huffed from my right, lumbering past me and into the dark building. "Naruto is not here either. From the looks of things, he hasn't been for quite some time."

_'And obviously Sasuke has long been gone.'_

I had been in Kirigakure for far longer than I dared to count before Mei had allowed me a short leave from my duties. My every step in the village had been watched by our guards, trying to make sure I was not snuck up on by a rogue ninja that had infiltrated my house. I was no fool; they had been hoping to catch a glimpse of Sasuke, who had not been to visit since the day I found the kunai necklace tucked away on my pillow.

_'I'm an Uchiha magnet,' _my thoughts ruefully betrayed me. "First, that damned Itachi develops some strange obsession, and then I fall head over heels for Sasuke, in a motherly sort of way. Or sisterly, I'm not quite sure the relation there."

"Sayo, your thoughts are showing," said the nin-fox from across the room. "Still worrying yourself over all this? I thought we were in Konohagakure for a vacation of sorts."

"Yes, but two of the four important people in my life are gone from here. Sakura and Kakashi remain, but that is only half of the reason I came here," I said, my eyes dropping to the dirty floor as I removed my shoes.

"Not even half the reason, you liar. Sasuke would have been your entire excuse for coming here, if he still remained."

"Shut up, you obnoxious little pest," I spat out, my words a joke and the creature took it as such. "Should we be cleaning?"

"Yes, I guess we should..."

Oh how unpleasant this trip began...

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

"SAYOMI-SENSEI!" I was knocked clean from the couch, trying- in vain- to take a mid-afternoon nap and a break from the obsessive tidying up I was attempting.

In truth, the emotions I had fought years to destroy had surfaced when I made my way to Sasuke's room. Merely touching the belongings I had left for him was heartbreaking and I vowed to find him then and there. Of course, for now I would bide my time and take things in stride.

Thus, it was a surprise when I saw just _who_ had invaded my home, lulled into a false sense of security. (Later, Youko would surely tease me about allowing a Genin to sneak up on me...) A head of vibrant blonde hair obstructed my view, two strong arms locked in a death grip around my middle.

_My light... My sun..._

"N-Naruto?" I gasped, though instincts kicked in and I enveloped him. "I thought for sure you were not in Konoha, due to the state of grime in this house."

Naruto, after lifting his head up to look at me properly, blushed. "I'm so sorry, Sayomi-sensei, but I haven't had the time to clean. We've been going on so many missions... Plus, Kakashi-sensei sleeping on the couch makes it hard to be quiet when I want to dust..."

"Wait, Kakashi on the couch?" I quirked a brow at him.

"You didn't know? Kakashi-sensei moved in right after..." His voice died and I knew what tragic incident he spoke of. "I hope you don't mind, but before I went with Ero-sennin I needed the company..."

"Ero-sennin?" Why could this little ball of sunshine make my head spin so horribly with only a few short sentences? It was maddening, to say the last.

"Oh, you don't know! Jiraiya-sensei!"

"One of the Legendary Sannin?" I gaped, blinking stupidly and now thankful my face was covered so he could not see the bewildered look on my lips.

"Believe it! He's taught me a whole lot, Sayomi-sensei!"

"Naruto, as much as I love reminiscing about times I missed on the floor in a heap, would you please get off me?"

It dawned on the sun-haired boy- no, he was more of a man than I had last seen in him- and he leapt to his feet, clumsily pulling me along with him. He apologized profusely and I simply waved him off, heading to the kitchen to try and make some coffee to wake up my aching head.

"Where is Kakashi anyways? Does anyone else know I'm here?" I had my back turned to him to indulge in the succulent drink between my fingers. My mask was up before I turned back around.

"Oh, I think he's at the store. I just found out you were here by some lady passing by. She said something about a silver-haired woman in my house and I just knew it was you!" He beamed, the brightest light in the darkest of corners. It lifted my heart and I smiled beneath the folds of my mask.

"Ah, well I'm glad it was you that found me. I can't wait to see the reaction on the old Jounin's face when he walks through the door and _I'm _here." A mischievous glint came to my blue eyes, something akin to madness.

Naruto shared the grin, rubbing his hands together. "I bet he faints!"

"Or throws a shuriken at your head," Youko grumbled from the doorway, sleep evident across his features. "A fox can't even get his sleep around you damn people."

When he fully took in that Naruto was in the room, his lips clamped shut and his voice ceased to be heard. The boy laughed, knowing the beast had not meant to speak so openly in front of him but being half-awake had failed him.

"Here, grouch," I hissed and placed a bowl of steaming coffee on the table. "Now hush while I wait to see Kakashi's stunned reaction."

And wait we did, for damn near three hours. Of course, Naruto filled our time with joyous memories and things I had missed over my time away. I hung on each word, asking questions where necessary and learning that he had been given a new teammate in lieu of his other one leaving. Of course, I had not liked Sasuke being replaced, but they could not be a team with a lacking member.

Naruto _truly_ disliked this 'Sai', with a passion I had not seen so wild in the boy. Apparently he had a foul mouth, one I would be glad to sew shut should the need arise. I would not put up with my little Naruto or lovely Sakura to be talked down to, especially by a boy that thought himself an artist, a ghost.

_'He would not know a ghost if one bit him in the ass,'_ I smirked inwardly. _'And perhaps _Za Youma_ could be the one to do the biting. Hmm...'_

My thoughts were broken when the door slowly slid open, our conversation immediately ending to find a familiar silver-haired Jounin walking through the door. He had not caught my presence yet, too busy removing his shoes and cradling a bag of unnecessary groceries. Youko had long since handled the lack of food in this house by taking on a human form and having a whole list delivered to the house over an hour ago.

"Naruto, I'm back-" His eye met mine and his movements ended. Kakashi was as still as a stone, the shock clearly evident in the one visible orb. The bag of groceries went to slip form his hand, but before it did the man tightened his grip and cleared his throat. "Naruto, am I seeing things or is Sayomi here, at our table, after... well, an amount of time I dare to not count?"

Naruto and Sayomi burst out laughing, and at that time even the nin-fox could not contain his mirth. Kakashi so... out of character for a fierce Jounin was enough to make even the hardest of hearts break into delight.

"Well, I see I'm welcomed. At least Naruto gave me a proper greeting!" Sayomi grinned, the chuckling dying away slowly, and she made her way over to the man.

"Naruto, help me find a fresh set of sheets for Sayomi's bed, would you?" Youko prompted quietly.

The Genin stared at him, completely confused, "But it's the middle of the day and-"

"_Now!"_ The fox grabbed the hem of Naruto's coat and mercilessly yanked him from the room.

In the meantime, I gently removed the bag of groceries from Kakashi's hands and set it upon the counter, emptying the contents nonchalantly while the Jounin continued to stand his ground. I tried to make room in the cabinets and the fridge- all of which were empty before Youko remedied that- while he processed the situation.

"Either you've gotten stupider, or you really don't want me here," I huffed, chancing a glance over myshoulder.

"Not at all." At last, Kakashi strode forward and smiled down at me, the emotion so profound in his eye that I could not help but return it.

His arms snaked around my mid drift- which, in most cases is a bit drastic when he could have easily used my shoulders to cling to-, closing in on me and doing something Kakashi rarely did with another. The hug was short, but tight enough to convey every emotion he felt at the image in front of him.

Joy. Contentment. Filled. Surrounded. _Happy_. Sorrow...

The last came from thinking of one of the few reasons I would return here...

_Sasuke..._

At last, the man released me and noticed how overstocked the cabinets were. He chose not to comment, but his thoughts ran rampant. _'Always looking out for us, even when she barely gets here.'_

"Here," Kakashi finally said, procuring an envelope from a kunai pouch. I took it tentatively while he continued, "It's the rent you paid on this house while I was also living here. I don't believe a woman should have to pay to support a man."

_'No one better say Hatake Kakashi is not chivalrous and honorable,'_ I thought inwardly. "Kakashi, I won't take all of this. If you are determined you don't want it back, at least take half and we can call it even. Think of it as paying for Naruto's portion, okay?"

Knowing an argument would ensue and not really wanting to spend the first few hours of our reunion bickering, he shoved half of the stack back into his pocket. I had a sneaky feeling I would be seeing it again, but played it off like things were peachy.

"Did you plan on telling me you were coming back, or was the surprise necessary?" Kakashi moved to sit at the table and I joined him, holding two mugs of coffee.

After sliding his across to him, I allowed the heat to permeate my digits pleasantly. "Oh absolutely necessary, of course. I had to make an appearance. Just be happy it did not involve fireworks." I laughed a little and turned serious, "Now, on a different note, I have to ask if it is alright I stay here for the time being. If not, besides the money you gave me, I have plenty to stay in the local inn."

Kakashi chuckled to himself, not once taking a sip of the coffee and waiting until he could sneak a drink in. He then said, "No one has touched your room since you left. You are more than welcomed to it, obviously. Though, there is a condition."

I stared at him suspiciously, "And that would be what?"

The smile returned to his eye, "You have to stay a while, lady."

With confidence, I grabbed one of his hands and nodded. "Why, I think that could be arranged."

"Then I suppose we have a deal. The new Hokage will be official soon and I'm sure you'll pass clearance. Though, someone would need to vouch for you..." He was grinning and I knew it.

'_Cheeky bastard...'_ Despite this, I added, "Oh, and who ever would come to my aid for such a dire situation?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could be persuaded if asked nicely."

A sparkle came to my eyes, playful and completely fake. Well, almost completely faked... "Kakashi, great Jounin of Konohagakure, would you _please_ vouch for me? Oh _please_?"

"Since you asked so nicely..." He squeezed my hand and our eyes locked.

Something strange happened in that moment, something I still cannot explain. It was as if the world stopped moving and nothing else existed but those mixed eyes staring back at me. When he had pulled his hitai-ate up did not matter and I threw the wondering to the wayside in that moment.

One might say electricity shot between us, an uncharacteristic chill in our bones, but that was not the case. It was like fire spread down my spine and I realized just how deeply I missed this man. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, and now I know just how pleasant the feeling was. It was buried deep, this emotion, and I greedily coveted it like no other.

I wanted to be in his presence, wanted to spend such perfect time with him.

I did not know if Kakashi felt the same way, this unexplainable feeling, but I did not care. All that mattered was Hatake Kakashi.

Before the splendid silence, the staring, could continue, a throat was cleared in the background. As if time had started up again, my fingers unwound from his and I broke his gaze to find Youko and Naruto standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Naruto wants us to meet that boy, Sai, and we need to see Sakura," the fox explained carefully, knowing something had just transpired between the two of us in secret. "Get up."

The banter broke the reverie completely and I nodded in consent, taking to my feet. "Yeah, yeah, you pest. Let's go so I can come back, cook us something good to eat, and then sleep."

"Ah, the lady needs an escort," Kakashi joked, dramatically holding his arm out.

I heard the snickering from the duo in the doorway, though chose to ignore it. "Yes, to ward off all the dangers outside of the house." I looped my arm through his and rested my hand on his elbow.

"After you, miss."

"You really are a cheeky bastard."

As we left the house, no one noticed a set of stunning red eyes staring emotionlessly from the darkest shadows of the surrounding forest.

Merely watching, and that was all...

* * *

><p><strong>Review! NOW!<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Well, after meeting the little... uh... boy... that was Sai, Sayomi decides the rest of her days need to be spent washing the kids mouth out with soap. A lot of soap... endlessly... Besides that, Kakashi has decided to take up extra time around her until she has to leave again, which at this point could be anywhere from a week to a month. Mei really did not seem inclined to call her back so soon, especially after what happened in Kirigakure, in Sayomi's house no less, so very long ago. Wait, what is that in Kakashi's hands? Is that... No... A picnic basket?<em>


	23. XXIII: Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note: **Alright guys, the reason I am updating so soon after the last one is because, well, I probably won't get to at all in May. My convention is coming up June 1st and that means I'll be buckling down to work on everything I have yet to finish.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE:** NixxH has created a facebook page for everything regarding my stories. All the fanart and personal artworks for each of my separate stories have been put up, along with an easier way of getting a hold of me. Add with the following link... (remove spaces and replace 'dot' with a period)

facebook dot com slash nixxh dot fanfiction

**Commissions: **But that's not all! **Do you want some artwork done?** I am currently doing commissions on DeviantArt to try and raise some much needed cash for the upcoming convention. My husband has cut me off after I spent too much on costuming. T_T If you need more information please check out...

nixxh dot deviantart dot com

**Even better! **I know you guys could help me out in some way, if it is only telling your friends that I'm doing a **few** (limited) commissions. But here's the kicker, pets! I offer a reward up...

If any of you find some friends to commission me, or you do it yourself, as a NixxH avid reader/fan, I will write a short one-shot if your username is mentioned **in** the request with the word **fanfiction** there as well. Not only that, but whoever commissions me for the highest price (and mentions your username), **you** will get a free upper-body image of one character **or** your OC, colored with a simple background, for helping me out! =3 Not to mention you'll get the next chapter of your favorite story of mine dedicated to you! (This same offer is going to the readers of all my stories, but there will only be one supreme winner.)

**ShiroKoneko82: **Aww! =3 I'm glad you loved the last chapter darling. You're such a sweetheart and an avid reviewer/fan. I want to thank you a whole lot for the support!  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl:<strong> XD You know I like to keep people on their toes, sweetheart!Trust me when I say you'll be surprised when the prologue finally meets the storyline again. But, UNFORTUNATELY, a lot won't be told in this story, but in the sequel instead. =3 Heh, I'm baaaaad. Anyways, thanks for the lovely review, darling! Xoxo

**LostBeyondReality: **(Truth be told, I'm confusing myself with the timeline, so I've decided to make said timeline my bitch and exploit it... In other words, Tsunade is arriving but Naruto has not gone off to train with him yet. They just went and grabbed her and brought her back... Sorry... Heh.) Don't worry, the creepy stalker will be revealed in due time. XD I have to keep all of you in suspense or my job isn't complete! Thanks for the awesome and curious review, love! Xoxo  
><strong> .501: <strong>Aww, I love new reviewers! Hug time! –manhandles her in a bear hug- XD Welcome to the strange club that is my reviewer-dom. (Terrible way to put that, I guess. Heh... .) Anyways, I'm blushing from your compliments. =3 Words like you have given me just brighten my spirits and make me want to write more. I really mean that. It isn't the old 'author wants more reviews so she sucks up to the crowd' situation. I've gotten over the whole 'review or no update' thing from years ago. Thus, they just fuel my inspiration now. I hope you continue to read from now on and enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy new readers like you, sweetheart. Xoxo  
><strong>XxShizukoxX: <strong>Oooh, another new reviewer! –bear hug- I absolutely adore new reviewers and I am soooo thankful I am able to put these stories online for others to enjoy. =3 Writing is my passion and people like you are my fuel to keep me motivated. Anyways, I'm glad you didn't read the old Quizilla edition, because it might confuse you. Things have been completely reworked to the point that only the OCs are recognizable anymore. XD Thank you for your sweet review and I sincerely hope you remain an avid reader. Xoxo  
><strong>Kakashisredmoon: <strong>O.O Please excuse me if I don't answer all your reviews, dear. I LOVE how you reviewed almost every chapter as you read them! That was... uplifting to my spirits! (And I've had a shitty day. -.-) Anyways, I'm glad I've made you laugh, be jealous, wanna snuggle, drool, cry, excited, and smiling! That's a hell of a lot of emotions to go through in a few chapters! XD Personally, I find it awesome. –bear hugs- I'm bear hugging all my newer reviewers today apparently, so do excuse me. XD I hope this chapter makes you squeal, since I haven't gotten that yet out of you! XD Enjoy, my dear! Xoxo

(Two page author's note/review replies is finally completed! XD Thanks for all the spectacular reviews!)

* * *

><p><strong>XXIII: Kakashi's Secret Arrangement<strong>

Late was the hour and silent was the night when I heard an unfamiliar sound somewhere within the confines of my home. Naruto was not here tonight and as such, Kakashi had stayed off at his apartment- which he still had, for some unknown reason- so I was completely alone, save Youko.

Yet, even as I took notice of the nin-fox at the end of my bed, eyes red and glowing in the darkness, I knew it was not him easing through the short hallway towards my room. His ears had laid flat against his head, teeth barred in an unheard snarl.

From beneath my pillow, cautious hands retrieved a long kunai. I made sure my mask was over my face, as it had been when I drifted off, and pretended to be asleep when the door opened. The usual creaking was enough to rouse an entire household, but still I continued my ruse.

Very few were foolish enough to break into _my_ home, even in Konohagakure, but robberies happened in any place at any time. I knew it was not someone trying to find my goods, considering they had come straight down the hall instead of plundering around in the other two rooms or the sitting room. Someone was coming for _me_...

Was it Itachi?

Could it possibly be Sasuke?

I certainly hoped it was the latter, but even as I mulled these thoughts over, the shadow approached from where my back was facing. Once I was sure the perpetrator was within reach, my hand flew out and I snatched up his throat, holding a kunai to it dangerously.

I was met with laughter.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing sneaking into my house in the middle of the damn night when I'm asleep?" I finally hissed, uncurling my fingers from their thick grip on his jugular.

He rubbed the abused flesh gently, but a smile could be seen in his two eyes. The Sharingan blazed in the night just as brilliantly as Youko's orbs did. Regardless, I pulled the blanket up over my lap and glared at the standing Jounin.

"Calm down, lady. I have a surprise for you. Get dressed and meet me in the living room." He waved his hand and exited the bedroom, only to close the door behind him.

"Youko, did Kakashi just burst into my house in the middle of the night to make me go on a walk?" I vigorously rubbed at my eyes, trying to wake up enough to process all of this. The adrenaline had stimulated me earlier, but when I realized just _who_ the fool was, I had felt as if a block of cement was weighing my body down.

"Unfortunately so," he yawned. "Go on then. He won't leave until you do. I'm staying behind to guard the house."

As I stood and began to dress, lethargic in my efforts, I scoffed at the nin-fox, "By guard the house, you really mean you're going back to sleep."

"Mhmm..." He popped one eye open and pulled his lips up into the closest thing the fox could manage as a smile.

I ignored him and stumble from the room, carrying a pair of comfortable flats with me. The ninja gear may not have been appropriate, but I hardly owned anything less. Even still, anything that was more feminine had been left back in Kirigakure. Mei had a habit of picking up useless clothing I would never really wear, but to be nice I accepted it and made a show of walking through the village once or twice in the new garb before it sank to the bottom of my closet, never to be seen again.

Kakashi was waiting, holding a portable cup of hot liquid with him. When he noticed my entrance, hair still disheveled and clothes haphazardly thrown on, he smiled and handed off the cup. As soon as his back was turned, I took a sloshing sip to realize it was a strong sort of coffee.

"Well, you've started to make up for waking me up in the middle of the night," I grumbled and followed after him. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing important."

That earned a wayward smack to the back of his head, one he pretended had never happened and continued to trudge on.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

It seemed like hours had passed when Kakashi began to slow down, when in reality it was only close to one. I had ceased my stumbling and long since discarded the cup, emptied to the point I almost licked it clean.

"Well?" I quirked a brow when he ceased moving altogether and turned to grin at me with those mix-matched eyes of his. "Where are we?"

"Hmm?" Before I could deliver another smack, Kakashi moved aside and my breath caught in my throat.

The view was astounding at night, and now I knew we were atop the Hokage Monument, facing the peaceful, slumbering village of Konohagakure. The moon was shining and full, though stars were visible from this area.

But that is not what made me falter...

Before me was a picnic set-up, complete with the blanket, the basket, and a set of lights that had been rigged up for the night. Even in my disorientated state, I was speechless.

"I'll take that to mean you like it." Kakashi gently touched my lower back, guiding me closer to the picnic, "I know you've been under quite the bit of stress in Kirigakure and thought you might need something spontaneous and different."

"Kakashi..." I sat down, still flabbergasted at the situation, and barely noticed the man had taken his own place across from me. "How did you know I've been under stress?"

_'Not my best conversation starter.'_ I would have smacked myself if it would not have made me look ridiculous.

He shrugged once more, though began to open up the basket. The Jounin handed me a bento box, the warmth seeping into my hands pleasantly. "It was a lucky guess. I didn't cook the meal, but Gai is pretty proficient when necessary."

I quickly uncovered the box and let a warm smile cross my lips under the mask. The rice was perfectly done in one compartment while the other held a steaming batch of freshly cooked fish mixed into ramen, along with a few sushi rolls. It smelled heavenly, to say the least.

"Regardless of who made it, thank you."

"Anytime, Sayomi. Now, eat," he urged and the two of us turned away to devour our food.

Where some might think our mannerisms were strange and rude, we were content with each other just the way we were. Neither had evolved enough in our relationship- though, I really don't know _what_ our relationship was- to show the other what lied beneath the masks, but we did not push. I could care less if Kakashi showed me in the many years to come, but just knowing I had him nearby was enough to make my heart swell and flutter.

The food was gone in no time, due to our usual eating regiment, and when I turned back to face him I found the man had pulled out a piece of cake. The color was dark and I could tell it was chocolate, despite the waning light around us.

Again, we swiveled and only returned to face one another when we were done. The silence was blissful, not at all awkward, and neither of us wanted to break it.

We were simply happy to be around one another.

_'What has gotten into me...'_ The smile had not been wiped from my face since I had discovered this midnight picnic.

"Kakashi?" His eyes met mine and I gently placed a hand on top of his. We were closer now, though not uncomfortably so. "I really do want to thank you, and I mean it with all I am."

"It really isn't a big deal." If I would have looked closely, I could have seen a faint blush trying to peek out from under his mask. "I know that you were distraught over the ordeal with Sasuke. It's been quite some time since you were here."

"Sasuke came to my house before he left for good. I wasn't home, but I think he planned it that way," I whispered solemnly. My eyes were cast downwards to stare at the delightful village I loved so very much.

"I figured he would do something like that. He cared for you, and Sakura and Naruto do too."

The somber mood had made things weigh heavier against my shoulders, my heart, and the thoughts I had been trying to hide attempted to resurface. I needed to change the conversation, and do it fast.

"Oh? A certain Jounin didn't miss me?" I cast mischievous eyes up at him, "That hurts."

"Gai wouldn't shut up about you," he answered and the mood lightened instantly. We had gotten even closer, though neither had noticed, all in hopes of hearing the other in our hushed tones. When Kakashi received a quirked brow and a cross look, he reiterated, "I suppose I might have, but just a little bit." His fingers mimicked the supposed amount.

"That's fine, I missed him even less than that," and as I said that, my fingers did the same, but much closer together.

A stare-down ensued, one that was finally broken by pleasant laughter and an arm descending around my shoulders perfectly. _'When had we gotten _that_ close?'_

"I do enjoy your company, lady," he murmured when we finally died out our chuckling, "and I did sort of miss it."

"In a Kakashi sort of way?" I could feel him nod without looking at him, our proximity just that close. "Then, in a Sayomi sort of way, I kind of missed you too."

We leaned back then, his arm still around my shoulders, and the two of us rested on the ground. For another hour after our midnight meal, we pointed out stars and created pictures out of them, most of them ridiculous and not even close to the real constellation.

But I was happy, I was smiling... I felt at home here.

And in his arms, without a worry in the world, I fell asleep...

My dreams were not plagued with riddles and Sasuke's burning eyes did not thunder against my heart.

Itachi and his secretive agendas was nonexistent and the Akatsuki was the furthest thing from my mind.

Kirigakure was perpetually safe and there were no rogues that had ventured from the village, waiting for their heads to return alone.

Endless hours of training and a brutal lifestyle seemed to have been nothing more than a recurring nightmare instead of a harsh reality, one I had lived over two decades.

No, all that I was, all that I am to this very day, was wrapped around one man.

And for some reason, I wanted that more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER!<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Sayomi's place in Konohagakure was welcomed and she knew it was her only chance at reliving memories that would dredge up whether she wanted them or not. As such, her path led her to none other than the Uchiha Compound. But she wasn't alone, and when she found Sakura sitting beneath the lone cherry blossom tree, she realized another had been thinking of the very boy they had both lost. Her day would be spent reminiscing, and only then would she let those painful memories resurface...<em>


	24. XXIV: The Ache

**Author's Note: **I warned everyone it would take a little over a month for an update, but unfortunately it took a few weeks longer. I'm trying terribly hard to handle some very important legal business that I have no idea how it is going to go and that is a little more important at the moment. Anyways darlings, here's this and know I am sorry for everything that is taking so long!

**Kakashi'sRubiMoon:** Darling! I am sooooo sorry! My fingers type when my brain stops sometimes! =3 I didn't mean to misspell your name. Don't worry, you've been added on the FB page so updates will be posted when necessary, mkayyyy? I had oodles of fun at the con dear, and thank you for mentioning it. I hope this was worth the wait!  
><strong>XxShizukoxX: <strong>I'm glad you're patient sweetie! I know I've kinda taken waaaaaayyyy too long with this update, but as the Author's Note says, I've been under quite the bit of stress. Unexpected stress at that, so things are being kinda put on hold.  
><strong>Guest: <strong>I know, I miss Sasuke terribly. Thus the whole jist of this chapter is dedicated to him. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it, though it made me sad! Ha!  
><strong>digitalprincess09: <strong>Aww! Thank you dearest! I hope you continue to enjoy my story, despite how long I take to update. . I have oodles of excuses! XD Lol, just kidding... . Heh... Ahem! Enjoy darling!

* * *

><p><strong>XXIV: Missing Sasuke<strong>

The day burned bright overhead, the heat pleasant as the wind tickled across my skin. Yet, I had not found peace in my heart this day. I could not place it, but I felt as if my heart ached and my mind wanted to relive memories I dared not to dredge up.

I was alone today; Kakashi had been sent on a quick mission and Youko was accompanying him. Naruto was missing, though rumor was he had decided to train at a nearby waterfall. Sakura was a complete mystery, but for now I would enjoy my alone time.

Despite the cheerful smiles and pleasantries given by the villagers as I passed, my hidden smiles were forced and they never reached my eyes. Each limb felt heavier than usual, and I would not realize why until my legs finally ceased their movement at a destination I had not planned.

The Uchiha Compound had always been menacing in its own way. It was as if the sun did not reach within the walls and a heavy shroud of despair and dread hung over it. Silence seemed to make friends with the area and the only noise that could be heard was the gentle rustling of the wind and the eerie creak of doors hanging haphazardly from their hinges. Simply being in front of the imposing edifice made bumps appear across my exposed arms and legs, followed shortly by the hair rising on the back of my neck.

"There is no point in fearing anything," I whispered to myself, if only to urge my body to keep moving and enter the abandoned compound. "Fear is false. I hold no fear in my heart. Fear is a weakness."

My legs moved and my arms outstretched, forcing the large, broken doors open. The wind that seemed to circle exclusive in the compound brushed past me, like an ominous breath, but I continued in despite the thundering of my heart.

In all truth, I did not fear this place. Instead, it was the memories I knew that lurked here creating such a fright in my body. They were not even my memories for the most part, but those of sweet tidings and a later carnage that rocked the entire village of Konohagakure to its core. I feared for Sasuke and where he was, what he was doing. I feared the motives Itachi carried with him and the secret agendas.

Years ago, I might have believed my life was perfect just as it was. _I _was the one people feared to encounter, and _I_ was the one who made it as such. I lived a life where I would never stay in one place for more than a few months at a time, and all in the pursuit of a mark. Even then, I was never alone; Youko was beside me every step of the way and Mei was a scroll away if needed. I killed for a living and made more money than I could ever spend doing it. I created a reputation as _Za Youma_, the demon ghost, the predator that could take your head in the middle of a crowded street during the day and none would ever even see her.

Yet, I realize how wrong I really was. It took Konoha to show me this, a mission I never truly desired to take. It was here I met people that were not cold and calculating, as all the residents of Kirigakure grew to be. No, Konoha was filled with warmth and sincerity, all that I could sense the moment I set foot in their large village. People did not shy away from newcomers and instead greeted them merrily.

But it was not Konoha that I knew had changed me, though it was not far from the mark. It was four people that had weaseled their ways into my heart. They had planted the seed of their love and loyalty as soon as I had laid eyes on them, yet I never even knew it. If I would have, there is no doubt in my mind I would never have allowed them in.

Sakura, the pink-haired sweetheart, had become like a field of flowers, beautiful and unyielding. The only thing that could destroy them was the harshness of freezing winters, as Sasuke had become for the girl. He was her winter storm, but I loved her regardless. When she smiled, I returned it whole-heartedly because she had that power over me. She was sincere, kind, and remarkable in every aspect of the word. She had overcome adversities she had made for herself, walls of doubt that were once unbreakable now torn to rubble upon the ground.

Naruto held a special place in my heart, one I would not admit for any to hear. He was an orphan, as I had been, and I could see myself in his antics. Though I trained hard to become what I am today, shredding my grief with the aid of my foster sister and later Youko, he had done so much more. Once he was a hellion that did mindless pranks and wreaked havoc, yet now I saw the makings of a Hokage within him. He reminded me greatly of the fabled _Yellow Flash_, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and a shinobi that was revered even in death. He was like the sun that brought peace and happiness to any around him.

Kakashi, as much as I hated to admit it, had become a rock to me. He was the daylight that shined on my darkest moods, obliterating them to be replaced with a blinding loyalty. I would stand by him no matter what we faced, and I knew he would do the same. Though I felt he held many secrets beneath that mask of his, I did not hate him for it. I was not cautious of him, as I would be any other I knew to be hiding things from me, but I could not say anything on it even if I did. The secrets I held might very well overpower his, yet we did not care when we were with the other. The picnic under the stars the other night was enough to know just where we stood with one another. My heart might be at war with my head, but I would not stop anything from happening in the future. I trusted him, and that is sacred in my world.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was one I loved like no other. Where I cherished and loved both Mei and Youko, I could not explain the feelings I carried for the youngest living Uchiha. He was the moon, a guiding light in the darkness, and my star, winking down at me from a place I would never be able to reach. In a way, I believed him to be unattainable, but that had been proven wrong when he left for Orochimaru. Even now, the necklace he left was hidden deep in the valley of my breasts, safely kept and where none would be able to have it. With all my heart, I wanted to see him again and I knew I would, though it might be years down the road. I would protect him with my life if he would allow it, though I know without a doubt that he would sooner die in my place. I hoped it would never come to that.

As I noiselessly trekked through the abandoned complex, a familiar tree caught my eye. In full bloom, despite the season, the cherry tree glinted under the burning sun. It had not died, though none took special care of it, and it still reminded me of a hope in a place where none was allowed.

Nearing the tree, I found Sakura sitting on a bench beneath it, her eyes red and her cheeks wet. It was obvious the girl had been crying not moments ago, focused on something in the palm of her hands. I approached softly, unheard, and she did not raise her head to acknowledge me until I spoke.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I took a seat next to her on the wooden bench and realized a single flower from the tree above was nestled in her palms. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"I remember you once said, Sayomi-sensei, that this tree was like a beacon. I woke up feeling upset this morning, so I thought I would come here to see if it could lead me through my dark thoughts," she whispered, meeting my gaze. "Is that why you're here too?"

I smiled painfully beneath my mask and moved my eyes to the tree above. "I suppose that might be the case. In truth, I did not even know where I was going. My feet led me here and I found you in the same troubled mess I am. Is it Sasuke?"

"I miss him," she croaked, her voice hoarse and eyes bubbling with fresh tears again. "I just wonder if he is safe and if he thinks about us like we do him."

Gently, I took the blossom from her hand and held it up. Just as I did, the wind took it and carried the flower clear from our sight, as if a sign from above. "Sakura," I began as the smile became real, "I know he does. I have not told you yet, but Sasuke did not go straight to Orochimaru."

"What?" Her attention was now fully placed on me. "Where did he go?"

With nimble hands and a great carefulness, I tugged the long chain around my neck to show the dazzling kunai necklace, small in size but beautiful nonetheless. "Does this look familiar to you, Sakura?"

"Yes," she murmured and fingered it. "Sasuke had one that was white with a blue gem. I saw it around his neck before he left. Did he give this to you?"

I nodded and stared at the engraving the back. "He came to my home while I was out on a hunt. I never saw him, but he left me this, a white rose, and a letter. I remember the note clearly, seeing as I kept it safe. He wrote, 'Sayomi, never forget. I am always by your side. Love, Sasuke.' I knew he had fled Konoha the moment I received it. This makes me believe he still thinks of us."

The tears welling in her eyes finally slipped, careening down her face, yet she smiled. "I love him, you know. I love him more than anything and I think I always will."

"Though you love him differently than I do," I soothed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "hold on to that love. It keeps me going when I don't think I can any longer. I'm not as strong as I would have everyone believe, Sakura. I once thrived on accomplishing my mission, but now I survive because I must. I have far too many that I care for and that care for me in return. We will see Sasuke again one day, though I fear on what he will have become."

"You want to go to Orochimaru," she realized, eyes wide. "You can't do that, Sayomi-sensei! He is pure evil!"

I held a hand up to silence her and shook my head. I answered, "No, I don't want to go to Orochimaru, but one day I will. He knows things about me and I fear that is one of the reasons Sasuke left. I believe Orochimaru knows far more about my past than I could ever really fathom. It makes me sick to my stomach, but these markings are a resemblance of his. I fear we are of the same bloodline or clan, but I still do not know what that could be." As I spoke, my digits skimmed the purple marks that ran down the sides of my nose and over my eyelids.

"That is true," Sakura grumbled, but she was still adamant, "but that does not mean you should go to him. Besides, Sasuke loved you more than any of us-"

"That is not true!"

"-so I know he is protecting you in some way. He might even be there for you, Sayomi-sensei. Yes, he loved you the most. I don't know what you did and I will admit, at first I was jealous over you," she blushed as she said this. "I grew up some and later realized that the bond you shared with Sasuke was not anything like what I wanted to share with him. It was as if you were family, tied in to one heart and mind. He connected to you in a way he did not to any other. I am still jealous, just not in the way I once was. I want to share that feeling with someone."

"You already do. Naruto and Kakashi are like family and you know this. I hope even I have a special place in your enormous heart. Now please, go home and rest. You need sleep, Sakura. It looks as if you have not even eaten in a few days," I urged, standing with the girl. "You are welcome to go to my home if you wish. There's always room there for you. Sasuke's room has been vacated, though I fear it will just weigh heavier on your heart to sleep there. You can take my bed if you wish."

"Yes, you're right." Sakura gave me a loose hug. "Thank you, Sayomi-sensei. I'll see you at the house later, alright?"

"Of course. I just have a few things to take care of first." I returned the gesture and did not take a seat on the bench again until I was sure the girl was gone from the compound.

I wanted to remember Sasuke on my own time, yet it felt like I was being forced into my worries and grief. First, I allow my legs to carry me to this compound, and then I find Sakura in the same state I was inwardly. To think a higher entity was involved was the only option and I only wondered why they would subject me to such tortures.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

_Memory_

_"Sasuke! Wake up!" I eagerly kicked in the door to his room, a steaming plate of food balanced on one palm while I carried a glass of hot tea in the other. "I said get up! Your food is getting cold and the sun is coming up!"_

_Sasuke groaned, rolling his back towards me and ignoring my statement altogether. Usually, the boy was up before daybreak and cooking me breakfast, but this time I had beat him to the punch. Of course, the breakfast I carried was from a shop down the road so it was actually edible. In fact, the smell was making my own stomach growl._

_I glared at his back, setting the plate and glass down quietly as I heard his calmed breathing. The boy was not asleep, though I would not doubt he was half-conscious. This just furthered my idea and soon, I was leaping through the air and landing in a heavy heap across the thin boy._

_"Sayomi!" Sasuke shot up, nearly knocking me off the bed as my fingers tugged at his hair. "I'm awake!"_

_He managed to push me to the floor and I scowled, glancing up at him. The moment I caught sight of the disheveled mess the Uchiha was, I could not help but laugh. His hair stuck out at all different angles and his top half, shirtless, had indentations from the way he slept on it. His eyes were glassed over with the sleep he was still trying to shake off, thus his overall appearance was painfully hilarious._

_"You look ridiculous," I called, holding my stomach and mouth wide as I laughed. "Oh, this is worth the trip to the store!"_

_Before I knew it, a full plate of food had been thrown in my face. Sticky scrambled eggs and the gobs of meat I had purchased clung to my face and hair, though the porcelain slid off and landed in my lap._

_This time, I was not the one dying of laughter. Instead, Sasuke's deep voice echoed off the walls and I was glad Youko had already left, lest I be stuck with two blubbering idiots grinning like cats at my predicament._

_"I wasted time on getting this for you!" I scoffed, trying to pick part of the eggs from my face._

_The laughter died out, a sound I truly appreciated despite my grouching, and soon I felt the light touch of fingers skimming my hair and face. Glancing up, I realized Sasuke had vacated his bed to help me pick out the remnants of the food. As he stood, now satisfied with the mess on the floor instead of me, he reached down and snatched a piece of sausage off my cheek, popping the meat in his mouth and giving a small, sideways grin._

_"Tastes great," he commented cheekily, heading towards the door, "but I could do better."_

_From my position on the floor, I threw a piece of pork at him. "Then go make some damn breakfast since you ruined ours!"_

_He avoided the flying chunk and poked his head back in the room, quirking an eyebrow. "Oh, and Sayo, I hope you remembered to put your mask on when you went out in public."_

_Sasuke fled the room and I bolted up, mask around my neck, in pursuit of the Uchiha brat. Regardless, the laughter of two filled the house and warmed it in a way a fire could not. Any onlookers might believe us to be mindless, but any that knew us would realize that we fit together. An Uchiha with a dead family and a kunoichi the ruined lives, together in a mismatched way that was both irrevocable and irreplaceable._

_End Memory_

_**-( Trust Is A Sacred Vow )-**_

I felt the tears in my eyes, yearning to fall, as I recalled the multitudes of times I spent with Sasuke. He had become like a brother to me, a child in some ways, and I missed him terribly. My heart ached thinking about him, to a point I thought it was literally breaking, and one of those damned tears dropped down my cheek. I was alone here in the least, and I was thankful none could see my weakness.

Save one, a man that always seemed to find me when I did not want to be found.

Kakashi.

"Sayomi, are you alright?" Ironic that this was the same thing I had first said to Sakura when I found her in a similar position.

Kakashi crouched down in front of me, his own fingers trying to wipe away that damned tear lucky enough to escape. I felt a growl forming in my throat, a defensive one, but I forced it back with everything I had and allowed it to happen. When he realized my discomfort, he grabbed my hands and pulled me from my seat.

"I miss him," I whispered painfully, meaning every word.

"I know." With that, his arms circled me and I felt as if the world was right, if only for a moment. Though it frightened me that he could elicit such emotions in my heart, I knew I needed him. Kakashi would always be my rock. "Come on, Youko is waiting with Sakura at your house. Naruto is on the way too."

He led me away from that depressing place, his arm around my shoulders, and as I left I felt a familiar presence, as if eyes were watching me leave. I did not attempt to look around, knowing I was paranoid and it was nothing more than that. The Uchiha Compound was playing tricks on me and I would not allow it to win.

I did not know how wrong I was. A set of Sharingan eyes followed my every movement until I was out of sight, noticing the way my arm wrapped around Kakashi's waist and his clung to my shoulders.

Somewhere, someone was always watching, listening, waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

_Next in 'Trust Is A Sacred Vow':  
>Though times have been hard and the memories have yet to cease, Sayomi knows she must live and enjoy it while she still has the time. Mei could send a message at any time for her to come back to Kirigakure. Since she knows this, and others realize as well, none other than Kurenai decides it is time Sayomi gets out of the house and does something with adults to try and get her mind off things. What is better than a campfire with a few friends and Kakashi nearly handcuffed to her arm by said friends? Nothing... Well, maybe not being attached to the hip with Kakashi and somewhere other than a wild camp party with wilder Jounins...<em>


	25. XXV: Kurenai's Invitation

**Author's Note: **I said I'd reward everyone for waiting so patiently, and here it is! Though, I do believe I would like more reviews to stimulate me to update sooner! -winks- The next one is a more important chapter and less of a filler, as the last few have been. And things are about to get hot and heavy in later chapters, if you get my drift... Heh...

**Kakashi'sRubiMoon: **I hope this chapter was as great as you expected, dear! I added an important meeting at the end to get people going. -winks- Enjoy!  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl: <strong>Thank you for the avid reviews and support! You're a doll, really! =3 I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p><strong>XXV: A Campfire Party<strong>

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I said I'm coming!" While trying to pull my mask around my face, knowing my usual denizens were off to their own devices, I rushed to the door and the intruder rudely banging against it.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I swear I'm going to…" Yanking the door open, I realized it was not Naruto obnoxiously trying to get my attention, but instead a grinning Anko and a smiling Kurenai. "Eh? What are you two doing here?"

"We thought you might need a little stress relief," Kurenai began, only to be cut off by the over-zealous Anko.

"And not to mention Kakashi asked us to- OOMPH!" The brunette had skillfully shoved an elbow into Anko's ribs, silencing her before she could give up too much information.

Unfortunately for the two kunoichi, I was a lot more intelligent than others. I caught the male Jounin's name and my eyes narrowed. "What did Kakashi ask you to do exactly?"

Kurenai, that calm smile still on her pretty features, quickly covered, "We are having an adults only campfire tonight and thought you would appreciate joining us."

"Subtle," Youko grumbled to my side, though I was not quite sure when he had joined me. He did not speak again, eyeing the women suspiciously instead.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I added, still wondering just what was going on. "Yes, I will go. Give me a few moments, would you? Come in."

They followed me deeper into the house, commenting idly on the cleanliness of it. They did not know it was Sakura who had forcefully made me join in on cleaning it, considering it was a disaster a short few hours before the pink-haired kunoichi had vacated.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a blue top, one that bore the symbol of my village, and soon followed the two from the abode. Youko was with us, after being properly invited, and despite the two being startled that he spoke they did not comment on it. They had seen plenty of nin-animals in their lives to know it was a common occurrence and should have expected it from my usually-silent partner.

Kurenai and Anko led us through the woods and deeper out from civilization, making idle small-talk throughout. I did not really expect much of this 'campfire', but when they finally broke through into a small clearing, I was shocked.

It was not just the few of us, but instead most of the group from our last drinking adventure had joined in. Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, and Asuma were present, though Izumo and Kotetsu had obviously decided to skip for the night. Bottles scattered the campsite, along with a few tents erected and sleeping bags placed out in the open.

I suppose it had been the guys that had dragged heavy wooden logs from the woods to set up around the blazing fire, but had no other inclination to believe differently. Marshmallows were being roasted and the four men seemed to be laughing upon our arrival. They immediately ceased any noise when we joined them, instead welcoming us fondly.

"Wasn't that hard to get her to come after all, was it?" Asuma grinned and shook my hand. "Nice to hang out with you again, Sayomi."

"Such a beautiful woman as Sayomi would never disagree to join us!" Gai, as always, needed to shout his excitement.

"Can I go back home now?" I whispered to Anko, who immediately broke out into uproarious laughter.

"I said the same thing! We're here now, so no going back! Sit your ass down and grab a drink!"

I rubbed my forehead, though a small smile was on my lips and hidden beneath the mask. As I moved to sit beside Iruka, Anko leapt into the seat and Kurenai took one of the only two left before I could move. Ironic that the only place left was next to a certain silver-haired Jounin…

"Funny seeing you here. You don't strike me as the 'camping out for fun' type," I mumbled, feeling the cold nose of Youko near my exposed leg. "Even funnier that Anko mistakenly mentioned your name at my door, eh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he added, holding his hands up innocently. "And for your information, lady, I don't mind camping out."

"You're lying," I huffed, but smiled nonetheless. "So are we drinking or what?"

"Preferably not as much as last time," Iruka blushed, though I wondered it that was from his previous embarrassment or if it was how close Anko leaned towards him when plucking her charred marshmallow from the stick. "I was sick for days."

"Can't keep up, Iruka?" Asuma put out his dying cigarette, but it was obvious he was already itching to light another. A simple look from Kurenai stopped his twitching fingers and his hand found hers.

Unbeknownst to me, that smile on my face became serene, though Kakashi noticed from the look in my eyes. He was right on one account; this is exactly what I needed after my experience at the Uchiha Compound yesterday.

"Here." He handed me off a bottle of some sort of alcohol. I assumed sake, but knowing this crazy lot, an unmarked bottle could mean just about anything. "Drink up."

"What is it?" I cautiously placed the drink to my lips, trusting Kakashi's judgment, and the liquid flowed through the mask and down my throat. I sputtered and yanked it away from me, holding it out to try and distance myself from the foul substance. "What in the name of Kami-sama!"

That caused more laughter and, as I should have guessed, Asuma shoved his thumb against his chest. "My own concoction. What do you think?"

"I think Satan just spat in my throat!" I hacked again, shoving the bottle back at Kakashi. "I'll stay sober, thanks."

"Hmph," Youko growled by my feet. "Kakashi?" The beast opened his mouth and the Jounin graciously poured a massive swig down my companion's throat. Youko swallowed and rolled his blazing red eyes at me. "It tastes fine. Drink it."

"Your dog is tougher than you!" Anko received a dark glare from the creature at being called a 'dog'. "What, fox?"

"He is a fox, and a brat one at that!" I snatched up the drink and forced myself to down another shot of it. "Alright, let's do this then."

The cheers were deafening.

_**-( Trust Is A Sacred Vow )-**_

That night, I found myself in a drunken stupor in a tent, lying haphazardly next to Kakashi. Once again, I found myself completely unstable while he was blissfully sober. I wanted to strangle him for it.

"Why must I always be the one that is drunk?" I groaned, though did not realize my words had come out garbled and ridiculous.

He chuckled softly, facing me in the darkness. We were the last two awake, though we had heard Kurenai and Asuma making quite a bit of noise a tent over just a short hour ago. Since then, I had been trying to keep the world from spinning and my stomach from churning. I was losing a battle I never had a chance in.

"Go to sleep, Sayomi. You feel better in the morning," he mumbled, the sleep he wanted so desperately to come edging his voice. He did not take a tone with me, but it was obvious he was exhausted. It was well after midnight and this entire shindig had started around nine.

"Yeah, doubt that," I huffed, glaring at him and failing. The effort made me sick. "What are you grinning about?"

"How do you know I was grinning?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Accidently, a small burp escaped and I blushed. "Damn… booze."

I did not feel how his arm slipped under my head or the close proximity of our bodies, but I certainly could feel the extreme body heat. In all reality, it was not that bad, but for a woman with as much unnamed moonshine on my stomach, it was unbearable.

"I need to puke," I finally admitted, shakily standing up and making my way from the tent. "Don't wait up."

"Need some help?" he called after me, but received a single finger as a reply. I could hear that soft laughter haunting me as I scurried further into the forest.

Through brush and gnarled branches, I stumbled from the camp to a distance I thought was sufficient enough to not wake the others. As soon as I was sure, I yanked my mask down and pushed my hair over my back, the contents of my stomach emptying with a vengeance.

As I wretched, tendrils of my long locks started falling around my face, getting dangerously close to the stomach acid pouring from my mouth. In my stupor, I vaguely felt someone brush the hair away and allow me time to finish. In my mind, I knew it was Kakashi, but something felt wrong, different.

When my stomach was satisfied and I was no longer in danger of needing to wash my hair, my eyes opened and I could see a cloak out of my peripheral vision. It was not the coat itself that caused an immediate flag to be sent up, but instead the pattern of it.

I leapt away from the Akatsuki member, hoping with all my heart it was not who I expected. My hopes were dashed when I saw familiar blazing Sharingan and hair as dark as the night. Any alcohol that threatened my system was overwhelmed by adrenaline and I threw my hands up in a familiar sign, one that would make the ground _my_ playing field.

"Itachi," I hissed, praying this was all a bad dream but knowing differently. In all honesty, this Uchiha struck fear into the deepest recesses of my heart, and for good reason. He was a monster, but I could not bring myself to believe that fully either. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

He stared for a long moment and I wondered why. It was only until I caught how his eyes roamed my face that I knew I had made a grave mistake. My mask…

I yanked the fabric up around my nose, but the damage had been done. He had seen more than I allowed even my closest allies to, and I felt it would be used against me in the future.

"I come to extend an offer," he said quietly, though it was as if he had been standing directly next to me. "The leader of our organization has long heard of your achievements, your skills. He wants you to join our cause and inherit Orochimaru's old position."

If the situation was any different, I might have laughed. I felt my stomach churn again at the mere idea, thus quenched it. "You must have truly gone made, Uchiha, if you believe I would ever do something such as become a member of the Akatsuki."

"If the offer is not taken now, it will be in the future." The way those words rolled off his lips was frightening and I knew they were true. I could not bring myself to accept this though.

"Over my dead body! I want nothing more than to take your heads," I hissed again, sounding much like a snake.

That seemed to bring Itachi a slight bit of joy, though I could tell no where but the way his eyes seemed to lighten. His expression remained passive and blank, something I could do on command, but this S-ranked criminal could easily surpass my own indifference.

"We know many things you yearn to, Sayomi," he added, his deep voice growing closer as he stepped towards me. "Those markings you carry, for example."

"I don't believe your lies, and even if it were true, I'd rather live unaware than join the Akatsuki to do so." The closer he moved, the harder my stance became. He stopped short just ten feet away, not even moving to prepare himself in case I attacked.

Of course, he did not really need to, did he? Itachi could destroy me with a mere glance, something I had experienced far more times than I cared to remember. Yet, I was still alive, though I wondered if it was so I could one day join his organization.

"I made a promise," he stated after a long period of silence. "Though you won't come now, in the future I know you will find your way to us."

"So you did say such words," I mumbled, more to myself than him. "Itachi, leave this place and never seek me out again. The next time we meet, one of us will die."

"Strong words, but we will see, _Za Youma_," Itachi stated, as if he knew what was to come, and his hand waved. In a flutter of crows, he was gone, and I never even knew I had fallen prey to those demon eyes. "I am watching, I am waiting, Sayomi of Kirigakure no Sato."

Incoherently, I stumbled back to the campsite on legs that would not listen to me. The Sharingan gaze had hypnotized me, and thus when I crawled in next to Kakashi and drew myself close to him, yearning for the support, I believed the entire encounter to be a bad dream.

Of course, I did not know a certain Jounin had not yet gone to sleep and sensed my discomfort.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, I SAID!<br>**_  
>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>Father Oinari, the great leader of the Fox Clan, was a very revered creature in terms of nin-animals. To be summoned by him was both an honor and a privilege, though Sayomi hardly saw it as that. The old fox only called her to his own land whenever something dire was needed, and thus it was no surprise to realize a meeting was being held to discuss the recent happenings and the mystery of the Uchihas._


	26. XXVI: Underground Agendas

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I'm updating a bit faster than usual. Want to know why? This story is finally finished outside of FF! I've been working on it for days after my Writer's Block magically lifted. I cried in spots and screamed at myself in others. So, we have a grand total of _**38 Chapters**_ including the Epilogue. I will update a little more regularly until this story is ended **IF MY REVIEWS KEEP COMING! **Otherwise, I might forget to update in places. Heh. . Now, on to the chappie!

**Kakashi'sRubiMoon: **Heh, you'll get some Kakashi scenes coming up. He's not in this chapter, but the next two are pretty freakin' spectacular. I don't want to give too much away, so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating faster. -winks-  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl: <strong>Adult camping trips are awesome! XD Of course, cuddling with Kakashi would make any camping trip great. . Heh... This one is void of our favorite Jounin, but at least I gave some awesome fluff in the last one. Oh, not to mention the even 'awesomer' fluff to come in the next two. . Ahem... I won't tell!  
><strong>LostBeyondReality: <strong>In this story when it was posted on Quizilla, Itachi was originally the villain. When I discovered that Itachi was never evil and I decided to revamp this story altogether, I knew I had to make him something better than what he was. Thus, roles have reversed and I absolutely adore the older Uchiha. =3 You'll be seeing more of him, that much I can promise you darling!

* * *

><p><strong>XXVI: Calling a Meeting<strong>

I had been training for hours, if only to vent off frustrations. A week had passed since the drunken incident with Itachi, one I had believed to be a nightmare the next morning until Kakashi questioned me on why I had taken so long. Since then, nothing had gone drastically wrong and I pushed myself to train harder and longer than before.

The Akatsuki no longer wanted my head, but instead wanted me to join their organization. It was one thing to fear for your life, but something else entirely to fear for your freedom. If there was one thing I knew about that dreaded group, it was that they got what the want, but only when they wanted it. They easily could have ambushed me and taken me prisoner a week ago, but I had a feeling they knew what the outcome would be.

Though I was capable of wounding a single Akatsuki member at a time, no matter the severity of the wound, I would not be able to take on two or more. Not only this, but they knew if I was forced to go, I would kill myself before I helped them. Perhaps they wanted me to come to them as Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru. If that was their hope, they would be sorely disappointed.

"Sayomi."

The voice that called was a familiar one, though not human in nature. The slight growl to the voice, the way it was nearly barked, meant another party had come. I saw Youko quirk his forehead at our intruder and knew it was one that did not mean harm.

"Yakuza, what brings you here?" I asked the bandanna wearing fox, his tail flicking irritably in the wind. "I take it that it is something important, seeing as I did not summon you."

"Oi," he huffed, but the way his lips curled I knew he was playing, "the boss wants to see you. He's sent me to make you come now rather than later."

"Oh?" That was certainly strange. Father Oinari never summoned me to his den unless it was extremely urgent. "What does the old fool want now?"

"It is important. Come on, ay." He nodded his head and I had no choice but to follow the four-legged creature.

We trekked further into the woods until he stopped altogether, pawing at the dirt. When we were close enough, a reverse-summoning jutsu was used and the three of us were thrown through the dimensional gap.

When I was finally allowed to stand on my own feet again, I found myself in the belly of an extensive den deep underground. The ceilings were unreachable and the halls were lit with ethereal lights, floating about and obviously complicated.

Yakuza led us down a few more turns in the cavern, nodding our heads towards the few smaller foxes we came across. All of these beasts ranged in size from that of a cat to larger than a house. The high ceilings had been dug just for those of greater age, the greatest of which was the leader of this entire clan.

After a half-hour of walking, we emerged into a huge circular room where just a few of the fox clan congregated. Tamamo-no-Mae and Father Oinari were two of the small party, though they were the greatest in size. The moment Youko, Yakuza, and I were through one of the doorways, mists of broiling proportions covered any exits to keep intruders out. The entirety of this clan was curious by nature, and thus this was a way to ward off eavesdroppers.

"You look terrible," I immediately commented before the boss could get a word in edge-wise. "I guess Kisame did scar you from the last time."

A scar, ugly and furless, ran across one of Father Oinari's eyes, though from the blazing red I assumed he could still see out of it. He scowled, blowing a rush of hot steam at me from his pipe. The most it did was prickle my skin, as expected, and I crossed my arms.

"I have called you here for a reason, Sayomi-teme," he huffed, sitting on his haunches and glaring down at me. "We have important matters to discuss."

"Grave matters," Tamamo-no-Mae added. "It involves the Uchihas and the man called Orochimaru."

This sparked my interest. I unfolded my arms and waited patiently for their findings. They had worries, lest they would not have called me all the way here. If Father Oinari summoned me, despite the insults, I would listen and heed his warnings. I would be a fool to do otherwise, and after years of training that was one thing I was not. A fool died very quickly in the shinobi world.

"Go on," I urged when I realized he wanted confirmation. "I'm listening."

"Recently, Uchiha Itachi has made himself known on more frequent occasions," began the great fox, "and I know he has been around far more than you have noticed, Sayomi-teme."

"What does that mean?" It struck me then. I had often felt eyes on me, but usually credited that to my paranoia or the warring emotions. I had desperately hoped it was Sasuke checking in without being seen, but even then I knew I was foolish for believing it. To think I had allowed this to go unchecked was blasphemous at best, but regardless I had. Silently, I was berating myself for such folly.

"He has been keeping a careful eye on you and now Youko has informed us of the supposed dream you had the other day," Tama gently cooed, batting her eyelashes at me. "You know it was not a dream, don't you?"

"That is why I've been training harder," I mumbled, shifting my weight from one foot to the next. "I know he was there in person. I know he saw me unmasked, vulnerable."

"He knows of your strange markings, girl," Father Oinari boomed. "They are obvious with the mask, but without they are undeniable. In some way, you are bound to Orochimaru. It is not often one is born with such traits, yet you were and the snake carries them as well. After sleuthing, it has been brought to my attention that he was also born with them."

"We carry the same blood, but to what extent?" I prayed the wise, though irritating, beast could answer my question. It was just one of the many I carried on my true heritage, but to even think I could be related to that snake in anyway sent bile rising in my throat.

"That we are still uncertain of. We are sure that Sasuke has left Kohona in search of these answers, along with his pursuit of power." The steam drifted lazily from his pipe again. "Itachi wishes you to join the Akatsuki, but that is not a path we condone."

"And I will not take it!" I stomped my foot, the rage bubbling in me again. "I refuse to be their pawn! I know what they want of me and I cannot do it! You have no worries on my allegiance, ancient idiot!"

"Yes, we know, teme!" He snapped his jaws at me and I instantly shut my mouth against a smart retort. "We fear the Akatsuki will come and _take_ you."

"Over my dead body," Youko and I chorused, earning a respectful nod towards one another. If anything, my companion was loyal to the very end. I could put up with his quick jibes and good-natured insults, if only to know I had someone I could rely on until we took our final breaths. I loved that fox more than anyone would ever fathom in their wildest dreams.

"Despite this, our fears are justified," Tama quickly added in before her mate could snap again. "With Itachi keeping such close tabs on you, we know it is only a matter of time. They will stop at nothing to get what they want, and I have also realized your opinion on the eldest Uchiha."

"What, that he's a dangerous shinobi I need to watch my back around?" I quirked a brow at her cryptic words.

"No, child," she mumbled, "I mean how you still believe there is good in him. I do not doubt it, truly, and I fear you will be enraptured with him. Though his body is handsome, his intentions are still leery to us."

"A moment of weakness I will not allow." I did not know that I would one day eat those words. For now, all I could see was the blind rage over any Akatsuki member and the idea that I might one day befriend any. It was ludicrous and absolutely sickening to even imagine.

"Regardless and moving on," Father Oinari growled, "Sasuke has left to find out things from Orochimaru. Though I fear Itachi's motives, I am even more leery of that snake's. It is obvious he wants Sasuke's body to wield the Sharingan, but his knowledge of you is what frightens us."

"You should not worry," I urged them. "I am capable of handling myself. One day, I'll steal Sasuke from right under his nose."

"The very nose that carries those markings…" Father Oinari shook his head, groaning to himself for some reason or another. "Our seer has predicted you will find out how you and Orochimaru are alike in the short months to come. This is why you were called here. She has not spoken in over a century, yet just last night her voice nearly tore our walls apart. You might have noticed the cracks in some of our walls."

I had at least noticed that, considering I had apparently been blind to other obvious blights as of late. "Then when this time comes," I hollered, growing frustrated, "what am I to do? Am I to simply avoid it or should I follow it?"

"You will follow it," he boomed, lying down to be able to see me easier. "It is imperative that you do not go against it. The seer has said it will come to pass, but a great price will be paid in return. You will have to accept this, Sayomi, or the road ahead will be longer and more desolate than you could ever really imagine." Though I knew that Father Oinari would not keep information from me, no matter the circumstances, I felt as if he had grown sad, a weight burdening him. It was doubtful even he knew why, as the boss often felt things long before they came and yet never knew the reasoning until an event happened.

"I want to know this price I will have to pay." If they did have an inclination, even a guess, I desperately needed to know. Would it be a life? My own freedom? What could they possibly take from me in the lair of Orochimaru?

"Even the seer did not foretell that," Tama whispered, leaning her own head down. Both sets of enormous, blazing red eyes were nearly overwhelming to look upon. "You now know as much as we do. We did not call you here to chastise you on your thoughts of Itachi."

"No, you were summoned to be warned," the great fox barked. "We do not often allow humans to bear our allegiance, Kobayashi Sayomi, but you have earned a sacred spot amongst us. If things begin to look down in any circumstance, we are at your call. You are our ward and we will protect you with everything this clan is."

"I don't believe I'll ever hear such nice words come out of your mouth again," I mumbled, though the laughter it should have provoked never came. The situation was too dark for such merriment. "I will watch my back, Tama-kun, old man. Should I need you, you know I will not hesitation to summon any of you, or all."

"Please, just be careful," begged the female. "Things will begin to unravel soon and you must keep your wits about you."

"It is time to go," Father Oinari added, standing tall again. "Be ready and remember what was discussed here, Sayomi-teme. Your life and the lives of others could rest on your hands."

"As always."

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

Father Oinari had Youko and I deposited back in the clearing from before without much effort. We were alone again, wrapped tightly in our thoughts and worries, but at least we had one another. Through all the hardships, the dangerous missions, and the deaths encountered, he was my constant. I knew he would never abandon me.

"Youko, we will make it through this," I commented idly and placed my hand atop his furry head. "We are survivors."

"Yes, that we are," he growled, "but we are also dangerous, Sayo. When something is dangerous, others want to extinguish it before they can be overwhelmed themselves. It is a vicious circle."

"Then we shall simply overwhelm the competition, no?" I gave a lopsided grin, one I knew the nin-fox would recognize even beneath the mask. "Let's go get something to eat and just relax alone for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like heaven at this point. Preferably not something you cook, ne."

"Feh!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, BY DAMN!<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Sayomi and Kakashi go on a private mission alone to Sunagakure, one that might change their relationship as they know it. She is forced to meet the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, and a man that once tried to kill her beloved Uchiha Sasuke. Of course, things are never what they seem and she begins to realize that things are changing in her life. And changing for the better might not be it...<em>


	27. XXVII: A Brief Mission One

**Author's Note: **To be honest, I don't believe I received enough reviews on the last chapter to warrant an update. Fortunately, the few who did review are ones that I love very, very much, due to their loyalty. Because of them, I'm updating now instead of a month from the last one. =.= If you want to save this from happening, which it still could later, then do review. Oh, on a lighter note... I finally did that 'Snops Naruto Mary Sue Litmus Test', or however it is worded, and discovered that Sayomi only scored a seven! =3 Ha! No Mary Sue for the new Sayo! HA~!

**Aniwolfgirl: **Thank you for the review, sweetheart! I know; I love Gaara so much! Shh, don't tell anyone... but I cried when I watched the scene where Gaara is dead and then reanimated in the actual anime. Bawled like a little baby, I swear! =3  
><strong>ShiroNeko82: <strong>Thank you for the avid reviews, darling! And no worries on the lack of personality in it! =3 Honestly, it's late here right now and I'm in a pissy mood. Thus why my AN is kinda rude. Meh, I meant it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one too!  
><strong>KakashisRubiMoon: <strong>Oh, there's more than just 'fluff' coming... Ahem! I mean... Uh... YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT! . -coughs violently- I hope things get better in real life sweetie! In the mean time, here's something to lift up your spirits! The next one is juicy, but I think it's the chapter after the next that is AWESOME! (Chappie 29... I think!)

**R.E.V.I.E.W.!**

* * *

><p><strong>XXVII: Retrieve a Scroll from the Kazekage<strong>

Sunagakure was nothing like Kirigakure, due to the extreme heat and the rough sands. I was not at all used to any of these elements, even after being exposed to them before. I would gladly take the mist-heavy, damp grounds of my home nation over these dry conditions any day.

Kakashi had shown up at my door a few days ago to inform me that we had a mission to attend to. It would only be a brief trip to Sunagakure to retrieve a scroll from the Kazekage, one of utmost importance. It was his agreement to be at peace with Konoha, though all knew his allegiance long ago. They needed it in writing for their records, and the new Hokage, Lady Tsunade, found this to be imperative.

We had made fast time with just the two of us, seeing as Youko had stayed behind. He trusted Kakashi with me and above all, he hated the arid terrain more than I did. He would rather deal with Naruto's obsessive, happy attitude and Sakura's moping than be in Suna and knee-deep in hot sand. I could not blame him, but the chastising had commenced anyways.

The Kazekage building was easy enough to find and with the great timing we had made, we did not rush to the building. We would be staying at least two nights in the hot city to finalize peace agreements with the new Kazekage, and thus it was not pertinent for us to hurry ourselves.

"So who is the new Kazekage?" I tied my hair up atop my head, desperately trying to ward off the heat. I had thought ahead enough to wear shorts and a tank top, exposing a great deal of my scars and part of my waist, but I could hardly care at this point. If anything, they were my stories from battle.

"Do you remember Gaara from the Chuunin Exams?" Kakashi turned another page in his pornographic book, earning bewildered stares from the locals. I nearly smacked my forehead at his unabashed shamelessness. It drew their attention from my strange looks to his obviousness, in the least.

"The one that tried to kill our team?" I gawked at him. "You cannot be serious."

"He's changed quite a bit," Kakashi explained. "Tsunade trusts him above all, and thus we must trust him as well. It would seem Naruto made a special place in his heart that day."

"As only Naruto can," I laughed. It was true, that bright ball of sunshine might even be capable of turning an Akatsuki member good. I did not want the chance to ever arise to attempt such a feat, but the thought was there. Naruto was destined for greatness, and if none believed it then they merely needed to look at what he had already achieved, right under their noses. He would be a hero...

We silenced ourselves long enough to gain entrance to the main office of the new Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, after producing a scroll and our passports for being here. The ANBU guarding the entire building had eyed me skeptically, especially the hitai-ate with a Kirigakure symbol hanging over my neck, but upon realizing the fabled Copy-Nin Kakashi was my escort, they had let me slide through unharmed. In a way, I wished my reputation was associated with my face, but even then it could bode terribly for any I came across. My head had a pretty price in the criminal's version of the Bingo Book, and a traitor would salivate at knowing it.

Through the decorated halls we languidly trekked, admiring a few of the pictures hanging on the walls and barely speaking. It was a common ground between Kakashi and me, as words were hardly necessary. Still, we partook in a bit of good-hearted jokes and jibes at each other until the doors to the Kazekage's office came into view.

The ANBU guarding it took a look at our passes and the scroll as well before ushering us in, as silent as the grave. We paid little mind to them and instead stepped forward, bowing at the waist to Gaara and standing tall after he waved his hand for us to stop such nonsense.

"Hatake Kakashi," he greeted the silver-haired Jounin, his face impassive. "I am not aware of your position, Kobayashi Sayomi, but I know you were referred here by Tsunade-sama."

"Yes," I agreed, hands limp at my sides as Kakashi shoved them in his pockets, "I am of Kirigakure no Sato. Konoha is like a second, or even first, home to me."

"Naruto spoke of you," was all he said in response. "I have made arrangements to give you both accommodating rooms in a hotel nearby. Our peace talks are unnecessary, thus I will allow you to treat your stay as one would a vacation. All the paperwork has been finalized; we are to be allies with the Leaf Village."

"We come to retrieve the documents only then," Kakashi added, his eye lazy and bored, as I was feeling at the moment. "If that is all, Kazekage-sama, we would like to see or accommodations. We have not slept in two days time."

"Of course." Gaara gave a small smile, one that only touched one corner and seemed hard for him. I had once heard he was an emotionless monster, but just by such subtleties I could tell he had changed in some way. Naruto… "I would be honored to lead you both there personally. Before such, I would appreciate a moment alone with Sayomi."

Kakashi glanced between the two of us, from my impassive mask to Gaara's. I felt as if he could sense my confusion over the soft demand, but there was little that could be done on it. If the Kazekage needed to speak with me, we had to obey as long as we were in Suna.

With reluctance, the silver-haired Jounin saw himself out of the room and closed the door behind him. I knew he would question me later, but for now even I did not know the terms of my private time with Sabaku no Gaara. Perhaps he wanted to set something straight or threaten me to keep peace while I was here, since I was obviously from a village that few trusted. For good reason, though, and I had to accept that.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" I did not move, not even an inch, in case he had decided to strike against me.

"Naruto has become a friend of mine," he whispered, ushering me to take a seat. I did so in one of the plush chairs situated before his desk, but only to placate him. I would much rather be standing to make a quick getaway, if it should be necessary, "and he spoke of you, Kobayashi Sayomi. I wish to know if what he said is true, as I trust him undeniably."

Though I knew the ball of sunshine would never speak a foul word against me, I was curious. I credit that to being around various Fox Clan members all of the time. "Oh, and what does my little Naruto say, Kazekage-sama?"

"He says you are accepting and nothing like your village is rumored to be," he said, his voice still quiet. "I have worked hard, as Naruto has, to be accepted by my village for what I am."

_'Tailed-beast holder…'_ I had known it from the moment my eyes met his. _'They are alike… Hmm…'_

"I accept all as they accept me, Sabaku no Gaara," I said softly. "Naruto holds a special place in my heart. I do not see what he carries within him, but instead who he is. I love the boy just as much as I hope he made you realize. He's like the sun on a dreary day."

There came that miniscule smile once more, one that almost seemed out of place on his face. I knew he was not used to such emotions, but he was sincere in the gesture. I slowly processed just why he had called me in here. He wanted to ascertain that I would accept him as he was as well, though without so many words.

"If you are as genuine as he," I began when the silence became too much, "then I am not your foe. Just because you carry a scar you cannot be rid of does not make you a monster. I have loved Naruto despite this, and I love Sasuke and Sakura just as much, even though they do not carry anything of the sort. They are equals."

Though I was lying about my feelings for Sasuke being equaled compared to the Genin, I did mean it in a way. I cared for all of them in a unique sort of way, even Kakashi, and I wanted to make my point clear.

"I would like to know you," Gaara added. "Though I do not believe I will know you as Naruto does, he speaks greatly of your heart and your dedication. Before you leave, I extend my full hospitality."

"I would be honored to speak with you as friends, Kazekage-sama," I agreed. "Though I am unaware what you know of my reputation, I am not like the woman that is sent on missions."

"_Za Youma_," he said quickly, quietly. "As Kazekage, I know all about any that come to my village. In a way, you are viewed as a monster as well. You aren't one, though, as Naruto has forced me to believe. Your words speak volumes."

I smiled then, a genuine one beneath my mask, and even gave a short laugh. If all played out right in Suna, this mission might prove more fruitful than before. I thought of alliances between Sunagakure and Kirigakure, but I could also see where another teenager needed the love he deserved. I would befriend Sabaku no Gaara, if it was allowed.

The conversation was over as he stood and gently touched my shoulder as he passed, meaning me to follow. I did so and was not surprised to find Kakashi leaning against the wall just outside of the door. He had been listening, obviously, but only as much as the ANBU guards would allow. They had heard as well, for they did not look at me as suspiciously as before, but I knew they were still cautious. I merely hoped they had not heard my title, and assumed not with the way their masked faces did not turn to watch us leave.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

After a brief walk through the village towards a swanky hotel, I noticed just how loved Gaara had become in Suna. People did not stare angrily as he approached, but instead greeted him fondly without question. He was their Kazekage and had been protecting them as best as he could. It was enlightening, and I could see Naruto in him more than ever. One day, the young Genin would be a Hokage unlike any other.

Gaara took the liberty to show us to our rooms personally, as promised, and I discovered my own current suite was linked with Kakashi's by a locked door. The room itself was grand and nothing like I was used to staying in. Compared to the shady hotels or treetop nights I frequented during hunts, this was heaven.

"Tomorrow we are holding a celebration," the redhead admitted when he was showing Kakashi and me our two-night abode, "and your presence would be welcomed."

"Occasion?" I asked, trying to feign boredom when in reality I did not favor parties. Too many people to stare at me and try to unravel a mystery so carefully put into place.

"My birthday," admitted the Kazekage, his face stoic again. "I request you both at lunch tomorrow and then the event tomorrow night. It is a way of extending the hand of peace."

I glanced to Kakashi to see if he wanted to attend, praying he would find an excuse, only to receive a vague shrug. I knew he was grinning beneath that mask of his and wanted to wipe it clear from his face. It was one thing to attend private Jounin parties, but a grand event such as the Kazekage's birthday was bound to encompass the whole village.

"I've brought nothing appropriate," I tried, but by the way Gaara surveyed me I knew I had failed.

"My sister, Temari-" the name rang a bell and I instantly remembered the abrasive blonde I had met briefly at the Chuunin Exams, "-would be glad for the company."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama," I murmured, though he knew I was trying to weasel out of it and had failed miserably. I needed to be on my best behavior, but I had not expected a _party_ of all things!

"Tomorrow at lunch, then," he reiterated, nodding his head in respect before vacating the hallway and the hotel altogether.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead in agitation before I stepped into my room. Kakashi followed, unlocking my side of the joint door as he did so. He took a seat on a lounge chair and I knew he was grinning again.

"You enjoyed the festival in Konoha," he finally said when I made no move to start a conversation.

"I vaguely knew people there." I plopped upon the comfortable couch and leaned back, resting my head on the armrest. I felt like I was visiting a therapist when I did so and scoffed. "This is a whole new place with even more suspicious people."

The silence rang true and a marked a point down to my roster. Kakashi really had no counter to that statement and it gave me a grim sort of satisfaction. Regardless, he was still staring at me in thought.

"What was discussed privately, Sayo?" The fond nickname did not escape my notice and I had to keep the smile off my face. Once, when I had hated when any but Youko or Mei called me as such, I would have thrown a kunai at him. Fortunately, hearing it from Kakashi was refreshing.

"I'm sure you heard most of it," I chuckled.

"I did, but I would like to hear it personally."

"He simply seeks to see what Naruto sees in me, apparently," I murmured, sleep weighing heavily on my limbs as the day turned into night at last. "I'll make friends with the Kazekage then, if he wants it to be so. I would not mind; he seems like a good kid."

"Gaara was once tainted," Kakashi admitted. "You're also thinking of Kirigakure too."

Again, I laughed. The man was perceptive, as I had long ago learned. "Smart man, Kakashi, but yes I think of a possible alliance. It would also mean we could finish a peace treaty between Konoha and my village as well, to see that we are allying with Suna. Do you blame me?"

"Not at all, but watch yourself, lady. If Gaara thinks you're only trying for that, I know he won't be happy," he said, his voice almost scolding but still with a playful edge.

"Oh calm down! You worry too much. If you haven't realized, I would never do such a thing and really want to know the boy that was once labeled a 'monster'. Naruto changed him and if he is anything like the ball of sunshine, I would love to acquaint myself with him."

Kakashi stood then, standing me up and patting my head childishly. I growled in a manner Youko would be proud of and waved him off, heading towards my own bed. In response, I called, "I'm going to bed Kakashi. Get out."

"Of course, Sayomi. You have to get your sleep for the day out with Temari tomorrow!"

Kakashi had barely managed to slam the door shut behind him before a kunai really was thrown at his head. Too bad, because I had thought of giving the man a good-night kiss on the cheek... Hmph!

* * *

><p><em>Okay, not quite as much fluff as I had expected to put in it. -.- The next chappie will make up for it, I SWEAR! It's a HUUUUUUUGGGGGEEEE turning point! BUT! To see it, I'll need reviews. -.- I won't say a number specifically, because that would be Review Ransom, but know that I would greatly appreciate a few more than last time. -.- Ahem! Anyways... <strong>REVIEW!<strong>_

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Truly, Sayomi had never been fond of dancing and wearing dresses. She was a kunoichi, not a noble for a reason. But it is not the dancing, the drinking, or her chat with Sabaku no Gaara that sent her mind over the edge, falling to an abyss she would never be able to claw her way out of. No, it was Hatake Kakashi and the dawning of new, horrible thoughts in her head. Why... why now? No...<em>


	28. XXVIII: Brief Missions Two

**Author's Note: **Alright guys! THIS AN IS SORT OF IMPORTANT! This has got to be the most monumental chapter I've posted for _TIASV_ thus far. In all honesty, I shouldn't be posting it because the number of reviews I wanted did not at all match what I got. Again, I won't say a number because that would be Review Ransom, but I'm sure you get my drift.  
>Not to mention the next update, <strong>Chapter 29<strong>, is going to KNOCK EVERYONE'S SOCKS OFF. Unfortunately for all of you, I MEAN IT when I say I won't put it out until I get a sufficient amount of reviews telling me what they think and blah, blah, blah. Hmm... just to get the juices flowing and your fingers itching to send said reviews...

**Chapter 29: Sleepover** is rated **M for MATURE** for circumstances I will not be disclosing. I'm sure you'll figure it out. ;)

**Aniwolfgirl: **See, I thought the same thing. Would Gaara celebrate his birthday? My conclusion is _no, he wouldn't... unless he was the Kazekage and it was expected of him to do something_. Thus, that is the only reason he celebrated, despite it being the same day his mother died and his father began to hate him. T_T Poor Gaara... -sniffles-  
><strong>sparkzzz:<strong> I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I'm too lazy to capitalize your name in the right places. XD Thank you for the compliments! ^/^ Things are slowly becoming more heated and absolutely enthralling. Keep reviewing and reading, sweetheart~!  
><strong>Kakashisrubimoon: <strong>I'm glad my chapters brighten up your day a little when needed~! =3 GO AWAY STRESS! -waves hands around, as if it would help- Hmm, if I have time I would love to help you out darling! PM me whenever you can and we can discuss how to go about it, alright? Warning, I am a very busy lady, but I will certainly find time when I have it! Hope you like this chapter! -winks- Heh... and the next one...  
><strong>Guest: <strong>XD I'm answering your wants, dear! Here's that update you ordered! -dings little bell-

**REVIEW FOR THE GREATEST CHAPTER YET, CHAPTER 29, TO COME SOONER!**

* * *

><p><strong>XXVIII: Romance in the Air<strong>

I had expected a grand dining room in a hall in the Kazekage building, but what I was introduced to during lunch on our second day in Sunagakure was so very different. In a smaller room with a family-like table, I found myself eating with Gaara and his two siblings, Kankuro and Temari.

We had long since been introduced and, expecting awkward silences, I instead was pleased to find that the three were rather easy to get along with. Temari was hard, but she was brilliant in her own way. Kankuro, on the other hand…

"I bet you're hot underneath that mask," he grinned childishly, not at all like his age. "Why don't you take it off, Sayomi-san?"

I laughed, trying to be good-natured at the revered table of the Kazekage, but my patience with the man was wearing thin. This was the umpteenth attempt at getting my mask off, whereas Kakashi was ignored. It was irksome, irritating, but I figured this sibling to be more of a pervert than he wanted to let on. If he was trying to be secretive about it, he was failing.

"Kankuro," Gaara warned carefully and the older boy quieted. "Sayomi, I have heard you travel with a pet. Where is he now?" It was obvious he was trying to change the subject, but I appreciated it.

"Youko is more of a companion than a pet," I explained easily, grinning beneath the mask. "He is back in Konoha with the remaining Genin."

"Yes, we were part of the team that attempted to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. We did not mean to fail," he added, the unnerving sea foam eyes trained on me. "I know you cared greatly for the boy."

"I still do," I mumbled in response. "Just because Sasuke defaulted from Konohagakure does not change that. One day, we will see him again. I just fear what that snake will make him."

The morose topic was a hard one to bear, but they wanted to know. Gaara was trying to place my feelings for the youngest living Uchiha, and I would not lie to him on this. I had even caught myself playing with the little kunai that hung around my neck as his name was mentioned, almost unconsciously.

"He gave that to you," he asked now, eyeing the object in my hands. He held his palm out, but I refused to remove the piece from around my neck. Instead, I leaned forward and allowed him to examine it, close enough that he could finger the sacred piece. "He was lost in darkness once, as I had heard, and as I had been."

"I pulled him out of it as best as I could. He was a constant in my life and even to this day I cannot stop thinking of him," I admitted painfully, just as Gaara dropped the necklace and allowed me to lean back. "Uchiha Sasuke is a treasure, above all, and I covet him greedily, though I should not."

"He needs it," Temari now joined. "I could see he needed it. You were the one in the stands he seemed so pleased to see before his match with Gaara, aren't you?"

"The one in the same." I let the smile radiate through my eyes, beaming pleasantly.

"He mentioned you often during our training," Kakashi also said. "You know, I believe he trained harder for you, Sayo."

I would have blushed, if I thought I was capable in the company of strangers that were trying to be friends. It was not in my nature, thus I only nodded, closing my eyes and sighing. God, I missed the boy more than any at this table would ever know. I just wondered if he was still safe, as I had hoped.

"Enough," Gaara called, ending the conversation before it became too much for my already breaking heart to bear. "Sayomi-san, I wonder if you would mind if I took you to the stalls today, instead of Temari."

"It would be an honor. Do you mind, Temari-chan?" The girl gave a secretive grin and nodded, though I felt a strange tenseness from Kakashi beside me. "Kakashi, should I find something for you to wear tonight?"

"Preferably something that isn't ridiculous," he commented, giving me a lopsided grin. At least, that was what I discerned it as. "Shinobi-like, lady."

"I won't be going in a dress, if that is your assumption."

"A kimono doesn't look bad on you."

I smacked my forehead.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

The day out with Gaara had been both uneventful and not. The two of us had a brief argument over who would be paying for a dress I was going to wear tonight- as much as I hated it, I had been made aware this occasion was very formal- and in the end, I let him win. In all honesty, I would have fought harder if his nonexistent eyebrows had not furrowed and he seemed to grow agitated.

Now, here I was in the building of the Kazekage, walking beside Kakashi in his simple black suit, completely uncomfortable in a long black dress with a slit from the bottom- near my ankles- to my hip. At least I had the decency to find a black mask that covered just underneath my chin to over my nose.

"I am completely uncomfortable," I ground out the moment I entered the elaborate ballroom and noticed many stares directed our way. "I need alcohol."

"Remember what happened last time?" He was grinning, that much was obvious.

"Shut up, Kakashi."

We whisked through the room and to the open bar, where I greedily indulged in whatever I could to calm my nerves. It may have been through my mask with a straw, but it made it to its destination nonetheless. My nerves were rattled and I sincerely wished I had worn more weaponry than a few kunai and senbon hidden on my person and in my hair.

"Calm down, lady," he grumbled, but his hand was held out in an offering. "Dance with me?"

For some strange reason, those words sent my heart into a flutter. Heat rose to my cheeks, though I would blame it on the small dose of alcohol, and I could not decline him. Kakashi would always know just what to do to calm my aching nerves and settle me down properly. Despite this, I was still weary of the eyes on me.

I took his hand, the calloused digits wrapping around my similar ones, and proceeded to follow him onto the grand dance floor. People moved just slightly out of the way for us, though I wondered if it was due to being strangers and possible threats, or if we just looked that damn good together.

I sincerely hoped it was the latter.

To a sweet sound, we glided around the other couples. Though Kakashi might not look it, the man was not half-bad at dancing where I was absolutely terrible. When I was with him, it did not seem that my two left feet mattered and everything was magical when we moved in unison as we were. When he wanted me to spin, I spun. When he dipped me, I let my head fall back. It was perfect in a way any onlookers could not understand.

_'You love him.'_ My subconscious was a beast all its own and nearly screamed the revelation in my ear. _'You love him as a man does a woman, Sayomi, _Za Youma_.'_

I felt sick when the thought was made known and found myself staring into the mismatched eyes that seemed to be only for me. He was smiling to himself beneath that damned mask, though my own expression had fallen into one of confusion, of unadulterated, unbridled fear.

Why now did I realize this? Why now did I believe I had fallen for someone like Hatake Kakashi, a nin I had only heard rumors of a year ago? It did not make sense, though I guess it was inevitable with the time I spent with him. He was another constant in my life, and though I had a few men just like that, none had sent my heart pounding as he did.

I felt so very, very sick…

"Kakashi," I whispered, my throat coarse with the weight of the new burden, "I think I need to sit down."

"Are you feeling alright, Sayomi?" I had heard these exact words before, but they were tenderer, filled with warmth. The worry was expressed even in his eyes, though it only made my disposition weaken further, my body yearn to cave in on itself.

I loved him.

_No. _

I did not love anyone in such a way! The Genin and this man had become my weakness, as I had never dreamt would happen, and yet fate decided to be crueler still! It was one thing to love the man as a friend, but something else entirely to love him as so much more.

_'He can never know. He never, not in this life or the next, can know.'_

Mei would chastise me and tell me to savor such a great discovery, even act on it, but I was not Terumi Mei and she certainly was not here with me. She yearned for the love of a good man, though I never really cared to find it. Yet here I was, wanting nothing more than to wrap the silver-haired Jounin in my grasp and never let go.

_No…_

"I-I'm fine," I ground out, seeing spots in my vision. "I just need to sit down."

Kakashi dutifully lead me from the dancing and to a bench near one of the many columns. He sat me down and checked my forehead, though I did not realize I had begun to sweat during my turmoil. The spots were still dancing in my vision and the bile had risen to my throat.

"You have no fever," he commented cautiously, still giving me that worried gaze that had me melting where I sat. It did little to help and I knew I needed to get away from him for a moment. "Sayomi?"

"Kakashi, would you be so kind as to get me some water? A big glass, if possible," I said quickly, almost too quickly, and he stared at me strangely. Did he know? Had he guessed the source of my mayhem so easily? He could read me like no other…

"Yeah, just don't move, lady." He turned and disappeared into the crowd. I prayed that I would be composed by the time he returned, left alone.

"Sayomi-san, you look unwell."

My eyes turned upwards to see none other than the star of this very party standing beside me. He was without his usual gourd and in finer robes than the usual Kazekage garb, and I had to admit the boy cleaned up nice. His distraction was more than welcomed as he sat beside me on the concrete bench, his elbows on his knees and hunched forward.

"I just had a moment," I lied, but this time it seemed as if he saw right through me. Those sea foam eyes were piercing my soul. "Really…"

"I may be young," he began, an edge in his voice that suggested he knew much more than I wanted, "but I am perceptive. You favor Kakashi."

"How…?" The bile now it made it hard for me to speak and my throat closed off to try and keep it at bay.

He shrugged noncommittally and eyed the couples dancing. "I have seen such looks as the one I just witnessed when the two of you were out there. It is the look of one that cares, one that treasures the other."

"He does not look at me the same and I hope he never does," I spat nastily. "I am a kunoichi, not a lovesick pup, Kazekage-sama."

"If that is what you believe, I must tell you that you are wrong on both accounts." If he was not the chief of this village and the honored guest of this party, I might have tried to strangle him, perhaps gouged his eyes out for seeing things he should never believe to be true. "He looks at you in a way I have never seen him look at another, and you are a kunoichi with a heart."

"Shall I rip it out and be done with it?" I could not keep up my anger, not when I knew it was doing little to help my disposition. "I am not even drunk and I am feeling such ludicrous emotions. It is not in my nature, Kazekage-sama."

"Enough with 'Kazekage-sama'," he grumbled, not meeting my gaze. "Gaara is my name. I wish I could find another as you have, Sayomi-san."

"If I am to drop formalities, you will as well. I cannot be around Kakashi right now, Gaara, because I might say or do something I will later regret. Will you help me? I will gladly return the favor when needed," I begged, though I would later regret doing just that. I was not a pathetic female, I was a demon and a hunter. This was _not_ how I was supposed to act. I needed an outlet.

Kakashi made his reappearance at such a time, holding a whole pitcher with a filled glass in his hand, straw added to it. I smiled my thanks, though it was fake, and greedily devoured the cold substance and most of the pitcher through the mask in a matter of minutes. When I was at last satisfied and felt leagues better, Gaara stood and wiped the nonexistence dust from his formal pants.

"Kakashi-san, would you mind if I steal your date for a dance?" Gaara glanced at me with a flat look, meaning he would help as long as he could, but that he was not happy about it. "I will not harm her."

"You sure you're up for it?" Kakashi leant down and tried to take my temperature one last time.

"Yes," I croaked and eagerly took Gaara's offered hand. The Jounin stared after our retreating backs with a suspicious edge, though he would not be able to place just what it was I was trying to escape from. Even if he did, would he ever believe I was trying to escape from_ him_...

"Thank you," I whispered to the Kazekage as I placed my hands in the appropriate places on the younger boy. "I mean it."

I did not miss the jealous looks from other females around the room, though others were agape with awe. Before I could comment on it, Gaara caught my eye. He had seen the awkward glances and 'if looks could kill' as easily as I had.

"I have not danced yet."

"Ah, so they think I'm trying to steal you. Sorry dear, but you're much too young." Despite how I was feeling earlier, I grinned stupidly at the Kazekage. I wondered if he caught it, considering the mask…

That night, I received the closest thing I had ever heard to a laugh from Sabaku no Gaara. His lips turned up into a slightly larger smile than in his offices yesterday and he snorted pleasantly, swirling me around without any other incentive.

It was refreshing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... Review for the epic chapter coming up!<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Dreams that are waking nightmares can haunt even the most hardened of kunoichi, especially when the dreams pertain to something one had never hoped to find. But not all dreams are dreams and not all realities are reality. Even in a drunken stupor, Sayomi cannot control the life-altering emotions that have made themselves known. In fact, as she takes a dip in a lake hidden in the forest to cool off from the ungodly amounts of liquor in her system, it is just like her dreams to place none other than Hatake Kakashi at the scene. Chapter 29 is when the line between reality and fantasy begin to blur, only to leave a longing and an ache in its wake.<em>


	29. XXIX: Sleepover

**Author's Note: **AHEM! For once, this AN is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! Heed my warning below!

_**I got the EXACT number of reviews I had wanted... But I'm still not saying a number... . You can count... See how quick this update was? That's what happens when you guys**_** REVIEW!**

**Aniwolfgirl: **XD No, your review can't count for a hundred... BUT YOU GET A HUGE HUG FOR REVIEWING! And for being the first one to review Chappie 28. =3 -huggaggles- Gaara needs a tender side! I have said it, so it must be so! XD Ha, kidding... Anyways... This chapter is... fun... O/ / /O  
><strong>Angelforever06: <strong>Thank you soooo much for your review sweetheart! Really wanted chappie 29, ne? =3 I can't blame you... I hope you like this one much, much more...  
><strong>wickedgoodtime:<strong> This author LOVES your penname! -huggles- I'm also super happy you read my story so quickly! XD To be honest, I think yours was one of my favorites I got so far... I've never really been a Sas fan either, truly, but I believe the boy has a tenderer side that no one really gets to see. Thus, where others have their OCs coddle Naruto, I thought Sasuke might be the shining boy in this one. He can be a hero, if he puts his mind to it, and if someone gives him that love he desperately needs. Or an ass kickin'... . Maybe both... I think Kishi wrote him to be sooo much more than he has become- even in the manga- and thus, Sasuke deserves some spot light that isn't negative, in my opinion. (And not in the rabid Uchiha-fangirl sense either. -.-) Anyways, your review was truly endearing and I sincerely hope you become one of my avid, loveable reviewers in the future. =3 Thank you, truly, sweetheart!  
><strong>Guest: <strong>XD Your review went through twice, but that is perfectly fine. NEXT CHAPTER... HEREWEGOO~! XD  
><strong>Kakashi'sRubiMoon: <strong>=3 Did I upload fast enough? If not... did I make up for it with this one? . Heh... I love making your day, really! =3 It gives me goosebumps to know people like you love my writing so much. ^^ Thanks, darlin'!

**This chapter is rated **M for Mature**, due to graphic scenes that minors certainly should not read.** _Helllllzzzz yeaaaahhhhh~!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXIX: Too Much, Not Enough<strong>

There was one thing Konohagakure was definitely known for on the weekends, something both sinful and exciting… Their mind-numbing, body-breaking, riotous, iniquitous bars.

The raucous clamors and screaming around me did little to change my mind on the stout cocktail in front of me. If anything, it only drowned out my feelings with the contents of each long swig. I was sure I had nearly drunk half a bottle by now and was surely feeling the effects of it.

What brought me to drink alone in a crowded bar, you ask?

Well, upon our lone return to Konohagakure, I had realized my feelings were not something I could simply bottle up as always in regards to Hatake Kakashi. The secretive smiles I knew to lurk beneath his mask and the furtive glances had sent my mind careening into a spiel of unbridled thoughts and dreams, one of which I had just woken up from.

I was not a hormonal person in any aspect of the word, though I had been in bed with men before. I had never been in bed with a man I _cared_ for, but I had indeed had a few one-night trysts to satiate myself or further my mission, should it call for it. I had prided myself on being in complete control of my feminine disposition, but the last week had nearly killed me. I mean that physically, mind you...

Since my discovery in Suna and my talk with Gaara, I had struggled to distance myself from Kakashi. It was not as easy as it would seem, considering I was blasted with the news that Naruto went off to train for a myriad of years with Jiraiya and thus, Sakura and Kakashi were the only two that stayed in my home any more, even if it was rarer than not. He had seemed to be even more persistent with being around me since our lone mission, something that had made things infinitesimally harder to deal with.

Luckily, I had escaped my home before he came back with Youko. A simple note had been left on the fridge, though I had no idea when they would be getting home. They were off doing something they refused to tell me about, thus sneaking out had been far more successful than I had planned. All I had told them was that I had gone out to have a bit of fun on my own and to leave me alone. _Or else..._

In my drunken reverie, I had tried to think of possible solutions to abolish my feelings for the Jounin. So far, all of my ideas had been complete shit and it had only prompted me to drink more. The best I had come up with? Sleep with someone else and hope I did not imagine it to be Kakashi writhing beneath me.

Unfortunately, even in my current state, I could not find a single shinobi that seemed even slightly appeasing to my eye. Where I would once pick out the most attractive or built in the room after careful scrutiny of his person, I now noticed the littlest and most minute flaws. From an almost invisible mole on one guy's nose to the flatness of another's rear, I was hopeless. There were very few that I would be able to do such an act with living right now, and Kakashi was at the very top of the list.

_'Ugh,'_ my blurring mind grumbled. _'I'm not in love and Kakashi is absolutely hideous! I don't even know how to love in such a way! Not to mention how flat his abs are and how flabby his arms have become…'_

'_**Lie to yourself… That seems to help. Those abs are as hard as rocks and his muscles could easily break you in half.'**_

Oh Kami-sama... The images... Even my subconscious was arguing with me. _Fantastic!_

_'Maybe I can wander out in the forest and hope Itachi is out there. He's seduce-able.' _I choked on the liquid in my mouth at this thought. _'What in the hell am I saying?!'_

I groaned outwardly and called for another shot, though the bartender obviously knew I was well past my limit. With a demanding look, I was delivered a double with nothing but a cube of ice to mix it with. Good; the bartender has wizened up after his last attempt at ceasing my mind-numbing binge.

The drink was downed and I finally decided it was time to get out of this smoldering pub. They had turned down the air quite a bit, but the body heat was stifling and I suddenly felt as if I had far too much clothing on.

I hobbled from the bar and proceeded to stumble drunkenly down the streets in my stupor. Luckily, I was not the only one of such a high rank that had decided to drink my troubles away, as I swore I saw Kurenai and Asuma openly displaying their affections in an alley I passed. I did not dare to stop and find out, so far gone, and continued to the woods to try and find a stream I could take a late night swim in without being disturbed. Any ANBU would leave me to my own devices, along with the patrol, but anything further would become a nuisance.

I did not hear someone following, considering I was out of my mind at the moment, and found a sumptuous river just a few hundred yards in the trees. I took very little shame in stripping all my musky clothes, save the mask, and dove in without another thought, another care.

The water was a part of me, as one of my elements, and I felt far better than I had in days when the heat rolled from my skin in literal waves. A contented sigh was offered and I lounged against the edge lazily. Though I was still highly intoxicated, this was refreshing. When had I last done something to personal, so soothing for myself and alone? It must have been quite some time. I was sure Kakashi would make a crude comment- or Sasuke, for that matter- that even bathing with a severed head next to me in a bag was alone-time, but they were wrong. It was terribly hard to completely relax when you felt that mortified gaze staring at you through the cloth of a thin fabric.

"Ahem."

_Speak of the damn devil..._

My eyes shot over to the person brave enough to show themselves in my natural, peaceful alone time. They grew substantially when I realized just _who_ said brave fool was, standing aloofly off to the side.

Kakashi was shocked and I could almost make out the tinge on his cheeks through the darkness. My own had turned a vibrant red, but in a way I assumed this was another of the sultry dreams that had plagued me the last week. After all, what cruel fate would _really_ place my new-found love before me in such a state? Did Kami-sama truly hate me?

Unable to stop myself, I stood in the water and stared at him hard, not even paying mind to the fact that I was nude from the mask down. Kakashi certainly seemed to notice, and I swore I saw a salacious emotion come to his mismatched eyes before it was quickly covered.

"Kakashi."

"Uh," he began slowly, though his eyes roamed, "are you aware that you are _nude_, Sayomi?"

_'Kami-sama, what are you trying to say to me? What are you doing to me?' _

Without warning, I began to walk closer to him. The Jounin kept his feet firmly locked in place and did not dare to move as I approached. I was just two feet away from him when I finally stopped, my cerulean eyes blazing into his. This... this was not a dream... Oh... Oh my...

"You're drunk," he whispered heatedly, obviously smelling the liquor the wafted from my pores.

"I am," I agreed easily, trying to be level-headed, "but I am never unaware. Kakashi, Kami-sama is trying to tell me something and I think I should heed his warnings before it gets the best of me."

"What are you talking about?" Was it just me, or did his voice have a husky edge to it? I felt heat pool between my legs, though I think it was there the entire time I had known his presence had joined me in this clearing.

"Shh," I urged, knowing the courage I had was waning. "I don't like to speak what I feel often, Hatake Kakashi, thus I won't. Do you trust me?"

He hesitated for a long moment, but he knew I carried no weapons on me. Besides, I had plenty of opportunities to kill him long before this moment, most when I was more than right in the mind while he was unconscious in my home or on our missions together.

It was now or never.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Hatake Kakashi  
><strong>_First Person's Point of View_

"Yes," I breathed heavily, trying to force my eyes to remain stationary on her face. It had grown a lot harder than any would think with her body so bare, so open to view.

If I said I had not been trying to picture Sayomi just like this for some time would be a lie. Even my books had often screwed the words around to put our names in the text, taunting me with situations I would never get the chance to place myself in with this woman.

Yes, she was riddled with scars, some gnarled and obvious while others were subtle, but that made her even more beautiful in my eyes. I had seen my fair share of gorgeous women, but Sayomi trumped each and every one, at least to me. Something about her was both alluring and dangerous, a set of traits I never thought would be attractive when paired together. I suppose it was due to her being such a fierce kunoichi, a woman I knew would die to defend her loved ones as I would, but with how muddled my thoughts were at this opportune moment made it hard to think.

"Then please," she whispered, her words like decadent silk to my ears and she moved closer. "I have to."

She was just about my height, but even still she had to reach up on her toes slightly to do the deed she had yearned for so obviously. Her lips met mine through the mask and my heart thundered in my chest. Again, I would be lying to say that was the only organ that a reaction was elicited in at her gentle touch.

Was this all a lewd dream I had concocted in my sleep? Perhaps, since everything seemed so unrealistic. I might have fallen asleep on her couch, hearing the soft snore coming from her room, with _Come Come Paradise_ sprawled across my lap.

No, this was real. I knew it when her fingers touched my neck and she forced the kiss to deepen. I could not hold myself back any longer, despite the thoughts screaming, _'She's drunk!'_ I wanted this just as badly as she did, though I was much more subtle in my playful advances.

Sayomi drew closer to me and my arms instinctively went around this woman, this mystery that begged me to be drawn in. I could not resist what I wanted any longer, not when it was so open and on display for my eyes only. _She wanted _me...

The next moment, our eyes closed and our kisses became more fevered. The masks had gotten in our way and, without opening my eyes in respect for her, I tugged her own piece of cloth down. She did not seem to mind, and thus I allowed her to do the same so our tongues could wage a heated war against one another.

I knew, even in her drunken state, that she had kept her eyes closed for the same reason I had. We were sharing something sacred, but we still could not allow the other to see what we had hidden for years. It was a bond, somehow, and we treasured it as our bodies pulled against one another, screaming in protest at the clothing I still wore. A kunoichi of the shadows and a shinobi of the light...

Frenzied, I threw my vest to the ground and peeled my shirt over my head without breaking the kiss for more than a second, at best, eyes closed all the while. My shoes were kicked off and soon, my pants followed, leaving only the boxers between us. The single piece was quick to become a further hindrance, but I did not dare progress forward until Sayomi made her own move. Yes, she was drunk and it posed ill on my subconscious, but if there was one thing I knew about this woman it was that she never left herself unawares.

I felt a tug on my mask as it was returned to my face before doing the same for the woman. Once we were hidden again, our eyes fluttered open and I saw a mirror of my own emotions in her blue orbs.

Sheer, unadulterated, salacious lust…

"Kakashi," she groaned and pushed her body back against mine. I knew she felt the bulging erection that had pitched a tent in my boxers, poking against her hips and core without shame.

"Sayomi," I added just as huskily, "you're drunk." Why did I dare to state such things now? When I was soon to attain what I had been wanting for an undisclosed amount of time now? Through and through, I respected her. That is my only reason.

"I'm sane," she quickly chided, and just like that my boxers were gone.

The next thing I knew, we were in that chilled river and her legs were wrapped tightly around me. The moon shone overhead, but my eyes devoured only one thing, and that was the kunoichi that fit so perfectly in my arms. Had she been made specifically to be here? Yes, there was no doubt that she had.

I did not know tonight would turn into this when Youko had stolen me from the house I had frequented. The nin-fox had warned me that he believed Sayomi had feelings for me, deeper ones than I could see, and I only just realized the extent. If I had known this was to pass, I might have tried to make it to a bed where things would be proper, but I could not find it in myself to try now. If I did, I would unabashedly take her in the middle of the streets in the midnight hour of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Now," she growled, a sultry noise that nearly sent me careening over my breaking point. "_Now!"_

I entered her, none too gently, and when I did I thought stars had blurred my vision. _She was so damned tight!_

"Virgin?" I moaned, but I felt no wall separating me from going deeper within her core.

She whined loudly, the noise delightful, and shook her head. I sorely wished I could snatch that mask from her face, but that was one boundary I would not cross tonight. I just wanted to see her reactions in something other than her eyes.

Over and over again, I thrust into her without stopping, begging for a release. My fingers constantly roamed her alluring form, often raking against the scars that I found myself to favor so deeply. My lips met every inch of flesh I could reach, often bending her in positions that allowed for more access to her luscious skin. By now, I had pushed her back up against a boulder protruding the disturbed waters, using it for leverage. Her back would probably have more scars, but by the looks of it she did not care. _I certainly didn't..._

My mouth found her neck through the mask and I eagerly sank my teeth into her skin. She yelled, though it was not out of pain, and snatched up fistfuls of my hair in earnest. Her legs wrapped tighter around me and I found myself blissfully aware of how hard and flat her stomach was. Kami-sama... a kunoichi indeed!

"Ka-KASHI!" With her scream, her walls tightened to the point I thought I might never see my dick again, suckling me to my own edge. A fire had begun in my belly, one of passion and so many, many more emotions I dared not to tread upon at this point in time.

I grunted, digging my fingertips into her wide hips as I came. With the heat of the moment, I whispered in her ear, _"S-Sayomi!"_

It made her orgasm last even longer as I left my remains inside of her, though I refused to pull out immediately. She did not seem to mind, as her grip had not relinquished if even a little, and she sighed in content when her head fell on my shoulder. Her erratic breathing, mingled with my own, made my chest swell in pride and I nearly growled under my breath. She might have enjoyed such a sound, reverberating through my chest against her warm breasts, but I did not want to have her associate me with the animals she kept as company. It would not bode well and could put a severe damper on what had just transpired.

_Oh, but the way she writhed beneath my fingers was intoxicating._

"Kami-sama," she panted. "Oh, Kami-sama!"

"Am I that good?" I joked, but the look in her eyes when she glanced up was not amused. "Is something wrong?" Had things changed so quickly? Had our passion delved into something darker, more sinister without me ever realizing it? No... _Could I take such a thing?_

"No, and that's what scares me." Though the words were nearly silent, I caught every one of them. She did not regret our actions, but she certainly had not planned them either. "Kakashi, take me home, please." Even as those world-shattering words left her mouth, I was not broken by them. If anything, I knew she did not regret our intimacy and the organ in my chest fluttered painfully.

I smiled, gently prying her from my body and the water altogether. I caught her appreciative, furtive touches- the ghost of her fingers dancing across my skin- as my biceps rippled with the little amount of effort it took to carry her. She truly did fit here, in the crook of my arms, better than any woman I had ever held like this before. Fate was at play... I knew it. _I wanted to believe it..._

The two of us did not speak as we dressed, all shame gone, and she stumbled. I knew she was still drunk, though slightly more aware than before.

"I suppose we don't speak of this?" I found a morbid satisfaction in how she was walking strangely, as if she did not want her thighs to touch one another. It made me quite proud, to say the least. The possessive streak I harbored- silently, unknown to all- found joy in the fact that it would take days to remedy her awkward gait, her weary strides.

"It might be for the best," she huffed, the blush on her cheeks rather cute. "Home?"

"Home."

With that, I placed my arm around her shoulders and escorted my lover back towards her house on the outskirts of the village. The smile never left my face, even as our eyes constantly caught the others fleetingly. Where she would look away, a blush on her already-burning cheeks and barely visible above the fabric, I simply grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Heh... what do you think? -blush-<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>As any high-ranking kunoichi knows, nothing in this life is ever certain. Especially one that is 'on loan' to a neighboring village. Thus, when Sayomi is rudely awoken by her furry companion with an urgent mission, she must leave the place she loves more than her own homeland. But, it is not the Mizukage's orders that causes Sayomi to leave so quickly, hoping to be unseen, but instead the specs she found in that scroll Youko carried. In comparison, her excitement to hunt Hoshigaki Kisame did not even rival the way her heart beat so frantically over her next mission. No... because Terumi Mei wanted Kobayashi Sayomi to do something only <em>she_ could..._

_Infiltrate the lair of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru of Otogakure no Sato._

_Sasuke..._


	30. XXX: Mission: Otogakure

**Author's Note: **Sheesh! Imma need to up my expectations if you people keep reviewing like this! =3 Ha! Kidding... Maybe... Anyways, as I promised, here is the next installation of TIASV due to all the reviews I got so quickly! Love!

**Aniwolfgirl:** Heh! They were bad, weren't they? Of course, I'd be bad too if I was in Sayomi's position. =3 Like, stupid-bad... As in... I won't get into detail. I'm blushing now. Heh, tatty bye~! Thank you for your review and keep on a readin'! xoxo!  
><strong>wickedgoodtime:<strong> You know, every time I read your penname, I think of Adam Sandler! It makes me smile. =3 I wanted everyone to feel Sayomi and Kakashi's emotional standpoints more than just the primal sex, honestly. I mean, if you read the prologue of TIASV again it hints that there will be angst and all, thus I have to uphold to the standards I set. =3 It gets... tedious sometimes... I mean, I couldn't even write straight up, hardcore, salacious fucking... Ahem, don't mind me! XD I hope I didn't get your hopes up too far for this chapter! The next is gonna be the big 'un! ^^  
><strong>LostBeyondReality:<strong> I can go ahead and give you a spoiler, I guess. But shhhh~! They won't be seeing each other without their masks in this story. It'll be the sequel before anything of the sort comes to pass. -winks- Don't tell, mkaaay? Ehhh! You know me so well! Something bad has to happen now that happy-love-sex-fest is done! You know I can't simply leave it on a happy note! =3 Ahem... anyways I'm spoiling things, aren't I? Shit... Heh... keep on readin' darlin'!  
><strong>Guest:<strong> XD Thank you! I hope I updated fast enough for ya!  
><strong>Guest 2:<strong> =3 Unfortunately, this chappie is not NEARLY as interesting as the next one is. Not...spoiling...it... -cringes- Just... read... preview... -dies-

_**Keep on reviewing, my loves! I'll keep these updates comin' in hot!**_

* * *

><p><strong>XXX: Infiltrate the Lair of the Snake<strong>

"Sayomi, get up! It's urgent!" Youko pushed angrily at my face with his nose, though soon it was his paws on my stomach that threw me from the confines of my bed. "Now!"

I grumbled something both incoherent and crude when I could finally pull myself up, my body just as tired as my mind was. Two nights ago, I had committed a very _adult_ act with Hatake Kakashi, one that had not been brought up, but ever since then I had been tearing myself up for my actions.

One moment I'm trying not to admit my feelings about the sexy Jounin, and the next I'm sleeping with him! Needless to say, I was not happy with myself. The gesture was not regretted, not at all, but I would not be repeating it until I could fully get my emotions in check. Well, I suppose that might be a stretch... Seeing him and resisting the urge to touch was becoming bothersome at best.

"What is going on?" I hissed, resembling a snake as I did, as I dressed. "Is that a scroll?"

"I was summoned by Hokage Tsunade this morning," he explained and nudged the scroll closer to me on the bed. By this point, my clothing was on and my hair was brushed. "She told me this was extremely urgent and that I needed to read this. When I did, I thought my heart stopped."

"Oh my," I mumbled, snatching up the offered parchment and unraveling the broken seal. My eyes skimmed the pages and I thought my own heart would cease beating at the contents. "Youko, we have to go. Now."

"My thoughts exactly. Leave what you can."

I grabbed my pack nearby and ran to the kitchen, stuffing a few bottles of water and a small bit of nonperishable food within the bag. My mind was whirling with the possibility of this mission that Mei had ordered me back to Kirigakure for. Only one word stood out in my mind, one that was vital. In that one word, all my worries over Hatake Kakashi became meaningless, reserved for something sinister and dark that scratched at the recesses of my mind like a caged animal.

_Orochimaru._

"Where are you going?" Kakashi mumbled sleepily, though I figured he had been up for some time now. "Leaving?"

"Kirigakure needs me," I said, shouldering the bag and heading towards the door to tug my sandals on. "Now."

"Will you be coming back?" The question was innocent enough, but I sensed something deeper in his worries.

I smiled at the man behind my mask, my eyes showing the emotion whole-heartedly. I would always return to Kakashi and Konoha, the Genin, but right now I had something else I needed to do. Yes, I felt my worries over him ebb away with the new mission, but I could never stop this rampant sensation in my chest when he spoke to me, called my name. "Of course I will, Kakashi. After all, there are people here that need me, you know?"

He grinned in return and before I knew it, I was enveloped in a hug tenderer than anything he had ever given me. _Almost…_ Kakashi placed his chin on the top of my head, craning it with the effort, and I would have laughed in different circumstances.

"Good. Hurry back."

"Oh, I'll be back before you know it."

I gave the Jounin a quick kiss on the cheek as I shot out of the door, leaping into the trees and pushing all my chakra into my feet.

If I would have known that was the last time I would ever be able to confront Kakashi, the last time I would see him for a very, very long time to come, I would have said so much more.

I would have told him I loved him, even if I did not know how to show it. I would have told him that the best moment of my life was the moment I met him, though a certain action performed a few nights prior was a close second. I would have told him he meant more to me than he would ever really know.

But, I did not know that was the last time I would speak with _my_ Hatake Kakashi.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

Kirigakure would never change, as expected, and I easily made my way unseen to the windows of the Mizukage's office. We had made exceptional time, considering we barely stopped to sleep, and only a day and a half had passed since I left Konoha with Youko in tow.

I tapped on the window and then opened it without waiting for a proper, "Come in!" Mei was sitting behind her desk, staring at a piece of paper with her brows furrowed so tightly, it looked as if she only had one. Her hair was brushed from her eye with how deeply she studied the parchment, thus I knew things were serious.

I knew from the moment I read that damned name in the scroll she sent.

"Mei," I called to her, breaking the woman from her reverie, "I'm here. I'm ready. What is going on?"

"Sayomi," she answered, breaking her harsh gaze from the paper. "Come here, quickly. I know this is something only you would want, a mission just for your eyes and Youko's."

"It has to do with Orochimaru," Youko ground out angrily. "Sasuke too, I presume."

"Yes," Mei sighed. "We have wondered over your past for far too long, Sayomi. Now might be the time you finally explored it. It has come to my attention that Orochimaru bears the same birth-marks as you."

I traced the purple marks on the sides of my nose, "Yes, I wonder over it too. We are linked somehow."

"Well, I fear that, with how Orochimaru impersonated the Kazekage for so long, he might seek out Kirigakure next. Word has gotten around to more of our strong nin and I worry that he will come soon to try and steal all away in whatever show he can manage," she explained harshly. "I don't want you to kill him. I don't even want you to fight him, but instead-"

"Infiltrate," I whispered. "Mei, I don't do a lot of infiltration. I'm a Shinobi Hunter, remember? My training does not-"

"But you are the only one I could trust with this mission. Somehow, that snake is able to get inside others minds and manipulate them. I know you would not allow that to happen, and thus, you are the only one that I will send if you accept. We need information before things get ugly, Sayo."

To see Mei this determined and unnerved at the same time was disconcerting. She was usually so strong-willed and sure of herself that anything less was far out of character for the woman. She was a rock to her people and would be until the day she died.

"Will you infiltrate the lair of the snake, Orochimaru the Sannin, and do so with the utmost secrecy?" Mei stood from her desk, staring at me with a fierce emotion I could only place as trust.

I nodded, stepping forward and holding out my hand to her. "I will do everything in my power to find out anything needed, Mei, but I will see Sasuke as I do."

"Bring him back to Konohagakure, if you can," she added, "but only if it does not compromise your mission."

"Yes!"

"Do you understand the terms?"

"Yes!"

"Do you swear that this is to remain between the three of us?"

"Yes!"

At last, Mei took my hand and she smirked. Her grip was firm and I felt chakra feeding into my hand. It was our own way of solidifying a promise to the other, though it really did nothing more than tingle. I did the same and the childish bond was made. Though, if one delved deeper, they would know just how powerful this gesture was to Terumi Mei and me.

"I need you to leave immediately, Kobayashi Sayomi, the revered _Za Youma_, demon ghost of Kirigakure no Sato. If this mission proves successful, you may move to Konohagakure without the worry of having to leave again. I wish you well."

My gut constricted and I felt my heart thud painfully in my chest. The prize for a successful mission was greater than anything I had been offered in the past. I would be with Naruto, Sakura... _I would be with _my_ Hatake Kakashi..._ And one day, I would be with _my_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"I will not disappoint you, Mei!" I waved one last time and Youko and I darted from the window, our eagerness for this mission prompting it to start the moment our feet touched the ground.

After all, who needed sleep?

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

I waited until we were just within the border of Oto no Kuni, many days later, to finally rest. Youko and I were weary from the long trip and the multitude of days and chakra that was used in the process, but we had made it nonetheless.

Thus, considering it was long past nightfall, the two of us had made ourselves unseen in the branches of a tall oak in the forests of the Land of Sound. We were going to rest for as long as needed, which would definitely be a few hours at this point, before we continued on. Once we were closer, I would place a slash in my hitai-ate to further the charade.

"Youko, I have called Yakuza out to take guard duty so we can rest. We have to get what sleep we can while we can. There is no telling how long we will have to stay awake in Otogakure."

"Agreed," he whispered, our voices low in the darkness. "Sayomi, are you sure you are ready to handle what is to come?"

I nodded, my gaze determined, and leaned back against the tree. "I prayed I would get the chance to see Sasuke once more. I don't care if it kills me, but I have to know he is okay."

"I agree again," he grumbled. "I miss the kid."

The smile stayed on my face until I drifted off, deep into dreams of a silver-haired Jounin and the smirk of a red-eyed boy.

Yet, if I would have known this was my last chance to do so... I would have coddled my beloved Youko with everything I am.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Unknown  
><strong>_Third Person's Point of View_

"She has returned." A man stood before a gleaming chair, facing another that sat between the arms with a foul smirk on his face. "Her presence has been made aware in Oto no Kuni."

"What is her purpose here?"

"We don't know, but she is in our lands. The only accompanying her is the white fox and we have spotted another keeping watch in the trees."

The smirk only widened on the aging face, his grin so evil it could wilt flowers if he tried. "I want her retrieved. No, wait…" His voice had trailed off in a wicked hiss. "I will escort her here personally. Does she sleep?"

"Yes, but for how long, we don't know."

"Excellent. Come; we have my perfect creation to apprehend."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>So, everyone probably hates me right now... I did a LOT of foreshadowing in this episode... And none of it was too pleasing, ne? Ahem... REVIEW!<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Once, Kobayashi Sayomi had yearned to know of what her past entailed. She had wished to know her parents, where she had been born... And yet, as time passed and she grew close to the ones she now loved, she cared less and less about who she once was as a newborn. Even now, ghosts haunt her. Orochimaru had finally caught the woman he had cornered so perfectly, had caged her and made her bend to his will. And yet... it was not her own story she was told. No; it was a story of heartbreak, of survival, and of a woman she had never heard of...<em>

_Kobayashi Kasai..._

_**Project 352.**_


	31. XXXI: Captured One

**Author's Note: **OMG this story is soooo closed to being finished... T_T Well, the first part. THERE IS A SEQUEL! Don't you dare forget it, either! =3 Thanks to all my reviews! Oodles of love, darlings!

**Kakashi'sRubiMoon: **=3 Was this quick enough, love? All of you reviewing so crazily makes me want to throw more updates out! This is a HUGE chapter. You get to learn all about Sayo!  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl:<strong> I can't tell youuuuu~! But, you will find out in this chapter! It's HUUUUUUGE! I do hope I keep you as a happy reader! Enjoy, dear!  
><strong>wickedgoodtime:<strong> I know... =[ All this crazy stuff is going down and Kakashi is kinda being put on the side. From this point on, each chapter will reveal secrets that have been brewing since the prologue. You'll get to find out EVERYTHING that has troubled the readers. =3 I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Was this quick enough? =3 Keep reviewing, dear!  
><strong>LostBeyondReality:<strong> Oh trust me, it just gets sadder from here. This chapter is actually quite depressing to be honest. The only perk is learning all about Sayomi and her past. I've kept it secret long enough!  
><strong>Midnight:<strong> Okay, Imma try to reply to all your reviews! =3 Please excuse me if I leave something out. (For some reason, it isn't showing up on FF, but I still have all of them in my email.) I HATE when people just simply follow the storyline. It gets extremely boring and I can't read it unless I'm absolutely dying of boredom. Thus, why I've tried to integrate Sayomi without simply writing the whole damn story again. We've watched it, we've read it, we don't want to again. -_- I want Sas, Kakashi, and Sayo to feel like a family. It depresses me how he became so twisted (though, I know a lot more from the manga and won't spoil it) and I wanted Sasuke to get some appropriate love from someone. I'm not really a fan of the Uchiha boy, but he does deserve some kindness. I felt bad writing about Sayo's team dying when hunting for Kisame, but I expected something like that WOULD happen. Obviously I can't kill her off since she's the protagonist, at least not right now. -winks- No promises... Heh... I KNOWWW~! Don't Itachi and Sayomi interact so great together? Well... maybe not great... but you get it! XD I love writing them together. Heh... XD Really glad you liked my version of the fight for Konoha against Orochimaru! Aww! Don't worry, there will be a sequel with oodles of more Kakashi/Sayomi moments, BUTTTT Itachi/Sayomi moments are about to have a big debut. I bet you'll enjoy them. It's not a lot, but it's more than they have had so far together. I really wanna thank you for telling me I was developing the plot 'beautifully.' That brightens my day! Really, I mean it! -huggles- It's reviewers like you that make me keep going! I hope you keep reading and reviewing this story until the very end of the sequel! Read on, sweetheart!

* * *

><p><strong>XXXI: Subject 352A<strong>

I groaned, feeling the weight of restraints holding me down and a heavy sedative in my system. I could not fight if I wanted to, and vaguely I wondered how I got here.

Youko and I had been asleep, high in the trees with our chakra masked to the point we thought we were invisible. Yakuza had been summoned to set up a guard and make sure none happened across us.

I had been so deep in a pleasant dream, I had not known I was being attacked until it was too late. Creatures made of scales had snaked around me, tight like ropes and longer still, and I had jolted awake with my jutsu fresh in my mind. I could not perform the hand signs and found myself snarling like a beast, like the animals I loved.

Youko was in the same predicament, though his protests were louder than I could even hope to achieve. He was thrashing just as I had, but the fight was lost before it had ever really began.

We had been captured.

A syringe had been forced into my neck, right on the vein, and the next thing I knew, my body had collapsed and my mind shut down. The sedative must have been powerful, as I had injected myself with various concoctions years prior to build up an immunity.

It had not worked.

I attempted to push myself against the bonds that held me tight, but all my efforts were in vain. I was sick to my stomach, but that was the least of my worries. I was missing something, something important.

My mask was gone.

"Where the hell am I?!" I screeched, though the more I fought the harder the sedative in my system urged me to stop.

"Ah, about time you woke!"

I had heard that voice before.

The darkness of the windowless room was daunting, but a candle was lit near my head. More followed and I forced my neck to crane to try and make out the newcomer into my _homely_ chambers.

No.

"Orochimaru!" I hissed, gnashing my teeth at him in hopes it would do anything more than look feeble. "What is the meaning of this! I have come to join your ranks!"

"Hmm," he grinned, his elongated tongue stroking his lips. I noticed his useless arms hanging beside him, and thus realized he had brought another with him, one I also recognized. "Kabuto, I think she's lying."

"She is," he replied simply, pushing his glasses high up on his nose. "Nice to see you again, Sayomi-senpai."

The tone he had was mocking, furthering my rage to the point I saw red blurring the edges of my vision. "Where is Youko?!"

"He is being taken care of. Don't worry, he's still alive," Orochimaru continued, leaning over me. "I know many things you have wondered, Sayomi. I had only hoped you would come to me a little more willing, a little more sincere."

"If you know I lie in my mission," I spat, "then why am I still alive? I am so entirely sick of cryptic replies about my past from all you idiots I don't even know! I could give a damn about what I do not know at this point!"

The entire time I was shouting profanities and insults at him, my mind was reeling with possibilities. I could not fathom a proper way to escape and my hands had been bound to the point I would not be able to make a sign if I wanted to. Yakuza was probably called back to the fox clan, though I doubted they would come and find me without being summoned themselves.

Shit.

"I suppose I could answer some of your questions," Orochimaru drawled, ignoring my shouts and checking a monitor near my head. "Kabuto, does she seem appropriate?"

"I'm running scans on her blood to make sure her match is appropriate," Kabuto answered, ignoring my rage in the background. "I assume all should be well, but I have to make sure she does not carry any illnesses that could hinder you, Lord Orochimaru."

"Excellent," he hissed before turning his attention back to me. The sheer delight in his snake-like orbs was frightening and I almost tried to distance myself from him.

Almost.

"Then speak, monster!" I was sure my teeth would be ground to nothing soon if this kept up.

"So impatient!" Orochimaru laughed and the sound burned my ears. "I will, then, but you have to listen, girl.

"It all began with Project 352, an experiment…"

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

_Flashback_

_The room was crowded and dank, an underground den with walls stretching wide in all directions. Women of all ages were here, hundreds of them, and all were upset with their predicament. The few that weren't had been lied to, deceived into thinking this man was a deity, but they were the first to go._

_Each wore identical rags, muddy and stained with blood and sweat, and all were forced to sit on their knees before this snake-like figure. He seemed to delight in their anguish, their hatred, and their despair._

_Down each row of women, a man with silver hair trekked. He studied each and scribbled something on a heavy clipboard filled with papers. Some he handed to another figure on his right while others were put on the left. The man on the left would then take each female on the appropriate paper and leave the room, only to come back later with a wild smirk on his face._

_Everyone knew that they would never see those ladies again._

_When they had weeded out all the 'duds', about fifty of the four-hundred remained. Their shackles were removed and, thinking they would be given their freedom after imprisonment for months, their hearts lightened._

_Others knew better._

_"If you want your freedom," the man on the throne drawled, causing each woman to flinch, "you must fight for it. Only one will live to see tomorrow and the day they are given the gift of fresh air. Now, fight. Show me the skill you supposedly possessed."_

_Though they were confused, the remaining women hungrily coveted the supposed freedom they would receive if they won. It did not take long for mass bloodshed to ensue as every type of jutsu in the known world was uttered._

_Some screamed and others thanked their gods for a finale. It was no surprise that many wished for death, as they had been starved and tortured for months. It had been the first test of many, if only to see who could sustain themselves off meager rations without dying of starvation or dehydration._

_As the numbers dwindled, so did the explosive prowess of the jutsus. Two were left at last, though it had only been a myriad of hours, and they tore at each other viciously. It was like watching caged animals that had been without sustenance for ages. In reality, it was true, but freedom was the top priority._

_The final scream was ear-splitting but decadent as blood pooled in her throat. It had been fire to end her life, burning and tearing at her flesh until she was nothing more than a charred scorch on the dirty ground. The victor stood tall, covered in the life of another and littered with wounds, but she did not look proud of her accomplishment. If anything, she seemed torn between despair and hatred._

_"Kabuto?" The man on the throne cast a toothy grin towards his subordinate. "Her number?"_

_"Subject 352, my lord."_

_"Name?"_

_"Irrelevant."_

_"Kasai." The strong word brought the attention of both men to the scrawny figure, her silver hair jaggedly cut now as a sign of respect to those she had slain. "My name is Kasai."_

_"Well,_

_Kasai," the man hissed darkly, "it seems you've won. Kabuto, take her to where she can be properly looked after."_

_The look in Kasai's eyes as she was escorted away was enough to know that she would not be set free. She had killed so many for nothing, or so she thought. She had sentenced herself to a fate worse than death._

**Months Later**

_A blue-eyed female hobbled shakily through the twisting halls of the compound. Her face was green and her stomach was massive, swollen with child. She was gripping to wall in support while another hand rested firmly on the growing life she carried._

_"Child," she whispered to bump weakly, "I fear it is time you are brought into this world. Please, please don't be what he wants. I hope you can see the freedom I was not allowed. Please, Kami-sama, make her imperfect."_

_As she said this, her body convulsed and water flooded from between her legs. It was time, and she was scared._

**A Day Later**

_The woman from before, Kasai, cradled a newborn in her arms fondly. She was asleep, though the protective hold over the child was obvious. In reality, she was not at all unconscious, but instead faking her intense weariness after hours of childbirth. She did not even know how long she had been trying to push the beautiful girl from her loins, but it had taken a toll on her._

_Yet, she could not sleep until she knew the answer. They would come and she would wait._

_The sound of a door opening furthered the ruse the silver-haired beauty had created over herself. With the child sleeping peacefully, she could listen and hear all that would come to pass._

_"What is the status of the child, Kabuto?"_

_"Lord Orochimaru, I have good news."_

_Kasai felt nausea build in her stomach, and it was not from the epidermal given before the birthing process. No, she was anxious for what the devil had to say._

_"It would seem, my lord, that Subject 352__**A**, or Sayomi as 352 has named her, is the picture of perfection. Chakra from both you and 352 runs rampant in her veins and she vaguely resembles you."_

_When someone stood over her, Kasai felt it and she fought not to tighten her arms over the babe in her arms. No one would take this miracle from her, despite the way she had been conceived. Sayomi was her life now, her newborn, and she did not care if that monster was the father. She loved her from the moment two sets of identical blue eyes met. No, she loved her from the first moment she felt the tingle of a blooming chakra within her stomach._

_"Hmm, she bears my markings. Interesting, though she looks far too much like 352."_

'Thank you, oh thank you!'_ Kasai silently thought to herself. _'Set her free! Please!'

_"Regardless, she'll be perfect by the time she reaches her twenties. We can train her to be more powerful than any other and then I will steal her body when she is ripe."_

'No.'

_"Perfect. What should I do with 352?"_

_The silence only lasted a few moments before the devil started laughing. "Once the child is done using her breasts, I want her disposed of. I want no trace of her left."_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_When they left and Kasai was alone, her tear-filled eyes opened to stare at her baby. Sayomi was still peacefully asleep when she made a vow to her, a vow that would cost Kasai's life._

_"In one month," she promised, "we will leave together. I will steal you away into the night and when he follows, I will die when I know you are safe. I will make him believe you are dead as well, my child, if only to keep him from finding you. You are my world, Sayomi, and I love you."_

**One Month Later**

_Kasai was quiet when she finally was capable of leaving this dreaded underground compound. A lively baby was nestled in a blanket in her arms, though the smart newborn knew better than to make a sound. In her eyes, Kasai could see intelligence that would one day be magnificent. For now, her silence was all that was necessary._

_It had taken everything Kasai had to appear weak and useless the last month. She had allowed her body to wither slightly, but she was still in excellent physical condition. Her proud muscles, once a treasure, were now flaccid with nonuse, but she could still use her Fire Style._

_She would escape._

_And she did, but the devil followed after her angrily._

_But he never caught her, and as she promised, the baby was safe in Kirigakure. He believed both to be dead, charred beyond recognition, but that was never the case._

_Kasai had protected the one that meant more to her than anything in this world. She had died for her loved one, her only one, and she would have done so a thousand times over if it meant Kobayashi Sayomi was safe._

_End Flashback_

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

"I'm…" I could not fathom the story I was just told, the records Kabuto had presented before my eyes, though my arms were still restrained. "You're…"

"I've waited many years for that body of yours, 352A," Orochimaru cooed grotesquely, "and you've come when I sorely need one. You are in your prime and now I will have the great power you have learned. How… _magnificent…"_

"MONSTER!" I screamed for all I was worth, though I did not cry as most would at the revelation of their birth, at the knowledge of their father being a creature that had raped another to create a host body in his image. I had to collect myself now, lest I lose my head and give in to insanity. It was what he wanted, after all, but my mother had died to keep me from just this event. "Mark my words, Orochimaru. I will one day enjoy seeing you dead. I will tear your head from your shoulders in a way that is ill-favored by the Devil himself. I will bathe in your blood and laugh as I burn your body in a way Kasai of the Flame would be proud."

His grin only widened and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it clear from his ugly face in a manner most unpleasant. To think I was _fathered _by this… this… I had no words to describe what I felt.

In a way, I was broken.

_The past was never something I should have sought. Even if I had abandoned it at one point, that secret need to know would be my undoing._

"Get out of here before I do something stupid," I finally hissed, wanting nothing more than to be alone. "_Now!"_

Orochimaru and Kabuto consented, but not before laughing in my face. I was so angry, so hurt, that I wanted to roll over and die.

In this time, when I grieved a woman that had once come to me in a dream, I let a single tear fall in memory. I did not think of Sasuke or if he knew I was here. I did not wonder how Naruto's training was going. I did not think about Sakura's grief at knowing I was gone. I did not even think about Kakashi and the night we shared as one entity. Youko was still a passing worry, but even he could not outweigh all I had on my shoulders at this point.

I only thought about a woman named Kasai.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was a long time coming, but now you know who Sayomi's real mother and father are. Terrible, ne? REVIEW!<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>And so she was broken, enslaved, and caged like an animal. Even though she had been allowed such small luxuries as a cell with toilet and bed, she still could not fathom what she had learned. But it was not this or her conversations with Youko across the hall that unraveled her mind, but instead the unbridled hatred for a man named Orochimaru. There was only one that could help Youko keep her sane in this place, and he would never... Wait... Uchiha Sasuke would indeed visit their newest captive, and not with words of hatred.<em>

_But, while all this is happening, who is Yakuza out hunting for? Who is he trying to find? And why...?_


	32. XXXII: Captured Two

**Author's Note: **I had actually planned on drawing this chapter out until after the weekend, considering we are having my husband's birthday party a week early while he is in town... And I so do love planning surprise drinking parties... Especially when I get to bartend... and there's Beer Pong involved... I'm getting off topic... Ahem! Anyways, but I actually received a very sweet, heartwarming review just a few moments ago from an old reader. Due to her sweet words, I couldn't hold out, but I will not be able to post until next week.

**LostBeyondReality:** I can assure you, darling, that Quizilla's TIASV doesn't have anything on FF's TIASV. =3 I'm sure you've already noticed, though, as I've gotten a lot darker and more in-depth with my writing. I'm rambling... Heh... Try not to hate me after this chapter?  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl: <strong>XD Well you def get a fight scene in this one against Orochimaru. Creepy snake fucker... Anyways, this chapter is super angst-y so try not to completely disown me? -puss in boot eyes-  
><strong>Guest: <strong>Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeee's your update! =3 Enjoooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyy!  
><strong>Miura: <strong>O.O Am I meeting those expectations, darling? Please don't leave me in suspense! I love knowing my readers enjoy this story. =3

**Koyana: **You, my dear, are the reason I am updating so soon. This will be a long reply, but you deserve it with that awesome review. -huggles- I'm going to try and answer all your inquiries as best as I can, alright? First, I LOVE LOVE LOVE knowing my old Quizilla fans are rereading this story! Knowing I've had avid fans/readers/reviewers for that long really makes me feel giddy. =3 You really do flatter me dear! I've tried so hard to turn Sayomi into something likeable in this new rendition, someone relatable, but knowing you still saw her in such a glorious light as the Mary Sue of Quizilla warms me. I'm sorry to turn you off of others stories with Kakashi, though... I am a little selfish though and will greedily covet the honor! XD Come here, fangirl, so I may squeeze you! -huggles-  
>Ahem... anyways... I think Sayomi needed a better tie to keep her in Kirigakure, so Mei was the best option in my mind. Plus I adore the Mizukage... In the original TIASV, the Mizukage was one of the bad guys (and was a guy, for that matter) but that was before I did more research (and Kishimoto put out more mangaanime) so I was a complete failure in that aspect. Yeah, Sasuke is a smidge darker, but his underlying love for Sayomi seems to overpower that. In a way, I made it to where he has a better reason to fight than just killing Itachi. Now, he goes to Orochimaru not only for himself, but for a woman he considers family to try and protect her. He still hates Ita, obviously, but his reasons are less selfish and in turn, Sasuke just seems more likable.  
>You're right; the original TIASV was a lot fluffier, but since I've grown up so has Sayomi in development. =3 Everyone loves a good bit of smut and I had to throw it in there. I mean, come ON! A KakaSayo sex scene? YES! And so far, Sayomi has given Itachi some brief compliments in her head, but it just plays up what is going to happen soon. Since you read on Quizilla, you know some of the basic gist of the new storyline, but much deeper and developed. He isn't the supreme villain like in TIASV of Quizilla (as I later realized he was such a noble soul) and instead takes on a completely different approach with Sayomi. I'm sure you've noticed that, though.  
>Orochimaru, in turn, took supreme role as villain (well, aside from the Akatsuki organization, but that's a spoiler) in this rendition with Kasai being his unwilling partner in creating a host body. I wanted her and Sayo to become something the readers could relate to more (as you mentioned), and I guess I've done so! =3 Sayomi's past before wasn't so dark or brooding; it was more her PRESENT that was dark and that just didn't fit. We all have problems and considering she is a kunoichi, hers are much deeper than our own. I'm glad I succeeded in making her more relatable, in the least. XD And Youko is sassy, ne? No, he didn't talk in the last rendition, but instead was a gift as a pup from Itachi during Sayo's stay in Konoha. (Completely out of character...) Since most nin-animals can speak, why can't Youko? I believed he needed a voice and I just LOVE how he turned out... (In that regards, don't hate me later... You'll see...) Yes, my stories have matured since I've grown up and thus, my characters are a little more believable, ne? I think the E-Akatsuki of Quizilla (if you know who I'm talking about) did help me gather my pride and fix my shit, despite how rude and vile they were about doing it. ('Fat-x', really? -.-)<br>XD I'm glad my story has become a good book to you! -glomps- I completely get where you're coming from. I'm in the middle of a good Loki story (but I stopped to update this because I just got your review) but knew it could wait for an hour. I promise you, between this TIASV and the sequel (still called 'Our Sweetest Memory'), they will be much longer than what I had put on Quizilla. =3 I'll be following the manga (in some aspects) for most of the sequel, as it should be.  
>Now, I believe this is my longest review reply in the history of writing, so I need to get on with it, ne? I sincerely hope I do hear from you every chapter, as you review has given me gooesebumps and I just want to post the whole damn story... But I won't do that. XD I have to keep all of you on your toes, after all!<br>Thank you, sweetheart, for being you. I love you oodles and hope I keep impressing you (and making you ship Sayo/Kaka) for the rest of this story's career. Enjoy!

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXII: Visitors…<strong>

I could not recount the days that had passed, but I knew there had been quite a few. I had been receiving food religiously, but not to the point my body was growing fat with laziness. Most of the time, I had refused to eat anything at all, to be honest.

I had been moved from the confining table to a cell with bars, though my hands were bound with cuffs on each to bind my chakra. It was the only thing they could do to keep me from using my power to escape.

Youko was directly across from me in another cell, but cuffs had also been placed on each of his ankles. They knew the nin-fox had quite a bit of chakra hidden away, thus this was the only option of keeping us both contained. They did not feed him as often as I would have liked, but I had thrown whatever I refused to indulge in over to my companion. He was doing fine, but he was miserable. He, like myself, was an animal that should never be caged.

"Youko, are you still well?" I croaked, my body still weary from the intense information I had learned. I had not gotten over it still, knowing I was a child of rape and an orphan because my mother had killed herself to save me.

It really did not do wonders to a persons psyche.

But, I had to prevail; if not for myself, but instead for those I cherished. This ordeal could not shatter the kunoichi within, no matter what it took to get over it. If only I could see Sasuke, my light might rekindle, but at this point I highly doubted he even knew I was here.

"I do not like to be vulnerable," he admitted, staring at me with those blazing red eyes I adored. "I have been put into a position I am not favorable of."

"Agreed."

Our conversation was cut short as I heard the noise of the door opening to this underground jail. The lack of windows was just another of my worries, but at least I had the candlelight and no one had decided that torture was an option.

Perhaps now was that time.

As the shadow became clearer, my eyes blurred with disbelief. It was not a guard coming to give me food or Kabuto trying to ascertain my health to keep me stable for the moment Orochimaru was prepared to take over my form, but instead a person I had not believed I would see again since my capture.

Sasuke.

"Sas?" I could not believe my eyes and had not realized when I had stood up to get close to those bars.

"Sayomi." Even though he said it with an impassive mask, I could still see my little Uchiha shining through his dark eyes. "You got captured?"

"A moment of weakness," I voiced hoarsely. "I've let myself go to ruin in my skills, it would seem."

He stayed silent for a moment, just out of reach of the bars, but I wanted to touch him. I wanted to wrap my arms around that beautiful boy in Otogakure clothing, if only to know he was real, to know he was alive. My light might just rekindle with this surreal image being proven true.

"Why did you come, Sayomi?" he asked, but his voice gave him away. He was upset that I was in this predicament. _He still cared._

Kami-sama… He still cared…

"I would be lying if I told you it was only for a mission." To admit it to him was easy, but he would never fully understand. "I needed to know, Sasuke. I wanted to make sure you were alive. When I knew you had left, I was devastated. No, I was worried."

"Then you knew I came to you when you weren't in Kirigakure," he stated, and as he said it I noticed a chain hung around his neck. There was no doubt in my mind that a kunai hung from his neck, one that was small, white, and embedded with a blue jewel. One that held an engraving that spoke volumes of my feelings towards this boy. "You got my note?"

"If I still had my kunai pouch, I could show you I still keep it close." I tugged the chain from around my neck and fingered the black kunai necklace with a red gem. "I love you dearly, Sasuke. I don't think you know how much I really do care for you. Before I met you, I had only Mei and Youko. Even then, I did not know love like yours."

I swore his lips twitched into a smile, but it never fully appeared. At this point, it could have been a hallucination on my part. No, Sasuke had tried to grin at me, but his new demeanor would not allow it.

"He's told you why you have those." As Sasuke said this, he broke the distance between us and gently traced the markings on my face. I relished in his touch but did not dare to move forward to hug him in case he took it wrong. "I am sorry, Sayomi. I wanted to tell you before you did something foolish."

"As I already have? It would not have mattered, Sas. I was going to see you again if it killed me."

I could not hold myself back any longer. My arms reached through the bars and I enveloped Uchiha Sasuke in the strongest hug I could. One of my hands was in his hair, holding him to my chest, and my chin rested on the top of his head. I never wanted to let him go again, but his lack of response was heartbreaking.

And then he surprised me even more. His own arms looped through the bars and he embraced me tightly. I felt all the love he could not show radiating from him in waves, threatening to send me into a fit of tears, and I begged any higher power to let this boy stay just as he was now… With me.

"Sasuke, I love you so much," I whispered into his raven locks. "I have missed you more than the moon misses the stars."

"You always were a hopeless fool," he murmured, though the words were hardly harsh.

It took minutes for me to unwind my arms and even then, Sasuke hesitated to release his hold on me. I smiled genuinely at him, tugging my mask down to kiss his forehead tenderly. Oh, how I had wanted to hold him like that for ages.

"You cannot stay here," he whispered after making sure none were around to hear him. "If you stay, he will devour you."

"As he will you. If this is your fate, I shall make it my own. I will fight him until the end though, and if I can manage I will drag his soul down with me," I said clearly, meaning each word. "You cannot expect me to leave if you will go to the same fate I would have."

The smirk that turned at the corner of his mouth spoke more than his words could. Sasuke did not plan on letting Orochimaru control him, as was planned, but would do just as I said. Though he did not have to say it, I knew he was playing a dangerous game that he would indeed win. The Uchiha Clan was not one to lose easily, and especially not to the likes of a body-stealing snake like Orochimaru.

"I cannot release you now," Sasuke said softly when I nodded, his point made clear on his future agendas, "but be ready when I get the chance."

"Do not die for me, Uchiha," I warned. "I will not allow it."

"You should know me well enough to realize no one will kill me," he arrogantly added, his tone both dark and playful. "When I come, be ready. Save your strength _and never come back_."

"I won't, but promise me you'll not forget about me." Sasuke forgetting about me was enough to make me want to hyperventilate.

When had I become so dependant on others?

"Never," he swore and I believed him. "When all this is done, I will find you Sayomi. I mean it."

We had an understanding then, one we sealed with our own secretive glances without having to say anything. I could read Sasuke well enough to know when he lied and when he spoke the truth. In fact, I barely remember him ever lying to me since we became close.

"Go, before he knows of your plans and that you have visited me. I don't trust him in the least, whether it is over your safety or my own." I touched his face one last time, savoring the feel of it, and Sasuke left without another word.

All was quiet in the dungeons after that, save for my soft breathing or Youko's teeth grinding together in boredom. The nin-fox made his way closer to the bars and further out of the dark corners of his cell, eyeing me cautiously. When I returned his stare, the creature pulled back his lips and grinned in the only way he could manage.

"I would die for that boy," Youko huffed gently. "You know how greatly I value him with this being the case, Sayo. He's going to become something great one day, though I fear evil will consume him for quite some time before that sunrise breaks the horizon."

"Sasuke can do no wrong where I am concerned. Everything he plans to do in the future, no matter the path, will lead him right again. Naruto would never allow him to become anything less than what he is destined to be." I finally slunk back into the corner I had inhabited most of my stay, though with my heart thundering blissfully in my chest. "Youko, I need to sleep some. Will you stay on watch and bark if someone enters this macabre dungeon?"

"You know I will."

I smiled at him and closed my eyes, meaning to rest as long as I could to build up my strength. From this point on, I would not skip another meal and only give what rations were needed to get me and Youko to a capable point of fleeing this horrid nation. When Sasuke came to release us, I would be ready.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

_Dream Sequence_

_My eyes burned and my legs ached from the strenuous amount of overuse. I had been running for ages now, fighting to find someone that might have me kicked out of my clan. Wait, what?_

_I was in the body of another, a male of some species, and I was unsure what my destination was. From the feel of my legs running, I could guess I was an animal. The only sort I had a connection with was the Fox Clan, thus I knew it was one of the smaller species I was sharing a mind with._

_Through his eyes, the forest was a blur. It was hot here, so I must have been somewhere near Iwagakure or Sunagakure, but I could not be sure. From the way his mind felt, he did not know I was here._

_The beast halted his movements and sniffed the air before a grin pulled his maw back. He waited then, sitting on his haunches and flicking his tail to and fro. Someone was approaching, by the scent at least, and soon I knew what the creature had been searching for._

_From the shadow of the trees, a single figure emerged dressed in a dark cloak. His hair was the same color, as well as his eyes, and I knew him the moment I saw him._

_Uchiha Itachi._

_"What is your purpose here?" his voice droned._

_"Ay," the beast I was sharing a form with growled. It was Yakuza, obviously. "I'd be reprimanded and possibly removed from my clan if any knew I was here. I had to come for Sayomi though. She's been captured. I thought it best to come to you instead of Kakashi. She would have my head if I endangered him or any of the Genin in this."_

_Itachi waited patiently, but when the fox refused to respond he spoke, "What news do you bring of Kobayashi Sayomi?"_

_"She has been apprehended by Orochimaru on a mission to infiltrate Otogakure. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't to see Sasuke, ey." His eyes shifted and I caught sight of another figure trying to come from the trees. "Tell your partner to back off before I get my happy ass out of here, would ya?"_

_"Kisame, leave these matters to me. Inform Leader that there has been a development I will speak with him shortly." On Itachi's word, the second scent and the shadowy presence disappeared completely with only a grunt. "You wish me to aid her."_

_"Perceptive, mate," the little, wannabe gangster scoffed and reared his nose in the air. I sincerely wished he could hear me…_

**Yakuza, what the hell are you doing! Get your little furry bum out of there! DO NOT ASK ITACHI FOR HELP! NO!**

_"If I know Sasuke, like I hope I do, from what Youko has told me, the guy won't let 'er sit and be experimented on by the snake fucker. Hell, I don't even know if she's alive, but I would assume so. I have no idea what Orochimaru's plans are for her, but I have a feeling she's about to find out more about her past than she wanted to learn in this trip. That, or she's been mutilated by now."_

**You little bastard! I'll strangle you if you don't shut your trap! Tell Itachi I'm fine and that he should never come around again! He's nice to look at… but he is definitely not going to be my knight in shining armor! That's what Sasuke's for and then I'll do the rest of the work!**

_Itachi was silent for so very long, the furry beast began to grow a seed of doubt in his head. He was already making escape plans and was ready to disappear back to his home realm if the need should arise. After all, the Akatsuki were a dangerous group and Itachi was the most threatening out of all we had met so far._

_"Leave," ordered the stoic Uchiha. "Matters will be dealt with."_

_Even I could sense Yakuza's manic grin. He called out to the Akatsuki member, "Good. Later, Uchiha."_

**Damn it, Yakuza!**

_I fell back into the world of darkness that was my absent dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, needless to say this next chapter is epic. It might be the longest so far, but it is really, really vital in setting up some premise of the sequel. REVIEW!<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>And so it had begun. As the hours trickled closer to midnight, Sayomi prepared herself. Sasuke was to aid her this night, and he would never disappoint. But, when all things for right, something must go wrong. It is how the world worked; a sacrifice for an edge. Her edge was the escape, but her sacrifice would mean far more to her than anything she had ever known thus far in her previous, meaningless existence as a kunoichi. If only time could turn back; if only she could have foreseen the inevitable.<em>


	33. XXXIII: Breaking Point

**Author's Note: **Firstly, I would've updated sooner but I had GISHWHES last week, which was extremely important and time consuming. Anyways…So I think I apologized to people in their reviews the last time, but it was actually supposed to be for this chapter. This chapter in itself made me cry as I was writing it. It is the chapter that will set the sequel up in some aspects and is also a huge difference from the old TIASV, which I am currently trying to delete from Quizilla.

**Midnight: **I am SO sorry I didn't reply to last review in the previous chapter. For some reason FF is not showing your reviews to me until after I post the next chapter for this story. I get them through email, so I do what I can. Anyways… I love how you call Sayo and Sas's relationship as 'Bromance'. That's a PERFECT way of describing them. XD Heh… And yeah, Yakuza kinda betrayed Sayomi, but if you look at it he was doing it to protect her. =3 I'm terribly sorry again, sweetheart! Thank you for your support!  
><strong>LostBeyondReality: <strong>I can't make darling Sasuke a butthead! I love him too much! –huggles Sas- Well, I love him more in this story than I do for most of the anime, but not necessarily the manga. Ahem… Anyways! I promise Itachi is shown a lot in the next chappie!  
><strong>Guest: <strong>-sings along- XD Thanks for the review, sweetheart!  
><strong>silentdove93: <strong>=3 Terribly sorry for keeping you waiting dear! I had a hugely busy week last week or I would have updated way sooner. I hope this is soon enough and no worries on the language or spazzing out! XD I do it all the time… Though I hope this chapter doesn't break your heart as bad as it did mine…  
><strong>Koyana: <strong>You'll realize how Orochimaru will remain for TIASV in this chappie. I promise he will be different in the sequel, as it takes place during the shinobi war. I haven't necessarily read the manga, but my buddy keeps me extremely up to date. I plan on starting from where the anime leaves off (a new one is out todaaaay!) since I'm at a stopping point during the sequel. Heh, I haven't had her interact with Suigetsu during the sequel and I don't think they'll ever meet, but I might do some one-shot where they happen across each other. XD You're right; she'd be pissed about Zabuza's blade. In regards to Youko's fate… T_T I don't wanna talk about it! I'm sorry! That's all I can say!  
>I LOVE how you put it with Kakashi and Itachi being Sayomi's light and dark times in this story. You are COMPLETELY right in that aspect. I wanted to show her different sides and thought it best to portray them through her interactions with the two. I will never completely change Sayomi, but she will be different in many ways with the two different shinobi.<br>The old Sas story, 'I'm Stuck In His World', really was atrocious, but it brought in most of my readers and fans. That was the story that made me famous on Quizilla so I can never truly hate it. Unfortunately, I can never see myself recreating it as I did TIASV, if only because I wound up hating Rachelle as a character later on in life. The Kimimitsu story is a possibility one day, as I do love Dei as well, but it will come later on I'm sure. I'm too interested in my current Hiei story and the sequel to come out for TIASV when this one is finished. One day, hopefully… Ugh, I still find my stories that were stolen online though and I've already completely went psycho on one chick here on FF, but it was immediately taken down. Anyways, I'm rambling now too. XD Heh, I might have to start replying to you through PMs when you review me! XD Enjoy, darling! I'm sorry ahead of time. T_T

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIII: The Hunter and the Hunted<strong>

"Youko, I want you to dissipate and return to your clan in case something happens tonight," I whispered heatedly, my face shadowed partially by the darkness. "Do you understand?"

_**11:45 p.m.  
><strong>_  
>His growl was deafening, undeniable. "No. I refuse to leave your side, my Sayomi. You aided me when I was meant for death. I will do the same to you."<p>

"Then you'll be free, you know," I smiled, though I desperately wanted him to 'poof' away to keep him safe. "You will have repaid your debt."

"Sayo," he mumbled, almost inaudibly, "if I was working off a debt, I would have been able to leave years ago. You're stuck with me until the end, girl."

I could not have been more thankful for his stability, his unwavering loyalty. There were very few people I knew I could trust with anything in this world.

Youko was one of them.

_**11:50 p.m.**_

An hour ago, I had been brought a plate of bread and a small morsel of cooked meat with my usual water. My stomach, as uproarious as it had been here lately, could not take the meat and thus, Youko had filled his belly to build up his strength. But it was not that which caught my eye, but instead the way the bread had been tampered with. Upon further inspection, I found that Sasuke was true to his word. It had read only one single word…

_Midnight._

I felt as if something big was coming to an end tonight. It was like reading an enthralling chapter in a book, a story, and the climax at the very end would leave you reeling. Sometimes, it would make a person cry, whereas other chapters would make you glad to be alive, glad the hero or heroine made it out alright.

I sincerely hoped my chapter would be the latter. Would I be allowed a fairytale?

_**11:53 p.m.**_

"Youko, if something happens to me tonight-"

"Sayomi, stop this nonsense."

"No, listen," I urged quietly. "If something happens to me, I want you to withdraw all the money I have stashed that I have not sent to Naruto. I mean _all _of it. I want all of it given to Kakashi to split amongst Team Seven when he feels they are ready for it. I mean Sasuke as well, though I'm sure he will know that."

"Sayomi, you will survive tonight, but I will honor your whims nonetheless," he huffed. "The same goes for you if I die. Don't grieve me until you are safe. Remember, even if I perish, I will always be at your side. I would give my very life if it meant yours would continue on. I may have much to live for, but your triumphs to come outweigh my own. You are special, Kobayashi Sayomi, whether you choose to ignore the circumstances of your beginnings or not."

If I knew then what I know now, I would have cried and found a way to hold that blasted fur-ball close.

But that is not the kunoichi I was. No, that is the kunoichi I _am_.

_**11:58 p.m.**_

"It's almost time," I commented, urging this conversation to end. I did not want to think about fate or what cruel hand Kami-sama had in store for us. I just wanted to make it out of this dungeon and back home.

Home… _To Konoha…_

_**12:00 a.m.**_

The explosion that rocked the entire edifice sent me careening across the cell, though I righted myself before I was forced into the opposing wall. The fire had been started here in the dungeons, thus when another quake began I had the mindset to cover my head.

The doors to every cell exploded open with the magnitude of the fire the sailed down the hallway. It leaked into my cage and burned my limbs, but it was nothing compared to wounds I had received honorably in battle.

All that mattered was that the cells were open, though Youko and I still had these damn cuffs on.

As if answering my prayers, my true knight in shining armor appeared, though he made sure to stay out of sight of the amassing guards trying to get through the explosions. Just as a few tried, more sounded on each side of the massive hall, blocking our cells from any trespassers.

Sasuke had arrived.

"You have to get out of here," he warned and hastily unlocked the chakra retaining cuffs from both of us. The amount of energy that jumped through my veins made my head light and my body groan with the strain, but I had to stay upright. "Sayomi, go."

I did not hesitate to snatch up Uchiha Sasuke in a hug unlike anything I had ever given him before. I kissed his cheek then, inhaling his rough scent for the last time. At least, I assumed it would be the last time for many years to come.

I should have held him longer. No, I should have fled then.

Even now, I do not know what I should have done to prevent the inevitable.

"Uchiha Sasuke, my love is with you. Be safe."

"Mine as well, Kobayashi Sayomi."

With that, I fled the Otogakure Compound with Youko at my side. The halls were emptied enough to allow for an easy escape, at least… until I made it outside.

He was waiting for me.

Orochimaru, still without the use of his arms, stood before me angrily. Even then, I could see the malice in his gaze and how he stood between me and my freedom.

Had he not learned that you never, _ever_ corner an animal trying to escape?

Obviously not.

"352A," he hissed, the elongated tongue slipping from his lips, "you will not be leaving so easily."

"Bastard!" Youko and I chimed.

And we attacked.

As one.

Though Orochimaru could not use his hands, he was certainly capable of performing a menagerie of jutsu of evil proportions. Snakes rose from the ground, aching to snatch a bite of me or my companion. They succeeded quite often, but I could not let that end it.

I had far too much to live for.

Somehow, Kabuto soon joined into the fray and we were evenly matched. I sincerely prayed that Sasuke would keep out of this, if only to refrain from being discovered as the one to rescue me. It was obvious they would have their suspicions, but with the snake's obsession over the boy they would let it pass to a degree. If he became involved on my side of the fight, they would kill him.

I would not let that happen.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Kabuto had not only joined the fight, but had aided Orochimaru in performing the one hand sign I had been trying my hardest to keep from happening. The moment his blood touched the dirt, I knew the game had just grown much harder.

From a plume of smoke, a snake much larger than the ones I had experienced before rose. He was bulky and dangerous, his master riding atop his head as if the animal was a throne. In its own way, the snake was, but there was one thing history dictated about false kings.

They were always dethroned.

"Sayo, call _him_!" Youko screamed through the mayhem while avoiding another onslaught of smaller snakes. In the mean time, I was trying to maneuver away from the feral strikes of the head honcho.

"Got it!" My hands flew into the signs, feeling the chakra that had been released in spurts itching to come to life. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Oinari Chichi!"_

Blood from one of my previous wounds graced the hard ground, sinking into the dirt and creating cobwebs from the magnitude of it. It seeped into letters and designs, but soon became much more. The cloud of smoke lifted me into the air with my beloved companion beside me, though we were no longer fighting an enemy larger than us.

Father Oinari had been summoned.

"I'll kill you!"

And he was pissed.

It did not take any urging for the boss of the fox clan to move into action and meet the snake head on. Gnashing teeth struck at the reptile, drawing mounds of oozing blood and staining his alabaster fur red with the carnage. The snake summoning did its own damage, but- as stated before- you never back a fox into a corner.

They tend to come out fighting.

"Sayo," the wheezing fox-boss hollered, "Ryuu, suiton, _now_!"

My hands flew into the appropriate signs and from my mouth and the mask covering it, a dragon just as large as Father Oinari emerged. It roared, though the noise was garbled and watery. Despite this, even I found the sound menacing.

As the water dragon erupted from my own orifice, another came from the fox-boss and Youko as well. Theirs combined made a monstrous beast of fire and our two creations met in a dazzling display of rising steam.

We did not hesitate then. All of us had the same plan in mind, something I sincerely wished my birth mother would have been able to see.

We tore Orochimaru from his throne.

_"Kiton: Senzu no Ryuu!"_ I shouted at the same time Youko did.

"Steam Release: Dragon of a Thousand Heads!"

The dragon now held more heads then ever before with our combined efforts, made entirely of the element this particular clan had taught me to wield with my differing chakra natures. It raged against the snake the Sannin rode upon, effectively tearing it away from him and killing the purple beast without much effort. Only when the corpse that remained was mutilated beyond resurrection did we stop feeding our chakra to the consuming jutsu.

But he would not let us have the last laugh.

More of the enormous snakes sprung from the ground as the hundreds of smaller ones had. They encircled Father Oinari just as Youko and I leapt from the fox-boss. We could do no more with the aid of the chief and had to go this alone.

"You really are much like your mother," Orochimaru drawled when we landed on the ground and the snarling behind us escalated. Father Oinari would keep the other snakes off our backs, no matter the numbers they came in. "She would have been proud."

"You do not even deserve to speak of her," I hissed, and I realized how I sounded like this man when I was angry.

This was my father.

A man who had used a woman to create the perfect host body.

No, he was nothing but a monster, the thing of nightmares.

I would not let him live for what he had done to a woman in her prime, one that could have been so much more than a burnt corpse clutching a false child on a ledge in Kirigakure.

Though I did not care that I was raised without a biological mother, I was appalled at what this slimy reptile had done to further his experimentation. I felt sick knowing the woman that could have been my only biological family had been slaughtered to keep me breathing.

_Because of Orochimaru…_

"Die!"

We were flawless in our battle prowess and the darker reasons why I was known as _Za Youma _could finally be seen in such a justifiable light. With Youko's assistance, the arms Orochimaru found to be useless were ripped from his form and burned beyond repair.

"Bleed to death, wretch!" I snarled, now sounding more like the animals I had been destined to be with. "But not before I take your head!"

The forest around us was nothing but ash by this point, for miles even. It set a macabre stage to a death that would soon come. I would bury Kabuto and Orochimaru in their own filth, but not before they experienced the same fear and loathing my mother did before she passed.

The same loathing I carried.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

I am not quite sure of how long our meeting in the form of war lasted, but I know hours passed of delivering blows and trading enemies. One minute I would fight Kabuto- or was it longer?- and the next I would be trying to tear Orochimaru's head from his body.

Everything blurred and my chakra began to wane. I could tell Youko was in just as bad of a shape as I was and knew I needed to end it now.

But what could I do without much of my energy left?

I could not call out Father Oinari again since he had been injured pretty badly. Of course, no more giant snakes were around to get to us, but that was also due to the Sannin's lack of arms. Even limp, soulless ones could be used to make hand signs and summon more reptiles if need be.

I did not have the strength to summon any other fox that would be useful and my Dragon of a Thousand Heads would likely devour me instead.

Wait… there was another option.

If this did not work… I would die, but what choice did I have any longer?

_I would rather die by my own jutsu than Orochimaru's._

"You're failing," Orochimaru taunted and I knew he was right. My mind was losing focus and my stomach was twisting in my midsection. "Soon, I will win. Even without my arms, you are nothing compared to my strength."

"You're… wrong," I hacked, blood splattering my clothes and his face with the proximity. "Youko, I'm sorry."

He knew what I was going to do, the little fur ball, and I could hear his protests even from the distance. "Sayo, no!"

My hands began a flurry of signs and Orochimaru hurriedly tried to cease the erratic movements and halt any opposition that might end him. After all, in a ninja battle it only took one move to destroy an enemy, no matter how many or how strong they were.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kimon Hogo sa Reta!"_

The ground quivered violently and Orochimaru was forced to leap away from my form. I nearly fell from the massive amounts of chakra it took from me, but held my ground in fear that this jutsu would overwhelm me.

And I did not mean from consuming my chakra.

From the ground, an arch with solid black doors rose amongst the debris. It stood more than thirty feet tall, inscribed with images of carnage and mayhem this world had not seen in centuries. It was macabre, but not as much as the guardians that stood on either side of the fixture.

Two foxes sat on their back feet with their bodies straight, nearly as tall as the doors. They were emaciated in places and bones could be seen through the torn flesh. The scent wafting from them was gruesome and daunting to the point I could not breathe properly. Not only this, but masks made of animal skulls adorned their faces and they held maces in an 'X' over the front of the iron doors.

Summoning Jutsu: Protected Demon Gate.

_One of the jutsus I had been forbidden to ever use._

"What is this?" Orochimaru shrieked, but his voice was drowned out as his body was forced to stay stock-still. "Release me!" I had not realized I was so close to him then, but I could not move now if I wanted to. It was not from the jutsu, but from the fear I felt beginning in my body at the appearance of this fabled jutsu.

"Who summons the Gates of Hell?" When the guards spoke, they did so as one and their breath caused a new wave of the rotten stench to waft forth. "Speak now!"

"I did!" I screamed, garnering their attention. The only inclination that they had heard me was the way the masks tilted. "I did."

The guardians did not say another word and instead moved on to the business they were brought forth to do. Orochimaru had been in the line of sight when the gate had been dragged from the earth and now was marked as their victim. It had worked…

I won…

"Orochimaru, Sannin of Snakes," the booming voices echoed, "your soul is ours!"

As the soul began to pull from Orochimaru, the snake's eyes met my own. I did not have a chance then, too shocked at the hatred that bloomed in those slit-orbs. I did not feel how arms grappled at me or how I was pushed away.

But I did feel it when I was forced in front of the snake

I felt it when my very soul began to tear from my body instead of his.

_I felt it._

And it hurt like nothing you should ever know, lest you die in that very moment. It was like the sun had been strapped to my back and was burning me slowly but with white-hot intensity. At the same time, I felt cold in front of my body, as if I were buried in the snow and dying from hypothermia.

It was agonizing...

_'So this is what it feels like to die…'_

"SAYOMI!"

_'Youko?'_

My body was pushed out of the way, but not before a part of me was taken. I cannot know what part of my soul had left me and been given to the gateway of my own summoning, but I felt as if I had lost part of myself.

And when I turned around, I knew why.

"The debt has been paid."

Youko was on the ground, his eyes beady and his breathing almost nonexistent. His fur was matted in blood, but an ethereal glow had surrounded him. He was dying.

_No…_

"Part of Kobayashi Sayomi's soul and most of Youko's soul. His life will end this night."

And the gates disappeared into the ground, leaving everything painfully silent. The only thing I could register was his body not far from mine. My legs could not work as I wanted, perhaps from grief, but I made my way over to my companion regardless. Not even death could keep me from him, whether I would die or not. I needed him…

"Youko, why?" What was that I felt in my eyes?

_Was I crying?_

"S-Sayo," he wheezed and I could tell it hurt him to speak, "I-I am going t-to… die."

"No! I can save you! I can!" I begged uselessly, holding his matted fur tightly. I clutched to him like that was the answer to our problems. "Youko, you can't!"

"S-Stop your sniveling… and… l-listen," he growled, but the sound was laced with blood. "I t-told you… that… y-your life was… m-more important… than m-mine."

"No, your life is worth hundreds, including my own!" I wanted to shake him, to make him stop playing this game with me.

_Za Youma _did not lose loved ones.

_But Sayomi did…_

"S-Shut… i-it…" He showed his teeth in a wild display and I stilled my tongue. Vaguely, I noticed we were alone now. Had Orochimaru and Kabuto fled? "K-Keep l-living for… me… for all… of u-us. You n-need t-to live for the G-Genin… for Kakashi… f-for Sas and M-Mei."

"I will," I promised, my vision blurred with the tears that refused to fall. "Youko, no. You can't die on me. You can't."

"S-Sayo, I love you," he hacked again and blood splattered my torn clothing. I did not care. I could not care. "Y-You were m-my light. Y-You _are_ my l-light. T-The world w-would… be t-too d-dim… without y-you."

"I love you. I love you so much," I whispered, taking the nin-fox into my arms and cradling him. "Please, Youko… Please."

"S-Sayomi?" His red eyes met mine and bile rose in my throat when I saw how dim the light behind those orbs was. "S-Stay with me… until the end?"

"Of course."

And I cried.

I cried for all my troubles.

I cried for Sasuke.

I cried for Kakashi and the intimate moment we shared.

I cried for Sakura.

For Naruto.

For Mei.

And I cried for Youko.

_I cried harder than I ever had before, harder than I ever would._

I cried.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Other Person  
><strong>_Third Person's Point of View_

A figure loomed over a woman sprawled across the dirt of a freshly closed graved. Her hands were caked in dirt and her fingernails were all but gone. Blood poured from where they used to be, along with hundreds of other wounds scattered across her. Trails were streaked in the grime on her cheeks, unmistakable.

A boulder had been forcefully moved and words had been roughly hewn into the stone. The kunai that had been used was still clutched in her hand, limp and unconscious. Not only this, but flowers had been arranged impeccably around the grave and the stone that marked it.

But it was the words that drew this figure's eye.

_Youko  
>A companion, a martyr, a saint, and a beloved friend<br>He died for a woman he loved, his friend, and he will be honored for it  
>May his soul rest in peace and those that love him remember who he was, not what<br>We will always love you  
>I will always love you<em>

The figure crouched next to the woman, brushing the hair from her sticky face. The kunai was tugged from her hand and his arms moved to support her. With gentle ease, he lifted her from the ground and offered his own silent prayed to Kami-sama in honor of the fallen warrior.

The figure had met Youko and had known one thing about him; his loyalty to Sayomi was unparalleled, a gift in its own way. He deserved to be honored, despite how vaguely the figure had known him.

He was a brave soul, despite his disposition as a nin-fox. He indeed was a martyr and there was no doubt in the figure's mind that he had died to save this woman's life. He would be revered in his next life and, even then, the afterlife would treat him as a king.

With one last glance at the morose marking, the figure disappeared into the night with the woman in his arms.

_'I did not make it in time to save you both. For that, I am sorry.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I've done my fair share of crying today... FML. Review... And so forth...<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>It's a horrible thing to lose one you loved, but even worse to forsake them when they have sacrificed themselves for you. Sayomi knew this, but her heart still ached. Yet, what she was forced to endure was hardly anything worse than the death of her beloved companion. She had been taken, kidnapped, and without the use of her chakra there was no way to reverse things. She was to be a songbird in a cage.<em>

_Her fairytale was nothing short of a horror story._


	34. XXXIV: Prisoner

**Author's Note**: Alright, so the last chapter had me bawling my eyes out like a baby that just had her candy taken from her. I had planned on killing Youko from the beginning, but near the middle of my story I changed my mind. Of course, I finally decided to do what I had originally intended and I sincerely hate it. I loved the little smart-mouth, but the original story (Posted on Quizilla) had too many plot errors and I needed to tie up loose ends. Don't hate me too much? I already am beating myself up over this. T_T

**Aniwolfgirl: **There's four chapters to go, not including this one, before it meets up with the beginning. The Prologue ties into the Epilogue, so when everything meets together it'll be the complete end of _Trust is a Sacred Vow_. Luckily, there is a sequel and it will be centered around Sayomi and another female OC, Maname. I wouldn't dare just leave it where it ends. =3  
><strong>silentdove93: <strong>T_T I won't cry either… Well I already ruined that. I bawled writing it. It was pretty pathetic and I'm terribly glad I'm alone. I don't see how you can love me when I rip your heart out, but I'm glad you still do care. -sniffles- Killing Youko was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done… Ugh… -hands her bigger tissue box- I won't cry with you. I won't cry with you. I won't cry with you. T_T  
><strong>Midnight: <strong>I've watched a few episodes of How I Met Your Mother, but I have too much going on to get into it. T_T Youko dying nearly killed me, trust me on that, but it had to be done. I thought I'd make him die in a flashy way and the Gateway was the best I came up with. I have a list of jutsu Sayo uses… It was just never used… And if you call yourself _Sunshine_ I'm going to laugh, just saying. XD 'Midnight' has stuck with me, ha!  
><strong>Ashley: <strong>XD I knew I'd finally get you hooked on this story! See, listen to me and I shall show you the way! -twiddles fingers creepily-  
><strong>MexiKim: <strong>=3 I dunno if you've gotten to this chap yet, but thank you! I hope I suck you into Sayomi/Kakashi and never let you out! XD Ahem, I mean… Enjoy the story!  
><strong>Guest: <strong>Thank you for your continuing support! =3 Even though you don't sign your name, I know it is the same person because of how you write your reviews. Heh… I'm creepy, I know… Anyways, I hope things keep you interested. XD  
><strong>Koyana: <strong>T_T I'm sorry! You knew what was coming, even if it wasn't in the original TIASV. I know, Orochimaru became a big piece of shit in this new story. Good, because I think he makes a much better villain, at least. Much better than Itachi from the original… After I found out Ita was a good guy I couldn't keep him evil. T_T Unfortunately, Sas will not appear in this story again. I know it is a terrible place to leave him off, but he makes a prominent appearance in the sequel, so no worries. By the way, your 'critical review' made me giggle. I wanted everyone to see it as I did, so I guess I did a good job! =3 I'm sure you've figured out the 'figure' though; he's pretty easy to guess at this point.  
>Feh, every writer goes back and knocks on their old stories. You have no idea how many I have on my computer I want to bash my head in for. Unlike TIASV from Quizilla, no one has seen those at least. XD Heh… Anyways, I won't PM you in that case, but I was simply making a joke because our replies to one another are so long. XD Oh well, you give me a lot of insight to my own story and I really appreciate it. I want people to love Sayo as you do and if only a few people do, I am doing my job! =3<p>

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIV: Akatsuki?<strong>

I felt numb, as if I was suspended in limbo and I was simply awaiting judgment for my next world. Perhaps I would be reincarnated, or even sent to whatever paradise awaited the dead.

But wait, I was not dead, was I? My body did not feel as if the reaper had enraptured me, seduced me, but instead like I had been healed. But that cannot possibly be right.

And then I remembered.

Even now, I could feel the despair weighing on me like the very world. I would not blame myself for what happened, if only because _he_ would not have wanted that. He had saved me with his very life, and because of his sacrifice I would continue on. I would do it for him and for all my loved ones that still breathed. I had to; I did not have a choice in the matter.

Fate had screwed me once again.

"I think the bitch is awake."

That voice, where did I know it from? It was familiar, but it also made me angry to hear it. I had heard it before and I knew it belonged to someone I hated, someone I wanted dead and vice versa. Why was I with someone I could not stand?

The last thing I remembered was my blurred vision as I dug a grave with my bare hands, then carved a tombstone befitting a hero on a boulder. From there, I must have fallen unconscious.

Who had found me?

"Sayomi."

No, fate _hated_ me.

I was distraught to learn of my heritage and the reasons surrounding my birth, yes, but in retrospect I could never really hate the circumstances. Because of Orochimaru's horrid experiments, I had been born and had met all the people I cherish today. Kasai had willingly sacrificed herself for her child, as any self-respecting kunoichi would have done- and went down in a blaze of glory as she had, mind you- but even her life was outweighed by the one that was taken.

Youko, my Youko, _was dead_.

My eyes forced themselves open, only to be blinded by the intensity of the sun filtering through the trees. I suppressed a groan and attempted to sit up, only to fail and lie in the grass. I could not afford to do this; I had too many things to take care of and needed to mourn with people I loved.

And only one person could take me right now.

I needed Kakashi.

With a great strain, I lifted my head up and ignored the blinding pain it caused. Briefly, I wondered if this was the result of losing the closest friend I had had in years or if it was from the forbidden jutsu performed. In truth, it was a mixture of both and the intense lack of chakra.

What met my eyes was exactly what I had prayed not to see when I heard that melodic voice. To my left and on the ground, leaning against a tree, was the unmistakable visage of Uchiha Itachi. Hoshigaki Kisame was further past him, lounging on the ground and obviously just rousing from sleep.

"What the hell?" My voice was a dry rasp and I felt my cracked lips burn with the strain. I could not properly sort my emotions, even now, but my eyes had remained collected.

"To think, it had been so quiet the last few days with her out," Kisame mumbled tiredly. "You sure I can't just kill her? I hate her, you know."

A single look from Itachi made Kisame's lips seal and his glare rested on me. Just because the fish had let this argument end so easily did not mean I would. Unfortunately, my instincts and my body were not able to cooperate and I was left grounded instead of escaping. My chakra was still less than that of a newborn and I felt sick. I was useless.

"Why am I here?" I coughed, forcibly rolling myself to the side in case I needed to retch. I certainly felt like it, though I had no food on my stomach to vomit. "Answer… me!"

"Damn, would you shut up?" Kisame made a move to get up, and again the silent Uchiha ceased his movements. "Feh, I'm going to get some firewood or something. Don't kill her without me."

When the fish left, Itachi seemed ready to answer. Of course, he would never tell me everything I wanted to know, so I had to take what I could get. With an Uchiha, it took a lot of reading between the lines or verbal warfare to find out something as trivial as the time of day, even.

I did not have much fight left in me right now.

"By orders of our leader," he began in his monotonous drone, "you are being taken captive. Your strength has been made known during your battle with Orochimaru."

In other words…

"So I'm a hostage?" I had gotten 'out of the pan and into the fire', so to speak. It did little to ease my already frazzled brain. "Youko…"

"I did not make it in time," he explained, though his voice was quieter than before. I took it as his way of saying 'I'm sorry', but with my feelings towards the Uchiha it was hard to see anything but anger for him. Even then, when had I become so weak as to accept this fate?

Youko's death had changed me.

"His grave is untouched though?" I had started to whisper, my voice aching.

Itachi's nod at least put that worry to rest. He handed me off a canteen and I drank hungrily from it, using the last bits of my strength to do so. It cooled my cracked throat and soothed my battered lips beneath the mask, but what was the point? I was just another captive for another madman.

When had I become so popular? It made the bile return.

"So I am being forced to become that which I hunt?" If it was deemed honorable and I was sure my weapons had not been removed, I would have taken my own life to save myself the humiliation. But then Sasuke's brave rescue would have been for nothing. Youko's sacrifice would be in vain.

I would live for him.

"No, you will not do anything more than you wish. You are simply being detained to keep you from getting in our way."

Though it did not bring me any relief to hear that, I had to ask, "And Sasuke?"

"He is still with the snake."

Of course he was; Sasuke would be with Orochimaru until the reptile met his end at the hands of that very Uchiha. It might be years from now, but Sasuke would prevail over the evil serpent. I had no doubt in my mind. He would overcome the dreaded Sannin and rise to be great. I saw heroic deeds in his future, despite how bleak it all may seem now. I would gladly wait for that day to come.

As my thoughts began to wander, I realized Yakuza had done his part and retrieved Itachi without my consent. Though the little fox would hear about it later, I was grateful to even be alive. If I would have been left at that tombstone, Orochimaru could have easily come back and finished the job he had started. After all, he killed my dearest friend, why not finish me or steal my body while I was weak?

Itachi though… He did not have to come to my aid, especially considering he was quite far away from what Yakuza's mind told me. I just did not understand _why_ he would make the trip. Obviously the Akatsuki leader had heard of my fight with Orochimaru, but even then Itachi would not have made it from the other side of the country to Otogakure in such a short time if he left after he was ordered to. It did not make sense.

Unless he started his journey long before 'Leader' gave the word.

It was obvious the rogue shinobi had done just that, but the question is _why_? Why would he make such a show of saving me when I could have died and the Akatsuki would have one less problem? Why would he not just let Kisame take my head and say it was an accident? Why not dispose of any evidence long before it could be used?

Briefly, I could recall a moment when I thought I was surely going to die at the hands of these two men. In that moment, I had heard thoughts that Uchiha Itachi did not want another soul to know by pure chance. Perhaps it was true that this stoic rogue was actually trying to protect me…

He had seen how I interacted with Sasuke and the great lengths I would go to make sure the boy was safe. If this was the reason Itachi now watched over me as well, as his thoughts once led me to believe, then that meant he still cared rather deeply for his youngest brother. That meant the Uchiha massacre was not a way to make Itachi gain power, in some aspects, but was something much more…

Even when a shinobi or kunoichi went mad, whether it was from failure or the trick of their minds, it was unlikely they would slaughter their own family. A pursuit of power would have a future rogue trying to slay all the entities in the village that held the highest inklings of power, not a compound of his kin riddled with old age and children. It did not make sense…

Wait… What if a shinobi was _ordered_ to kill his family? What if said family had been marked by someone you could not refuse an order to? No, that still did not make sense. If someone cared for their family, they would simply leave.

Unless the other party had leverage.

_Sasuke._

"You were ordered to kill the Uchiha Clan," I murmured, eyes wide at the discovery. How my brain was still functioning properly at this point, even I will never know. "They used the one person against you that you would die for; they used Uchiha Sasuke. They would have killed the Uchiha Clan themselves, but for you to do it would mean Sasuke would live, though you would be forced to run."

The way Itachi's plain onyx eyes bore into my own was my answer, but I needed to hear it. I needed to know he still cared for Sasuke, as I did, to the point that he would do _anything_ to keep him safe. I had to hear it…

"Yes."

And he allowed me that privilege.

When I gazed at Itachi that next moment, I did not see the monster he had been made out to be. I did not see the red and black cloak or the blazing Sharingan gaze. I saw a man that loved his brother to the very end, whether it be the death of his loved ones or himself.

I knew then why Itachi had gone out of his way to save me.

Not only would it pain Sasuke to have the only person he now saw as a sibling die, but Itachi was thanking me for looking over him. I was the younger Uchiha's guardian and loved him unconditionally. Sasuke would forever be a part of me, no matter what lengths I had to go to achieve my own means for him. If I could, I would have coddled that boy for eternity. No, I would have trained him to become as strong as possible and then made sure he could become just as much of a hero as Naruto was surely destined to be.

Itachi was not a monster.

"You are human." I forced a fake smile to show on my weary face. "You love Sasuke just as much, if not more than I do." I had to tell him how I felt, how I was thankful that this known 'devil' had saved me from the reaches of Hell. In fact, he had saved me quite a few times. Twice from Kisame, once from a deadly illness, and then from Orochimaru… "Thank you, Uchiha Itachi. Thank you."

Itachi stared at me for a long moment before reaching his hand out and placing it over my eyes. The gesture was soothing, though a week ago I would have tried to break the appendage off. He forced my eyes to close and whispered something to me that Kisame would never hear.

That no one would ever hear.

_"Sleep. You are safe here."_

And I believed him.

* * *

><p><strong>And finally Itachi comes into the picture. The story is desperately close to being finished. T_T The last chapter is 39, but THERE IS A SEQUEL! I've already gotten through a good portion of<strong> _Our Sweetest_ _Memory_**, the current working title for said sequel. Anyways...**

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Itachi may not have been the monster, but Sayomi knew she had become one. Why had she done it? Just the thought made it known that Youko was rolling in his grave. With new worries coming to light, she knew she had to escape, had to flee while she still was able. But, the only way to escape the Akatsuki... is with the aid of the Akatsuki... Itachi...<em>


	35. XXXV: Months Later

**Author's Note: **It has been brought to my attention that I have been unfair with all of you. Looking back on each of my previous Author's Note, I've realized that I have really been a bitch about reviews. Thus, I'm not going to go psycho-crazy over them anymore and ask all of you to forgive me for how rude I have been in the past. ^^ I've got loads of sweet fans, regardless of if they review or not, and I'm thankful for that. Either today or the next chance I get, I'll be editing all the chapters of TIASV to remove rude ANs and only leave up review replies. That, and I really want to go through and edit a bit of my grammar in places.  
>Thank you all and I'm terribly sorry again.<p>

**Bloody bint: **I'll be replying to you via PM, considering the above stated. Thank you for giving me your time, should you still be reading this story.  
><strong>MissTheScreaming: <strong>O.O Sweet Mother of Joseph... You reviewed all 34 chapters? O.O I think I'm in love. I'll try to answer as many questions as I can, but considering the bulk mass you sent it might prove difficult. Here we go... I didn't want them to fall in love really fast. It takes away from the story. I really love the idea for a one-shot featuring Zabuza and Sayomi before he went rogue, so I'll probably do that. (I'll credit you for the idea darling.) I'm going to redo the first few chaps of the story soon so it is in past tense instead of present, since it is like Sayo telling the story. I noticed it after you said something. XD You're fingers didn't bleed too badly with all that typing, did it dear? Thank you... Chap 18: I didn't mean to make you cry! -huggles- Yeah, I guess Konoha would find her coming and going suspicious, but it always struck me as more of a welcoming village. I dunno... I actually was thinking of making a one-shot with a more in-depth meeting with Sai later. ^^ A cross-dressing fox? Heh, that would be interesting but I don't think I'll go that far. Lmfao. I'm updating now! XD Okay, that's it I think... Anyways, thanks for all your reviews sweetheart. I enjoyed the constructive criticism you slid into a few of them. I'm going to try and fix some things later, so no worries. You're a doll and don't you forget it!  
><strong>=): <strong>I dunno why your messages aren't showing up under my 'reviews' portion, but I certainly got your notifications via email. ^^ You did it first, so you get super huggles too. -huggaggles- I want to thank you for reviewing each and every chapter, and also for referring 'MissTheScreaming', who did the same. XD It was extremely sweet of you, but considering you don't have a login name and your reviews aren't showing yet (sometimes you have to wait until a new chapter is posted, since I've dealt with this BS before) I won't be able to reply to all the questions you asked. ^^' So, BIGGGG THANKS TO YOU SWEETHEART! I hope to keep you around. ^^  
><strong>silentdove93: <strong>XD You were the first to review the new chap. It was hilarious, since it was barely out for a few hours when I got the notification. I was like 'holy hell, she's fast!' Heh, thus I believe you when you say 'I drop everything when I get the notification.' I want to thank you for your loyalty the story, sweetheart, and for all your stimulating feedback. It makes me grin every time.  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl: <strong>T_T Poor Youko... Oh so many things happen in the sequel though. I can't tell you what they are! XD Heh... I appreciate your feedback my dear! Keep reading. xoxo  
><strong>Guest: <strong>XD -snapsnapsnap- Awww yeaaaah...  
><strong>Midnight: <strong>Do you like the new rendition of Ita? I know he was WAY different in the original story and I hated it when I reread it. I think he deserves praise instead of just malicious typing/story-writing. T_T Don't mention Youko... It had to be done! I have plans, don't worry! -superhero pose- And I never noticed that I made Sasuke look like more of a hero when the time comes for him to kill Orochimaru... Huuh... Way to catch the foreshadowing I didn't mean to do! XD Makes it a little more awesome. No darling, thank you for all your generous reviews and being such a loyal fan to this story. -huggles-

(I think there was more reviews, but if so they aren't showing up on my 'review list'. I'm so sorry if I skipped you! T_T)  
>Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XXXV: Caged… and Freedom<strong>

It is funny how time really does not matter when you are in the company of someone you care for. In all honesty, I believe months had gone by with Uchiha Itachi. I really had no way of knowing, save for the way the weather occasionally changed, but we moved locations so frequently that it could have just been the different countries.

I had been classified as a rogue by all nations but Kirigakure, if only because I had been seen with the two Akatsuki members. I did not wear the cloak, but I was watched carefully throughout my stay. It was not even Itachi that tried to keep me caged, but instead Hoshigaki Kisame.

I had met 'Leader', in a way, though only through an astral projection. He had welcomed me to his organization, but I had not accepted his terms of being a member. I would never do that to my home village. I would not become something Sasuke hated.

Youko would have come back from his grave and killed me if I did.

Thus, I was nothing more than a ward that had a single chakra cuff fastened to my wrist at all points in time. It did not fully stifle my energy, but did so enough to keep me from being a threat to the two I traveled with. It was a way to keep me from escaping.

But what did I have to go to anyways?

I had Kakashi, who I thought about less and less these days. The man I had realized I loved became a distant memory, one that almost did not exist. I still loved him, but I slowly began to lose the image of his emotion-filled eyes and the musky scent he carried. I was forgetting him, and I hated it.

In his place, Itachi had grown to become someone I related to, someone I did not mind spending time with. Often, Kisame was sent away to his own devices- sometimes for days or weeks at a time- and Itachi would watch over me 'in case I escaped'. That was hardly the case.

I grew closer to the eldest Uchiha, though he never gave me any information on his past. I only knew what I had ascertained from his personality- well, it was not a grand feat- and he would confirm or deny my thoughts with a single word. It worked this way between us, though occasionally I actually was able to get a conversation out of him.

But, I became a fool during my months with Uchiha Itachi.

A single act on a night alone with him had made me a monster in my own mind. I will not explain what I did or how this would affect my future, but it had been a mistake. I did not cry over what I had done, but my heart broke each time I did remember Kakashi and my feelings for him.

At one point, I might have believed I loved Uchiha Itachi as well, but it would never be in the way I cared for Hatake Kakashi. Where I loved Kakashi as a woman does a man, I loved Itachi as a child loves their hero. No, not quite this way either. He was a hero to me, but he was also a villain.

I cared for both men… My night and my day.

Where Itachi reminded me of a cold, dark night, Kakashi was the bright and shining day. Despite knowing Itachi had only become a rogue for his brother, he still had done so. Except, I loved him because he loved Uchiha Sasuke. We had a common ground to stand upon, one that we both cherished. Where I coveted the youngest Uchiha openly, greedily, Itachi instead was a guardian angel that solely worked from the shadows, never allowing the boy to even know he had come.

More importantly… to know what I had done was horrible and an act I could not reverse, no matter what I wished for. I wanted desperately to skip back in time, but I had no such luxury. It was not even the act itself that made me hate myself a little more each time.

It was that strange chakra I felt within me.

I knew I had to get away from these two; I had been a ward of the Akatsuki for far longer than I should have been. It took this awakening to prove to me that I needed to leave, but when I did I could not go to the ones I loved. They would hunt for me, both the Akatsuki and my loved ones, but I needed to go somewhere I would never be found. I had to escape, but I could not do so with this chakra cuff on or Kisame's eyes always on me.

Only one person could aid me in this.

I bided my time for another month after this discovery, waiting for a chance when Kisame would be vulnerable or gone. It was one night when he was collecting some jinchuriki alone that I confronted Itachi.

"Ita," I called to him carefully, sitting beside the man and leaning against the same tree. The nickname was not lost on him and his onyx eyes met mine. "I need to leave, Itachi. I have been your ward for far too long."

"I cannot allow Leader to know you've escaped." It was a blunt way of telling me 'no', but there was something else there. He had thought of the same idea.

I had to push further. "If Sasuke found out I am with the Akatsuki, despite not really being a member of the organization, it would break him. He will think that I have betrayed him when we both know I would never do such a thing. I know Kakashi and the Genin do not believe I have gone rogue, or the Mizukage for that matter, but everyone else thinks I have. I have to leave, Itachi."

Itachi hesitated then, though his gaze did not leave my own. He was staring into my soul then, searching for something that was not there. I did not want to stay with him any longer, though I had made an ally of the elder Uchiha. Youko truly was rolling over in his grave, this much was certain.

My thoughts on Youko were still as prevalent as ever. When one spends over a decade exclusively with another, they tend to remember minute details. I could still see the dark rings that lined his blazing red eyes, the scars that were often hidden beneath thick mounds of fur. I could even recall his gruff voice, the way he tugged his maw back to reveal sharp canines in an awkward smile. I would love him until the end of my days, though I would not weep for him again. He would never want that of me.

But that also meant he would not be happy with the things I had done since he had left me alone in this world. I had made poor decisions, ones I would never make with the nin-fox by my side. In my defense, my heart and mind had been nothing but a jumbled mess for quite some time, often skewing my emotions until the stoic mask was all I could muster. The times when I felt hollow had begun to wane though, and I tried to cling to the memories of my late companion and the few I cared about still alive. Only recently had I decided on such a revelation as to leaving, one that was fueled by the foreign chakra and Youko's memory. He would have told me to escape long ago, but now that I had my wits I would make do.

"You do not wish to stay." The way he put it so bluntly was painful, though I was set in what I had to do. "Soon, it will not be safe for you, even here."

_Beside me_. I caught the subtext he did not dare speak.

"There is a man I love," I whispered, moving my own eyes to the stars above. "I have messed up by staying with you and doing the things I did. I love him more than I ever thought and I feel my heart break every time I think of him. I love you, in a way, and I am not afraid to admit that. I do not love you as I do him, though."

"Hatake Kakashi." Yes, he knew me far too well by now. I had spent too much time with Uchiha Itachi.

"Yes, Kakashi. I am still caged, and should I be given freedom, none will ever see me again. He does not deserve to hear of my misdeeds."

We sat in silence for a long while, each wrapped in our own thoughts. I knew I could not escape without Itachi's help. It was true; I was caged like a songbird and only my master could let my wings unfurl. I had to get out of here, but only with his aid. Without it, I would not even make it to the border of whatever nation we were in. I knew he would pursue me at his own pace- a slow one- but with this cuff the Akatsuki would catch me regardless. It was a pointless game of cat and mouse that might end with my head on a pike. I had other priorities to live for.

"In two days, an enemy will attack us," he explained carefully, his words low. He could not possibly know that. "You will leave and never return to those you care for. I will never see your face again."

I felt the chakra cuff crack and break around my wrist, though the appendage was hidden under long sleeves of an outfit I had forced the Uchiha to get me. The weight of it felt as if the world had fallen from my shoulders. It was a bit funny and if I had my old sense of humor in tact, I would have laughed at the fact that both Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi had freed me from my shackles when I was imprisoned. They were far more alike than they knew.

Above all, he would let me leave.

"Thank you, Ita." My arms wrapped around him in a gesture he would not return. His disposition would not allow it.

Thus, I was surprised by the gentle digits that were on my back.

He knew we would not see one another from that day on and would give me this final gift. _I sincerely thought I would never see him again… _I had made a friend out of this man, one that killed all those he cared for just to see his little brother survive. His heart had been in the right place, as he adored his little Sasuke, but fate had played a cruel hand to him that he would never be able to reverse. I sincerely hoped Sasuke could see that side of Uchiha Itachi, one day.

I did love him, in a way.

And I believed he loved me, in some twisted sense.

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Uchiha Itachi  
><strong>_First Person's Point of View_

Two days had passed rather quickly in her company, but I had made myself scarce since. As I had promised, a group of enemy nin from Iwagakure had found us, though I will never admit it was I who led them here.

Kisame and I fought diligently, slaying any in our way, but I still could sense her. She refused to fight unless personally attacked, and thus slipping away had become rather easy for her. She was a skilled kunoichi, after all, and her chakra had been regenerating at a more rapid pace since the cuff had been removed days ago. She would need all she could muster to escape with Kisame hot on her trail.

It was not until I heard those soft words that I met her eyes across the clearing. She had ceased all movement and was staring at me, hoping I had heard.

And I did.

_"Goodbye, Uchiha Itachi. My love and prayers are with you. Protect Sasuke for me. Please, protect him for me. Thank you…"_

And she was gone.

If any could have the ability to look into my very being, they would see that I would miss her. She had been a light in these dark times. We had bonded, in a sense, over Uchiha Sasuke, the one person I cared for more than my very life. The past few months had been different, though in a pleasant sort of way despite my lack of showing it. My little brother, our common ground, had made this bleak existence with the Akatsuki brighten just slightly with Sayomi's presence.

Once I had promised I would protect her for taking care of my little brother. I had honored that promise and now, she would be free from any and all that wished to covet her. None deserved that right in all the nations, despite what some may believe. My promise was now fulfilled and I felt the burden lighten on my shoulders. She just could not get caught at this point, as I knew I would not be able to save her from a sure death this time around.

She was a kunoichi of repute.

And as she disappeared into the night without Kisame knowing, I knew how she had earned her nickname.

I would never forget _Za Youma_, and I would make sure none of my brood found her until I was dead.

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>And so the beginning of the end had come. It was time to keep to a promise she made Uchiha Itachi, one that would keep her loved ones safe but also exile her to a life as nothing more than a ghost, a shadow. In a way, she knew it would come to this again one day. After living a certain way for most of your life, it's only natural to regress. Thus, it was time to say goodbye... And she was starting with her adoptive sister, the Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato..._

_It's almost time her story came to its climax._


	36. XXXVI: I'm So Sorry One

**Author's Note: **I was sincerely hoping to get all my chappies edited in time, but it just didn't happen. So far, the first fifteen chapters have been changed around so they were in a different tense, along with ANs removed and so forth. I couldn't wait to post this any longer... Things are ending... This chapter included, there are only three left... Sad day...

**silentdove93:** Yes, well Sayomi is a bit selfish in that regard. The next chapter does have Kakashi in it, though I don't believe you'll be too happy with it. Things are coming to a close, but as you said... it wouldn't be right to leave him out of the ending. XD I took a bit longer to update than usual here lately, so when you get the email that I have updated I hope you squeal! Heh... OMG that's awful! My wireless modem was apparently old because I just had to have a guy come out and replace it at 8 friggin o'clock this morning. -shoots self- My internet was off and on for hours at a time. -.- IT'S FIXED NOW! -dances- Now, don't go check your email cuz I promise the next update will take a few days. XD Enjoy, my dear! -huggles-  
><strong>MissTheScreaming: <strong>Oh goodness, so many people wanted more Itachi! -adds that to the one-shot list- I'll never be able to write all these. T_T I'll try to do something about it and bring Itachi into the picture in a small one-shot or something. I know I'm promising quite a lot of those, but I'll do my best! -fist pump- Enjoy, sweetie!  
><strong>Koyana: <strong>Sometimes I forget you know so many spoilers. XD Well, it kinda hints at it in the prologue... but oh well! Heh... I don't think Kisame ever comes into the picture again. I haven't written him into the sequel so I assume I won't be writing him in at all. Good; I didn't like the guy. Weird shark-guy... -sighs- XD I totally don't blame you; Orochimaru IS in the sequel, you know. You've read the manga, so you know where things are at. XD (By the way, I expect the manga to end REALLY soon. I know there's speculation it will end this year, but I'm estimating 2... 2 1/2 months at most... I'll be sad to see it go! T_T) SHHH~! YOU'LL SPOIL THINGS! Heh, just kidding. Yeah, Kakashi will be in the next one... you kinda know how that chap is going to go too, but there IS an epilogue after that, followed by a length AN for whenever I post the first chappie of the sequel. Honestly, I might do it the day I post the last chap of this story, but I haven't decided. Ahem! I've rambled long enough! Thanks for the delightful review- as always, from you ^^- and I hope you like the chapter, hon!  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl: <strong>T_T I don't know why I make Sayo suffer so damn much... I'm a sadist, I guess... Thank you for the positive feedback, darling!  
><strong>Anon88: <strong>Aww! Thank you! I hope you like this chappie... Everything is so close to ending. T_T Ahem, thank you for the sweet comment!  
><strong>Guest: <strong>-goes to eat an eggo waffle- Huh? I can't tell youuuuuuu~! Things will be revealed in the epilogue the chapter after next! ^^ Enjoy, sweets!  
><strong>Midnight: <strong>Ne, you're the second one to say that. T_T I didn't want to elaborate too much on Itachi; I suppose I got anxious to continue on, but at the same time I'm terribly afraid of throwing him out of character. He is sooo easy to do so. -.- -twiddles fingers- Oh, Youko is brought up A LOT... well, maybe not a lot... But he's definitely brought up a good few times in the sequel. Yakuza, the little gangster fox, comes into play though. -winks- I'M SPOILING THINGS! Anyways... don't hate on my superhero moment! It shall come! XD XD XD I'm THINKING- it's a HUGE maybe- of doing a one-shot or two of Sayo's time with Ita, but again I haven't decided yet. I have too many side-shots in mind and it'll take away from my writing of the sequel. Thank you for trusting me- that is a terrible idea, you know XD- and a huge thank you for your frequent, loveable support! I hope you enjoy the chappie, love!  
><strong>Guest: <strong>HEEEEEEEEEEERE IIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! XD  
><strong>Kakashi'sRubiMoon: <strong>Welcome back, dear! You've been missed! ^^ Yeah, the markings on Sayo's face were mentioned too many times; I should've downplayed them a lot. Of course, it's kinda obvious that only ONE other person has those. Fail on my part. XD Anyways, I'm terribly glad you're back! -huggles- Enjoy the chapter and thank you sooooooo much for your reviews, sugar!

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVI: Terumi Mei, My Sister<strong>

The mists were heavy on my fatigued body, but I refused to stop. I had a mission to take care of and I was sure Kisame would surely be on his way after me. If not to capture me, but instead to kill me for the things I had learned of the Akatsuki.

Though I had never been able to meet the other members in person, I had met them as astral projections. They were unhappy to know me- save some guy named 'Tobi' that I absolutely could not stand- and find out that I was traveling with Itachi and Kisame, but 'Leader's' word was law from what I had gathered during my brief visits.

Regardless, I had to help Mei in any way I could. Thanks to her, my village did not see me as a missing-nin. I owed her more than I could really give, but I would at least tell her what I know while I was there. Besides, she would listen to me, no matter what crazed and wild story I crafted. I would only give her the truth; she deserved nothing less than that.

I used the cover of darkness to slip into the village unseen, moving through the trees, the mists, and the rooftops without a single ANBU aware of my presence. I had been known as _Za Youma _for a reason and it would be far too suspicious to be caught here sneaking around at this hour.

I could see a faint light on in the tower of the Mizukage's building. Mei was still in her office, thankfully, and I made my way there silently. With ease, I slunk up the side of the building and to the lighted windows in a manner I had grown accustomed to.

Terumi Mei was seated at her desk, leaning over a few sheets of paper. She was holding her head, the hair swept from her eye, and seemed deep in thought. I let a small smile flicker on my face at how cordial she was. I would hate to have a job so serious, so monotonous as hers.

Lightly, I tapped on the window and prayed she did not scream and alert the ANBU. No, the Mizukage was a contender and would rather dispose of me herself if she decided I was a threat. I knew that much about my adoptive sister.

Mei's eyes darted to the window and the shock registered on her face as if she had been slapped. She threw herself from the chair, knocking it over, and tore the window open, almost ripping it from its hinges, and I honestly was afraid that she was going to attack.

"Sayomi!" My worries were quieted when her arms snatched me up into a loving hug, nearly crushing me with the sheer strength she exuded. "I thought you were dead by now! I haven't heard a report on your association with the Akatsuki in over a month."

"That is what I have come to talk to you about," I admitted softly, tugging from her arms and chewing on my lip.

"Sayomi... where's Youko?" Mei had noticed far before I thought she would. "Where is he, Sayo?"

I did not dare let the water collect in my eyes and gently rubbed my mouth over the mask Itachi had allowed me to continue to wear. I had been graced with that small luxury, in the least. He knew I would have honestly tried to end my own life if they kept this last security from me. Even Youko knew better than that in the after life.

"Youko was killed in action," I said painfully. "May I sit?"

"You act as if I classified you as a rogue. Of course you can sit, Sayo." Mei brushed the hair from my face. "You look like shit." I was so very grateful she did not ask for a story on his death so soon. I would have broken down, as I had been unable to do around the Akatsuki. Mei was familiar; I trusted her with my life and the moment my eyes met hers, the pain in my heart nearly exploded with Youko's loss.

"I've been running for days on end without stopping."

She gently berated me on my well being while we took our seats. She did not sit at her desk, but instead in a chair right across from me. Before I could begin my tale, she hollered for one of the guards outside of the door.

An ANBU wearing a fox mask entered and I found the irony sickening. Not only did it remind me of my late companion, but it was reminiscent of the very mask I wore on S-Ranked hunts. Had I been replaced so easily? The man stared, stunned at my presence and probably how disheveled I seemed, and he refused to move. At least he did not take a stance and try to attack me on sight, but he must have realized the Mizukage did not feel threatened by my presence.

"Sayomi-senpai," the man said in a drawl, bowing low at the waist. "Your presence has been missed sorely."

"Thank you, Fox," I whispered, the word foul on my tongue, and he turned his attention to Mei. My stomach churned at his mask, gnawing angrily at my lip beneath the fabric. I wanted to rip it from his face, even if it did not look identical to my own. I wanted to burn it, to rip into pieces, and bury it.

But, my village still cared.

It broke my heart to know I would be leaving them.

"Bring us some tea and some good food. Sayomi needs to recuperate. Now, Fox."

"Yes, Mizukage-sama!" The young ANBU took off and closed the door behind him to leave the two of us alone.

"Tell me everything, from the moment you got to Otogakure."

And I did. I regaled a tale that had Mei on the edge of her seat in some instances and shuddering with rage at other intervals. It was not until I told her about Youko that she looked as if she would cry for him, for me. I had shed enough tears for the two of us and she reined them in to keep my own mind sane. She could tell just being here put me near the edge of a cliff I would gladly tumble from.

"He's dead..." She rubbed her eyes sadly and fidgeted. "I'll give him a special place on our memorial wall, just for him. It would be an honor for his name to be put with all those that have died in the name of Kirigakure."

"Thank you," I smiled sadly. "Would you like to know about Uchiha Itachi?"

"Everything. How did you wind up with the Akatsuki, Sayo?" Mei leaned forward just as the ANBU came back into the room with a tray full of food and an entire tea set up. "Thank you, Fox."

"Anything else?" I knew his gaze had settled on me and I shook my head. "I will wait outside then."

"Make sure no one else knows of Sayomi being here."

"Of course, Mizukage-sama."

Once he had left, my mask was yanked down and I greedily consumed anything I could. I was famished from being without food for so many days, but Itachi had fed me well enough while I was staying with him. The trek here was as close to death as I had come since the fight with Orochimaru. Of course, at the time I had wanted to die for what _I_ did to my partner. I had wanted to have the life drained from me in his name... No, such a death would dishonor him.

"Alright," I called after my stomach was full. "I had a dream while I was imprisoned in Otogakure, as if I was seeing through Yakuza's eyes. He had hunted down Uchiha Itachi and asked him for a favor."

"And he agreed," Mei mumbled. "It was always strange how the rogue would appear whenever you needed him or were about to die. When he came to Kirigakure and invaded your home without us ever realizing, I knew he was watching you."

"Yes, I always felt eyes on me. Once, I thought it was Sasuke, but now I know Itachi had found a way to protect me. I know why now," I explained. "In some way, Itachi cared for me. He saw how I would protect Sasuke and kept me safe so I could continue to do so. Yakuza had asked him to help rescue me and Itachi had shown up after the battle against Orochimaru. I was unconscious on Youko's grave and he took me from the scene before the snake could come and finish the job."

"You make it seem as if Itachi cares for Sasuke. Why would he after slaying his clan?" Mei casually sipped on her tea and took in my expressions. "I just don't get it. They say Uchiha Itachi is a heartless murderer, but he cares for the boy he spared?"

"Itachi was ordered to kill his family, in order to save Sasuke. Someone, who I could not figure out, had told him that Sasuke would be in danger if he did not slay his kin. He did so, but only on the stipulation that his brother would live and that someone would protect him. For some reason, I want to say it was the Third Hokage." I finished off one last cup of tea before I set it down and pulled my mask back up. "He confirmed a few of my suspicions with a word or less, but I know now that he is not a monster."

Mei twirled her hair around a finger and glanced outside to the dark skies. "I see. So he kept up with you while you were with the Akatsuki?"

"I refused to join," I added hurriedly. I did not want her to believe I had become a part of that damned organization. "I met the one they call 'Leader' by means of an astral projection, along with all the other members of the Akatsuki. I have a few points of vital information I can give." I deposited a sheet of paper onto the table, one that detailed anything I knew of the criminal organization and its members.

It was then she realized what this meeting was coming to. Her visible eye grew and she slammed her hands down on the coffee table in front of us. I was not surprised to see a crack forming in the wood. "Sayomi, you're leaving again."

"I am."

"Why?" The question was so genuine and filled with anger, I could not lie to her.

So, I told her the honest truth. "Itachi helped me escape when I informed him of my love for another man. I cannot tell what he was thinking, but he made me promise him that I would never return. I had to leave and not go to a place the Akatsuki would find me. If they did, they would kill me. I knew too much, I _know_ too much. I will have to leave here and I cannot go to Konoha or any other nation that knows my face or name."

"There's something else." Mei stood and I followed. "What aren't you telling me, Sayomi?"

Gently, I reached out and took her hand in my own. She seemed confused, though ready for whatever would prompt such out of character contact. When I tugged her hand and placed it against the unnoticeable curve of my stomach, she understood.

"You're..."

"I am."

"With…"

"Yes."

Mei fell back in the plush arm chair, shocked, and stared at me. "Sayomi, you know what this means? This is not good."

"Thus, another reason I cannot stay here. I don't even think he knows, which is for the best." I ran my fingers through my matted hair. "Mei, I need to know where I should go. Where do you think they will never find me? Youko died to keep me alive and I have to do so for him."

"It will not be easy, but I know a place." She hurried to her desk and began to write out a scroll. Once it was sealed, she handed it to me. "Sayomi, I know you have to do this, but you have more promises to make. We will see each other again. You are my sister, whether you have found out your biological parents or not. You will always be my family and I love you, you know."

"I know." I was the one to initiate a hug this time. "Mei, we will come to see one another again, but I cannot tell you when that will be. It could be years from now, if not longer, but I will continue to live for you, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, and Naruto. For Youko, especially. His sacrifice will not be in vain."

"You're going tonight."

"Yes."

Mei hugged me back for all she was worth, nestling her face into my hair. "Sayomi, I do love you. Please, please be careful. Please."

"I will, and I love you just as much, Terumi Mei." I kissed her cheek through the mask and moved to the window, clutching tight to a scroll. "Goodbye, my sister."

"See you later, Sayo."

I left Mei, never turning to look back and see the tears that collected in her eyes or the single one that slipped down her cheek. I would miss her terribly, as she was the only semblance I had left of my first and real family. I had to though; I was a kunoichi that kept to her promises. I would not endanger anyone else by being around when the Akatsuki started searching, or Orochimaru if he tried. I would not allow any one else to die in my name or by my hands. They were soiled enough; Youko's blood stained me to my very core.

Yet, I had one last stop to make, one that I should have let be...

Za Youma_ and Kobayashi Sayomi have one thing in common..._

I am a selfish creature.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter after this, then the epilogue... -sighs- Sad... sad day...<strong>

_Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':  
>Kakashi did not believe there was anything to celebrate, so why was Konoha hosting another festival? Naruto was gone... Sasuke had abandoned the village... Only Sakura remained, but even still he searched for <em>her_. A ghost, a fleeting image, and one he had nearly lost the memory of in his grief had to haunt him. But, was it really a simple phantom this time? No, it seemed more tangible, but yet he not allowed to come within reach of it._

_She had come to him... She had come to say goodbye._


	37. XXXVII: I'm So Sorry Two

**Author's Note: **And here's the chapter all of you have been waiting for... Well, kinda... THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! There's an epilogue and then a lengthy AN after this one that'll have its own special chapter. I'm terribly sorry the story is coming to an end, but I promise when the AN comes up at the end of this story, I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel up as well. That way, no one has to wait until I get off my rear and post it. I'll also be having a series of contests to commemorate the beginning of the sequel that I would LOVE for people to join in on. I already have the link up to it on my profile so everyone can read the specs of it.

**Kakashi'sRubiMoon:** O.O NE?! I didn't mean to put such grief on a pregnant woman! I'm so sorry! I promise I have tons of good news in store later, during the sequel. Does that make you feel better? O.O -bows- I'm so sorry.  
><strong>Aniwolfgirl:<strong> I know. T_T He will be... Read on and see how Kakashi feels sweetheart.  
><strong>MissTheScreaming: <strong>Aww, thank you! I wanted to end it in a way that kinda made Sayomi look more human. Goodbyes are hard for anyone and even she needed to be dropped down a notch. Of course I give a damn about my readers! -huggles- I hope you enjoy this chapter, sweetheart!  
><strong>Guest: <strong>Shits about to hit the fan. -snaps fingers- XD  
><strong>Smiles: <strong>I'm sorry sweetheart, but all good things must come to an end. I have so much in store for the sequel, so at least we have that to look forward to. =3  
><strong>Midnight: <strong>OMG I'm really, realllllyyyy dying to get to the sequel. Is it really that obvious? T_T I just love all the weird things I'm gonna do to all of you in it. XD I wanted Mei to come back in, if only for a brief chapter. I mean, before Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, there was Mei and Youko. Since Youko is... ahem... Mei needed a little bit of the limelight. Without her, Sayomi would still be hiding in the shadows instead of making friends and loved ones. Though, we all know Sayomi is preggers now, which means there's some weird shit gonna happen in the sequel. Like I mean, super weird. I can't say anything more though... Ahem... I hope her last meeting with Kakashi holds up to your standards, my dear. I tried to make it as OC as possible, but also had to consider everything they'd been through together. Enjoy, my love!  
><strong>Guest: <strong>(silentdove93?)I assume it's you! =3 Anyways... You always review, so I don't even worry how late it is. XD And your reviews always make me laugh, I swear. I'm going to go work on my degree-dropping glare. It sounds like something I'll need to know in the future. Heh... XD Yeah, Sayomi was a bit depressing in her encounter with Mei. Like you said, goodbyes are hard and I wanted it so be proven when she said so to her adoptive sister. I mean, they love one another... deeply... and the Mizukage needed a chapter all her own instead of a shared one. They will see one another again, so Mei believes, and if they do their reunion will be worth the goodbyes. So, how has three days of checking your email every hour for an update gone? XD I update this a hell of a lot faster than I had intended, but I have things to do and get taken care of with the sequel. Not only that, but I'm really, REALLY excited for the sequel. Aww, I'm glad I can make your bad days good, sweetie! Like I said before, your reviews make me laugh every time, so that goes both ways. ^^ By the way, I love your sappiness during insomnia. XD

**Remember, there is a contest page on my profile to begin when the sequel does. Please check it out. Also, this is NOT the final chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVII: Hatake Kakashi, My Love<strong>

Konohagakure was in full swing of another festival. It appeared to be the very same as the one I had attended years ago. How long had it been since that night? Had it really been so long? Where had the time gone?

Once, I considered myself brave and wise, but now I could not even face those I had come to find. I would watch them instead, but there was only one that I wanted to find. I _needed_ to find...

And I did.

Though the ANBU were keeping a close eye out for any intruders, I had prided myself in being able to hide in plain sight. I did so, though makeup covered my markings and my hair was piled on top of my head. So far, none had even recognized me, thankfully.

Had I been gone that long?

The festive kimono I had stolen from an unconscious female now covered in the woods was not something eye-catching or extravagant. It was completely white, save the silver obi around my waist. In a way, I could feel the irony, though this is not what made me uncomfortable.

I did not wear my mask.

None knew what I looked like beneath the fabric I had always worn and with the makeup on my face, no one would ever believe I was Kobayashi Sayomi. I did not wear a hitai-ate, as I had it hidden in the very small pack I had buried in the woods with my clothing. I was nothing more than a civilian, as it should be.

The first person I saw that I desperately searched for was Sakura. Her hair was still short and she wore her finest clothing. She was with another girl, one with blonde hair- Ino, I think her name was- and they seemed to be speaking to one another pleasantly. Another girl was quietly watching in the background, twiddling her fingers with a profound blush on her pretty face. She was a Hyuuga- Hinata, I believe- and obviously not very outgoing.

I did not catch Sakura's attention, knowing she would see through my ruse, but instead left a single white rose in her pocket as I passed. She would find it later and I knew the smart kunoichi would realize who it was from.

The next I hunted for was Naruto. Unfortunately, the boy was still gone with Jiraiya and could not find him anywhere. Instead of wasting more time, I made my way to his old apartment, which he still kept, and placed another white rose on his pillow. It would be wilted by the time he found it, but regardless he would know I was here, telling him goodbye in my own way.

Finally, when the Genin were taken care of and I had worked my courage up enough, I searched for _him_. He would be easy to find, you would think, but he was actually a bit harder than you would believe.

Through the crowds, I hunted for him. Hatake Kakashi was nowhere to be found, and I did not dare ask for his whereabouts. I could not afford for anyone to recall my voice, my mannerisms. I would have to do this alone or leave without ever seeing him again.

That was one thing I refused to do.

There was one last place I had yet to search, a place I should have checked in the beginning. With nimble, unheard footsteps on bare feet, I took to the shadows of the forest and headed for a distinct clearing I could remember easily.

And that was where I found him.

Hatake Kakashi was known to religiously make his way to the K.I.A. stone of Konohagakure. He had his own loved ones engraved on the angled rock and it brought him some semblance of peace to be there with them.

I never approached him, but instead hid just in the line of trees. I watched him, taking in everything about the man I loved so dearly, the man I had shared an intimate moment with so very long ago.

The man I had wronged.

He did not deserve the stress it would bring to know of my misdeeds, my errors. He did not deserve the heartache it would cause if he cared for me the same way I cared for him. No, Kakashi deserved to have a woman that would be completely faithful and love him unconditionally until the end of his long life.

I was not that woman.

I refused to find my voice to call to him, knowing I would hate myself later if I did. I would not let Kakashi know I was here until I was gone. If anything, it might be a way to forget me easier.

Had he forgotten me as I had begun to forget him? Had his memory began to erase the way my face was contoured, even beneath a mask? Had he forgotten the lightness of my hair and the way my eyes resembled the oceans? Perhaps he had even forgotten my scent...

Now, as I looked upon him for the last time, I remembered everything. I would never begin to forget again until I died, and even then I would recall him in the afterlife. The musky scent that reminded me of the trees, hygiene products, and the way I could see his lips rise under the mask in a smile would be forever engraved on my soul. Where the Gateway had taken part of my life, Kakashi would be the one to fill it with his memory.

I had a note to leave him, one I hoped he would later burn and move on with his life. I loved him too much to simply leave and have him believe I was either a rogue or dead. He deserved to know the truth, to an extent, and I would at least give him that. But would he ever find it? Would he go into my old home here in Konoha and discover the gift I would give him?

I would make sure that he did.

I took one final look at him, savoring that man... My day, my bright and shining day embodied in the form of a Jounin from Konohagakure no Sato.

This was the last time I would ever see him.

_"Kakashi..."_

_**-( Trust is a Sacred Vow )-**_

**Hatake Kakashi  
><strong>_First Person's Point of View_

_"Kakashi..."_

That voice again, the one that had haunted me... She was always on my mind these days. Often, I found myself thinking about her when I had other priorities to manage. I could not stop; I had realized far too late.

I loved her.

The night I had become intimate with Kobayashi Sayomi was a night she had made me realize I wanted her beside me for the rest of my life. I cared for her in a way I had never cared for another woman. Rin had become something akin to these feelings for me before I had to do the unthinkable to her. I could not allow Sayomi to become what Rin had.

I did not want to kill her too.

_"Kakashi..."_

There it was again, that sweet drawl that made my heart beat painfully. Could I ever escape it, I wondered. I had a feeling I would keep the memory of that beautiful woman to my grave, whether I wanted to or not.

And I wanted to.

_"Hatake Kakashi..."_

Wait, it was too real. Even in my wildest dreams, I did not hear her voice so clear, so perfect. I had begun to forget the way she smelled, the way her lips felt like feathers on my own. Her sweet taste had left my mouth dry every time I tried to recall it, for I could not even though I tried endlessly.

I missed her.

My eyes darted around at last, tearing away from the K.I.A. stone I frequented. Had my eyes deceived me, or had I caught a flash of an angel in white near the trees? My mind had been playing tricks on me ever since she left, but this one seemed more tangible, as if she were really there.

I could not give up the hope that I was right and I pursued that alabaster flash for all I was worth. It led me back to the festival I had refused to attend, though I could see a glimpse of shining, pale hair in the lights that danced around her. She was here, I knew it.

Without a care for those around me, I pursued that fleeting image, praying I would find her at the end of my troubles. It was a false hope, but I clung to it desperately as I figured out where this shadow was leading me.

I wound up at her old home on the outskirts of Konoha.

The door was open and beating gently against the wood with the wind, beckoning me. I did not hesitate to make my way into the very building I had refused to go to since I had heard she might be a rogue with the Akatsuki. I could never believe that.

The Kobayashi Sayomi I knew was not a rogue kunoichi.

She was a hero.

Making my way silently through the house, I went to the only room I would know that she might be. It was not her old quarters I pushed the door open to, but instead Uchiha Sasuke's.

What met my eyes made my heart beat faster and harder, aching for her.

Upon the pillow of the precisely made bed were a single white rose, a sack of what I presumed to be money, and a scroll with my name written on it in familiar handwriting. I picked it up, afraid the illusion would slip through my fingers, and my heart only raced faster when I realized it was solid.

I tore open the scroll and my eyes skimmed the words across. I think my heart broke then and there, but I can never be sure. The words hurt more than any wound in battle could.

_Hatake Kakashi,_

_This letter is not something I want you to keep forever. I want you to forget me and only remember that I did once exist in your life. I never can again, I'm afraid. It pains me to say this, more than you'll ever know, but I mean it with all my heart._

_I will never return to Konoha, Kiri, or anywhere you can find me. I have fled to a new destiny that might very well kill me. No, I am not part of the Akatsuki. They are the very people I run from. I escaped them days ago and I know it won't be long until they are hot on my trail._

_I have many things to tell you, but many more I cannot. Uchiha Itachi is not a monster, firstly, and I pray you will never regard him as such. I will not disclose what I have found out, but know he loves his brother more than he values his life or any other. He is the one to set me free under the condition I am never found by any that know Kobayashi Sayomi. I am a kunoichi that keeps my promises._

_Uchiha Sasuke is safe and alive in the lair of Orochimaru. He aided in my escape and Youko's as well. He will one day kill that serpent and on that day, I will know in my heart he is truly safe. He will also try to kill Itachi when the time comes, but I fear he will learn all that has been kept quiet from him over the years._

_I have learned my true heritage as well. I am a child born of rape. Orochimaru used the one woman that survived his experimentation decades ago to produce the perfect specimen for a new host body. I am that specimen, Project 352A. He is another that will try to find me, as his arms are not only useless but now missing because of my escape._

_Youko is no longer a part of this world. He was killed in action during the fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto. He died to save my soul from being ripped from my body in a forbidden jutsu I should have never used. In his last moments, he asked me to continue to live for him and protect all my loved ones in a way only I can. I will honor his memory and I love him to this day. If you wish to honor him, his grave is on the outskirts of Otogakure, marked by a boulder that I carved for him._

_Haruno Sakura will one day grow to be a Medical Kunoichi unlike anything this world has seen. I know she will do great things and I wonder if her, Sas, and Naruto will become the next Legendary Sannin. I have a vague feeling this will happen. Where Sakura has Tsunade, Naruto has Jiraiya, Sasuke has Orochimaru. They are destined to become more than they will ever realize._

_Uzumaki Naruto will become Hokage one day, and will abolish the Akatsuki. When that day comes, if I am still alive and unknown, I will show my face once more. This will not happen for years, of that I am certain, if not longer. I know he will do what he wishes and I know he will be the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever known._

_Uchiha Sasuke is not evil, either. He will one day aid his teammates and they will become one again. Team Seven is not a distant memory, but a future dream that will rock the very core of this world. He will be one of the ones to save this dreaded earth from becoming nothing but ruin, though it will take time._

_But it is not only my hopes and dreams I impress upon you. I want you to know, Hatake Kakashi, that I will love you until my last breath. You have changed me in a way I did not know was possible. I love you more than anything, truly, and would die to keep you safe. I know you could not possibly take that and thus, me leaving is what must be done. I have wronged you in ways you will never realize, and I hope you can forget my existence so you may live a full and happy life._

_Though, I will love you forever. You are my day, the sun that shines on me, and when I greet each morning I will remember you. I will remember your scent, your touch, and the memory of us together forever. You are one of the reasons I will continue to live and not take my life in a show of cowardice._

_Live for me, Hatake Kakashi, but do not search for me. You will never find me until the day comes where I want to be found. Even then, forget me... Please forget of my existence._

_I love you more than you will ever know._

_Forever,_  
><em>Kobayashi Sayomi<em>

_Za Youma_

_P.S. Please keep this money safe until you believe all three of my beloved Team Seven is capable of needing it. It is everything I have ever had to my name that I have not yet given away. It is so they can live happy lives as well. I trust you with this task, Hatake Kakashi._

My throat closed up with emotion and I forced any tears that wanted to leak to stay hidden away. I was a shinobi and I would not cry so foolishly, even if I was alone. No, I was not alone. She was here with me.

She always would be.

"Sayomi."

I rushed outside, hoping to catch even a glimpse of her. I was rewarded with that, and what I saw made my entire body cease to respond and stay stock-still.

There she was, dozens of yards away at the edge of the trees that made up the forests surrounding Konoha. She was dressed in all white, like an angel, and no mask was on her face.

Though I could not make out her features from this distance, I knew she was just as beautiful as I had believed.

_"Goodbye."_

And then she was gone.

I would not pursue her, as she asked, but part of the letter I could not hold a promise to. I would never forget her, whether she wanted me to or not, and I doubted I would ever care for another woman the way I did for her. She was like a shooting star; you could only catch a glimpse of such a thing before she was gone.

I would love her for eternity.

_And one day, I would find you. Even if I have to search to the ends of the world, I will see you again, Kobayashi Sayomi._

I promise.

* * *

><p><em>Next in 'Trust is a Sacred Vow':<br>And the end has come. Sayomi's story has been told; she has done the final deed she wished to accomplish. It was time for her to disappear, time for her to become the ghost she was rumored to be, one that could not be found and would not be forgotten. She wished things had gone differently, she wished this life would have been a little less cruel to her, and she wished for those she cherished to be safe and one day rock the very world with their greatness. For now though, she would cease to exist._


	38. XXXVIII: Epilogue

**Author's Note: **So good and bad news today lovelies. Good news: I got to meet my idols for the second time yesterday. Anyone that's a HIM fan, me and Mr. Valo had quite the encounter yesterday and, if I wasn't married, I would've gotten on the damn bus when it was offered. Fuck my life. Bad news: I'm updating now because my brother is currently in the children's hospital. He shot himself with a loaded .45 yesterday in the lung and isn't doing well. I have no idea when I'll be able to update but I will as I find time. I'll put up the AN for this story and the first chap of the sequel in a few minutes and from there, I can't make any promises on how long it'll be. Please help me out with prayers guys. He needs all he can get.

**Kakashi'sRubiMoon:** XD I bet you would comfort Kakashi. Hell I would too if given the chance. Aww I never got the chance at a honeymoon! I'm hoping to vaca soon in Italy, but it isn't set in stone yet. Anyways... Oooh! Kakashi would be a beautiful name for a baby boy! -blushes- If you name your baby 'Sayomi' after my OC I think I would owe you my soul. That's soooo sweet! In the sequel: I have Kakashi fluff buried in it, and I believe I've kept the tone in the same genre. Personally, I think I favor the sequel more than I do this story but I could just be biased. In my opinion, all of you will enjoy it as much as I have writing it. Maname is a lovely character and is terribly sweet, more so than Sayomi, but the mysteries I have in it are awesome. Join the contest posted on my homepage if you want... I'm trying to get everyone more involved and be more involved with my readers. It is all in the AN I'm posting at the end of this story in the next chapter. ^^ Oodles of love darling and I hope you're well!  
><strong>MissTheScreaming: <strong>I'm sorry for the wait darling. I've had complications as it says in the beginning AN. Thank you for the review and your constant help in making sure the story is fantastic. I appreciate it, truly. Join the contest on my homepage if you have the time and if you want. I'm trying to get more involved. Details are in the AN in the next chap. Oodles of love!  
><strong>Guest: <strong>I can't tell you! I'm sorry! There's a ton of juicy stuff in the sequel so I hope that works for you. =3  
><strong>Smiles: <strong>I know! I cried writing it! Thank you for the review sweetie!  
><strong>LostBeyondReality: <strong>I knoooooooow! Like I said, at least you have a sequel coming! Read the AN in the next post of this story for details sweetie. I'm sorry I'm ending things! Kinda ending at least...  
><strong>Midnight: <strong>I felt Kakashi was the one that needed to know more about Sayomi's ending journey, ya know? I mean, she screwed him over in many aspects but at the same time she still loves him and knows she acted up. I mean, this was a Kakashi story and in some ways, he really wasn't starring as much as he should've. That'll change, to some degree, in the sequel. In any reality, it would've been hard for anyone to leave if they would've had some sort of physical interaction at the end with their lover. I wouldn't have been able to do it... Not even Sayomi is strong enough to do so, despite her previous reputations. She's changed a lot from who she was in the beginning. I've been a huge freak about character development. Anyways, I'm rambling... Check out the AN at the end of the story sweetheart and I hope you'd be willing to join the contest I have posted on my profile. There's multiple contests; I'm trying to get more involved with my readers, ya know? Lots of love, darling!

**An Author's Note is coming next. Please read it for details on the sequel and other sundries.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVIII: I Am What I Am, A Demon, A Ghost<strong>  
><em>Forsaken<em>

Now you have heard my story, seen what I have seen through my eyes. I will never return to what I have known and I will never become anything to the man I love. I was forsaken now, nothing but a distant memory that would vanish in time.

Though I said before that Itachi might be dead due to my escape, I will admit that I had lied to draw you in to my tale. It was a selfish desire to keep you yearning for the truth, and now you know what I have been through. I needed someone to listen, someone to know in case the future held my death close. Itachi will live until Sasuke has the chance to kill the man that would give his life for his younger brother.

It is I who may never live to see Uchiha Sasuke or Hatake Kakashi again.

Time had passed and I had gone from being a kunoichi of fierce, deadly repute to a woman with a broken heart, shattered into millions of pieces to never be repaired again. I was not the _Za Youma_ I had once been; I was not even Kobayashi Sayomi any longer.

I was a broken shell with only one thing left to live for.

If it had not been for Youko's sacrifice, I might have killed myself when the Akatsuki took me. Now, if it was not for the life growing in my body, I might have ended my misery the moment I gave Kakashi that scroll and told him he would never see me again. At least then I would have been certain I could not be a hindrance for those I loved so irrevocably.

But, I had to live for the unborn I was carrying.

My mother had died to protect me, and now I would live to protect the one I carried. Though I had not ever known the woman, I had meant the world to her. I knew now what that feeling was like. I was to be a mother and I would cherish my offspring like I did breathing.

Does your heart ache now? Did it break as mine did when I wronged so many? I hope you have seen through what I have done and will realize I do everything from this point on for those I _must_ live for. I hate myself with everything I am, everything I once was, but I had a duty now.

My misery would be my ruin one day, but for now I would survive. I always did in tough times, whether it was by my own choosing or not. I was a survivor, a fighter, and I was once Kobayashi Sayomi, _Za Youma_. But I could not be her, _them_, any longer.

I was simply a woman that had been broken.

Kakashi would forget me in time, as I hoped, and Sasuke would grow to know that I will never be seen by the eyes of the shinobi and kunoichi I cared for again. I had secret plans, secret agendas I would carry out for them from the shadows. I refused to ever be drawn from hiding unless the very world- their lives- were in danger.

I would forever love Hatake Kakashi, this I mean fully. I pray you understand just how deeply I cared for him, despite my discretions and misdeeds. A moment of weakness that made me realize I would do anything to stay by his side if it kept him safe. He was truly my day, my bright light, and I was serious about what I wrote in the letter. Each morning, I would greet the day and smile because it would remind me of him.

Yet, in a different way I would love Uchiha Itachi as well. I would not love him as I did- _do_- my Jounin, but I would love him nonetheless. Someone that seemed so tainted as him, only to be revealed as a hero deserved nothing less than my gratitude and a small piece of my heart. If things were different and if I would have never met Hatake Kakashi, I might have surrendered my entire being to the forsaken Uchiha Itachi.

But things were not different. I had met Kakashi and I had grown to love him. He would be my heart, the empty piece where my soul was torn.

Do you understand now what my life has consisted of? I wonder if you now see how my story is a macabre romance, a tainted fairy tale. Where many receive the happy endings and glowing smiles, I am forced to bear the burden of what circumstances I had created.

After all, who had done all these things but me?

I had accepted the mission to Konohagakure no Sato.

I had become part of Team Seven, and in turn met Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

I had told myself that Uchiha Sasuke deserved someone to show him the light, and I had been the one to lull him into my charms and become something akin to family to the beautiful boy.

I had pursued Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, only to allow the Uchiha to know of how I loved his brother.

I had wanted to go to Konoha and visit Kakashi, only to be sent on a mission that would inevitably lead to an intimate moment shared with the dashing Jounin back in Konohagakure.

It was I that had accepted to go to Otogakure to try and see Sasuke and learn the truth of my past. And I had… though the tale was a gruesome one that made me hate the world even more. It had been my decisions though…

I had killed Youko because of a jutsu that was deemed forbidden by the Fox Clan for a reason.

I had thought too much on Uchiha Itachi's strange mannerisms and past, only to discover more than I had intended.

And I had been the one to do what I did during my stay with the two Akatsuki members.

All in all, everything that came to pass was my own creation. I had made all these circumstances come to a head and I regretted most of them. If I had never even accepted the mission to Konohagakure, I would not be in the position I am now. _I would never have been anything more than the kunoichi I was._

But then I would truly be the shell of a woman I was before, a kunoichi that cared for only two people in this world and had no use for others. To this day, I would find all those around me, save Youko and Mei, to be expendable, useless, and nothing more than a means to an end.

No, I did not regret taking the mission in the first place. I was destined for it and now I was being punished for all that I had gained. Had I taken the wrong roads during these troubling times? I had once heard that all paths lead to the same destination, regardless of what you do to stop it.

Please, I will not ask you to know of me any more. I will not ask that you listen to my story and think me any more of a villain than I really am. I wish you to forget me, to forget I ever existed as well.

Will you though? Will you forget about Kobayashi Sayomi and what she had to endure? Or will you spread my story so it becomes nothing more than a legend, a rumor told around campfires of unrequited love and an ending that is nothing but sorrow? Am I to become a monster people tell their children about at night? Or will I be seen as a hero that will do anything for those she loved?

You make your decision. I will not sway you any longer. Should you hate me, I understand. Should you love me, I will not stop you.

But from this point forward, I will not exist any longer. I am nothing more than a scar on this world now. I will become a shadow in the darkness, one that bends and blends whenever any approach I wish to remain away from. I will be a passing memory, a rumor, and a story none believe. After all, I am nothing without those I love, and now I will never have them again. It is best I am forgotten.

My fairy tale ending is drenched in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it ends... I wonder if all of you dislike how things turned? Well, as I said to one of my loyal reviewers, not even the strongest person would be able to touch or kiss their lover when they were leaving without wanting to stay and probably doing so. Anyways...<strong>

**AN in the next chapter. **


End file.
